Travels
by Ran-luna13
Summary: [AU] La vida de un pequeño castaño de cinco años se ve alterada por numerosos eventos que le envian a diferentes épocas que no son la suya. ¿A quiénes conocerá en estos viajes en el tiempo? ¿Cómo afectará esto en su vida?
1. Chapter 1

_**Future**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miraba desconcertado su alrededor, analizando con sus pequeños ojos color chocolate el lugar donde se encontraba sin motivo alguno.

Era una habitación bastante amplia y lujosa, muy diferente a la que él tenía.

Estaba sentado en una mullida cama con sábanas anaranjadas que parecía digna de un rey, y que fácilmente mediría igual a la mitad del cuarto que él poseía.

Vio a su derecha un marco de fotos, ubicado encima de una mesilla de noche hecha de madera. Cogió el objeto, curioso por saber quién era el propietario de tanta riqueza.

Lastimosamente, era una fotografía grupal. Se veía a nueve personas en ella, posando con una sonrisa ante la cámara, excepto dos personas, y le llamó la atención que fueran tan diferentes entre ellos.

En primera instancia, había pensado que serían familiares del dueño del lugar, pero dados sus rasgos, parecía improbable. Prácticamente imposible.

Para empezar, había un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, con un extraño peinado de piña y ojos de dos colores diferentes. Miraba la cámara desde el fondo izquierdo, se podía ver sus brazos cruzados. Su mirada no emitía mucha empatía y su leve sonrisa trasmitía temor.

Después, alejado como el hombre-piña pero al fondo izquierdo, se encontraba uno de orbes grisáceos y corto cabello azabache con una mirada asesina, que le atemorizó aún en fotografía. En su cabeza se posaba un pequeño —y en su opinión, valiente— pajarillo de color amarillo.

Se fijó en la mujer que estaba delante y ligeramente a la izquierda del de ojos diferentes, la única que estaba ahí. Llevaba el mismo peinado frutal, sus cabellos eran violáceos y se veía un ojo del mismo color. El otro estaba cubierto por un parche, pero su mirada era agradable y sonreía tímidamente, nada que ver con los otros dos hombres.

A su lado derecho se encontraba uno de cabello azabache y orbes color café claro. Este sonreía afablemente, contento de estar ahí.

A la izquierda de la mujer-piña había un albino con orbes grisáceos, pero no tenía una mirada asesina, sino que estaba bastante alegre y mostraba sus puños con vendas.

Le llamó la atención un joven de la fotografía, que se encontraba delante del que daba miedo hasta en una imagen. El chico tenía el pelo negro y un ojo verde abierto, pero lo que atrajo su curiosidad eran esos cuernos que tenía en su cabeza, sumando su traje de estampado de vaca. ¿Estaría disfrazado?

Su mirada se desvió al más joven de la fotografía. No tendría más de doce años. Llevaba un sombrero negro con una franja naranja que ocultaba sus ojos, dándole un toque misterioso, pero el chico sonreía.

A su izquierda, se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado y orbes verdes que sonreía también a la cámara, notablemente contento de tomar esa foto.

Finalmente, entre el de pelo plateado y el de mirada café alegre, en medio de todos los demás, se encontraba un castaño de orbes color chocolate, cuya sonrisa era la más amplia de todas y su mirada la más agradable.

Le recordaba a alguien... ¿pero a quién?

Se fijó en que todos vestían de etiqueta, un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata oscura. La única excepción era el chico del sombrero, que llevaba una camisa amarilla en vez de blanca.

Dejó el marco en su lugar cuidadosamente, tras fijarse unos segundos más en aquel castaño. Esperaba que fuera él quien poseyera todo aquello, tenía la sensación de que no le haría daño.

Y quizá pudiera ayudarlo a volver a casa.

Se bajó de aquella cama saltando debido a la altura, y se fijó en la puerta. Tendría que salir de ahí de alguna manera, pero el pomo estaba dispuesto para un adulto y él sólo tenía cinco años.

Tras mirar un rato a su alrededor, descubrió una silla con ruedas, la cual empujó y le sirvió para que pudiera subirse en ella con un esfuerzo y abrir finalmente la puerta.

Se halló en un pasillo con unos grandes ventanales que no parecía tener fin. Sin más remedio, empezó a caminar, rogando por encontrarse con alguien amable. De preferencia, el castaño de la fotografía.

Pero... ¿y si se encontraba con el malo de ojos grises de la foto?

No quería ni pensarlo.

—¡Dame-Tsuna! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Volteó al escuchar su tan popular apodo, ¿acaso alguien le conocía en aquel lugar?

Descubrió al joven de sombrero negro de la fotografía, acercándose a su posición.

Se ocultó detrás de una de las cortinas doradas que estaban recogidas en los laterales de los enormes ventanales.

—Dame-Tsuna, sé que estás ahí.

El pequeño castaño se asustó, pero no dijo nada. Contuvo la respiración para evitar hacer cualquier ruido. Fue inútil.

—¿No eres un poco mayorcito para esconderte en las cortinas, Dame...? —el chico corrió la tela que lo ocultaba, descubriéndole y mirándole con cierto asombro—. ¿Tsuna...?

Apuntaba una pistola contra él, y el niño se aterrorizó.

—¡Por favor, no me haga daño! ¡No era mi intención estar aquí! —suplicó el pequeño mientras temblaba de puro terror y pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

Para su fortuna y alivio, el joven bajó la pistola y se arrodilló ante él, transformando el arma en un camaleón.

—Te llamas Tsuna, ¿verdad? —dijo, y el niño asintió. Aunque no se hubiera llamado así, lo hubiera hecho igual debido al miedo que tenía en el cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, ¿hace cuánto estás aquí? —por lo menos intentaba ser amable, se dijo el castaño, aunque no había nacido para ello.

—Unos... diez minutos —respondió dubitativo—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Me llamo Reborn —sonrió el chico—. Ven, acompañame. Vamos a ver a unas personas que pueden ayudarte a volver a casa.

El pequeño asintió y el joven se incorporó, tomándole de la mano. Tsuna vio como giraba en cada esquina con seguridad, y los sirvientes que se encontraban en los pasillos se veían asombrados por la presencia del niño pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar a Reborn.

Debía imponer bastante.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Se encontraban frente a una puerta color caoba, que mediría veinte veces su altura. El del sombrero negro abrió la imponente puerta, y entraron en su interior.

El niño esperaba encontrar hombres tan elegantes como los que se había cruzado por el camino, o como el mismo Reborn, sentadas en una gran mesa y con mirada seria y atemorizante.

Quizá podría decirse que se decepcionó.

El panorama era caótico. Reconocía todos los presentes de la sala, eran los mismos que estaban en la fotografía de la habitación.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro de piña —el hombre atemorizante de los ojos grises estaba en una esquina de la habitación, con tonfas en sus manos, enfrentándose al hombre-piña, quien sostenia un tridente y sonreía.

—Kufufufu, pareces muy confiado, alondra —rió el hombre-piña, como lo había apodado. Se preguntó si era valiente por enfrentarlo o simplemente quería morir antes.

—¡Pelea al extremo! —el albino, lejos de querer evitar el combate, animaba a ambos.

—¡Estupidera! ¡Mis dulces! —el chico-vaca gritaba al de pelo plateado, quien no parecía muy contento con el joven.

—¡Ven aquí, vaca estúpida! —exclamó sacando de la nada... ¿bombas?

—Venga, venga, cálmate —el de ojos cafés parecía ser uno de los "normales" de la habitación, tratando de evitar que esta explotara.

—¡Déjame, friki del béisbol y la espada! —replicó el de las bombas—. ¡Hoy si que lo mato!

La única mujer de la sala estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, tomando una taza de té. A juzgar por su expresión, ese tipo de panoramas era habitual.

Miró al chico que lo había acompañado, dudoso. ¿Podrían aquellas personas ayudarle a volver a casa?

La expresión del joven no era, ni mucho manos, la misma que le había dedicado a él cuando lo había encontrado. Si esa ya daba miedo de por sí, la que tenía ahora era mucho peor que la del hombre de ojos grises.

El camaleón se volvió a transformar en una pistola, y el niño optó por esconderse detrás de las piernas del chico, atemorizado por lo que fuera a suceder.

—¡Vosotros! —gritó y una bala se incrustó en el techo—. ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

El silencio se hizo inmediatamente, y todos miraron al de sombrero. Tsuna no estaba demasiado sorprendido, pues ya suponía que debía imponer bastante, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera miedo.

—Estábamos... bueno... —empezó el de cabello plateado, sin saber muy bien qué excusa poner.

—¿Y Tsuna? ¿Aún no está aquí? —preguntó el hombre de ojos cafés claros, cambiando de tema y provocando cierta tensión que desconcertó al niño.

Claro que él no sabía que su versión futura, cuando se enfadaba, podía ser tres veces peor que Reborn, algo de lo que este se sentía especialmente orgulloso.

—Está aquí mismo —anunció, y le obligó a ponerse delante, siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

Le miraban sorprendidos, pero al ver que el malo de ojos grises también se centraba en él, empezó a llorar de puro miedo.

—¡No me hagáis daño, por favor! —se volvió a esconder detrás de Reborn, sorprendiendo más a todos. Si bien le había hecho gracia la situación, ahora ya no era tan divertida como antes, y el miedo volvía a él.

Entonces se dio cuenta de dos detalles. Uno, que el castaño de la fotografía no estaba ahí, y otro, que el de pelo negro le había llamado por su nombre y preguntado por él.

—No podéis culparlo —dijo el chico, esta vez sin obligarle a salir—. Después de todo, en su época, Dame-Tsuna era maltratado por todos.

—Tsuna —le llamó el de orbes cafés, y el niño se asomó tímidamente—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cinco... —respondió, aun tembloroso.

Se fijó que el ambiente era tenso. El hombre que parecía siempre alegre ya no sonreía, y sostenia con fuerza el mango de una espada de madera. El de pelo plateado tenía sus armas apretadas en los puños. La mujer había sacado un tridente de la nada, igual que el hombre-piña, y los presionaban, conteniendo su enfado. El chico-vaca emitía electricidad de sus cuernos y el albino apretaba sus puños. Incluso el que parecía más malo hacía presión en sus dos armas, que emitían unas llamas color violeta.

Se fijó en que la mano de Reborn también sostenía su arma con furia, tanto que hasta temblaba.

—Dinos, pequeño —el de la espada intentó sonar amable—. ¿Qué recuerdas antes de llegar aquí?

—Pues estaba huyendo de los chicos que siempre me pegan, como es normal —empezó, y la tensión en la sala aumentó. El pequeño trató de ignorarlo—. Y me choqué con un hombre que hablaba raro y tenía aspecto de malo. Entonces, cuando iba a disculparme, una cosa morada vino volando hacia mí y me atrapó. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba aquí...

—Creo que era uno de los prototipos de la bazuca de los diez años —anunció el joven de sombrero—. Pero hay que devolverlo a su época y han pasado más de cinco minutos.

—Además de que han pasado veinte años, no diez —observó el de pelo plateado.

—Entonces... ¿no me van a hacer daño? —no entendía de qué hablaban, pero no parecían tener intención de hacerle algo.

—Claro que no, Tsuna —el hombre amable de pelo negro le sonrió en un intento de ser amable, pero se notaba la rabia en sus ojos—. No permitiríamos que nadie te hiciera daño.

—¿De... verdad? —preguntó, con un brillo en sus orbes castaños.

Los adultos se fijaron en sus heridas, hechas mientras huía de sus agresores. No dijeron nada para no asustar al niño, pero sentían que querían eliminar a aquellos que se atrevían a tocar al mismo castaño que les miraba con aquel brillo en sus achocolatados orbes.

¿Quién tendría el corazón para herirle con semejante mirada?

—De verdad —confirmó el espadachín.

Tsuna les dedicó una sonrisa amplia que no pudieron evitar recordar al adulto. Pese a los años, seguía siendo capaz de sonreír de aquella manera.

—¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció sinceramente, dejando de esconderse tras Reborn.

Era impresionante como aquel niño tembloroso ahora les sonreía con total confianza con solo unas palabras.

Después de todo, nadie aparte de su madre le había dicho palabras tan bonitas.

—Solo espéranos un poco más —dijo el de cabello platino con una sonrisa.

Antes de poder escuchar la respuesta del niño, un humo de color rojizo le envolvió y en su lugar apareció un hombre castaño de orbes color canela.

—¡Chicos! —sonrió—. Me alegro de estar de vuelta, empezaba a pensar que me quedaría en el pasado para siempre...

Calló al ver las auras asesinas que sus guardianes emanaban y que inundaban la habitación, incluso Lambo y Chrome daban miedo.

—Dame-Tsuna, haremos un viaje a Japón —anunció Reborn, y sus amigos asintieron.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó curioso.

—Nada relevante —respondieron todos al unísono. Tsuna se encogió de hombros y accedió, aún confuso.

.-.-.

Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo. Por favor, ¡llevaba tres horas firmando y esa maldita montaña no bajaba!

Estaba tentado de hacer desaparecer aquellos papeles por medio de sus llamas, pero Reborn lo descubriría.

—Es la última vez que les dejo ir a Japón solos —murmuró, maldiciendo a sus guardianes por multiplicarle el trabajo ni bien volvieron de su viaje.

En Namimori, Hibari había destruido una propiedad privada, Mukuro un local comercial junto a Chrome. Lambo había incendiado medio bosque junto a Gokudera y Yamamoto, quien consideraba más sensato, había derruido un edificio entero, ayudado por su tutor.

Lo que no entendía era el propósito de todo ello. ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? ¡Habían herido a muchas personas!

Miró las listas de nombres de los que habían resultado heridos graves, y estaban hospitalizados. Varios de ellos le sonaban, y no de forma muy agradable. Eran los que solían meterse con él cuando era niño, hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

—Voy a aclarar esto ahora mismo —dijo levantándose y saliendo de su despacho. Sabía que sus guardianes estarían reunidos en la sala de siempre, y no perdería oportunidad para exigir una explicación.

Entró en la habitación, y como bien había supuesto, todos se encontraban ahí, incluso su espartano tutor.

—¿Se puede saber que...? —fue interrumpido por sus amigos, quienes le abrazaron ni bien le vieron entrar. Bueno, su guardián de la nube y el de la niebla se mantenían alejados junto a Reborn, pero los tres sonreían.

Tsuna sonrió y trató de devolverles el abrazo grupal.

—¿A qué se debe tanto cariño de repente? —preguntó—. No os libraréis de una charla, eh.

Todos rieron, y los seis guardianes soltaron al castaño con una sonrisa. Después de todo, Tsuna era su cielo.

Y ellos, como sus guardianes, debían defenderlo y cobrar venganza de todo aquel que lo hubiera herido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bueh, aqui traigo otra de mis locuras. A ver, por si no ha quedado claro, en la época de la que hablo, la Bazuca todavia no era definitiva, y pues como todo prototipo, pues no tiene un tiempo límite.

Me gustaba la idea de un Tsuna peque (kawaii, por cierto) que visitara un futuro donde si habia accedido a ser el jefe. Como sabemos que la infancia de Tsuna ha sido de todo menos bonita, pues quise poner la reacción de los guardianes y sería más o menos asi.

¿Me dais un review? ¿Tarta de chocolate? ¿Disparos?

Au revoir y nos leeremos n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota**

Salut a todos~.

Bueno, como estoy de buen humor y me lo han pedido unas queridas amigas mías, voy a continuar esta pequeña historia.

Si, no sé decir "no" XD.

Bueno, la cuestión es que esta historia que tenía como propósito ser un one-shoot, quedará en un two-shoot. Sí, solo será una conti de un cap XD.

Ahora, ¿cómo será esta continuación? Pues ya lo veréis. Lo que sí es que voy a tener que cambiar el título y la sinopsis.

Da pereza, pero bueh.

Bueno, os dejo aquí una pequeña preguntita antes de despedirme.

¿Cómo creéis que lo continuaré?

¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño castaño se encontró, repentinamente, en la azotea de su escuela en Namimori.

Aún estaba asimilando lo ocurrido minutos antes, pensando en quiénes serían aquellas personas que le habían tratado bien, y por qué repentinamente habían desaparecido.

Decidió darle poca importancia, ya lo pensaría más tarde, cuando estuviera en casa.

Se encaminó a la salida del lugar. No quería meterse en problemas por estar en aquel lugar fuera del horario escolar. Además, estaba empezando a atardecer y no le gustaba la oscuridad.

Agradecía que su mamá le indicara el camino de regreso por si alguna vez ella no podía ir a buscarle al terminar sus clases, de esa manera podía volver sin perderse.

—Oye, niño —escuchó una voz que le llamaba, y miró alrededor. No encontraba a quién fuera que le había nombrado—. Aquí abajo.

El pequeño castaño desvió su vista al suelo y descubrió a un bebé más pequeño que él, de pelo verde con un divertido peinado de fresa y ataviado con una bata blanca. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas y de su cuello colgaba un chupete del mismo color que su cabello.

—¿Es a mí? —se señaló a sí mismo, pensando que era gracioso que un bebé al que superaba en altura le llamase "niño".

—¿Ves otro niño por aquí? —preguntó secamente.

—Sí, tú —indicó inocentemente Tsuna, con una sonrisa.

—Tsk, como sea —dijo molesto el bebé—. ¿Quieres un caramelo?

—¿Debería aceptarlo? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Su mamá le había dicho que no aceptara nada de ningún desconocido.

Pero siempre se refería a adultos, no a niños más pequeños que él.

—Pero no te lo voy a regalar —apuntó el de cabello verde—. A cambio, me harás un favor.

—¿Un favor? —repitió el pequeño castaño, parpadeando.

—Sí, me ayudarás con un experi… digo, juego —se corrigió.

—¿Me darás un caramelo por jugar contigo? —resumió lo que él había creído entender.

—Exacto —confirmó—. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

El niño asintió. No veía ningún inconveniente en aquel plan.

Él quería tener amigos con los cuales jugar, pero todos se metían con él. Así pues, que ese extraño bebé-fresa-verde le invitara a divertirse y encima le diera un dulce, era perfecto a su punto de vista.

Aunque quizá su mamá se preocuparía, ya estaba atardeciendo…

—Bien, sígueme —el bebé volteó y empezó a caminar, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Esto… ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Tsuna, siguiéndole.

—Me llamo Verde —respondió sin voltearse ni detenerse.

—Yo me llamo Tsuna —sonrió el castaño, presentándose aunque el de pelo verde no le hubiese preguntado.

No mediaron palabra después de aquello. Tsuna hubiera querido conversar más con él, pero no parecía ser de muchas palabras. Así pues, decidió no incomodarle y empezó a preguntarse a dónde iban.

Llegaron al parque de Namimori, donde habitualmente jugaba con su mamá cuando esta le llevaba. Extrañamente, no había ningún niño.

Miró el cielo al sentir una gota de agua caer sobre su cabello castaño. Empezaba a llover, seguramente por ello no habría ningún infante en el lugar.

El bebé que se hacía llamar Verde se detuvo en frente de una cúpula azul, puesta ahí con el fin de escalarla por las pequeñas piedras que sobresalían de esta.

Tsuna vio como entraba y, pensando que era para refugiarse de la lluvia, le imitó.

Repentinamente, del interior salió un botón rojo, el cual pulsó Verde sin vacilar. Entonces, el objeto empezó a girar, para el gran asombro del castaño.

Cayó en un lugar totalmente increíble, algo que jamás hubiera pensado que estaba debajo del parque en el cual jugaba.

Era una enorme sala con varias pantallas, ordenadores y elementos extraños, tales como líquidos de diferentes colores y objetos mecánicos de distintos tipos.

—Bienvenido a mi laboratorio —habló Verde, viendo la cara asombrada de su invitado.

Tsuna se incorporó, aún admirando la estancia.

—¿Aquí es dónde vives? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Quizá —dijo sin responder contundentemente—. Bueno, sigueme.

El niño obedeció y fue llevado a través del lugar hasta un pequeño espacio dónde se encontraba un tubo transparente —del tamaño justo para que él entrara— y al lado izquierdo se hallaba un ordenador encima de un escritorio, con una silla rotatoria.

Verde saltó y se sentó en el asiento, tecleando en el aparato. Entonces, el tubo emitió una tenue luz verde y una parte del cristal se movió, permitiendo el acceso.

—Entra —dijo Verde, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Tsuna vaciló. No parecía ser precisamente un juego, pero tampoco desconfiaba del bebé.

Su extraño "sexto sentido" siempre le avisaba de las situaciones en las que no debía confiar en la gente. Era por eso que, a pesar de haber tenido miedo del chico del sombrero, no desconfió de él cuando le ofreció su ayuda. Así como tampoco desconfiaba de los demás adultos que había conocido en su extraño viaje.

—Está bien —accedió, y entró en el objeto.

Parecía estar hecho justo a su altura, pues tocaba el techo circular de este con su cabeza.

—De entre todos los niños de Namimori, tú eres el único al que he podido encontrar con la altura perfecta —habló Verde—. No me serviría si fueras un milímetro más alto o más bajo. Es un fallo que aún tengo que pulir.

El castaño no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó Tsuna, sintiendo como su cabello era lentamente absorbido por el techo del recipiente, cuya salida se había cerrado de improvisto.

—Tranquilo, volverás exactamente dentro de un día con cuatro horas, veintiocho minutos y treinta segundos —dijo Verde, sin dejar de mirar el ordenador, aunque Tsuna no le prestó demasiada atención—. Vaya… parece que eres un niño peculiar.

El aparato mostraba una imagen del cuerpo del castaño, con todas sus propiedades. Al parecer, habían datos que lograban asombrar al mismo científico que era considerado como la reencarnación de Da Vinci.

—¡Ayuda…! —golpeó el cristal, pero el bebé lo ignoró.

—No sabía que tenías llamas… esto es interesante —dijo más para él que para Tsuna, mientras miraba su chupete.

—¿Llamas? ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó, viendo preocupado como ya la mayoría de su cabello anti-gravitatorio había sido succionado, no tardaría en llegar a su frente.

—Pero tienes un extraño sello que impide que salgan… —continuó sin mirarle siquiera—. Luego investigaré…

Tsuna cada vez entendía menos, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar. Tras un tecleo rápido del bebé, sintió como era transportado a otro lugar.

Esa sensación la había experimentado antes, cuando fue a parar a aquella habitación enorme…

¿Estaría regresando a aquel lugar?

Sus dudas se resolvieron al aterrizar en una ciudad, cayendo sobre un camino empedrado. No, no había regresado allí.

—¡Cuidado, niño! —escuchó que exclamaban, aunque no en japonés, y miró en dirección donde había provenido el sonido.

Un carruaje con un espléndido caballo negro azabache se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él.

Tsuna solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos mientras cerraba sus achocolatados ojos, esperando con miedo el impacto.

Entonces oyó un relincho y voces que hablaban en un idioma extraño. Abrió lentamente uno de sus orbes, para ver con alegría que el vehículo se había detenido a escasos centímetros de él.

La situación había atraído a una multitud, que murmuraban acerca de lo sucedido recientemente. Seguramente, hablaban sobre la suerte del pequeño.

Del carruaje se bajó un alto hombre de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, con aspecto de estar de mal humor. Parecía ser rico, aunque algo anticuado a juzgar por las extrañas ropas que vestía y sus enjoyadas manos.

Su sexto sentido le dijo que era malo.

Y no se equivocaba.

—¿¡En qué pensabas, enano?! —exclamó furioso, agarrando con fuerza el cabello castaño del niño, levantándolo a metros del suelo.

Tsuna no lo entendía, pero no parecía estar precisamente alegre.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Suelteme! ¡Me hace daño! —lloró, sorprendiendo al hombre al hablar en otro idioma—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

Los curiosos no parecían tener intención de salvarlo. De hecho, varios se escondían de la mirada del mayor que lo agarraba. Al parecer, nadie quería problemas con aquel tipo.

—Te castigaré por meterte en mi camino —dijo, sujetándole con una mano y con la otra sacando un látigo de entre sus ropajes.

Tsuna miró aterrorizado el objeto. No le hacía falta saber el idioma para captar lo esencial.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —suplicó, llorando más fuerte. Sin embargo, sus ruegos fueron ignorados, quizá porque no los entendía.

Pero su sexto sentido le decía que no le haría caso ni aunque pudiera hablar su lenguaje.

—Suelte a ese niño —ordenó una voz desde el público, sorprendiendo al hombre.

De entre la multitud, salieron tres personas.

Una era un rubio de orbes dorados, con cara seria y visiblemente molesto, que era quien había dado la orden.

A su izquiera se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos rojizos, con la misma expresión de desconformidad.

A su derecha, otro rubio, pero este con orbes azules que daba miedo sólo de mirarle y ligeramente más alto que el anterior. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero hacía girar unas esposas en su mano derecha, dando un aire amenazante.

A Tsuna, el pelirrojo y el más alto de los rubios le recordaban a los hombres que conoció en su otro viaje. Al de pelo plateado y al azabache que daba miedo, respectivamente.

—¡Ayudadme! —les rogó, esperanzado en que le entendieran, o por lo menos le salvaran.

—Suelte a ese niño —repitió el rubio, con un tono de voz más elevado.

—¿Es tuyo este crío? —preguntó, mirando las similitudes entre ambos.

—Quien sabe —respondió evasivo—. Le pido que le suelte, no queremos peleas

—No sigo peticiones de desconocidos que juegan a ser héroes —rió el de pelo negro.

El rubio suspiró resignado, y por un momento el niño, pese a que no había entendido la conversación, pensó que se había rendido.

Aunque su sexto sentido le dijo que podía confiar en él…

En minutos, el pequeño se vio en los brazos del de orbes dorados, el rubio platino había esposado a su agresor y el pelirrojo le apuntaba con un arco.

Repentinamente, del carruaje salieron unos tres hombres más, con aspecto de ser fuertes. Sin embargo, fueron derrotados con facilidad por el de ojos azules.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? —le dijo su salvador, afortunadamente en su idioma.

Le miró con lágrimas en sus orbes color avellana.

—¡Muchas gracias! —sollozó, aferrándose a las ropas del mayor.

—Tranquilo… —sonrió, y le acarició su castaño cabello.

El niño, al verse a salvo, cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido, agotado de tantos viajes.

 **.**

Se quejó al sentir que el sueño le dejaba, despertando de nuevo. Se puso de lado y se hizo bolita, tratando de mitigar un poco el frío que sentía y que era responsable de su despertar.

Sintió como algo cálido le cubría, y entreabrió uno de sus marrones ojos para descubrir a quien lo estaba cobijando.

Esperaba encontrarse el rostro sonriente de su mamá, esperanzado en que todo aquello que había vivido fuera solo un sueño loco.

Pero no lo era.

Se encontró con una cara familiar, era aquel que lo había salvado de ese hombre que intentó hacerle daño.

—Veo que has despertado, pequeño —sonrió el rubio.

El niño cerró de nuevo los ojos y se los frotó con sus manos. Quizá cuando los volviera a abrir, estaría su mamá ahí.

Sus esfuerzos fueron nulos, como bien comprobó cuando se volvió a encontrar con los mismos orbes dorados.

—¿Te sientes bien? Es posible que te haya lastimado aquel tipo al tirarte así del pelo —habló de nuevo, con una mueca de molestia.

—Estoy bien… —afirmó el castaño—. ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Giotto —la sonrisa volvió a él, y el pequeño sintió paz pese a extrañar a su madre—. ¿Y tu nombre?

—Me llamo Tsuna… —respondió tímidamente.

—Bien, Tsuna… digo, Tsuna-kun —se corrigió, usando la terminación que, según Asari, solía decirse con niños japoneses. Agradecía la insistencia de la lluvia por hacerle aprender su idioma natal—. ¿Y tus padres?

—Mamá… —el pequeño castaño tenía sus orbes llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Mamá! ¡Extraño a mamá! ¡Quiero a mamá!

El rubio se arrepintió terriblemente de preguntar. Ahora el niño lloraba desconsolado llamando a su madre y extrañando su casa.

Y no era especialmente bueno para animar a pequeños de cinco años perdidos.

—Tranquilo… —lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarle y dejar que llorase, importandole poco que sus ropas se mojasen—. Volverás con tu mamá…

Tras un rato, el pequeño pareció calmarse ante sus palabras.

—¿De verdad…? ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó inocente, levantando su cabecita y mirando con esperanza al mayor.

¿Cómo decirle que no con aquella dulce expresión con la que le veía? ¿Quién tendría el corazón de hacerlo?

Él, definitivamente, no.

—Lo prometo —afirmó, secándole una lágrima que se derramaba por su rostro.

Tsuna decidió creer en la palabra de su salvador, después de todo, confiaba en su sexto sentido. Y este estaba tranquilo, cosa que le indicaba que no era mala persona.

Su pequeño estómago emitió un rugido, quejándose del hambre que tenía.

Era cierto, con tantos viajes y tanta actividad estaba muerto del hambre. No había comido desde que salió esa mañana al parque, y ya había pasado un considerable período de tiempo.

Sobretodo considerando que ya era de noche, según el paisaje de la ventana.

—Veo que tienes hambre —rió el mayor—. Ven, vamos para que comas algo.

El niño se dejo cargar por los brazos del rubio. Era bastante cómodo a decir verdad, y si no fuera por el hambre que sentía, se hubiera dormido ahí de nuevo.

Se fijó en que la decoración del lugar era un poco rara a su parecer. Claro que no era habitual para él visitar una mansión tan grande, y comparando con la de su anterior viaje, supuso que era según los gustos de cada dueño.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Aquel hombre malo hablaba en un idioma extraño, aunque levemente familiar para él.

No sabría si jurarlo, pero diría que era el mismo que a veces su papá usaba cuando hablaba por teléfono o cuando conversaba con su abuelo con cara seria.

De repente, gritos y golpes se escucharon cada vez más y más cerca.

—Giotto-san… —llamó el niño—. ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

—Oh, son una tanda de idiotas que quieren ser congelados —dijo, desconcertando más al niño, quien parpadeó ante la respuesta—. Tú ni te preocupes.

La sonrisa que el rubio había puesto en su rostro era muy diferente a la que le había dedicado antes. Esa daba mucho miedo, y no se atrevió a enfadarle más.

Se pararon delante de una puerta de madera, gigastesca a ojos del pequeño castaño. Hábilmente, el rubio la abrió con una mano para no soltar al niño.

La escena se le hacía demasiado familiar a Tsuna.

El pelirrojo que había estado antes con Giotto estaba discutiendo a gritos con un adolescente de pelo verde. Un hombre de sombrero trataba de calmarlos a ambos.

Al lado opuesto de la sala, otros tres estaban en su propio mundo.

Dos de ellos —el rubio que daba miedo y el hombre-melón— estaban teniendo una disputa a golpes mientras el restante animaba la pelea con gritos.

Y sentado en uno de los sofás individuales de la sala se encontraba otro pelirrojo que no conocía, tomando una taza de té con total tranquilidad junto a una mujer rubia de orbes azules.

Si no hubiera sido por algunas pequeñas alteraciones y porque no le acompañaba el niño de sombrero, juraba que esa escena la había vivido antes.

Ahora que se fijaba… ¿no eran muy parecidos a los que conoció en su otro viaje?

Si cambiaba los colores de pelo y ojos… eran idénticos. Incluso Giotto era parecido al castaño de la fotografía.

—Muy bien, parad ahora si no queréis pasaros el verano muy fresquitos —amenazó el rubio en italiano, no siendo entendido por el castaño.

Sin embargo, vio soprendido como una llama naranja salía brillante de entre su cabello rubio.

Todos le miraron atemorizados, excepto el de las esposas y el melón, aunque pararon su pelea.

Entonces se fijaron mejor en la pequeña carga que portaba el cielo en sus brazos y quedaron completamente sorpendidos, menos la tormenta y la nube.

—Bien —la llama desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Giotto… ¿tenías un hijo y no nos dijiste nada? —preguntó la única mujer de la sala por los que se hacían la misma cuestión.

—¿Eh? No —ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, intrigado—. ¿Por?

Todos le miraron con una ceja arqueada, incrédulos.

—¿No te has dado cuenta del parecido que tienes con el crío? —preguntó casi retóricamente G.

—Pues ahora que lo dices… —miró al castaño que cargaba, encontrandose con los ojos chocolate de este.

Era verdad, no debía entender nada de la conversación. Pero el pequeño le miraba maravillado.

—¡Era muy bonita! —le dijo, con una sonrisa alegre—. ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Asari se sorprendió al oírle hablar su idioma natal, pero su sonrisa despreocupada apareció de inmediato.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó el rubio.

—¡A esa llama de tu cabeza! —señaló entusiasmado el cabello del mayor—. ¡Se la ví al abuelo una vez, en un bastón! ¡Era impresionante!

Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración del pequeño. ¿Alguien con la llama del cielo?

—Dime, Tsuna-kun —le sonrió para no preocuparle—. ¿Cómo se llama tu abuelo?

—Pues mamá suele decirle Timoteo-san —dijo pensativo el pequeño—. Y papá a veces le llama con un nombre raro… ¿Cómo era? ¿Nino? ¿Nuno? ¿Nano?

El chiquillo siguió probando las diferentes variaciones, pero el nombre no le salía.

—Está bien, para —dijo hastiado G, con su poca tolerancia habitual.

Tendría que agradecerle al maniático de la flauta el haberle hecho aprender —en contra de su voluntad— el idioma.

—Da miedo —dijo el pequeño, aferrándose a las ropas del rubio—. Prefería al otro…

—¿Al otro? —le preguntó al escucharle.

—¡Sí! —afirmó con una sonrisa—. ¡Al otro chico parecido! ¡El de pelo gris!

—¿Tienes un familiar parecido a él, Tsuna-kun? —dijo sorprendido. No todos podían imitar el peinado de G, de hecho, no había visto a nadie hacerlo.

—No es un familiar, es un amigo que conocí en el otro viaje —respondió el castaño—. Todos os pareceis mucho a ellos, y tú también, Giotto-san.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo, y el niño asintió.

Sin embargo, su estómago declaró su insatisfacción al haber sido olvidado, avergonzando al pequeño y sacando una risa general debido a su expresión.

—Espero que siga habiendo comida —dijo Giotto, paseando su mirada entre todos los presentes.

El único que se la sostuvo fue Alaude.

—Tranquilo, Giotto —sonrió Cozart—. Yo he guardado un bocadillo…

Tomó la comida de encima de la mesa y se levantó para entregarselo. El niño cogió agradecido lo que sería su cena.

—¡Muchas gracias! —el pequeño engulló el bocadillo en cuestión de segundos, asombrando a todos.

¿Cómo podía comer tan rápido con una boca tan pequeña? ¡Era más veloz que Lampo!

—Agradeced a Cozart, gracias a él os librais —dijo el rubio, mirando con reproche a sus guardianes.

Nadie lo dijo, pero internamente le daban las gracias al pelirrojo por salvarles.

—Bien, Tsuna-kun —puso al niño encima de una silla alta—. Ahora dime, ¿cómo son esas personas parecidas a nosotros?

—Pues él es muy parecido al que daba miedo —señaló a Alaude—. Pero tenía el pelo de color negro y los ojos grises.

El castaño empezó a señalar todas las similitudes entre los guardianes presentes y los que había conocido.

—A él no le vi, pero sé como era por una foto —señaló finalmente a Giotto—. Tenía el pelo marrón y los ojos igual. ¡Y también sonreía como tú!

Todos imaginaron en su mente a su cielo con la descripción que había dado el niño. Se percataron de que así era como Tsuna en versión adulta.

—¿A él no le viste? —preguntó el rubio, señalando a Cozart.

—Le vi cuando iba con Reborn-san, en una pared junto a los demás —sonrió—. Era exactamente igual a él, pero tenía heridas.

El aludido parpadeó sorprendido. Las casualidades existían, pero era demasiada.

—Dime, Tsuna-kun, ¿sabes cómo llegaste aquí? —pese a todo, el cielo debía pensar como cumplir su promesa.

—Claro —sonrió—. Vine por un tubo.

La respuesta dejó desconcertados a todos.

—Maniático de la flauta… —empezó G—. Dime que he aprendido mal tu idioma y que no ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho.

—Si has entendido que ha viajado por un tubo, entonces no te equivocas —dijo con despreocupación, aunque algo sorprendido por la declaración del niño.

—Tsuna-kun… ¿estás seguro? —Giotto no sabía muy bien que pensar. Sonaba descabellado, pero su intuición le decía que no mentía.

El castaño no se retractó.

—Probemos otra cosa —propuso la lluvia—. Dime, ¿sabes dónde vives?

—¡Sí! ¡En casa con mamá y papá! —respondió alegre.

Todos se dieron una palmada mental ante las palabras del niño. Bueno, era un chiquillo, ¿qué esperaban?

—Me refiero a la ciudad, Tsuna-kun —dijo calmadamente Asari, reteniendo a la impaciente tormenta que se iba a lanzar sobre el chico para sacarle las respuestas.

—En Namimori —respondió.

—Esa ciudad está en Japón, Giotto —le dijo el guardián al rubio, quien le dedicó una mirada preocupada antes de volver su vista a Tsuna.

—¿Sabes en qué país estás? —le preguntó, sospechando ya la respuesta.

—¿No estamos en Japón? —ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

—Me lo suponía —suspiró resignado—. Una cosa, Asari —la lluvia le prestó atención—. ¿En Japón se lleva este tipo de ropa?

Señaló los atuendos del niño, que nunca antes había visto. El guardián parpadeó, sorprendido.

—La verdad es que no, pero hace años que no voy —dijo reflexivo—. Quizá haya cambiado…

—Una cosa… —habló Alaude, asombrando a todos. No era de muchas palabras—. ¿Sabes en qué año estás? —se dirigió al castaño con su mirada inexpresiva.

Daba mucho miedo, se dijo Tsuna. Optó por responderle, tembloroso.

—Me lo suponía —dijo el rubio platino, cerrando los ojos y cruzandose de brazos.

—Tsuna-kun, ese año está muy lejos —le sonrió Giotto, intentando convencer al chico de que estaba equivocado—. Concretamente, te has pasado unos 400 años…

—No, estoy seguro —reiteró el niño—. Siempre pongo la fecha cuando hago los deberes.

—Dejale, tiene razón —intervino la nube—. Es de donde viene.

—¡Explícate! —la poca paciencia de G se agotaba muy rápido con el de orbes azules.

—Simplemente ha hecho un viaje en el tiempo —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Todos empezaron a decir lo absurdo e imposible que era eso, siendo ignorados por Alaude.

—Pero tiene lógica… —Giotto fue el objetivo de todas las miradas—. Pensadlo bien, dice que está en otro año, que ha viajado en un tubo y lleva ropas extrañas…

Nadie pudo contradecirle.

—Pero eso quiere decir que al final te has conseguido novia, Giotto —sonrió Elena, divertida.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó sonrojado.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada incrédula, incluso Lampo había captado la indirecta.

—Piensa, Giotto —le dijo G—. Viene del futuro y es clavadito a ti.

—Entonces… —alzó en sus brazos al pequeño castaño—. ¿Este niño al final si es mi familiar?

—Nufufufu, para ser exactos, eres un tatarataratarabuelo, y suavizando —dijo Daemon con una sonrisa burlona.

Tsuna solo parpadeó con inocencia. Segundos después fue atrapado por un ferviente abrazo del rubio.

—¡Es muy mono! —exclamó alegre—. ¡Por algo es mi nieto!

«Presumido» fue el pensamiento global al escuchar al cielo.

—Solo espero que no sea como tú —dijo G, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo soy un amor! —reprochó, dejando respirar al fin a Tsuna.

Entonces al rubio le pasó una idea por su mente.

—Entonces a quienes se refería Tsuna-kun —empezó—. Puede que sean vuestros nietos —dijo divertido.

Un color rojo se hizo presente en todos los rostros menos en el del pequeño, no sabiendo a lo que se refería el cielo. Incluso la distante nube se ruborizó mínimamente

—Bu-bueno, lo que tendríamos que hacer es pensar cómo devolverle a su época —cambió de tema G.

—Tiene razón —rió la despreocupada lluvia, relajando el ambiente.

—Giotto-san —llamó el niño, y centraron su mirada en él—. ¿No podré volver a casa…?

Tsuna, por lo que entendía de la conversación, había dado por hecho que no era fácil volver a su hogar y, por tanto, no ver a su mamá.

Tenía lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos al pensar en la posibilidad, y a todos les entristeció ver la dulce cara del niño de aquella manera. Claro que unos lo expresaban más que otros.

Sin saber muy bien cómo responder a la pregunta, el rubio miró suplicante a sus amigos, pidiendo silenciosamente que le echaran una mano.

—Tsuna-kun —llamó Asari—. Mientras buscamos una manera de que vuelvas, ¿qué te parece si nos cuentas cómo es tu ciudad?

—¿Cómo es? —repitió el pequeño, recibiendo un asentimiento de la lluvia.

—Yo también soy japonés, y me interesaría oír como es tu ciudad —sonrió tranquilamente.

Tsuna sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. Giotto le bajó al suelo para que pudiera reunirse con su guardián y se dispuso a responder a la pregunta.

Todos terminaron sentados en el suelo, haciendo un círculo alrededor del pequeño niño que contaba cosas tan interesantes y alocadas como lo era que un vehículo pudiera moverse sin caballos y que hubiera aves metálicas surcando el cielo y que, según Tsuna sabía por su madre, llevaban a muchas personas de un pais a otro sin necesitar barcos.

También les comentaba sobre su escuela, aunque no fuera especialmente bueno en sus estudios ni en los deportes. Cuando les decía que había niños que se metían con él, los adultos pensaron que tendrían en sus cabezas.

Aquel castaño tenía una bonita sonrisa, una cara que decía "abrázame" y era más que alegre y divertido. Podría llegar a ser algo torpe y tímido, según se habían percatado en algunos momentos, pero era la adorabilidad en persona.

—Yare, yare, que sueño —bostezó Lampo.

Los demás concordaban con él. Entre peleas, preguntas y charlas con el chiquillo estaban completamente agotados. Y no era para menos, pues serían ya altas horas de la madrugada y no habían dormido nada.

Un pequeño bostezo, proveniente del niño, hizo que volvieran a centrar su atención en él. Pese a haber echado aquella siesta, había hablado mucho y estaba cansado. Se refregaba los ojos con sus manitos, intentando quitarse el sueño, sin demasiado éxito.

—Veo que tú tambien tienes sueño —rió el rubio, agitando el cabello del pequeño.

—Yo no… —fue interrumpido por otro bostezo, que logró arrancarle una risa a todos.

—¿Con quién va a dormir? —preguntó Asari—. Es pequeño, con alguno tendrá que quedarse.

Todos pensaron que la lluvia tenía razón.

—Por supuesto que se quedará conmigo —afirmó Giotto—. Después de todo, es mi nieto.

Se incorporó y se dispuso a recoger al niño en brazos, pero le fue arrebatado por otros.

—Giotto, Tsuna es un niño —dijo Elena, quien le habia arrebetado al chico—. Necesita atención y tú puedes llegar a ser muy torpe. Lo mejor será que me lo quede yo.

Cozart y Elena habían sido invitados a pasar allí la noche, debido a que ya era muy tarde para que regresaran a sus hogares. Aunque ambos estaban ya acostumbrados a pasar varios días en la mansión, sobretodo la rubia, quien detestaba volver a su pretencioso hogar pero era obligada para no correr muchos riesgos.

—Pero Elena, tú necesitas espacio, no podemos molestarte con eso —dijo Cozart, y la mujer vio con asombró que ya no tenía al castaño—. Será mejor que me lo quede yo.

—No pienso dejar al crío con un descuidado como tú —el pelirrojo se sorprendió por la velocidad de G al quitarle al niño—. Mejor será que me lo quede yo.

—Venga, venga, calmaos —sonrió Asari, pero el arquero se vio sin Tsuna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Ambos somos japoneses, asi que será mejor que se quede conmigo.

—¡Mejor se queda conmigo, al máximo! —exclamó Knuckles, quitándole a Tsuna al guardián.

—Nufufufu, no puede quedarse contigo, molestarías su sueño con tus gritos —las ilusiones de Daemon arrebataron al pequeño de los brazos del sol—. Lo más recomendable es que me lo quede yo.

—Yare, yare, lo mejor es que se quede con alguien joven —Lampo cogió al castaño, quitándoselo al ilusionista con rapidez—. Yo le compartiría mis dulces.

—Hm, eres débil, no podrías protegerlo. Me lo quedaré yo —Tsuna se vio en los brazos de la nube.

Todos miraron a Alaude con incredulidad, ¿el frío rubio encariñado con un niño? ¿Qué seguiría? ¿El mundo colapsaría?

El castaño se veía de mano en mano, en una pelea por ver quien se quedaba con él. Tampoco es que le hubieran pedido la opinión al niño, asi que optó por no quejarse.

—¡Basta! —exclamó el rubio, deteniendo la pelea.

Tsuna estaba siendo agarrado por Elena, pero sus brazos se dividian entre la lluvia y la tormenta, sus piernas entre el sol, el rayo y la tierra.

La nube y la niebla estaban esperando el momento que la rubia soltara al niño para no herirla, el primero por su sentido de la justicia —algo retorcido, pero no atacaba a mujeres— y el segundo por su amor hacia ella.

—Dejemos que Tsuna-kun decida —el castaño abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras del cielo, sorprendido. Nunca le habían pedido decidir, siempre lo hacían por él.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y liberaron al chico de su agarre. Desde su posición, los presentes le miraban con atención, esperando su veredicto con expresiones que atemorizaban al chico.

Recorrió su mirada achocolatada entre las personas, analizando con cierto temblor cual era el más indicado para seleccionar.

—Yo… —se estremeció ante los orbes inquisitivos de la nube, y hubiera estado a punto de irse con él por puro miedo.

Sin embargo, un aura asesina se sentía fuertemente a sus espaldas, y miró hacia su dirección.

Lo que vio le asustó más que el rubio platino, y era ya mucho decir.

Giotto le miraba con una sonrisa que pretendía pasar por amable, pero era aterradora y un brillo en sus ojos que decía claramente "atrevete a elegir a cualquier otro".

—C-creo que… m-me quedaré c-con Giotto-san… —tartamudeó.

—Bien, Tsuna-kun ha decidido —la expresión del rubio cambió radicalmente, poniendo una cálida y agradable sonrisa.

Recogió al niño, quien no sabía bien qué pensar del cielo. Podía ser tan amable como Asari y tan temible —o incluso más— como Alaude.

—¡Pero si has hecho trampa! ¡El pobre niño estaba aterrorizado! —acusó Elena, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con expresión inocente, y miro al castaño—. ¿Te he asustado, Tsuna-kun?

Sus orbes decían claramente que no lo afirmara, y realmente el niño no quiso arriegarse a enfadar al rubio, así pues, negó fervientemente con la cabeza..

—¿Lo ves? —dijo contento a Elena.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada resignada. Su cielo podía ser muy caprichoso y haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería.

—Muy bien, Tsuna-kun, vamos —sonrió con superioridad a sus amigos, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tsuna trató de mantenerse despierto en el camino, que recordaba por ser el mismo que habían recorrido antes. Sin embargo, el confort que había sentido anteriormente en los brazos del rubio —y esta vez su estómago estaba saciado—, hicieron que sus ojitos se cerraran y quedara profundamente dormido.

 **.**

Se aferró más a su peluche, incómodo por el movimiento. Shi-chan, su oso de peluche, se movía demasiado y no le dejaba abrazarle bien para volver a dormirse.

Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo Shi-chan podía moverse?

Ante la duda, el pequeño abrió sus ojos con lentitud, perezoso ante la idea de despertar de su agradable sueño.

—¿Shi-chan…? —preguntó dudoso, parpadeando para ver mejor la imagen de lo que sostenía entre sus pequeños brazos.

Cuando logró ver mejor, se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Una, lo que abrazaba no era su peluche ni nada semejante.

Dos, estaba pegado cual koala al brazo del rubio, que lo agitaba en su intento nulo de librarse de su agarre.

Avergonzado, deshizo la unión rápidamente mientras se disculpaba con torpeza, con un bonito color rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Está bien, Tsuna-kun —sonrió el mayor, divertido al ver la reacción del pequeño.

Había tratado de desasirse sin despertarle, pero no había tenido demasiado éxito.

Una disculpa más salió de los labios del castaño antes de que su estómago reclamara por comida. Probablemente, exigía el desayuno.

—Tienes hambre, ¿no? —rió Giotto, y Tsuna asintió tímidamente—. Bien, vamos a que comas algo.

Saltó casi inmediatamente a los ya conocidos brazos del cielo y se acomodó en ellos mientras se dejaba llevar.

Para su buena suerte, los demás se habían despertado antes que ellos y la comida estaba ya preparada a manos de Elena, quien había prohibido entrar a cualquiera del sexo masculino a la cocina, sabiendo lo torpes que eran todos en el sector culinario.

Así pues, Tsuna disfrutó por primera vez de un desayuno rodeado de tanta acrividad. Las peleas entre los guardianes eran muy divertidas a su parecer, y más lo eran sus rostros cuando el rubio amenazaba con "congelarles" para toda la eternidad.

Y dado que todos tenían la amabilidad de hablar en su idioma, se reía mucho. Probablemente no había reído tanto en toda su corta vida.

Para que no extrañase su hogar, los adultos hicieron hasta lo imposible por entretenerlo. Hicieron diversos juegos en los que Tsuna alegremente participaba, contaban historias que lograban hacer reír al castaño, le dieron una vuelta turística por la pequeña ciudad en la que aterrizó y muchas más cosas con el objetivo de que el niño se sintiera cómodo.

—Es muy bonito —sonrió el castaño al ver el paisaje que se le presentaba ante sus ojos.

Se encontraban en una playa, concretamente en unas rocas que hacían la función de mirador. El sol se había ido escondiendo gradualmente hasta ser totalmente reemplazado por una radiante y blanca luna llena.

Se acomodó en el cabello rubio de Giotto, quien le había puesto encima de sus hombros para que admirara mejor el paisaje.

Al principio pensó que la pasaría mal en aquel lugar desconocido y sin sus padres ahí para darle confianza. Pensó que todos le rechazarían como siempre, debido a su timidez y torpeza, pero no fue así.

Se alegraba de que el niño fresa le hubiera enviado allí.

—¿Tsuna-kun? —le llamó Giotto con tono preocupado, y todos miraron al niño—. Te siento más ligero…

Con una notable preocupación, el cielo puso al niño en el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

—Está brillando —señaló Cozart, viendo como del cuerpo del castaño salía una leve luz naranja.

—Y empieza a ser transparente —indicó G, percatándose de que podía ver lo que había a través del niño.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó preocupado Tsuna, mirando sus manos y a los adultos con miedo.

—Creo que se acaba tu tiempo aquí… —respondió Giotto con tristeza. Sabía que el niño tenía que volver a su época de alguna manera pero… ¿tenía que ser tan pronto?—. Volverás a casa con tu mamá, Tsuna-kun…

Miró a sus amigos, quienes tenían una expresión triste en su rostro. Trataban de disimularlo para no apenar al pequeño, pero incluso el siempre despreocupado Asari tenía dificultades para lograrlo.

Se habían encariñado con el pequeño castaño y era difícil dejarle ir.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Tsuna, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Espero que si, Tsuna-kun —respondió al cabo de unos momentos Giotto, viendo que los demás eran incapaces de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera Alaude y Daemon tenían el corazón para mentir a aquel niño, menos con tan radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Sabían que era improbable que pudieran verse nuevamente, pero la verdad también le dolería al pequeño.

El cielo también era consciente de ello, y por eso respondió evasivamente.

—Has cumplido tu promesa, Giotto-san —comentó alegre el castaño, tomando las palabras del rubio como una afirmación—. Gracias.

El cuerpo de Tsuna brilllaba cada vez más, al tiempo que se iba haciendo transparente.

En un último acto, todos abrazaron grupalmente al pequeño que ya casi parecía un fantasma, agachándose para estar a su altura. La mayoría derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, sin querer dejar ir al chiquillo.

Sin embargo, era inevitable, y tras un último agradecimiento de Tsuna, desapareció completamente.

 **.**

—Verde, necesito que… —un pequeño de orbes negros y cabello oscuro irrumpió en la sala, pero se interrumpió al ver a un niño materializarse dentro de aquel extraño tubo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese niño?

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí, Fon? —preguntó el aludido, sin responder a la cuestión.

—Ya estás usando a los demás para tus investigaciones —suspiró el arcobaleno, viendo como el castaño abría los ojos, algo aturdido—. ¿Saben sus padres dónde está? Podrían estar preocupados, ¿no lo crees?

El científico chasqueó la lengua, irritado. La puerta del tubo se abrió y el niño salió de ahí.

—¡Ha sido muy divertido! —exclamó Tsuna, sonriente—. ¡Muchas gracias por invitarme a jugar!

Aquello asombró a los dos arcobalenos. ¿Qué había sucedido para que el chico regresara tan contento, habiendo sido usado de conejillo de indias?

—Oh, si eso te ha divertido, tengo muchas… —empezó un alegre Verde, pero fue interrumpido por Fon.

—No dejaré que lo uses más —dijo calmadamente—. Pequeño, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado fuera?

—Dos días —respondió Tsuna, aproximando—. Quiero ver a mamá…

El arcobaleno de la tormenta no necesitó más. Tras una mirada molesta del científico, quien sabía que poco podía hacer en una pelea contra Fon sin su maquinaria preparada, dejó que se llevara al castaño a su casa.

Ni bien entró Tsuna en su hogar, su madre le recibió con lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre, aliviado, llamó por teléfono a la policía, avisando de que su hijo había aparecido sano y salvo.

La siguiente pregunta fue obvia, sin embargo, el niño se quedó dormido ni bien su madre le cogió en brazos.

Se alegraba de haber experimentado esos viajes, pero nada era mejor que estar en casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido lector, si has llegado hasta aqui, mis respetos. Acabas de leer el escrito mas largo de toda mi vida XDDDDDD.**

 **Bien, aqui está la conti prometida. Con esto se cerraría esta historia —o al menos es lo planeado si no se le ocurre a cierta persona obligarme a continuar—.**

 **Bueno~. Respondo:**

 **Mikan18, vaya, me sonrojas. Suelo escribir con la esperanza de que a quien lo lea le guste, y por ello me halaga que lo disfrutes n.n**

 **Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues si seguire escribiendo historias de este anime. ¡Grache por leer!**

 **PD: ¿puedo decirte Kan-chan?**

 **Fiz-chan, jajajajajaja, pues concuerdo contigo en que Tsuna es muy kawaii de peque, tu ves mi galeria y tengo unas 50 fotos de Tsuna peque XD**

 **Anaaquino, me alegro de que te haya gustado y pues aquí hay otro XD. Grache por leer n.n**

 **PD: ¿puedo decirte Ana-chan?**

 **Mel-chan, TARTITA *-*. Grache!**

 **Bueno, yo de ellos tambien haria lo mismo. Es que solo le veo la carita y me da rabia saber que le malttataban al pobre.**

 **Ginomi, vaya, pues me alegra de que te haya gustado y espero que este tambien n.n**

 **PD: ¿puedo decirte Gi-chan?**

 **YINARI-UCHINA, jajaja, pues aqui la tienes, me alegra de que te haya gustado. Grache por el apoyo y por leer =D**

 **PD: ¿puedo decirte Yi-chan?**

 **Vi-chan, pues aquí lo tienes, aunque seguramente lo leeriasben Wattpad XD. Gracias por leer =D**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Segunda nota**

Salut, lectores~.

Supongo que ya os imaginareis que ha pasado.

Pues sí. Mi amada y hermosa amiga me ha obligado a continuar, y encima me ha chantajeado. Asi que aquí vuelvo a estar, incordiando un poco más como si no tuviera cosas pendientes X"D.

Bueh, que se le va a hacer.

Bueno, os quiero agradecer vuestro apoyo a estas locas ideas mías, y voy respondiendo a vuestros maravillosos comentarios.

Fiz-chan, no le des ideas a mi sádica amiga que me obliga a inventarmelo eh XDDDD. Grache por leer n.n

Yi-chan, me alegro de que te guste tanto y a ti puedo decirte que quizá algo de lo que has dicho sea lo que tengo en mente. Ahí lo dejo XD. Grache por tu apoyo n.n

Mel-chan, TARTITA *-* GRACHE. Y te doy los derechos de autor a usarlos XDDDDD.

Flor-chan, he leido tu idea y es bastante buena pero creo que opto por otra diferente. Tambien leí tu comentario en Wattpad y me alegro de que lo entiendas y me apoyes igualmente. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de pensarlo tanto y hacermelo saber n.n. Si decides escribirlo tú, ten por seguro que te lo leeré =D. Me avisas ;D

Grache a todos por vuestros reviews

Bieen, ahora. Mi plan (que siempre se va al traste pero bueh) es una conti de un cap, pero ya sabeis que no depende solo de mi XD.

¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Otro pasado?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y así llegué aquí —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron miradas con rapidez y centraron de nuevo su vista en el chiquillo.

—Tsu-kun, no es que no quiera creerte pero… —Nana miraba insegura a su hijo, intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas.

—No parece que estés mintiendo, pero… —Iemitsu tampoco sabía que pensar.

El rostro del niño decía claramente que no mentía y que, de hecho, no tenía razón de hacerlo. Pero la historia era, cuanto menos, descabellada.

Sobretodo para la mujer, pues el rubio se podía imaginar algo debido a su trabajo. Pese a ello, las posibilidades de que su hijo de cinco años se topase con tecnología tan avanzada así por las buenas eran sumamente bajas.

Aunque aquellos nombres que había mencionado Tsuna se le hacían vagamente familiares…

—¡Es cierto! ¡Lo prometo! —exclamó el castaño, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sus padres le dirigieron una mirada dubitativa, y eso le afectó al pequeño.

Sus orbes se empañaron. Nunca había mentido, y no lo hacía en aquella ocasión. Pero ellos no parecían confiar en su palabra y pensaban que no era sincero…

Recordó a los que había conocido en sus viajes. Ninguno de ellos dudó de él, aun cuando había dicho cosas que no conocían y que parecían locuras, como era el caso del segundo viaje.

—¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no me creeis? —preguntó, desafiando por primera vez a sus progenitores, quienes le miraron sorprendidos—. ¡Prefería estar con Giotto-san y los demás!

Se levantó de la mesa en la que había estado hablando con sus padres y huyó, corriendo hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la calle y saliendo ni bien se calzó.

No le importaba que estuviera lloviendo a cántaros, que se mojara entero o que pillara luego un buen resfriado.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, solo pensaba que quería volver a alguna de las dos mansiones, le daba igual. Quería estar con quienes le habían tratado tan bien. Ellos no desconfiaban de él, le hablaban con cariño y le hacían reír.

Había sido tonto al pensar que sus padres le creerían. Si lo pensaba bien, nunca solían hacerlo, ni siquiera sabiendo que jamás había mentido.

El llanto aumentó al pensarlo y siguió corriendo con más fuerza. Resbalaba a veces, pero se volvía a levantar y seguía su carrera.

Debía llegar al parque de Namimori, donde se encontraba el único que lograría ayudarlo.

Aumentó la velocidad al divisar el objeto redondo que se encontraba ahí, mojado debido a la lluvia. Entró en la cúpula con la respiración cortada y agitando su cabello castaño para quitarse el agua de encima.

Intentó buscar el botón que Verde había pulsado, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Buscaba y buscaba pero parecía haber desaparecido.

Desanimado, se sentó en el interior y recogió sus piernas hacia su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos, y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

No tenía la intención de volver a su casa, al menos no por el momento. No se sentía capaz de regresar allí y enfrentar de nuevo a sus padres, quienes seguramente le reprenderían y castigarían. De una manera u otra no se libraría, asi pues, mejor era retrasarlo lo más posible.

Pero si tan solo pudiera viajar de nuevo…

Repentinamente, sintió que el objeto se movía. Asombrado, se incoporó con torpeza y vio como volvía a aquel lugar que Verde había llamado "su laboratorio".

—¿Por qué has venido aquí, niño? —preguntó el bebé con peinado de fresa, parado frente a él. En sus manos había una pequeña toalla blanca y un pañuelo, ofreciendoselo al pequeño con una mirada indiferente.

—Gracias… —aún algo impresionado, y sin responder a la pregunta, tomó los objetos. Con el pañuelo quitó sus lágrimas mientras con la toalla secaba su cabello castaño.

—¿Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia? —cuestionó Verde, volteando para encaminarse a un ordenador—. ¿Te has perdido?

—No… yo… —su naturaleza tímida hacía que no fuera capaz de pedirle el favor al niño—. Yo… ¡quisiera volver a viajar! —cerró sus orbes color chocolate con fuerza, habiendo reunido todo su valor para enfrentar la vergüenza.

El bebé giró en su silla, sorprendido por la petición del castaño.

Se había extrañado al verlo en la entrada de su escondite, con lágrimas en sus ojos y totalmente empapado. También observó con curiosidad como buscaba algo en el interior, rindiéndose al cabo de un rato.

Pese a que al principio pensó que se le había perdido algo, llegó a la conclusión de que era improbable al verlo sollozar en aquel rincón. Además, nadie en su sano juicio iría a por algo en pleno diluvio, menos un pequeño de cinco años que no poseía nada lo suficientemente valioso.

Por tanto, seguramente quisiera verle por alguna razón. En circunstacias normales no le hubiera dejado entrar, pero incluso él se entristecía al ver un niño llorando, sobretodo sabiendo que era tan alegre como había demostrado el día anterior.

—Aunque no esperaba que me pidiera eso… —murmuró para sí, viendo como el castaño abría tímidamente uno de sus orbes, al no obtener respuesta—. Está bien, te permitiré viajar de nuevo.

Era un dos por uno. Él podría investigar y perfeccionar su invento y el niño ya sonreía alegremente tras su aceptación.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Tsuna, corriendo hacia el científico y abrazándolo.

—¡Está bien, pero suéltame! —exigió Verde, y el pequeño obedeció, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

El arcobaleno suspiró, sin embargo, sonrió levemente al ver la cara del castaño. Era imposible no estar contento al ver aquella expresión de alegría.

—Bien, sígueme —a Tsuna se le hizo familiar el recorrido pues era exactamente el mismo que ya había hecho, y esta vez no vaciló en meterse al tubo transparente—. Debes saber que es improbable que vayas al mismo lugar, aún tengo que perfeccionar eso, ¿quieres arriesgarte? —preguntó Verde, tecleando en su ordenador.

El niño dudó ante eso. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido le decía que nada malo pasaría, asi pues, decidió intentarlo y esperar que pudiera volver a aquel lugar.

Con un asentimiento, el arcobaleno hizo los procedimientos previos en su ordenador.

—Tsk, es cierto, había olvidado que quería investigar sus llamas —se dijo al observar el gráfico del pequeño—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, se lo pediré como pago.

Tsuna miraba la absorción de su cabello castaño hacia arriba, como la vez anterior. Aun le asustaba un poco, pero ya sabía que no le haría daño.

—Escucha, niño —el aludido miró al científico—. Volverás dentro de un día con cinco horas y veinte segundos. Aprovecha bien el tiempo.

—Está bien —accedió, y Verde tecleó los últimos códigos.

Segundos después, Tsuna ya no se encontraba allí.

 **.**

—¡Itee! —se quejó el niño, al caer en un suelo demasiado duro.

Abrió sus orbes castaños —los cuales había cerrado al impacto— y se fijó en donde había aterrizado, esperando encontrarse en algún lugar conocido.

Se desilusionó al verse en una habitación pequeña, con tan solo una cama y una mesilla de noche como todo mobiliario.

En sus paredes blancas, no había más que una ventana con las cortinas algo mal cerradas, que dejaba filtrar la luz del sol y una puerta café que era la única que daba entrada y salida a la habitación.

La pregunta que se formulaba el castaño era evidente. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se levantó para inspeccionar un poco el lugar y tratar de encontrar al dueño del cuarto. Se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos junto a voces, y vaciló entre salir o no del cuarto.

Sin embargo, ni bien dio dos pasos, la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

Tsuna se vio repentinamente acorralado en una esquina, con una pistola apuntándole en la frente. Retrocedió un poco, en el intento de alejarse, pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas.

Su atacante era un hombre de cabello azabache y orbes del mismo color, que le superaba claramente en altura, ataviado en un traje negro y con un sombrero que se le hizo familiar, pero no estaba para pensar en eso.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No me haga daño! ¡Por favor! —las lágrimas del niño salían solas debido al terror del arma, aunque sintió que ya había pasado por eso antes.

El de sombrero pareció sorprenderse al oírle hablar, y esa expresión la había visto con anterioridad, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Un niño japonés? —preguntó el mayor en otro idioma, sin ser entendido por el chico, aunque era más para sí que para él. Para el alivio del castaño, bajó la pistola—. ¿Quién eres, y cómo has entrado aquí? —esta vez sí le habló en su lenguaje.

—Y-yo… —la mirada del adulto era aterrorizante, y el pequeño ni siquiera podía hablar bien. No sabiendo que aún tenía el arma de fuego en su mano y podía disparar cuando quisiera.

—No te haré daño, tranquilizate —viendo el temor del menor, guardó la pistola y se agachó frente a él—. Solo quiero que respondas a mi pregunta.

—S-sí… —tartamudeó, algo más calmado después de verse en menos riesgo—. Yo quería… volver… con los demás pero… parece que… algo ha salido mal… y…

El niño procedió a explicarle —con cierto temblor— toda la historia y cómo había aterrizado ahí por error. También le dijo que debía volver en el tiempo establecido.

—Resumiendo —habló cuando el castaño terminó su explicación—. Querías viajar a otra época pero parece que ha salido mal y has llegado hasta aquí.

El de orbes cafés asintió, alegre de ver que le creía. Aunque por otra parte, le entristeció el hecho de que un desconocido confiara en su palabra y sus padres no.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —cuestionó el mayor, sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. Era cierto, en todo su relato no había respondido a la primera cuestión.

—T-Tsuna… —sonrió levemente, aunque algo tembloroso. Después de todo, la simple mirada del adulto daba miedo, pero su cabello y sus patillas, aquellos ojos y aquellas ropas le eran familiares…

—Bien, Tsuna —se incoporó y extendió una mano, ofreciéndole su ayuda para levantarse. El niño la aceptó—. Yo me llamo Reborn.

El pequeño casi se volvió a caer debido a la impresión que le causó el nombre.

—¡Reborn-san! —exclamó alegre, borrando cualquier rastro de miedo que hubiera podido tener, y se incorporó, abrazándose a las piernas del mayor.

El de sombrero entendía menos. ¿Qué pasaba con ese niño?

Había pasado de estar aterrorizado a abrazarle sin miedo alguno.

—¡Has crecido mucho! —comentó el pequeño, sin soltarle—. ¡No te había reconocido!

¿Crecer? ¿Se conocían de antes?

Le miró con incredulidad. Imposible. Aquel pequeño a lo mucho tendría cinco años y él que cuadriplicaba la edad. Entonces, ¿cómo…?

La mente del hitman ató cabos rápidamente. Si aquel chico tenía la posibilidad de viajar a través del tiempo, no sería sorprendente que se hubiera topado con su versión infantil.

—Reborn, me he cansado de espe… —un rubio de orbes azules irrumpió en la habitación, y se encontró con la escena. Le entraron ganas de reír—. ¿Desde cuándo eres padre, kora?

—Cállate —ordenó mirándole de reojo mientras separaba al niño de él—. No es mi hijo.

El azabache volvió a mirar al castaño, al que ya alzaba en brazos. Definitivamente no podía dejarle solo, pero tampoco era bueno en el cuidado de niños.

Aunque solo sería por un día, ¿verdad?

Suspiró al ver la mirada de alegría que le dedicaba el pequeño, confiando en él. Eso era lo que más detestaba de los críos, que podían hacerle sentir culpable solamente con los ojos.

—Voy a tener que cuidarte, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Tsuna, quien rió nervioso y asintió.

—¿Es japonés, kora? —preguntó el rubio en el idioma del castaño.

Su espartana entrenadora le había hecho aprender a las malas varios lenguajes, argumentando que era necesario que supiera algo más que disparar.

—Creo que es obvio, Colonello —respondió el hitman.

—¿Y lo vas a cuidar tú, kora? —el soldado contenía la risa al imaginarse al asesino número uno de la mafia en el papel de padre.

—Cállate —le dirigió una mirada que podría haber aterrado a cualquiera, pero el de ojos azules ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Lo lamento por ti, kora—le sonrió al castaño, quien le miraba con confusión.

—Reborn-san es una buena persona —habló Tsuna, sorprendiendo a ambos adultos—. Me ayudó antes y sé que puedo confiar en él, me lo dice mi sexto sentido.

—¿Sexto sentido, kora? —preguntó el rubio, asombrado por la confianza del niño en sus palabras. Incluso el mismo Reborn estaba sorprendido.

—Sí, es como un sentimiento que tengo en mi cabeza —señaló la parte mencionada con una sonrisa—. Me dice cuándo debo o no confiar en los demás y cuándo estoy en peligro.

Soldado y hitman se miraron entre sí. Ese niño era, cuanto menos, extraño. ¿Quién podía hacer eso que había dicho el chiquillo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?

Debido a su involucración con la mafia, el azabache sabía de la prestigiosa familia cuyos jefes se decía que tenían una desarrollada y envidiable intuición.

Contempló al castaño con detenimiento, era muy joven pero podría ser el siguiente sucesor. Sin embargo, de ser así, le asombraba su carácter.

La mayoría de familias mafiosas solían inculcar ciertos conocimientos en sus herederos y estos tendían a ser vanidosos, frívolos e intratables desde temprana edad.

Sin embargo, aquel chico poseía el rostro más inocente que hubiera visto en cualquier otro niño, y su carita sonriente alegraba el día a cualquiera que la viera.

—Eres interesante —le dijo el asesino, y Tsuna solo amplió su sonrisa ante el comentario.

—Tendrás que venir con nosotros, kora —le dijo el rubio, sonriéndole mientras el de sombrero le colocaba encima de sus hombros, y el niño se aferró a las orejas del mayor para no caer.

—Solo no des muchos problemas —le advirtió Reborn, a lo que Tsuna asintió y los tres salieron de la habitación.

Se dio cuenta entonces que la estancia en sí era un departamento, lo suficientemente amplio para que una persona viviera sola. Por ello, el castaño dedujo que ambos no eran compañeros de piso, sino solamente amigos.

O eso pensó cuando escuchó la discusión que tenían mientras caminaban mientras hacia el destino desconocido, a través de una ciudad que él no reconocía por vista, pero supo que era italiana debido al idioma que se le había hecho familiar debido a su segundo viaje.

No era que los dos adultos discutieran a voces, ni mucho menos. Se sentía el aura hostil que salía de ambos, propia de una pelea, pero su tono de voz era calmado. Sobretodo por parte de Reborn, porque el rubio llamado Colonello parecía más alterado.

—No puedo permitir que Lal siga haciendo esas misiones tan arriesgadas, kora —argumentaba el de ojos azules.

—Eso lo debe decidir ella, yo no puedo interferir —replicaba el azabache.

—Pero no te cuesta nada decirme dónde será vuestra próxima misión, kora —el militar hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

—Es información confidencial —le dijo el hitman, girando en el cruce hacia la derecha, seguido por el soldado.

—¡Me da igual, kora! —exclamó por primera vez el rubio.

El asesino solo suspiró resignado. Colonello era obstinado, sin embargo, iba en contra de sus principios desvelar información que se le había pedido explícitamente no divulgar.

Tsuna, por lo que había entendido de la conversación, se percató de que más que amistad lo que unía a esos dos era una mujer que el rubio quería proteger y que para ello necesitaba que Reborn le dijera algo que este se negaba a darle por alguna razón.

—Si tanto quieres saberlo —el asesino se detuvo frente a la puerta de un local, entrando en el mismo tras agacharse para acceder con el niño. El otro le imitó—. Pregúntaselo a ella.

El lugar en cuestión era una taberna cuya clientela era en su mayoría hombres con muy mal aspecto, cosa que hizo que el castaño se aferrara al azabache desde su posición.

Normalmente no dejarían entrar a niños al recinto, pero por alguna razón nadie le dijo algo al hitman. El pequeño pensó que, si ya imponía bastante cuando no tenía más de doce años, ahora que era un adulto debía ser bastante temible.

Distinguió a la mujer a la que se referían por el simple hecho de ser la única fémina que se encontraba en el local, sentada en la barra con un brazo apoyado en esta, con aire desinteresado y hasta podría decirse aburrido.

—¡Lal, kora! —exclamó el rubio, sorprendido de verla allí. Reborn solo le había dicho que irían a tomar algo.

La aludida volteó en su asiento al escuchar su nombre, o quizá al oír aquella voz tan conocida. Los dos adultos se acercaron a la mujer, y pidieron al encargado alguna bebida que el niño desconocía, siendo servidos con rapidez.

—¿Colonello? ¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido alumno? —preguntó con cierto enfado, hablando en italiano—. ¿Y tú qué haces con un niño? —se dirigió al hitman con un deje de diversión—. ¿Alguna de tus amantes ya te la ha jugado?

—¿Es que se parece en algo a mí? —Reborn rodó los ojos, ¿tan díficil era ver que no se parecían en nada?

—Bueno, es demasiado lindo, así que no puede ser tuyo —respondió mirando al castaño—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

La pregunta estaba en otro idioma, pero el chiquillo ya se la había aprendido debido a las veces que la había escuchado. Claro que no sabía responder en italiano, no llegaba a tanto.

—Me llamo Tsuna —sonrió tímidamente, y Lal se sorprendió.

—¿Un japonés? —miró a ambos con asombro, hablando en el lenguaje del pequeño—. ¿De quién es este niño y qué hacéis con él?

—Es una larga historia —habló Reborn, Colonello se encogió de hombros y Tsuna sonrió a la militar.

—Ya me la contarás —sentenció, volviendo su mirada al rubio—. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? Se suponía que iba a quedar con Reborn, no contigo.

El mencionado jugueteó con el vaso que el camarero le había servido anteriormente, haciendo que el hielo chocara contra el cristal. Estaba nervioso, era evidente.

—Quería saber el destino de la siguiente misión —respondió el hitman por su compañero, llevándose una mirada de reproche por parte de este—. Le he traído para ver si puedes convencerle, porque a mí me dan ganas de pegarle un tiro.

Al estar hablando nuevamente en italiano, poco entendía Tsuna de la conversación. Sin embargo, no le era difícil imaginarlo debido a las expresiones de sus rostros.

—¡Colonello! ¡Idiota! —le reprendió la mujer, y el aludido desvió sus orbes azules al suelo—. Es información confidencial, ya te lo he dicho como diez veces. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? —preguntó irónica—. ¿Un agujero negro?

El rubio hizo una mueca y tomó aire antes de volver su vista a su entrenadora.

—Esas misiones que tienes no me dan buena espina, un tipo que no muestra la cara no es de fiar, kora —sus orbes marinos chocaban contra los castaños de ella con firmeza—. No tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de todo esto y… —un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas—. Yo no me perdonaría si te pasase algo, kora.

De no ser porque el castaño tenía su sexto sentido, hubiera pensado que la expresión de Lal era de rabia y que en cualquier momento le daría una paliza al soldado.

De hecho, a simple vista era lo que parecía, pero Tsuna se dio cuenta de que la mujer retenía una pequeña cantidad de lágrimas casi imperceptibles y no deseaba otra cosa que abrazar al rubio.

Siempre se preguntaría por qué los adultos se complicaban tanto y no hacían lo que querían. Cuando él quería abrazar a alguien, simplemente lo hacía y el contrario solía recibirlo con alegría, aunque pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo con otra persona que no fueran sus padres.

—Eres un idiota —se cruzó de brazos, algo ruborizada—. No me va a pasar nada, no soy una damisela en apuros.

Colonello sonrió ante la respuesta, se lo esperaba.

—Reborn-nii —Tsuna sacudió levemente las orejas del azabache, atrayendo la atención de los tres—. Ellos se quieren, ¿verdad?

El hitman puso una mano en sus labios para ocultar la sonrisa divertida que había aparecido al oír al pequeño castaño, viendo los rostros de los aludidos.

Los tomates envidiarían aquel color rojo brillante.

—Hasta un crío se ha dado cuenta —habló Reborn en japonés, con aire pícaro—. A ver cuando os enteráis vosotros.

—¡E-eso no es verdad! —exclamó Lal.

—¡No es cierto, kora! —secundó Colonello.

El mafioso soltó una pequeña risa al escucharles, y Tsuna solo ladeó su cabeza en modo de confusión.

—Reborn-nii —llamó por segunda vez—. ¿Me he equivocado?

—No, Tsuna —respondió el asesino—. Solo que estos dos son demasiados tontos y no lo admiten.

—¡Reborn! —los dos militares estaban sincronizados.

—¿Desde cuándo eres "Reborn-nii", kora? —desvió Colonello el tema con rapidez, aun avergonzado.

El niño se sonrojó, veía al hitman ya como un hermano mayor, pero no le había pedido permiso para hablarle así.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó el castaño, sin saber a dónde mirar.

—Te permito llamarme así por ser tan listo —replicó Reborn, sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

—¿De… verdad? —cuestionó asombrado el menor.

Nadie había alabado su inteligencia, ni siquiera sus padres. Solía ser torpe y despistado, por lo cual no era de sorprender.

—Sí, de verdad —respondió el hitman.

La sonrisa que abarcó el rostro del niño podría haber alegrado a todo el mundo. Lal y Colonello sonrieron e incluso sintieron pena por Reborn, quien no había podido verla desde su posición.

Sería el mejor hitman del mundo, pero sabían que aquel rostro alegre le hubiera ablandado hasta a él.

—Déjame cogerlo un momento, Reborn—pidió la mujer, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de su alumno.

—¿Lal actuando como una mujer, kora? —cuestionó el rubio, con la boca abierta—. El mundo se acabará mañana, kora.

Recibió un golpe de su entrenadora en la cabeza gracias a sus palabras.

Reborn accedió algo asombrado a la petición y bajó de sus hombros al castaño, para entregárselo a la militar.

—Eres lindo, Tsuna —alabó Lal, cogiendo al pequeño en brazos. El aludido se avergonzó y dio las gracias tímidamente.

Colonello no podía estar más celoso de la suerte del niño y desprendía un aura que aterraba a cualquiera junto a una expresión de completa molestia.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, idiota? —Reborn sonrió ante la pregunta, y lo disimuló tomando un poco de su vaso.

Lal Mirch podría ser muy perspicaz, pero cuando el rubio entraba en la ecuación, toda aquella astucia se perdía.

«Lo que hace el amor» se dijo divertido.

—Nada, que la apocalipsis esta cerca, kora —respondió divertido—. Debí haberme traído la cámara, kora.

Se hubiera ganado otro golpe de no ser porque Lal sostenía al castaño.

—Eres un idiota —insultó al rubio, para luego mirar sonriente a Tsuna—. Ya podrías ser tan lindo como este niño.

El pequeño se aferró a las ropas de la mujer al sentir la mirada cargada de envidia de parte de Colonello. Daba mucho, mucho miedo.

—Colonello, deja de mirar así a Tsuna, le estás asustando —intervino Reborn con cierto deje de diversión—. No es su culpa que tú no puedas estar así con ella.

El aludido se ruborizó completamente al ser descubierto por el hitman, y en el rostro de Lal apareció un leve tono rojizo que disimuló desviando su rostro a otro lado.

—N-no es eso, kora —negó el rubio—. No le estoy mirando de ninguna manera, kora.

—Lo que tú digas —cedió burlón el azabache, viendo como Colonello trataba de disimular su vergüenza tomando un buen trago de su vaso.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, este no es lugar para niños —cambió de tema Lal, mirando a los hombres que les rodeaban de reojo.

Tenía una reputación bastante conocida, y muchos temían a la militar, al igual que le tenían rencor. Si pensaban que Tsuna era alguien importante para ella, se aprovecharían de ello. Y lo mismo podría aplicarse en los otros dos.

No solían tener piedad con los niños.

—Es cierto, vámonos —secundó Reborn, poniendo unos billetes que había sacado al azar de su cartera.

Lal y Colonello le imitaron, saliendo con el pequeño castaño aún en brazos de la mujer.

Tsuna se vio momentos después en la avenida principal por la que había pasado anteriormente, de vuelta en los hombros del hitman debido a la petición del mismo.

De no ser porque ahora les acompañaba Lal, hubiera jurado que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo.

En vez de discutir con Reborn, ahora Colonello se dedicaba a tratar de convencer a su entrenadora lo riesgoso que eran aquellas misiones, siendo rebatido por ella, quien le decía que no necesitaba su innecesaria preocupación, que sabía defenderse perfectamente bien y, sobretodo, que era un idiota.

Tsuna ya había aprendido como eran los insultos en italiano de tanto que Lal se lo repetía a su alumno.

Reborn se dedicaba a sonreír divertido y picar algunas veces, haciendo que el castaño riera debido a las expresiones tan graciosas que ambos ponían en su rostro.

Lo cierto era que, pese a no haber vuelto a la época que quería, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

Le habían comprado un polo de naranja y le habían llevado a un parque cercano para que se distrajera mientras ellos se sentaban a charlar en un banco. También le empujaban en el columpio y a veces se alternaban para jugar con él.

Claro que, debido a su torpeza ya casi natural, se caía repetidas veces, pese a sus intentos por no hacerlo. Llegó a pensar que quizá le reprenderían por ser tan torpe, como solían hacer sus profesores, pero se había equivocado.

Ninguno de los tres parecía molesto por ello, de hecho, le sonreían y le ayudaban a levantarse.

—Tsuna, ten cuidado —advirtió Lal—. Podrías caerte otra vez.

El pequeño saltaba entre las baldosas del suelo unos pasos delante de los adultos, sonriente. Al escuchar las palabras de la militar, quiso girar su rostro para mirarla y asentir, pero lamentablemente acabó cayendo, raspándose la rodilla.

Un suspiro se escuchó por parte del rubio, y como si hubiera sido la señal de inicio, el llanto del castaño se hizo presente.

Lal y Colonello acudieron a su ayuda, agachándose para estar a su altura y refregando la herida del niño mientras le decían palabras amables, pero nada parecía funcionar para apagar los sollozos.

—Quizá se haya roto algo, kora —dijo el de ojos azules, alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír.

—No lo creo —examinó la rodilla del pequeño, en busca de un hueso roto, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Y por qué sigue llorando, kora? —preguntó, viendo el inagotable llanto del chico.

Ella se encongió de hombros y siguió tratando de consolar a Tsuna, a quien le ardía tanto la herida que pensaba que iba a salir fuego.

—Quitaos de ahí —la voz del hitman, quien había estado callado hasta el momento, hizo que ambos le miraran y el niño parara de sollozar momentáneamente.

Los dos militares obedecieron y se inorporaron, dejando paso a Reborn para que tratara de consolar al pequeño.

—Toma, de tanto llorar debes tener sed —le extendió una botella de zumo, y el niño se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca en cuanto lo vio.

Con un asentimiento, Tsuna aceptó la bebida y la tomó con total tranquilidad, ante las miradas incrédulas de Lal y Colonello.

El azabache le puso una tirita en la rodilla y, en cuanto el niño acabó el zumo, tiró el envase en un basurero cercano y puso a Tsuna encima de sus hombros.

—Aprended para cuando seais padres —las caras de ambos eran un poema, y Reborn sonreía divertido ante ello.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Reborn, kora? —cuestionó Colonello, con sus orbes azules abiertos como platos.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —secundó Lal—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan bueno cuidando niños?

—Que seáis inútiles para consolar a críos no es mi culpa —burló el azabache, ganándose miradas molestas por parte de los dos.

Un pequeño bostezo atrajo la atención de los tres, y vieron al pequeño refregarse sus orbes castaños.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa divertida.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza fervientemente, pero sus ojos se cerraban solos.

—Es normal, ya está atardeciendo, kora —observó el rubio.

—Yo no tengo sueño… —su cabeza se acomodó en el sombrero del mayor y cerró sus orbes momentáneamente, según él.

—Claro —rio Lal al verle, seguida por Colonello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te lo quedarás, kora? —le preguntó el soldado a Reborn, quien sonrió.

—Para mañana por la noche seguramente vuelva con sus padres —respondió.

—¿Ya sabes quienes son? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Quién sabe —le daba gracia que no supieran que el pequeño venía de otra época, aunque tampoco pensaba decírselo.

Un sonido proveniente del "no-dormido" castaño les llamó la atención.

—Colonello-nii, Lal-nee… —murmuró entre sueños, sacando una sonrisa a ambos.

—Mirad, ya se ha encariñado con vosotros —comentó Reborn.

—¿No es tierno? —dijo Lal, enternecida.

—Deja de actuar tan femenina, no te queda, kora —dijo Colonello, ganándose una colleja por parte de su entrenadora.

—Cállate, idiota.

—Ya decía yo —se quejó el rubio, refregándose la parte donde había recibido el golpe—. ¿Vas a llevártelo a tu casa, kora?

—No tengo opción —respondió—. Además, si lo dejo con vosotros, es posible que acabéis matandolo.

Las miradas de los militares decían claramente "aquí tú eres el asesino número uno de la mafia", ante lo que Reborn sonrió con superioridad.

—Está bien, creo que estará a salvo con "Reborn-nii" —burló Lal, borrando la sonrisa del azabache y haciendo reír a Colonello.

Ambos se despidieron del hitman y este se encaminó a su departamento. Cuando llegó, tuvo que hacer lo imposible por abrir la puerta sin hacer caer al dormido castaño.

Una vez entró, dejó al niño en su cama y le quitó los zapatos, haciendo lo mismo con los suyos. Maldecía su suerte por tener que ir a dormir en el sofá.

—Qué remedio —murmuró para sí mismo, poniendo una manta encima del pequeño, quien parecía tener frío debido a sus temblores.

Mientras le cobijaba, una pequeña mano se aferró a dos de sus dedos. Miró a Tsuna, quien seguía dormido pero no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir.

Intentó soltarse por todos los medios que se le pasó por la mente, pero no había manera. El pequeño tenía un sueño pesado y bastante fuerza en su mano, hecho que le asombró.

—No me vas a dejar ir, ¿verdad? —recibió un leve apretón en respuesta—. Está bien, tú ganas.

Suspiró y se quitó su sombrero, poniéndolo en la mesilla, para luego acostarse al lado del pequeño castaño, quien seguía sujetándole.

—¿Sabes lo incómodo que va a ser? —el castaño se abrazó a su brazo—. Como que te da igual —sonrió resginado.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido prácticamente al instante, pasando un brazo alrededor del niño en un intento de acomodarse.

 **.**

Los movimientos se repetían más y más, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro y así no había quien durmiera. Pero se negaba a soltar a Shi-chan, quien era el causante de su despertar.

Era blandito, abrazable y cómodo, pero parecía haber adelgazado…

Un momento, Shi-chan no podía moverse y tampoco adelgazar. Era un oso de peluche después de todo.

La última vez que pasó algo así…

—Eres más pegadizo que un koala —escuchó que le decían, y el niño abrió los ojos con cierta lentitud.

Se encontró con los dos orbes azabaches del mayor, quien en su intento de desasirse de su abrazo, se había incluso puesto de pie. Sin embargo, Tsuna seguía aferrado a su brazo.

—¡Lo siento! —le soltó inmediatamente, pero no se percató de que, al hacerlo, caería al suelo.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, pero el mayor lo atrapó gracias a sus reflejos.

—De verdad, ten más cuidado —dijo, dejando al niño en el suelo.

—Gracias, Reborn-nii —sonrió Tsuna, sacando un suspiro resignado al azabache.

El estómago del castaño sonó, demostrando así que tenía hambre y exigía su desayuno.

—Tienes hambre, por lo que veo —el pequeño se sonrojó levemente, avergonzado, y asintió—. Bien, vamos a desayunar.

Tsuna estuvo de acuerdo, y ambos se dirgieron hacia la cocina-comedor. El azabache sentó al niño una silla alta para que pudiera alcanzar la mesa, y se dirigió a la nevera de la cocina, examinando qué alimentos podría darle al chico para desayunar.

No era muy alentador tener el frigorífico prácticamente vacío, con solo un cartón de leche, un poco de queso que no parecía comestible y alguna que otra fruta en mal estado.

Examinó todos los armarios en busca de algo que pudiera satisfacer el hambre del castaño, pero de toda su búsqueda, solo sacó una barra de pan bastante dura y un yogur en mal estado.

Lo único que podía darle al niño era café, y dudaba que le gustase. Además de que parecía ser un niño activo y la cafeína podía volverle demasiado hiperactivo.

—Me parece que vamos a tener que ir a desayunar fuera, Tsuna —le dijo, y pese a que el pequeño asintió, su estómago no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea de esperar más por su comida.

Cogió al niño en brazos, dispuesto a bajarle al suelo, cuando el sonido del timbre le llamó la atención.

No esperaba visitas.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas pase lo que pase, hasta que yo te lo diga —escondió al castaño en un rincón, nunca sabía quién podía ser y, de encontrarse en una pelea, era mejor que el pequeño no estuviera presente.

Tsuna asintió y vio como el mayor desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación. Escuchó como abría al invitado, y reconoció voces que cada oían más cerca, aunque no podía entender bien la conversación.

—Tsuna, puedes salir, son estos dos —anunció Reborn, y el castaño obedeció.

Se le alegró el rostro al ver a los dos militares, y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Colonello-nii! ¡Lal-nee! —exclamó alegre, y se abrazó a las piernas de la mujer, quien le acarició su cabellera castaña.

—Hola, pequeño —sonrió Lal, y el rubio hizo una mueca, claramente molesta, al ver como su entrenadora no parecía molesta por el abrazo. Pero si él se acercaba tanto, le abofeteaba.

Menuda suerte tenían los niños.

—Debes tener hambre, ¿verdad? —el mero hecho de mencionarlo hizo que el estómago del castaño rugiera, avergonzando al mismo.

—Un poco…

Lal rio ante el acto y separó un poco al chiquillo de ella, agachándose para estar a su altura.

—Como me lo suponía, Reborn no te ha dado de comer —la mirada reprochante de Lal se dirigió al hitman.

—Estaba en ello, pero no tengo nada más que café —se encogió de hombros—. Mi fuerte no es la cocina.

—No me sorprende —dijo la mujer, y su vista pasó a su alumno—. Colonello, dale su desayuno al pobre niño.

—Como ordene, su majestad —burló el rubio.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de que portaba una bolsa blanca, que seguramente había sido obligado a llevar. Metió su mano y sacó un sandwich bastante apetecible, que hizo que su estómago gruñera, diciéndole que quería su comida.

Se separó de Lal y se abalanzó prácticamente encima del brazo del soldado, arrebatándole el bocadillo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó, sacando el plástico que rodeaba su desayuno y devorándolo prácticamente al instante.

Los tres miraron asombrados como el pequeño japonés acababa su comida en tres bocados. ¿Masticaba siquiera?

—¡Estaba muy bueno! —sonrió en agradecimiento a los dos militares.

Lal, quien se había incorporado minutos antes, arrebató de las manos el zumo que el rubio había sacado de la bolsa y se lo ofreció al pequeño con una sonrisa.

—Debes tener sed —el pequeño asintió ante el ofrecimiento y tomó el envase.

Pues sí que tenía sed. Eso quedó claro al ver como el castaño engullía su bebida de dos tragos.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó sonriente, tocándose su ya saciado estómago.

Tiró los residuos en el basurero que divisó, ante la mirada atenta de los tres adultos.

—¿Os apetece un café? —Reborn sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cafetera, la cual tenía el líquido marrón en su interior.

Saliendo de su estupor, ambos militares asintieron.

—Ahora que recuerdo —dijo el hitman mientras servía las tazas—. ¿Habeis venido juntos por casualidad o hay algo más?

Un rubor se hizo presente en los rostros de ambos aludidos.

—¡Están rojos! —señaló Tsuna, alegre al ver la graciosa expresión.

—No es lo que te piensas —habló Lal, cruzándose de brazos—. Simplemente ayer acompañé a este idiota a casa y se hizo demasiado tarde.

—Aunque sea poco femenina, no podía dejarle irse sola, kora —continuó Colonello—. Asi que la dejé quedarse en mi casa ¡pero yo dormí en el sofá, kora! —apresuró a aclarar.

—Claro —el tono pícaro del asesino dejaba claro que no les creía en lo absoluto.

Tsuna rió al ver las exclamaciones por parte del rubio y los aclaramientos de Lal tratando de convencer al azabache que estaba equivocado.

Se lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

 **.**

Nunca le habían gustado las despedidas, especialmente si no sabía si los iba a volver a ver. Sabía que ese momento llegaría y había tratado de preparse mentalmente para decir adiós, pero no había conseguido hacerlo.

El día había transcurrido demasiado rápido para su gusto, y entre risas, juegos, piques y bromas, el momento había llegado.

Su cuerpo empezaba a transparentar, diciéndole así que su tiempo en aquella época había finalizado y que esa era su última oportunidad para despedirse.

Reborn quizá lo había previsto, y creyó conveniente hacer que los dos militares se fueran, despistándolos con gran maestría. El castaño se lo agradecía, no se veía capaz de despedirse de ambos también.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien, Reborn-nii —sonrió Tsuna, pero sus orbes castaños retenían las lágrimas.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Tsuna —afirmó el hitman, ante un sorprendido castaño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ante la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Llámalo intuición, o sexto sentido —amplió su sonrisa y se sacó su sombrero, poniéndoselo al castaño, quien le miró asombrado—. Quédatelo, me lo devolverás cuando nos volvamos a ver.

—Muchas gracias, Reborn-nii —las lágrimas ya rodaban en el rostro del niño—. Prometo que te lo devolveré.

Y tras esas últimas palabras su cuerpo se desmaterializó, desapareciendo del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

 **.**

—Ya estás de vuelta —oyó la voz de Verde, y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. No quería que le viera llorar, probablemente se burlaría de él.

Aunque su sexto sentido —¿o debería decir intuición?— le dijo que no lo haría…

—S-sí… —¿ahora qué haría? Tenía claro que su pequeña rebelión acabaría y tendría que enfrentar a sus padres, pero sinceramente no quería hacerlo.

Verde pareció leer la duda y la tristeza en su rostro, y suspiró.

—Tus padres deben estar preocupados, ¿verdad? —Tsuna asintió lentamente. Entonces la mente del arcobaleno ató cabos—. ¿Has discutido con tus padres? ¿Era por eso por lo que querías viajar?

El chiquillo era un libro abierto.

—No me creerán si les cuento lo que pasa… —murmuró—. Nunca me creen a mí…

—Entonces tengo una fácil solución —sonrió el bebé, y abrió uno de los cajones metálicos del escritorio, sacando un pequeño recipiente—. Me había supuesto que algo así podría pasar.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó el niño, saliendo del tubo y acercándose al científico.

—Un invento bastante curioso —dijo Verde, y repentinamente el pequeño sintió como la mano del arcobaleno le secaba una lágrima que se le había escapado—. Esto servirá.

Del recipiente sacó un par de pastillas blancas y las bañó con la gota que había tomado.

—Toma, dale esto a tus padres y lograrás que se olviden de lo sucedido contigo en el plazo de 72 horas —explicó, dándole los medicamentos.

—¿Se olvidarán de todo? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Será como si hubieses estado allí todo el rato pero no recuerden lo que hiciste.

Tsuna asintió, no parecía mala idea el que no recordaran su discusión ni desaparición, además de que no preguntarían dónde se había metido esta vez.

—Está bien —cerró su mano en torno a las pastillas, pensando en algo que pudiera ayudarle a que se las tomasen sin muchas sospechas.

—Ahora vete, que el tiempo corre —ordenó Verde, mirando su pantalla de nuevo—. Pero dime una cosa, ¿cómo has conseguido ese sombrero?

El tono del arcobaleno era de molestia, pero el niño lo obvió y sonrió.

—Me lo ha dado alguien muy especial.

Se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio, topándose para su sorpresa con el pequeño de chupete rojo, al cual conoció al volver de su segundo viaje.

Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Fon.

—¿Otra vez experimentando contigo? —suspiró el bebé—. Ese Verde nunca aprende.

—Hola de nuevo —saludó el castaño, alegre. Fon le caía bien, era muy amable.

—Te acompañaré de vuelta a casa, Tsuna-kun —le sonrió la tormenta, y el niño asintió contento.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar y el arcobaleno se fue, Tsuna respiró hondo. Era de noche, quizá estuvieran ya durmiendo y si no hacía mucho ruido podría pasar desapercibido.

Para su sorpresa, cuando entró mediante la llave de repuesto que se escondía bajo el felpudo, no había nadie en su casa.

Suspiró de alivio y se dispuso a pensar una buena idea para que sus padres tomasen las pastillas sin que sospecharan nada.

Solo se le ocurrió hacerlas polvo y disolverlas en vasos de agua, los cuales puso encima de la mesa de la sala, dispuestos para ser bebidos en cuanto llegaran sus progenitores.

Un bostezó se escapó de sus labios, no había dormido en todo el día y estaba agotado…

Sin quererlo, se quedó dormido mientras esperaba en el salón, con la única comodidad de un almohadón que actuaba de peluche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Salut! ¿Como estamos?**

 **Bien, querido lector, si has llegado aqui mi enhorabuena. Es de los más largos que haya escrito.**

 **Bieeeeeen. Ahora, ¿merezco reviews? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir~ Nos leeremos pronto~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tercera nota**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…¿Qué puedo decir, queridos lectores?

Sí, ha pasado lo inevitable, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

Pensaba darle final con el anterior, pero me han obligado, extorsionado y chantajeado a punta de pistola el continuar esta historia.

Mi amiga puede ser peor que el mismo Reborn, y da mucho miedo. Mucho.

Bueno, que remedio tengo.

Os agradezco vuestros fabulosos review, que me hacen demasiado feliz ;w;

Respondiendo~

Fiz-chan, pueeeeees conmigo todo es posible~. Y eso va para tus preguntas tambien. #NoSpoilers XD. Pero te aceptare la tartita de choco *-*

Brenda1810018, pues vamos a lo mismo XD. Conmigo todo es posible y no dire nada XD.

PD: ¿puedo llamarte Bre-chan?

Yi-chan, ala ala que me sonrojas ./.

Y lo dicho, maybe maybe.

1397L, pues muchas graches =D

Mel-chan. DOS TARTITAAAAAS *-*. Jejejeje, esos dos son muy canon y faciles de molestar XD

Bieeen. Ahora mis amados lectores os he de anunciar una cosa.

Hemos hecho una mini apuesta y a ver quien gana. Veamos:

Una dice que quisierais un fic más largo, en condiciones porque ya es un UA.

Otra dice que no, que mejor un cap más y dar por cerrada la historia.

¿Qué opinais vosotros? (Por dios no dejeis que gane)

¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~


	7. Chapter 7

**Un futuro diferente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiró al ver el rostro alegre del pequeño, quien había venido a "jugar" de nuevo.

Debía admitir que eso beneficiaba en gran parte a su investigación, y estaría más que satisfecho en cualquier otra situación. Pero sabía, como buen científico que era, que las posibles situaciones en las que el pequeño se podría encontrar en sus viajes no siempre le serían favorables.

Había empezado a preocuparse más por un chiquillo que por su proyecto, fenomenal.

Sin embargo, era inevitable el no hacerlo al ver aquella cara llena de esa felicidad que parecía querer repartir por el mundo.

Nunca había creído en la suerte, el destino o el azar, pero hasta él admitía que ese niño era muy afortunado.

Había hecho dos viajes temporales a épocas totalmente dispares y volvía de una pieza, incluso apenado por quienes fuera que conoció en el transcurso.

Suponía que ni siquiera el peor de los asesinos podía desearle un mal a aquel inocente castaño.

Sin remedio, le dejó acceder a su laboratorio. No podía negárselo después de todo.

—¿Ya has venido de nuevo? ¿Has logrado darle las pastillas a tus padres? —cuestionó ni bien el pequeño accedió al lugar, quien asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Lo cierto era que Tsuna se había quedado dormido y, al despertar, se encontró con que seguía en la misma habitación donde había quedado esperando. Cuando habló con sus padres, estos no recordaban nada en lo absoluto acerca de su ausencia, lo que le dio a entender que al final su plan había funcionado.

O eso, o en verdad no les importaba en demasía. Después de que se rebelara por primera vez en su corta vida, sus padres parecieron dejar de prestarle menos atención que antes.

Quería creer en la primera opción.

—¿Crees que podré ir al lugar de ayer? —preguntó el niño a Verde, quien se había vuelto hacia su ordenador.

—No es seguro que te pueda enviar al mismo pasado, podría intentarlo —respondió.

—¿Pasado? —el tono del niño era de extrañeza—. No, era un futuro porque Reborn-nii había crecido mucho.

El de cabello verdoso se giró de inmediato en su silla al escuchar el nombre.

— _¿Reborn-nii?_ —repitió con cautela, incrédulo ante el asentimiento del castaño.

Sabía que había sido enviado a la época en la que aún no se le había aplicado la maldición, cuando era un adulto. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que se encontraría con los arcobalenos adultos, y menos con el más peligroso de todos ellos.

—Tengo que devolverle su sombrero, y también quiero ver a Colonello-nii y Lal-nee —dijo con pena el niño, cogiendo el objeto entre sus manos.

Claro, por eso le sonaba tanto. Sin embargo, seguía sin creer cómo era posible que Reborn, el tipo más extraño y sádico que había conocido, al que nunca de los nuncas había visto sin su preciado sombrero, hubiera tratado tan bien al chiquillo como para que este le tuviese cariño y hasta le extrañara.

Por no hablar que conocía al otro par, y jamás imaginó que Lal Mirch pudiera mostrar una parte cariñosa, pues como bien decía su alumno, era de todo menos femenina.

Se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento anterior no estaba equivocado.

Ese niño podía ablandar hasta al hitman número uno de la mafia.

—¿Y cómo es "Reborn-nii"? —no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—¡Me trata muy bien! ¡Me compra cosas y me dijo que era listo! —exclamó Tsuna, con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

No, no mentía, por muy imposible que fuera.

—Daría todo por ver a ese "Reborn-nii" —contuvo la risa, imaginándose a aquel tipo en el papel de padre. Definitivamente no pegaba ni con cola.

—Te encantaría, es muy bueno —Verde se carcajeó al escuchar las inocentes palabras del pequeño.

—No lo dudo —dijo entre risas, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse. Sería demasiado divertido ver la cara de ese molesto arcobaleno al oír su debilidad hacia los niños de rostro dulzón.

Dado que el viaje del castaño alteraba el espacio-tiempo, lo que hiciera quedaría en los recuerdos de las personas que interactuaron con él. Y eso significaba que el hitman actual recordaría perfectamente al chiquillo que conoció antes de ser maldecido.

—Bien, adelántate. Yo tengo que acabar un programa aquí —el niño obedeció, y sus pequeños dedos pasaron a través de las teclas con rapidez.

Haría un dos por uno. El castaño viajaría en el tiempo, lo que ayudaría a su investigación y mejora, y además había configurado su invento para que pudiese analizar aquellas llamas del niño y extraño sello.

Había pocos agraciados con las flamas del cielo, y que ese pequeño las poseyera era raro. Pero más lo era que hubiera alguien capaz de encerrarlas en su interior sin que el castaño pasara por malos momentos.

Las llamas eran como la energía vital. Si se les retenía o se les arrebataba, su fuerza y salud se agotaba en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, Tsuna nunca había dado signos de dolencias y parecía saludable.

Tras finalizar sus programaciones, se dirigió al lugar donde había ido el castaño, quien obedientemente estaba ya dentro del recipiente transparente, esperando por él mientras miraba el sombrero del hitman que sostenía en sus manos.

Verde se preguntó cómo era posible que Reborn pudiera hacerse alguien entrañable para un niño en cuestión de un día con cinco horas.

Había visto ya de todo.

—Bien, ¿entonces quieres volver a la misma época de ayer? —cuestionó tomando asiento en frente de su ordenador, ya tecleando el inicio del programa.

—Si fuera posible… aunque también quisiera ver a los demás… —se lamentó.

—Puedo intentarlo, como ya te he dicho, pero no estoy seguro —reiteró—. ¿Te arriesgarás?

El niño asintió. Ya era su cuarto viaje y por lo visto, nada le decía que iba a salir mal. Por ello, estaba conforme.

Eso sirvió para que el arcobaleno centrara nuevamente su mirada en la pantalla y volviera a teclear. Tsuna sintió la ya familiar absorción mientras observaba atentamente el sombrero que sostenía, apretándolo fuertemente.

Debía devolversélo a Reborn-nii, no podía permitirse perderlo en medio de su viaje.

—Muy bien, volverás en un día con siete horas, cincuenta minutos y cinco segundos —anunció Verde, e instantes después el pequeño se había ido.

Sonrió al ver los datos del chiquillo en el ordenador. Era hora de investigar las llamas de ese pequeño.

 **.**

Cuando Tsuna aterrizó y vio a su alrededor, supo que no había podido volver a la época para devolverle el sombrero a su dueño.

Hubiera pensado que había regresado al lugar de uno de sus otros dos viajes anteriores, dado que la habitación era bastante amplia. Sin embargo, en ambas ocasiones, el cuarto tenía colores pasteles y hermosa iluminación, al contrario que ese, que era tan oscuro que podría denominarse tétrico.

No había nadie en la cama mullida sobre la que había aterrizado, y según vio tras unos momentos adaptándose a la oscuridad, podía asegurar que el dueño no se encontraba en la estancia.

Suspiró con cierto alivio, no se imaginaba a alguien bueno y amable durmiendo en aquel lugar tan… escalofríante.

Se atrevió a bajar del colchón algo temeroso, alerta por si algo se movía en aquella terrible oscuridad. Nunca le había gustado la ausencia de luz, menos cuando se encontraba totalmente solo e indefenso.

Viéndose a salvo, caminó a tientas por la habitación, con su mano izquierda delante para evitar chocar contra algo y la otra aferrándose al sombrero negro, el cual apretaba contra sí a modo de peluche.

Pero como siempre le pasaba, había acabado tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Se escuchó el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, y supo que algo se había llevado por delante en su caída.

Con cierto dolor se sentó en el piso, y miró su mano izquierda, dado que le dolía de sobremanera. Se percató, pese a la oscuridad, de que había un corte en ella, de la cual salía sangre.

Hizo lo que todo niño haría al descubrirse herido, solo, a oscuras y aterrado.

Su llanto se escuchó por toda la habitación, y probablemente por medio mundo debido a la intensidad de este. Lloró y lloró por cinco minutos, en los cuales escuchó pasos apresurados y la puerta abrirse, haciéndose la luz presente.

El pequeño detuvo su llanto sorprendido y abrió los ojos —que había cerrado al sollozar— para descubrir a un grupo algo… gracioso para él.

Habían entrado de sopetón cuatro personas bastante diferentes entre sí.

Uno era un hombre —algo afeminado, habia que admitirlo— con un peinado de cresta verde que portaba unas gafas oscuras de sol.

Otro tenía cara de malo, con unos extraños pelos negros en forma de punta, orbes oscuros y una cicatriz en su rostro.

El otro era un tipo de pelo plateado largo de orbes grises que portaba en su mano una espada bastante filosa.

La cuarta persona no sabía si definirle como chico o chica, pues llevaba una capucha que tapaba todos sus rasgos. Tendría su edad, quizá era algo menor, pero sorprendentemente estaba volando.

—¿Qué demonios…? —oyó que preguntaba alguien, pero no lo entendió. El idioma ya le era conocido, era italiano.

—¡Vooi, mocoso! —exclamó el de cabello platino, y el castaño se vio con la espada de este en su cuello, dispuesto a rebanarle.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No me haga daño! ¡No quise romperlo! —suplicó, pensando en por qué siempre que viajaba le apuntaban con un arma.

—¿Japonés? —dijo asombrado su atacante, bajando levemente la espada—. ¿Quién eres, crío?

—Y-yo… me llamo Tsuna… —sollozó, viendo con temor el filo que, aunque ya no estaba tan cerca, seguía siendo una peligrosa distancia.

—¿No es una ternura? —el chiquillo se vio en brazos del de pelo verde en segundos, liberándole de la amenaza pero ahogándole ddbido a la fuerza del abrazo.

—¿No os recuerda a alguien? —preguntó el (o la, no estaba seguro) de la capucha.

Todos le miraron con fijeza, como si estuvieran analizando. Orbes castaños, cabello antigravitatorio del mismo color…

—¡Vooi! ¿No se parece demasiado al otro mocoso? —los presentes, tras asimilar un poco las palabras del espadachín, asintieron.

—Además se llaman igual —observó el de pelo negro.

—Lussuria, suelta ya al crío, que lo estás asfixiando —el aludido obedeció, y el niño agradeció las palabras del otro menor, dado que empezaba a quedarse sin aire.

—Bien, mocoso, ahora… —antes de que el de la cicatriz acabase su oración, dos personas irrumpieron en la habitación.

Si Tsuna pensaba que serían un poco más normales, definitivamente fue demasiado ingenuo.

Solo de entrada, un cuchillo pasó rozando su mejilla y rozando el brazo del nombrado Lussuria, incrustándose en la pared que tenía detrás.

El aspecto de los recién llegados tampoco era tranquilizador. Uno tenía el pelo rubio con el flequillo tan largo que tapaba sus ojos, y sonreía, pero al castaño no le inspiraba precisamente paz, menos aún cuando tenía unos cuatro cuchillos en su mano derecha.

El otro parecía más normal, descontando su enorme capucha de rana. Era un joven de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color.

—Shishishi~, ¿qué ha sido ese llanto? ¿Y quién es el crío? —preguntó el rubio en italiano.

—¡Vooi idiota! ¿Es que no ves que lo asustas? —lo decía quien hacía instantes le amenazaba con una espada, pensaban la mayoría de los presentes.

—Bel-sempai ya de miedo de por sí —comentó el de cabello verde con un tono cantarín, y los cuatro cuchillos fueron a parar a su cabeza, aterrando al castaño—. Bel-sempai, eso duele —no parecía muy adolorido, la verdad.

—Cállate de una vez, estúpida rana —replicó el otro, incrustándole más cuchillos que sabía Dios de dónde sacaba. Al joven no parecía dolerle, o lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Repentinamente, el chico-rana —como Tsuna le había apodado— logró esquivar otra tanda de las filosas armas, las cuales rozaron al de pelo platino. Este se enfureció y empezó a dar espadazos, de los cuales uno casi da al azabache, quien sacó un paragüas de su espalda, cuya punta emitía una chispa eléctrica.

Ante el asombro de Tsuna, de aquel objeto salió un rayo, el cual estaba dirigido hacia el de la espada pero acabó dando al rubio.

Así empezó un caos total en la habitación.

—Ignora a esos de ahí —el único menor aparte de él se le acercó, y le preguntó acerca de su presencia allí.

El castaño le explicó —no sin cierto miedo, a saber que podría tener para atacarle— resumidamente la historia.

—Y terminé haciéndome daño —enseñó su mano, la cual había empezado de nuevo a dolerle al recordarlo. Con aquella escena había olvidado por completo su herida.

—Obra de Verde, cómo no —murmuró cuando terminó de oír la historia del castaño—. Tranquilo, le diré a Lussuria que te cure.

Llamó al hombre afeminado de gafas, quien animaba las batallas pero acudió enseguida al escuchar que estaba herido. Para la sorpresa del pequeño, el de pelo verde le curó instantanéamente.

—Increíble —abría y cerraba la mano, sin dolor alguno—. ¡Muchas gracias! —sonrió cálidamente.

Ante la exclamación del niño, todos pararon a verle. Ninguno se atrevió a seguir luchando ante la sonrisa tan radiante que tenía el castaño en su rostro.

Era la armonía en persona.

—¡Es una monada! —dijo Lussuria, juntando sus palmas.

Ninguno le contradijo, y el pequeño se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención.

—Monada o no, ahora tendrá que pensar cómo arreglar el jarrón —el de la cicatriz señaló el roto objeto con el cual Tsuna se había cortado—. Al jefe no le gustará cuando despierte de su siesta.

Era ya un milagro que no se hubiera despertado con el intenso llanto del pequeño minutos antes, pero bien sabían todos el sueño profundo que poseía.

—No era mi intención romperlo… —se apenó el niño, abrazando el sombrero del cual no se había despegado.

—No te preocupes, dado que tienes que quedarte con nosotros, tus gastos los cubrirá el tú de esta época —el de la capucha sonrió.

Al ver las caras desconcertadas, procedió a explicar a todos la historia del niño mientras este reflexionaba sus palabras.

Al castaño no le pareció mala idea. Bueno, era él después de todo quien pagaría, asi que no debía sentirse mal. ¿O sí?

Fuera como fuese, ahora se sentía muy mal por romper un jarrón que tenía pinta de ser caro. Era demasiado torpe, ¿cómo podía tropezarse con nada?

—Intentaré no hacerlo de nuevo… —la cara del chiquillo daba realmente mucha pena, y nadie fue capaz de reclamarle nada.

Entonces fue cuando su estómago —tan oportuno como siempre, pensaba el niño— reclamó comida. Lo cierto era que esa mañana ni había desayunado debido a que quería viajar lo antes posible, y ahora su apresuración le estaba pasando factura.

—¡Vooi! ¡Eso ha sonado peor que cuando el jefe tiene hambre! —exclamó el de cabellos platinos, con un rostro de sorpresa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva este niño sin comer? —preguntó el azabache.

—Será mejor que le demos algo, ¿no creeis? —añadió Lussuria.

—Gracias —agradeció tímidamente Tsuna, tratando por todos los medios de acallar sus ganas de comer.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por un pasillo bastante tétrico pese a estar iluminado. Parecía que al dueño no le gustaban demasiado las cosas alegres y los colores claros.

Los mayores caminaban por delante, discutiendo sobre un asunto banal que el castaño no entendía pues hablaban en italiano, pero se entretenía viendo las graciosas expresiones que ponían, y se memorizaba algunos nombres en el proceso.

Unos minutos después, el miembro del grupo de su edad se dirigió a él para preguntarle acerca del sombrero que portaba.

—Me suena haberlo visto antes —comentó, y Tsuna sonrió.

—Me lo dio Reborn-nii, dijo que nos volveríamos a ver y que se lo devolvería —aclaró.

— _¿Reborn-nii?_ —cuestionó, y el castaño juraría haber oído el mismo tono en Verde.

—Sí, es muy bueno —amplió su sonrisa—. Me trató muy bien.

—De entre todas las personas… —murmuró por lo bajo. Jamás imaginó que el hitman se encariñaría con un niño al punto de darle su preciado sombrero.

Es que era imposible imaginárselo.

—Y… ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó el niño, curioso. A lo mejor podía saber si era chico o chica por su nombre, consideraba que podría ofenderse.

—Mammon —respondió secamente, dando pocas pistas al pequeño. Sin embargo, supo que no era cierto.

—No es verdad, ese no es tu nombre… —habló sin pensar, para luego avergonzarse—. ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise decirlo! —se disculpó nerviosamente.

—¿Cómo has sabido que mentía? —pareció pasarlo por alto, y su tono expresaba más sorpresa que molestia.

—Me lo dijo mi sexto sentido, aunque Reborn-nii lo llama intuición —explicó, algo apenado por su torpeza.

—Es cierto, la famosa hiper intuición de los Vongola… —dijo más para sí que para el chiquillo, quien no entendía de qué hablaba—. Supongo que está bien, me puedes decir Viper.

—Si no te gusta, puedo llamarte Mammon… —no quería molestarle por algo tan banal como un nombre.

Sintió como su mirada se posaba fijamente en él y agachó la cabeza, nervioso y avergonzado.

—Está bien, puedes llamarme Viper —cedió, y el niño levantó su rostro con alegría, sonriéndole de la misma forma.

—Gracias, Viper.

—Tsk, no es para tanto —restó importancia, apartando la mirada del castaño y se reunió con el grupo.

Ahora entendía cómo había conseguido ablandar al hitman.

—¡Vooi, mocoso! ¡Aquí tendrás comida para aburrirte! —exclamó Squalo, abriendo una de las múltiples puertas laterales.

El castaño entró en el lugar y quedó maravillado.

Había como cinco mesas largas con platos de todo tipo. Desde pizza hasta verduras, dulces, galletas, sopas, frutas...

Lo que más abundaba era la pasta, y ni hablemos de la carne.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Tsuna, feliz de la vida—. ¡Muchas gracias!

El grupo jamás imaginó que un niño de cinco años, pequeño y menudo, pudiera devorar más de cincuenta platos en media hora.

Pero lo habían visto frente a sus propios ojos.

—Ah, hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien —Tsuna sonreía sentado en el suelo mientras se tocaba su bien saciado estómago con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba una servilleta y se limpiaba los restos de comida.

Se había colocado el sombrero en la cabeza, pero debido al intenso movimiento, se le había quedado algo ladeado, dándole un aire de inocencia mayor si era posible.

—¡Vooi! ¿Hace cuánto comiste, mocoso?

—Comí ayer —respondió con toda naturalidad.

Pues parecía no haber comido en un mes.

—Shishishishi~ definitivamente es peor que el jefe —comentó el rubio.

—Bel-sempai tiene razón —añadió la rana.

Nadie les contradijo, sin embargo, estaban temerosos por lo que podría pasar después.

Tsuna había arrasado literalmente toda la comida que había sido dispuesta para…

Una explosión puso alerta al niño, que se levantó de golpe, asustado. Los demás ni se molestaron, demasiado acostumbrados a ese sonido.

Y solo podía traer malas noticias.

—Parece que el jefe ha despertado —comentó el azabache—. Y debe tener hambre…

Tsuna no sabía qué significaba eso, no tenía idea de lo terrorífico que podía ser dejar al líder sin su comida. Sin embargo, los demás sí eran conscientes y por ello todas sus miradas se dirigieron a Viper y a Fran.

—Está bien —cedió el más pequeño tras unos minutos de intensa obvservación—. Pero quiero los depósitos para mañana.

Suspiraron y refunfuñaron, ahí se iba todo su dinero de nuevo.

—Ah, y también haré una llamada —miró a cierto castaño desentendido de la situación—. Después de todo, técnicamente es culpa suya.

Ninguno se opuso, alguno que otro rió debido a la confusión en el rostro del pequeño.

Tsuna vio con asombro como la sala se inundaba con una niebla de color índigo, y más cuando se percató que todos los platos volvían a llenarse de la misma comida que había pasado a mejor vida en su estómago, pese a que no veía con claridad, se distinguían las sombras.

De fondo se seguían escuchando explosiones, que se acercaban cada vez más, pero estaba muy ensimismado en ver la maravilla que se presentaba ante sus ojos para darse cuenta de ello.

—Esto servirá —la niebla desapareció, dejando ver ya a la perfección cómo la comida estaba perfectamente servida, como si nunca hubiera sido comida.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Tsuna, tomando el plato más cercano a él, un bistec bastante apetecible y cinco veces más grande que el pequeño.

—¿Aún tienes hambre? —preguntaron todos al unísono, incrédulos.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera masticar para siquiera responder, su cabello se vio levemente chamuscado por una bola de fuego que había pasado demasiado cerca suya.

—¡Escoria! ¿¡Qué crees que haces comiéndote mi carne?! —por detrás del grupo, apareció repentinamente un hombre que a Tsuna le dio muchísimo terror.

Con cabellos negros y orbes del mismo color, expresión claramente molesta y un par de pistolas en mano, aquel era uno de los más peligrosos que se había encontrado en todos sus viajes.

Y lo peor era que no entendía lo que, en su opinión, le había preguntado. Más bien reclamado.

Aún con un trozo de carne en su boca, sus achocolatados orbes se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Tenía miedo, y mucho se podría añadir.

—¡Vooi, estúpido jefe! —el espadachín no parecía tenerle temor alguno—. ¡Es japonés! ¡Y además lo vas a hacer llorar!

—¿Japonés? —una llamarada fue esquivada ágilmente por el de cabello largo, parecía acostumbrado—. Pues te lo repetiré, pequeña escoria —se dirigió a Tsuna, apuntándole con sus dos armas—. Suelta mi carne.

El pequeño no se lo hizo repetir, y obedeció. Sin embargo, el terror era aún mayor ante la amenaza de posible muerte entre llamas e hizo lo que cualquier chiquillo haría.

Su llanto se volvió a escuchar posiblemente por toda Italia, y los presentes se taparon los oídos. Podía dejar sordo a cualquiera, y eso que sus pulmones eran enanos.

—¡Cállate de una vez! —exclamó el recién llegado, pero el castaño lo ignoraba y aumentaba su volumen al ser rozado por las llamas—. ¡Está bien, tú ganas! ¡Cómete la carne pero cállate, pequeña escoria chillona!

Como si hubiera sido un tranquilizante, Tsuna detuvo su llanto y empezó a devorar el alimento.

Todos miraban incrédulos a su jefe. Que él, Xanxus, conocido por no ceder nunca nada a nadie —menos cuando se trataba de su preciada y sagrada carne—, dejara que un pequeño hiciera su voluntad, definitivamente no se veía todos los días.

Debía estar de demasiado buen humor… o enfermo. Más probable era la segunda opción.

—¡Escorias! ¡Dejad de mirarme como tontos y explicadme quién es este renacuajo que pasará a mejor vida! —exigió.

—Shishishishi~. ¿No te recuerda a alguien? —cuestionó el príncipe caído, divertido ahora ante la excepcional situación.

Su jefe pareció analizar detenidamente al niño que comía con suma rapidez su ya perdida carne, y se percató de lo que quería decir el rubio.

—¿Por qué se parece a la otra escoria? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Porque es su versión pequeña que ha viajado en el tiempo —resumió Fran toda la historia.

—Entonces si me lo cargo, la escoria actual no existiría ¿verdad? —sonrió ante la idea—. Más razón para chamuscarlo.

—Si puedes hacerlo, claro —Mammon sonrió.

Si ese crío había conseguido ablandar _a Reborn_ , entonces Xanxus era mil veces más fácil. No había visto persona menos cariñosa que el hitman, y de hecho, dudaba que la hubiera.

Lo comprobó cuando, en el momento en que que las llamas ya recargaban las pistolas, el pequeño terminó su comida y sonrió.

—¡Estaba muy bueno! —exclamó alegre, ignorante de su situación—. ¡Gracias! —miró a quien le apuntaba con sus armas con felicidad, ya sin temerle.

—Me las darás cuando pases a mejor vida, pequeña escoria —Tsuna ladeó su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, sin entender las palabras del mayor.

Su carita de ternura e inocencia era adorable, sin duda alguna. Mammon sonrió más al ver la duda en el rostro del jefe de los Varia, ya se lo suponía.

—Maldito sea —tras unos minutos mirando al sonriente castaño, bajó sus armas mientras lanzaba su maldición.

Ni él se veía capaz de borrar la felicidad de aquel niño. Habría matado a muchos, sí, pero sabía que asesinar a ese chiquillo sería el acto más cruel y despiadado del mundo debido a cómo sonreía, con aquella confianza y alegría.

Quien pudiera hacerlo, definitivamente era demasiado vil y no merecía ni vivir.

—Sí, ahora si que entiendo cómo Reborn se encariñó con él —murmuró Mammon para sí, viendo como un molesto Xanxus se iba a saciar su estómago y el niño se levantaba con total normalidad, ignorando que su vida había peligrado hacia segundos.

Era demasiado inocente como para desconfiar de alguien que le había ofrecido su comida.

—Este crío es un Dios o algo —comentó Levi al ver la escena, aun sin dar crédito. Los demás asintieron, de acuerdo con el comentario.

—Esto… —el castaño se había parado ante ellos y les miraba con timidez pero aun sonriente—. ¿Jugareis conmigo?

Los Varia se miraron entre sí y volvieron a observar al castaño y su sonrisa.

No pudieron negarse.

 **.**

Un bostezo salió del pequeño viajero, y se refregó los ojos en su intento de mantenerse despierto.

—Fran-nii… otra vez… —pidió con voz agotada y cabeceando.

—Shishishi~. Parece que alguien tiene sueño.

—¡No! ¡Estoy…! muy… despierto… —sus palabras se arrastraban debido al sueño que le inundaba.

—Bel-sempai tiene razón, debes dormir. Ya es de noche —el ilusionista hizo aparecer una gran almohada, y Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella.

Se tiró en el suelo, encima del suave objeto y, haciéndose un ovillo, cerró sus orbes color almendra.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para jugar con niños —se quejó Mammon, haciendo que un peluche apareciera al lado del castaño, quien lo abrazó inconscientemente.

—La pequeña escoria tiene energía —comentó Xanxus, quien había sido prácticamente obligado a jugar con el chiquillo debido a que este se lo suplicó con una carita que ni el mismísimo diablo se hubiese negado.

—Shishishishi~. Ha sido entretenido, pero estoy agotado —el rubio bostezó.

—Me lo llevaré a mi habitación, estará más seguro allí —habló la rana, y se ganó una mirada amenazante de todos.

—¡Vooi! ¡Mejor es que se quede conmigo! —exclamó Squalo.

—Le molestarías con tus gritos, estará conmigo mejor —Levi le rebatió.

—Shishishi~. Podrías electrocutarlo —habló Belphegor—. Se queda conmigo.

—Bel-sempai puede acuchillarlo, es mejor que me lo quede —Fran no iba a ceder.

—Escorias, no sabéis nada de cuidar críos, mejor se quedará conmigo —definitivamente no diría lo mismo cuando viera su jarrón favorito destrozado.

—Oh, pero mejor estará conmigo —habló Lussuria.

—Podré pedir más dinero a Vongola si me lo quedo —claramente era una excusa, pero no lo iba a decir.

Discutieron acerca de cual era mejor para cuidar del pequeño Tsuna, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

Gracias a las ilusiones de las dos nieblas, harían un dormitorio en el gran salón y dormirían todos en él. Así podrían cuidar al castaño y no pelearían por esa razón…

Aunque entre cuchillos, llamas y discusiones, mucho no durmieron. Solo agradecieron que Tsuna pareciera tener un profundo sueño.

 **.**

—No llores, pequeña escoria —se quejó Xanxus ante las lágrimas del pequeño—. Aun me debes lo del jarrón, asi que volverás o te traigo.

—Shishishi~. Nos veremos en un futuro —sonrió el rubio, aunque se veía que estaba apenado.

—Bel-sempai tiene razón… —la voz de Fran no se oía como siempre.

—Estos tienen razón, apuesto todo mi dinero —que Mammon dijera eso era raro, muy raro, pero la situación lo requería.

—Cuando vuelvas te enseñaré más sobre moda —intentó animar Lussuria, sin mucho éxito.

—Estos estúpidos dicen al verdad, no llores, mocoso —Squalo no tenía ni ánimos de gritar.

Jamás pensaron que se encariñarían tanto con aquel chiquillo en un solo día con unas horas. El tiempo se había deslizado entre sus dedos como si de polvo se tratase, y el castaño había empezado a transparentar.

Se arrepentían incluso de cada segundo que pasaron durmiendo.

Tsuna quiso mostrar la misma alegría que en sus otros viajes, pero eran muchas despedidas y no le gustaban. Había acabado llorando mientras sujetaba el sombrero con el que había llegado y el peluche que Viper había hecho aparecer con sus ilusiones, con el cual se había despertado.

—Yo no quiero irme… —sollozó Tsuna, pensando en por qué debía ser así.

Su vida en su época no era lo que se denominaría alegre, y aunque en ese momento estuviera de vacaciones, no quería volver a aquel lugar donde le maltrataban y su único refugio eran sus padres, quienes no confiaban en su palabra y no le prestaban toda la atención que debería.

—Nos encontraremos en un futuro —reiteró Mammon—. Aunque no precisamente de la mejor forma…

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera cuestionar acerca de eso, su tiempo en la época definitivamente finalizó y se vio de nuevo en el laboratorio de Verde.

—¿Has venido llorando otra vez? —le preguntó el científico—. ¿Pero cómo haces para encariñarte con todos los que ves?

Había regresado con un peluche en sus manos y el mismo sombrero que había llevado.

—No quiero volver a casa… —sollozó, mirando al pequeño de pelo verde.

—¿Y eso? ¿No extrañas a tus padres? —cuestionó—. Aunque no debes preocuparte, llamé con tu voz para decirles que estabas bien, que estabas con un amigo y que volverías hoy.

—¿Se lo creyeron? —evitó la pregunta con otra.

—Yo también me sorprendí, son un poco crédulos ¿no? —se encongió de hombros.

—Sí… —agachó la cabeza, saliendo del tubo por el cual viajaba.

Verde se sintió mal por el rostro del siempre alegre niño. Investigando un poco acerca de su vida, sabía que no era precisamente querido en su escuela y sus padres no le daban la atención que aquel castaño necesitaba.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que siempre sonriera de aquella forma dulce cuando era tan desdichado. Suponía que era su propia fortaleza, que las veces que algo bueno le pasara pudiera sonreír felizmente. Así se sostenía a sí mismo en un mundo donde no había conocido siquiera la amistad.

Recordó la expresión con la cual le miró cuando habló con él por primera vez. Tan alegre y tan inocente, pensando que iba a jugar con él…

Ese chiquillo solo quería afecto, algo que no le era muy otorgado y que había encontrado en sus viajes espacio-temporales.

—Mira, podrás volver aquí siempre que quieras —jamás pensó decir eso—. Dado que tengo los suficientes datos, podré modificar el tiempo y la duración para que puedas ir unas horas al día.

Además, si desactivaba el sello del pequeño, sus llamas podrían ayudar a la investigación. Y sobretodo, él estaría alegre.

—¿Podré volver a ver a todos? —preguntó emocionado.

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro —hizo una mueca—. Tomaría mucho tiempo, años quizá el que pueda volver a poner las fechas exactas de los tres viajes, pero con la suerte que tienes, al menos en una acertaré.

Tsuna se apenó, pero luego sonrió. Le valía con volver a ver a uno, aunque su preferencia era todos. Pese a ello, era cuestión de tiempo que lo pudiera hacer.

—Eso sería genial —comentó alegre, quitando sus lágrimas como podía y sonriendo al arcobaleno.

—Vaya, parece que hasta tú tienes tu lado bueno, Verde —Fon apareció de la nada, molestando al científico por tomarse tantas libertades sin ser detectado—. Hola Tsuna, me supuse que estarías aquí de nuevo.

El niño le saludó felizmente.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer por China? —cuestionó molesto Verde.

—Siento decirte que no —contestó con calma.

—Que mala suerte —se quejó.

—¿Me acompañarás a casa? —preguntó ilusionado el pequeño, y Fon asintió.

—No quiero que te pierdas.

Con un asentimiento, el castaño se despidió del rayo y se fue con el pequeño de las artes marciales, quien siempre le contaba divertidas anécdotas o cuentos de origen chino. Incluso le había enseñado un poco el idioma en sus pequeños viajes.

Una vez se separaron cuando Tsuna llegó a su hogar, la sonrisa del castaño se borró. No quería, no quería volver a su casa…

Era feliz desde que descubrió los viajes en el tiempo. ¿Por qué debía volver?

Entró con la llave de repuesto, y el lugar estaba a oscuras. Estarían durmiendo, aunque no le sorprendía. Dado que Verde dio una excusa por él, no parecían preocuparse por su salud.

Aunque el argumento del arcobaleno era muy malo. No tenía más amigos que ellos, y sus padres ni sabían de su existencia.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, no quería hacer ruido. No deseaba despertar a nadie, seguramente le reprenderían por llegar tan tarde y encima molestar.

Llegó al pasillo, donde había tres habitaciones, todas con las luces apagadas. Miró una de las puertas con pena y la otra con una pequeña sonrisa triste, e ingresó en su propia habitación.

En comparación con las otras dos, la suya era la más pequeña, pero no se quejaba. En realidad, nunca lo hacía.

Encendió la lámpara de noche para ver mejor —no encedía la luz para no incordiar el sueño de nadie— y ponerse el pijama.

Minutos después, se acostó en su colchón, tapándose con su manta y abrazando el peluche con el sombrero y quedó profundamente dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores.**

 **Vale. He perdido la apuesta**

 **Sois crueles conmigo y demasiado majos con mi sadica amiga. ¿Vosotros sabeis cuanto me lo va a restregar y decirme "te lo dije"?**

 **No, si es que encima pierdo em absoluto. Todos con ella eh. Que injusticia.**

 **Bueh, ya os supondreis lo que significa ¿ne? Sii, por mayoria absoluta sera un fic maaas largo. No se de cuantos caps, ahora. Asi que me tendreis para rato.**

 **Muchas gracias por votar y por leer, por supuesto.**

 **Ah, y gracias a la fabulosa idea de Wa-chan, mi amiga me ha obligado como premio de la apuesta a hacer con los Varia (dije no darle ideas, pero no XD)**

 **Algunos me han dicho que les encanta el fanfic y otros que soy sensual ./.**

 **Mil graches lectores mios por apoyarme.**

 **Ah, tambien me han dicho (muchos, de hecho XD) que ya no saben que esperar de mi. Por mi esto hubiera quedado en el primero, pero las circunstancias ya veis XD. Sorry por los lioos XD.**

 **Bieeen~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño jamás pensó despertarse tan temprano, menos en un día vacacional. Por lo usual no solía madrugar, pero la situación en la que había estado viviendo los últimos días lo requería.

No quería ver a nadie de su familia, no consideraba necesario hacerlo. Además, internamente no estaba preparado para ver a quienes representaban su vida diaria pues sabía que iba a compararlos con las personas que había conocido en sus viajes y, sinceramente, no quería entristecerse.

No era que sus padres no le quisieran, sinceramente quería creer que si lo hacían. Pero no sentía que era "amor" sino… más bien un _aprecio_ por el hecho de ser su hijo.

Tenía un hogar, y se suponía que debería ser un lugar al cual querer regresar pero, después de su segundo viaje, eso había cambiado. Se había alegrado de volver y ver que al menos se habían preocupado por él.

Su madre incluso le había abrazado, y se sintió querido por un momento, pero se daba cuenta en cada viaje que hacia que sentía más amor por parte de los que conocía allí que por quienes se suponía que eran los que siempre debían quererle.

Claro, al menos le tenían aprecio hasta que finalmente se rebeló. Desde ese instante parecía que todo aquel pequeño cariño había desaparecido.

Pensaba en eso mientras se encaminaba al parque, saliendo silenciosamente de su casa y guardando la llave de repuesto en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Miró ambos objetos que había obtenido en sus travesías temporales, los cuales constaba de un conejo amarronado y el sombrero del que prácticamente no se despegaba y llevaba en su cabeza.

Pese a sus intentos, se le empañaron sus orbes castaños. Todo lo que había tenido hasta aquel momento era Shi-chan, un pequeño oso de peluche que su abuelo le había regalado en su última visita, hacia un año. El único que había demostrado tenerle más que aprecio por él, como todos los demás.

Nunca había sido de pedir muchas cosas, aunque las quisiera. Por ello, el que le regalaran algo era muy especial para él, acostumbrado a no recibir nada.

De hecho, en su cumpleaños número cuatro sus propios padres se habían olvidado de que día era. El quinto pasó igual, pero Tsuna no se lo recordó.

En su inocencia, tenía la ilusión de que se acordaran ellos mismos. Claro que fue muy ingenuo en ambas, pero eso no era suficiente para hacerle desilusionar.

Soñaba con que algún día le celebrarían una fiesta como la que…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al chocar contra algo duro y alto.

Alzó su pequeña cabeza castaña para encontrarse con el rostro de un chico con malas pulgas, evidentemente despertado a fuerza, que medía unos veinte centímetros más que él.

Le conocía, pero no era precisamente su amigo. Aquel era uno de sus agresores habituales, no sabía ni su nombre, pero le reconocía al ser quien más cruel era con él, y no solo en el aspecto físico, sino también en el moral.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrado, y se aferró al conejo de peluche.

—Yo… —las lágrimas ya salían de sus orbes castaños.

De entre todos los momentos…

—Renacuajo, has aparecido en el mejor momento —crujió sus dedos con una sonrisa, haciendo temblar al niño—. Tenía ganas de descargame con alguien.

No, se dijo Tsuna, no quería, no _deseaba_ ser golpeado.

Su mismo pensamiento le sorprendió.

Había llegado a un punto el que ya se había acostumbrado a los golpes y a los insultos, a que le dijeran que no servía para nada y le hirieran todo el cuerpo.

Pese al dolor que aquello pudiera causarle, no _conocía_ otra vida, ese era su destino.

Todos se habían puesto en su contra, toda su existencia había sido de esa manera, por lo menos lo que recordaba.

Por ello, era habitual en su día a día que algún matón de barrio le usara como saco de entrenamiento, y no solía quejarse.

Ya ni siquiera intentaba suplicar o llorar, simplemente se abandonaba a sí mismo hasta que el dolor de las heridas reapareciera y le recordaba cuán inútil era por no poder cambiar su ya escrito destino.

Sin embargo, todo cambió en aquellos días. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado que podría conocer gente que podía llegar a apreciarlo, a protegerlo y a cuidarlo.

Había personas que le _querían_ , que podían quererle por como era, con su torpeza incluida, y no le hacian daño. Jugaban con él, le sonreían y le daban regalos.

Había descubierto que sí existía otra forma de vida, que podía cambiar su rutina, que su destino podía ser reescrito y que no servía solo para ser golpeado. Que las personas podían verle por lo que realmente era:

Un _niño_.

Por primera vez veía una salida, un sueño alcanzable e iba a hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

No supo como lo hizo, ni desde cuándo era tan veloz moviéndose, pero esquivó el primer golpe por los pelos, agachándose a tiempo para que el puño del mayor pasara por encima del negro sombrero que llevaba puesto.

Sabía que estaría sorprendido por el esquive. En otras circunstancias, hubiera dejado que el golpe impactara contra su rostro, sucedido de muchos más en todo su cuerpo hasta que acabase lleno de heridas, e incluso sangre.

En otras circustancias se hubiera abandonado y aceptado la paliza, para luego lamerse sus heridas y aguantar su dolor como mejor podía. Se levantaría a duras penas y trataría de curarse —ya podría denominarse médico de tanta autocura— lo más rápido posible para que no dejara marca.

Pero esas no eran otras circunstancias. Quería llegar ileso y bien al laboratorio de Verde, quería llegar a su única felicidad en aquella vida y nadie se lo impediría.

Por ello, aprovechando el momento de confusión, corrió.

Lo más rápido que podía, levantándose cuando caía debido a su torpeza, sin importarle los rasguños que ardían en sus rodillas. Sin mirar atrás pero sabiendo que era perseguido por su atacante, seguramente furioso por haber esquivado su golpe.

Estaba cansado, dolorido, hambriento pero eso no hizo que disminuyera la velocidad. Ya veía el parque, contemplaba el acceso al espacio subterráneo donde su persecutor no podía alcanzarle.

 _«Solo un poco más»_

Apretó el pequeño conejo marrón, recordando por qué corría, huía de lo que siempre había conocido.

 _«Debo correr más rápido»_

Obligó a sus piernas a acelerar, acortando la infinita distancia entre él y la cúpula azul.

 _«Más rápido»_

No llegaba, lo veía a lo lejos pero parecía estar a kilómetros. Aumentó más la velicudad, sintiendo una molestia en su abdomen, el cual ignoró.

 _«¡Más rápido!»_

Escuchaba cada vez más cerca los pasos de su agresor. Recordemos que un paso del castaño eran cinco del mayor, cosa que al niño no le favorecía.

 _«¡ **Tengo** que llegar!»_

Se encontraba a tres pasos de la cúpula azulada, ya casi la rozaba con sus dedos, cuando sintió un tirón desde atrás. Alguien le había agarrado de la camiseta y le había tirado al suelo, haciéndole caer de espaldas.

—Tratando de huir, que tierno —burló el mayor, sonriendo maléficamente—. Te hubiera dolido menos si te hubieras dejado golpear como siempre, renacuajo —le recordó—. ¿O es que en verdad pensabas que podías escapar?

Sí, lo había pensado. Lo había soñado, se había visto a salvo por primera vez, había visualizado su primer escape y se dejó llevar por la emoción.

Se deslizó hacia atrás en la arena, intentando en vano mantener más distancia, viendo la entrada a su salvación siendo opacada por su agresor.

 _Casi_. Casi había llegado, le había faltado poco. Estaba cerca, pero no llegaría.

No podía esquivar los golpes, lo de antes le había salido por pura suerte y él no contaba con tanta.

—Mira, renacuajo, te voy a recordar lo aue pareces haber olvidado —le levantó de la camiseta, Tsuna aún no despegaba su mirada de la cúpula azul. Sabía esas palabras, se le habían grabado en su mente de tanta repetición—. Nadie te quiso, nadie te quiere, y nadie te querrá porque eres un inútil y débil renacuajo.

Le tiró con fuerza a la arena, su sombrero cayéndose de su cabeza en el proceso. Apretó con fuerza el conejo amarronado entre sus brazos, con tristeza y rabia consigo mismo.

Porque aquellas palabras habían sido ciertas en un pasado, se las había creído por completo. Por eso, a sus cinco cortos años, no esperaba nada de amor en su vida.

Pero había cambiado. Sí había alguien que le quería, personas que le apreciaban y por tanto se había dado cuenta de que eso no era verdad, y no iba a volver a serlo.

Nunca, nunca más.

Quizá fue esa certeza la que le hizo recoger el negro sombrero y ponérselo nuevamente, levantándose lentamente del suelo con la cabeza agachada, ante la mirada sorprendida de su agresor.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —encaró al mayor con decisión, sus orbes brillantes, quizá por las lágrimas, quizá por la decisión en sus palabras—. ¡Hay gente que me quiere! ¡Y volveré con ellos! ¡No me lo vas a impedir! —el agresor retrocedió un paso, asombrado por el aura determinante del chiquillo.

Un brillo anaranjado pasó fugazmente por sus ojos castaños, tan rápido que de haber pestañeado no se hubiera detectado.

—¿Y que… vas a hacer? ¿Vencerme? —cuestionó tratando de parecer amenazante, sin evitar un leve tartamudeo debido al repentino cambio del niño.

—No puedo vencerte —admitió sin dudarlo—. Pero puedo correr —en un instante, estaba dentro de la cúpula azul y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pidiéndole a Verde que le dejara entrar.

En el laboratorio, el arcobaleno se sobresaltó por la petición del niño tan repentina. Sin embargo, pulsó el botón con rapidez, dejando acceder al castaño.

No tuvo que pedir explicaciones cuando vio a través de las cámaras instaladas en el interior del juego a un chico unos siete años mayor que Tsuna buscándole ahí sin éxito.

Sabía que el chico era bastante dado a que le maltrataran, pero no al punto en el que empezaran desde las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó, acercándose al castaño, quien mantenía su cabeza agachada y estaba sentado en el piso.

—No siempre será así… ¿verdad? —su mirada color almendra conectó con la del científico, y este pudo ver que las lágrimas se escapaban por su dulce rostro—. Porque sí tengo amigos, tú eres mi amigo… ¿verdad?

Verde le miró sorprendido, pero no fue capaz de negárselo. No podía decirle que no ante aquellas lágrimas y aquella ilusión en esos ojos, era incapaz, nadie podía ser tan insensible.

—Soy tu amigo, pero no llores —respondió el científico, pensando cuánto podría haber pasado aquel chiquillo con solo cinco años.

El pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza ante sus palabras, y no fue capaz de quejarse. Se dejó hacer mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, maldiciendo el no tener su cuerpo para corresponderle mejor.

—Gracias, gracias —agradeció fervientemente, sonriendo sin soltarle.

Era la primera vez que le decían "soy tu amigo". No podía evitar emocionarse, sabiendo que ya no estaba solo.

Tenía a Verde, a Fon, a todos los que había conocido en sus viajes, a todos los que conocería.

No estaba solo, ya no.

Soltó al arcobaleno, dedicándole la más radiantes de las sonrisas mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

—Me explicarás esto más tarde —dijo el científico—. Ahora supongo que querrás viajar.

El castaño asintió, recogiendo a su conejito —que había soltado al abrazar a Verde— mientras se incorporaba.

Se encaminaron al tubo transparente, en el cual Tsuna se metió sin vacilar mientras el de cabello verdoso se sentaba frente a su ordenador.

—Podría intentar enviarte a una época que hayas visitado, pero no está del todo completo —había hecho ciertas mejoras, pero nada era seguro en los viajes espacio-temporales—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No me pasará nada, lo sé —mientras nada le dijera lo contrario, estaría bien.

—Bien, pues aquí vamos —empezó a teclear, y la pantalla mostró los datos del castaño. Oara su sorpresa, el sello del niño estaba ligeramente roto. Si se podría hablar de ello como un objeto, diría que tenía una brecha—. Qué extraño… luego lo investigaré.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestionó Tsuna, habiendo oído el murmullo.

—Nada importante por el momento —respondió, y siguió tecleando. El castaño ya sentía como su cabello era absorbido—. Está bien, estarás doce horas y veinte minutos, lo que equivaldría a hoy por la noche.

Asintió, estando de acuerdo con ello, aunque algo entristecido desde ya por no quedarse por más tiempo.

Verde tecleó los últimos códigos y el niño finalmente desapareció, embarcándose en otro viaje temporal donde conocería a más personas.

Donde seguramente podría conocer a más amigos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut~.**

 **Bieeen, antes de que me queráis matar. En mi defensa diré que la conti será rápida debido a que ya sé exactamente cuál será el viaje y cómo será, asi que tranquilidaaad XD.**

 **No se exactamente por que escribi un cap asi, no sé, me salió del kokoro.**

 **Respondiendo~**

 **Yi-chan, p-pues mil graches ./. Soy una humilde escritora y me alegra ver que a la gente le guste. Y bueno… no me mates por dios XD.**

 **Jagerin-chan, oh, pues… no seeeee. Ni idea, la verdad. Me alegra que te guste tanto y espero que me sigas leyendo =D**

 **PD: ¿puedo llamarte Ja-chan?**

 **Fi-chan… espera abajo que se lo digo a todos. XD. Tranqui, los comentarios nunca me hartan =D. Y GRACHE. NECESITO CONSUELO.**

 **1397L, tu y Fiz-chan os habeis aliado o algooo XD. No se, esto es conspiracion ya XD. Lo mismo, espera abajo XD. Y grache por leer =D.**

 **PD: ¿puedo llamarte L-chan?**

 **Kurai-chan… MENUDA LISTA HIJA DE MI VIDA. TU SABES LA DE IDEAS QUE LE HAS DADO A ESTA LOCA DE AMIGA QUE TENGO. MI VIDA SOCIAL AL TRASTE.**

 **Espera abajo y verás XD.**

 **Serenity-princess, wooow, una nueva lectora (o fantasma, da lo mismo) XD. No la adores por dios te lo pido. Jejeje, ese niño es supr mega hiper mono adorable achuchable y kawaii valeee. Y bueno, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¡Y una fan! ¡Vaya! ¡Grache!**

 **PD: ¿puedo decirte Se-chan?**

 **VictoriaChacin618 Jejejeje, si, es un amor please. Y si sera mas largo XD.**

 **Sil-chan, grache, me alegro que te guste. Y TARTIIIITAAAAA.**

 **AHORA.**

 **A ver, aprecio vuestras ideas. En serio. Pero... NO SE SI SABEIS QUE MI AMIGUITA LO LEE Y ME OBLIGA A HACERLO. Y ESTO SERA ETERNO COMO SIGAMOS ASI EH.**

 **Igualmente os quiero demasiado, no puedo odiaros pese a que fomenteis mi tortura.**

 **¿Y quién pensais que será el próximo? 😏 A ver si acertais.**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dulce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre solía sorprenderse cuando aterrizaba, nunca sabía dónde iba a ser. Últimamente parecía ser dado a arrivar en dormitorios, pero aquella vez había ido a parar a un lugar que podría ser denominado el paraíso para cualquier niño como él.

Sentado en un pulcro suelo blanquecino, todo cuanto veía a su alrededor eran dulces, perfectamente puestos en unos cajones colocados en inmensos estantes.

Había de todo tipo, caramelos, piruletas, regalices, chucherías… ¡incluso una fuente de chocolate!

Pero lo que más abundaban eran, sin duda alguna, los blancos y esponjosos malvaviscos.

Emocionado, se incorporó con rapidez, y agradeció infinitamente el no haber desayunado. Definitivamente, su estómago estaba más que dispuesto a almacenar todas aquellas ricuras que parecían llamarle a gritos, pidiendo ser comidos.

No estaba por negarse.

Se dirigió con una velocidad que incluso la luz le habría envidiado hacia el lugar donde su querido y delicioso desayuno le esperaba.

Sin embargo, ni bien puso una mano encima del estante, una ruidosa alarma saltó y se vio atrapado súbitamente en una red, colgando del techo.

Tras unos minutos de asimilación, y completamente asustado, empezó a gritar y sollozar, rogando que le sacaran de ahí. No había hecho nada malo, no que él supiera, y la sangre se le estaba bajando a la cabeza debido a la posición.

Desde su acertada postura, pudo ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría. Se esperanzó en que alguien hubiera escuchado sus ruegos y le sacara de allí.

Se fijó en que era un hombre de cabellos blancos que podían confundirse con las paredes del mismo color, orbes violeta claro y portaba una sonrisa burlesca que adornaba su rostro mientras comía un malvavisco.

—Parece que hemos atrapado un pequeño intruso —dijo, pero Tsuna no le entendió. Parpadeó un poco y se decidió a hablar.

—N-no he hecho nada malo… ¡por favor, suélteme! —el albino se sorprendió levemente, y de uno de los bolsillos de su blanca chaqueta sacó un pequeño aparato con un botón rojo.

Pulsó el objeto y el niño, una vez libre, fue víctima de la gravedad, cayendo a gran velocidad. Para su fortuna, el mayor tenía buenos reflejos y gran rapidez, atrapándole antes de que estrellara de cabeza contra el duro suelo de mármol.

—Con que eres japonés —le dijo, dejándole en el suelo. El pequeño recuperó su sombrero y peluche, los cuales se le habían escapado en su caída.

Le miró mientras apretaba su conejo contra sí, y asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba acertado con sus palabras.

—Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? —el albino se agachó junto a él mientras sonreía, y el castaño pensó que no parecía malo.

—Tsuna… —respondió con timidez.

—Yo me llamo Byakuran —la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó—. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Había reconocido al niño, pero había querido comprobar su identidad. Además, no todos los días aparece la versión pequeña del Décimo Vongola en medio de su más preciada habitación y encima caía en una de sus trampas para intrusos.

Pese a todo, no le sorprendía demasiado, pues conociendo en los líos que podía llegar a meterse el castaño, se podría decir que era normal.

Se sentaron en el suelo y Tsuna le explicó todo lo relativo y relevante a sus viajes en el tiempo. Al principio estaba algo tenso, pero como todo niño, se relajó cuando le ofreció dulces.

El mayor se sorprendió en algunos relatos tales como su estancia con Reborn, o los Varia.

Hubiera dado todo —menos sus malvaviscos, eso era sagrado— por ver a aquellos tipos, conocidos por ser temibles y despiadados, caer ante los inocentes encantos del pequeño Tsunayoshi.

No los culpaba, pues estaba comprobando por sí mismo que no había manera de negarse al chiquillo cuando sonreía. Nunca había compartido tantos dulces con nadie.

—Con que has tenido unos movidos días, eh —sonrió mientras el niño asentía alegre, comiendo un poco de un regaliz—. Y volverás dentro de doce horas.

—Sí… —el rostro del castaño se entristeció, y la sonrisa del albino se borró también, algo que raramente sucedía.

—¿No te alegra volver a casa? —cuestionó.

—No mucho… —negó mientras agachaba la cabeza, como si le avergonzara el hecho de que fuese así.

Entonces, el de orbes violetas recordó que la vida de aquel chico no había sido fácil, y había pasado por demasiadas cosas para llegar a donde estaba ahora. Sabía, por su experiencia en mundos paralelos, que el castaño siempre había sido inferiorizado, pero en todos los casos siempre lograba salir adelante.

Sabía también que para ser quien era en esa época, tuvo que pasar por varios conflictos, tanto familiares como externos.

—Escuchame, Tsunayoshi-kun —el mencionado se sorprendió ante la llamada, no le había dicho su nombre completo. Igualmente, le miró con sus orbes algo empañados—. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, nunca dudes de ti mismo.

El pequeño parpadeó, confundido. ¿A qué se refería con que lo conocía?

—Conozco al tú de esta época —aclaró ante la incertidumbre del niño—. Y te puedo asegurar que has llegado alto, pese a todo lo que te ha pasado.

—¿De… verdad? —dudó, viéndose incapaz de tener un futuro… digno.

Sus profesores se lo repetían varias veces, que debido a su torpeza para los deportes y sus calificaciones que llegan a la media por los pelos, no le depararía nada bueno y no llegaría a ser nadie.

Lo quisiera o no, la repetición constante hacía que acabase por creerlo, más si llevaban diciéndoselo desde que tenía memoria.

—No te mentiría —esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Tsuna sonrió, aunque fue borrada al notar cómo las lágrimas salían de sus orbes canela. Aquel acto asombró al castaño y se tocó el rostro, confuso.

Miró sus manos mojadas debido al agua salada de sus ojos y dirigió su mirada al mayor.

—¿Por qué estoy llorando? —le preguntó—. Estoy alegre… ¿no?

El pequeño tenía la idea de que sólo debía llorar cuando estaba triste o asustado. Nunca había sollozado cuando estaba contento o feliz, por tanto, era nuevo y extraño para él.

Además, siempre le habían dicho que llorar era de débiles, que no debería hacerlo tan frecuentemente. ¿No era una tontería, entonces, el hacerlo cuando estaba feliz?

—Existen las lágrimas de alegría —explicó el albino, alargando su sonrisa pero adquiriendo un deje de tristeza—. ¿Nunca te has emocionado tanto como para llorar de felicidad?

El niño negó con la cabeza levemente, y Byakuran le ofreció un pañuelo, con el que se secó el rostro.

—Gracias… —agradeció Tsuna ante un malvavisco que le era ofrecido, aceptándolo mientras su cálida sonrisa volvía a aparecer—. ¿Pero está bien llorar cuando estás alegre? —cuestionó curioso.

—¿Por qué debería estar mal? —se extrañó.

—Bueno… siempre se burlan de mí porque soy un llorón y me asusto con facilidad —explicó como si fuera normal, sin dejar de sonreír—. Por eso pienso que es algo tonto llorar cuando estoy alegre… ¿no es asi?

Se estremeció levemente al mirar los orbes violáceos del albino, los cuales emitían una chispa de rabia que daba miedo. Fue fugaz, pero juraría haber visto ese brillo antes, en los rostros de a quienes les contaba algo relativo a su vida normal.

No sabía qué significaba eso, ni por qué parecía durar solo un segundo antes de desaparecer, dejando paso a una mirada amable que le reconfortaba.

—No dejes que te digan como debes ser —aconsejó—. Las personas que te quieren, lo hacen por cómo eres, no por quien pretendes ser.

Las palabras del mayor resonaron en su mente. En otra ocasión hubiera rebatido aquello, no había mucha gente que le quisiera por ser él.

Sin embargo, en sus travesías había conocido a quienes tanto añoraba, y se dio cuenta de que ninguno le impuso como debía comportarse, nadie le decía cómo debía ser.

Le querían aún siendo torpe, débil y llorón como siempre había sido y nunca le habían reprendido por ello…

Entonces no era él quien tenía que cambiar. No era el que estaba equivocado, no era quien hacía que no le quisieran. Siempre había pensado que era quien fallaba, pues si todos se ponían en su contra, el único que debía estar haciéndolo mal era él.

Pero si había personas que le querían con sus defectos, quizá no debería cambiar, como había intentado en vano durante su corta vida.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Entonces no tengo que cambiar! —exclamó eufórico—. ¡No soy yo quien está mal!

Emocionado y feliz, se abalanzó hacia el albino, abrazándole. Este, debido a la sorpresa, no fue capaz de matenerse y cayó para atrás con el pequeño encima suya.

—Quien te diga eso es quien debería cambiar, Tsunayoshi-kun.

 _«Si no lo mato yo antes»,_ agregó en su mente, mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños del chiquillo, intentando no aplicar mucha fuerza.

Estaba enfadado, furioso con aquellos que eran tan insensibles como para querer hacer que ese dulce pequeño cambiara su carácter. Por favor, si ni siquiera aquellos tipos —que imaginaba que serían todo menos cariñosos— habían podido resistirse ante la personalidad de ese niño.

Incluso él, que llevaba poco menos de media hora hablando con el castaño, ya sabía que le iba a extrañar cuando se tuviera que ir.

—Sabía que estarías… —una voz femenina se interrumpió, y ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

Una joven mujer de cabellos verde oscuro y profundos orbes azul marino veía la escena desde la entrada, al principio perpleja pero luego sonriente.

El pequeño se había sentado encima del albino para observar a la recién llegadallegada, quien pareció sorprenderse al verle.

Bueno, todos los que conocía se asombraban de su presencia siempre, era algo a lo que ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado.

Sintió como unos brazos le levantaban, y se fijó en que había estado seguramente aplastando al mayor sobre el que había estado cómodamente sentado. Algo sonrojado, se dejó alzar por Byakuran, quien se incorporó rápidamente y miraba a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—Uni-chan, qué pronto has vuelto —saludó alegremente, aunque ella seguía con su mirada fija en el pequeño.

—No me digas que es… —dejó la frase al aire, pero al albino no le hizo falta mucho más para asentir.

—Ha viajado del pasado —sonrió.

Tsuna no despegó su vista de ella en ningún momento, y quizá por eso le asombró su rapidez. En un minuto había pasado de estar en los brazos del amante de los dulces a ser abrazado por la joven.

—¡Que monada! —alabó mientras le separaba un poco para mirarle con una sonrisa amplia.

Algo en aquel rostro sonriente hizo que Tsuna se sintiera bastante cómodo, y toda su timidez pareció desaparecer de inmediato. Por ello, cuando le abrazó de nuevo, el castaño le correspondió como pudo.

—Uni-chan, vas a hacer que me sienta celoso —burló el albino.

La aludida rió agradablemente mientras se acercaba con el pequeño hacia uno de los estantes con dulces y cogía una piruleta, dándosela al niño, quien la aceptó de buen grado.

Le bajó al suelo para que comiera su dulce tranquilamente, y miró al albino con cierto asombro.

No se había quejado porque le diera la piruleta sin permiso, de hecho, sonreía afablemente.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero una sonrisa divertida se esbozó en su rostro al percatarse de que se había encariñado con el pequeño castaño y era incapaz de reclamarle nada.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara, Uni-chan? —cuestionó Byakuran ante la mirada de ella.

—No, pero me resulta gracioso que hayas congeniado con un niño —rió levemente, recibiendo una mirada indiferente del contrario.

—No es que sea eso, sino que se pondría a llorar si le… —se interrumpió al desviar su vista al pequeño—. ¡Tsunayoshi-kun!

Uni, alertada por el grito, buscó con la mirada al castaño.

Lo encontró subido al borde de la fuente de chocolate de la sala, estirando lo que parecía ser un malvavisco para mojarlo con el líquido. Sin embargo, su equilibrio era muy precario y no tardaría en caer.

Ambos fueron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron para atraparle, pero fue en vano. Tsuna había acabado sumergido en el dulce, y cuando le sacaron de ahí, su ropa estaba totalmente sucia y su conejo había corrido la misma suerte.

—Se han ensuciado… —miró con tristeza el sombrero y el peluche, apenado por verlos bañados de chocolate.

—No te preocupes —Uni cogió los objetos con amabilidad—. Puedo lavarlos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado, recibiendo el asentimiento que esperaba—. ¡Qué bien!

—Me parece que tú vas a necesitar un buen lavado también —dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

—Eres un travieso, Tsunayoshi-kun —rió Byakuran.

El niño sonrió algo avergonzado.

—Pero es dulce —bromeó Uni.

—Y me va a poner perdido de dulce a mi también. Vamos —dijo mientras cargaba al niño en brazos y salía de la habitación, seguido por la de cabellos verdes—. Por cierto, Uni-chan, ¿dónde está ese perrito tuyo?

Ella rió al escucharle.

—Si te refieres a Gamma, le convencí de que podía quedarse en la ciudad un poco más, junto a los demás —explicó—. Me costó, pero logré que se entretuviera una media hora por lo menos.

—Eres una traviesa tú también, Uni-chan —rió el albino.

—No quiero recordar lo que pasó la última vez que te dejamos aquí solo.

El pequeño atendía desinteresadamente a la conversación, admirando más sus alrededores.

De la sala en la que estaban —que había resultado ser algo así como una cabaña— habían salido a unos jardines con bastante vida y color. Tras unos minutos de caminata y charla, llegaron a la gran puerta de una mansión.

Byakuran la abrió sin el menor reparo, y cuando accedió al recibidor, exclamó:

—¡Bienvenido a la mansión Millefiore de Italia!

Ciertamente, no tenía nada que envidiar a las otras que había visitado. Era grande, espaciosa y luminosa, con una bonita decoración.

Subieron unas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a lo que suponía que era la tercera planta, dado que habían saltado una. Ahí había varias puertas de distintos colores, y se detuvieron frente a una de color blanco con un gracioso dibujo de un malvavisco incrustado en ella.

—Me lo quedaré yo, Uni-chan —sonrió Byakuran—. Será divertido, ¿te parece bien, Tsunayoshi-kun? —cuestionó mirando al pequeño.

El castaño aún no se acostumbraba a que le pidieran su opinión, y por ello se tomó un tiempo antes de asentir con la cabeza, contento.

—Está bien —cedió Uni con una amable expresión—. Entonces yo lavaré el peluche y el sombrero —miró los objetos bañados en chocolate—. Cuídalo bien, es un niño.

Con un gesto que decía que no se preocupara, el albino entró en la habitación mientras la de cabellos verdosos seguía su camino.

—Bien, Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo mientras le dejaba en el suelo—. ¿Sabes ducharte solo o necesitas ayuda?

—Puedo hacerlo solo —sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo. Había aprendido a hacer algo básico como ducharse sin necesitar ayuda, para no molestar en lo posible a sus padres.

La verdad es que hubiera querido que le felicitaran, pero eso no pasó…

—Pues ahí tienes el baño con todo lo necesario —señaló una puerta de madera, a unos pasos de su posición—. Los jabones no están en ningún lugar alto, asi que no tendrás problema —aclaró—. Mientras, yo te buscaré algo para que puedas cambiarte.

El pequeño asintió, conforme, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Solo tuvo que empujar la puerta para abrirla, y se quedó maravillado cuando la cerró tras de sí.

Era enorme, como si se tratase de un dormitorio más. Contaba incluso con un vestidor muy amplio, y se preguntaba dónde buscaría el albino la ropa si tenía una tienda llena ahí dentro.

Para su buena fortuna, el grifo de la ducha si estaba a su alcance y, como Byakuran afirmó, los jabones estaban a una altura en la que sí llegaba.

Casi le dio pena lavarse el chocolate, y muchas veces lo relamió. Era dulce, y estaba muy bueno.

Cuando acabó, ya sin rastro del líquido marrón, salió envuelto en la primera toalla que encontró, pero resultaba ser demasiado grande para él y parecía llevar más bien un vestido algo largo.

Por ello, cuando el mayor le vio salir —cambiado de ropa dado que se había manchado de chocolate al cargarle—, rió a carcajada limpia mientras el niño ladeaba la cabeza, sin comprender qué era tan divertido.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, lo siento pero esto es todo lo que he podido encontrar —dijo, una vez más calmado pero sin quitar su sonrisa mientras le daba una muda de ropa… bastante diferente a la suya—. No tengo nada que puedas ponerte, y lo único que Uni-chan tenía era esto.

Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que la ropa constaba de un vestido de niña, de color rosa con flores en la cintura, y de calzado unas sandalias blancas con una flor de adorno.

Se sonrojó al pensar que tendría que pasar con eso durante toda su estadía en aquella época.

—No es tan malo, pasarías perfectamente por una niña —intentó animar el mayor, tratando de no reír ante el rostro del pequeño.

Para su fortuna, no tuvo que insistirle demasiado —no era muy bueno animando, y menos en esa situación—, pues Tsuna nunca había sido alguien que se quejara demasiado.

Sabía adaptarse a las situaciones, había pasado por peores. Aunque era algo cuanto menos bochornoso, solo duraría unas horas, quizá menos considerando que lavarían su ropa.

Por eso, agachó la cabeza en un intento de esconder su vergüenza y agradeció el ofrecimiento. Se habían molestado en buscarle algo que pudiera quedarle bien después de todo, aunque no fuera el resultado más deseado.

Cuando se puso la vestimenta que le habían dado, Byakuran se juró que obligaría de alguna manera a que el Tsuna de aquella época se vistiera con algo similar.

Al pequeño castaño se le veía adorable, tierno y sobretodo muy gracioso.

Por supuesto, el albino no desaprovechó el tiempo y empezó a tomarle fotos. Había que guardar el momento, y además, al estar el niño más rojo que un tomate, su adorabilidad se multiplicaba.

Byakuran pensó que, si llegaba a vender aquellas fotografías, se haría de oro. Las admiradoras del cielo no eran escasas, y muchas darían lo que fuera por tener semejante material.

Oh sí, era una fabulosa idea.

—Sonríe, sonríe —decía mientras capturaba las imágenes del castaño desde varios ángulos. Le había puesto incluso una diadema a juego con el conjunto.

—Deja de asediar al pobre niño —rió Uni cuando ingresó a la habitación, viendo la escena—. Mira, he logrado que tu peluche se secara antes, pero no ha salido una mancha… —se apenó mientras le entregaba el objeto.

El conejo tenía una mancha marrón más oscura en su ojo derecho, producto del chocolate. Lo analizó bien, y se dio cuenta de que no quedaba tan mal.

—No pasa nada, está perfecto —sonrió mientras abrazaba el peluche contra él.

—No te muevas —ordenó el albino mientras le tomaba otra foto, capturando el momento.

—Pero no recuerdo haberle puesto ningún collar —señaló el lazo naranja que colgaba del cuello del conejo, del cual pendía una llave que se le hacía familiar.

—Estaba en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, decidí ponérselo para que no se te pierda —sonrió—. Ah, y casi lo olvido, tu sombrero, se secó con el peluche —le devolvió el objeto, y el niño se lo pusó con alegría, sacándose la diadema.

Quiso preguntar si conocía de algo a su tío, dado que era tremendamente parecido al que siempre portaba, pero le pareció imposible.

Reborn había conocido al castaño cuando este era adolescente, no de niño. Por ello, se guardó la pregunta y miró al albino.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con todas esas imágenes? —cuestionó, curiosa.

—Si los ingresos aumentan, no te sorprendas —sonrió burlón.

Ante la respuesta, ambos parpadearon sin comprender. Sin embargo, Uni comprendió tras unos momentos qué quería decir.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó, incrédula.

El Tsuna de esa época no estaría precisamente feliz de ver fotos suyas de pequeño, vestido de niña, circulando por ahí sin su consentimiento —uno que obviamente en la vida daría—.

—Sí que puedo, porque Tsunayoshi-kun estará de acuerdo —bajó la cámara y miró al castaño, quien atendía sin comprender—. ¿Verdad, Tsunayoshi-kun? —el aludido asintió, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería—. ¿Lo ves, Uni-chan? —su vista se posó en ella, quien suspiró resignada.

No había cómo rebatir a eso, además de que técnicamente Tsuna había accedido, aunque fuera en su versión de niño y no estuviera muy enterado de la situación.

—¿Por qué mejor no te compramos algo de ropa que sea para ti? —le ofreció amablemente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar la vergüenza por la que pasaría el otro Tsuna.

—No es necesario… —respondió tímidamente.

—Sí lo es —sonrió al ver la expresión del pequeño. Era igual a su versión futura, siempre rechazando cualquier ofrecimiento que pudiera causar molestias.

Era así desde que lo conocía, y parecía serlo desde niño.

—Y yo que quería seguir tomándole más fotos… —se quejó Byakuran, haciendo un puchero.

—Tienes para hacer cinco álbumes —rió Uni.

—Eso no es cierto —negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo reír con su expresión incluso al castaño.

Los dos mayores se miraron cómplices, alegres de haberle hecho reír. Se habían percatado de que era bastante tímido, y tenían curiosidad de saber cómo era su risa.

—Bien, vámonos, quizá nos encontremos con los demás —dijo Uni, tomando al chiquillo de la mano y saliendo de la habitación, seguida por el albino.

Tsuna se admiró ante la maravillosa ciudad, y pensaba que era muy diferente a la que había visitado en sus otros dos viajes. Claro que esa era la del futuro y en las anteriores ocasiones había conocido las del pasado. Aun así, parecía increíble que fuese el mismo país.

Admiraba las calles mientras su mano seguía siendo tomada por Uni, sujetando su peluche con el brazo libre. Ambos le entretenían haciéndole jugar de vez en cuando en algún parque por el que pasaban, también le habían comprado un helado y prácticamente el chiquillo había olvidado su atuendo.

Entraron en una tienda de moda infantil, y le compraron una camisa blanca con un dibujo de caramelos —idea del albino— y unos pantalones azul marino junto a unas zapatillas negras. Se cambió en el probador, y muchos se asombraron al ver que era un niño y no una niña al verle salir.

—Estaba más adorable con vestido —se quejó el de orbes violetas, una vez fuera del lugar—. No es justo, Uni-chan…

—Es un niño, no una niña —rió la susodicha, devolviendo al castaño su conejo, el cual lw había confiado para cambiarse—. Además, él no estaba cómodo, ¿verdad? —sonrió.

—Bueno… no mucho, la verdad —confesó, y Byakuran hizo un puchero.

—Al menos tengo fotografías —se le alegró el rostro al pensar en lo mucho que le darían por aquellas imágenes exclusivas, y se preguntó cuántos malvaviscos valdrían exactamente.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró Uni, y miró su reloj de pulsera—. Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando, ya son las tres. ¿No tenéis hambre? —preguntó mirándoles.

Dos estómagos rugieron ante sus palabras arrancando una carcajada a la joven.

—No necesito más, vamos a comer algo.

La comida fue en un restaurante italiano cercano, donde Tsuna pudo probar la famosa pasta del país. Estaba ciertamente muy buena, y comió hasta quedar más que satisfecho, compitiendo con el albino por ver quién era el más rápido.

Hubiera ganado de no ser porque tenía el cuidado de no manchar su ropa nueva.

—No sé cuál de los dos es el niño —suspiró la única fémina, viendo cómo el albino estaba completamente sucio de salsa carbonara mientras que el pequeño se encontraba impoluto.

Pasaron el día en la ciudad, y como había predicho Uni, se encontraron con el resto de su familia.

Tsuna pensó que conformaban un grupo muy gracioso, y aunque no parecían encajar las distintas personalidades, se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que los mantenía unidos.

Tantos caracteres diferentes chocaban, sí, pero tenía la extraña certeza de que no se llevarían igual de bien si todos congeniaran en lo mismo.

Aunque aquel rubio al que Uni había llamado Gamma no parecía al principio muy dispuesto a dejarle acercarse a ella, a quien llamaba princesa, y le alejaba cada vez que lo intentaba.

Sin embargo, cambió repentinamente de parecer cuando, jugando con la chica del cabello azul, se tropezó y cayó.

Fue el primero en acudir a su ayuda, alegando que no tenía por qué molestar a la de cabellos verdes con sus cosas de críos. Se lo agradeció igualmente con una amplia sonrisa, y después de eso fue muy amable con él.

Pero así como se la pasaba bien, sabía que llegaría el momento de despedirse.

Esto ocurrió durante la cena, cuando había olvidado por completo que su hora límite eran las diez de la noche y estaba muy contento charlando con todos acerca de sus viajes —concretamente les parecía hacer gracia la historia de cuando conoció a Reborn—, y Uni se percató de que estaba empezando a desvanecerse.

Miró sus manos y vio que tenía razón, comenzaba a transparentar frente a las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes. Tomó el conejo que estaba entre sus piernas, y a este le sucedió lo mismo.

—¿Por qué está desapareciendo? —cuestionó la de cabellos celestes, y todos miraron a los dos jefes de la familia, pidiendo una explicación.

—Como sabéis, este Tsunayoshi-kun viene del pasado —respondió el albino, con una mueca triste.

—Y no podía quedarse eternamente… —prosiguió Uni, también con tono decaído.

Ninguno pudo despedir al pequeño con una sonrisa, ni siquiera Byakuran pudo hacer más que un esbozo más deprimente de lo que pretendía ser.

Querían decirle adiós con alegría, sobretodo para no entristecer al castaño, pero a nadie le nacía el fingir felicidad en aquella situación.

—Muchas gracias a todos, me lo he pasado muy bien —si bien ahora sabía que había lágrimas de alegría, aunque intentaba sonreír como siempre, estaba más que seguro que ahora lloraba con total tristeza.

Definitivamente odiaba las despedidas.

—Nos veremos, Tsunayoshi-kun —la familia al completo reprimía el llanto al ver los intentos del chiquillo por alegrar tal situación, y solo el albino fue capaz de pronunciar una despedida decente, secándose una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de sus orbes violáceos.

Cinco segundos después de que dijera su adiós, el niño despareció sin dejar rastro, tan solo un plato a medio comer y una silla vacía delataban que había estado una vez ahí.

.

Verde solía sorprenderse con aquel niño. Sabía que llevaba consigo toda la alegría y la adorabilidad del mundo, pero aun no comprendía cómo era posible que en medio día se encariñara tanto con quienes conocía en una época totalmente distinta.

Lo hubiera entendido si esta vez se hubiera quedado un día entero, como las anteriores veces, pero en tan solo doce horas el chiquillo ya volvía con lágrimas en los ojos y portando algo nuevo.

Bueno, como suponía que eso pasaría, tenía preparado los pañuelos, los cuales le ofreció al niño una vez este salió del recipiente.

—Es… triste —sollozó, aceptando el ofrecimiento y secándose las lágrimas—. Pero… me lo paso… muy bien jugando… durante el… tiempo que estamos… juntos…

—No sé cómo lo haces para arreglártelas tú solo en un lugar totalmente desconocido —la mayoría de niños de su edad estarían más que aterrorizados porque le sacaran de la comodidad de su rutina—. Eres valiente, se podría decir.

Se dirigió hacia su ordenador, dándole la espalda al castaño, que había parado de llorar, sorprendido ante las palabras del arcobaleno.

—Yo… ¿valiente? —murmuró, siendo oído por el científico.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cuántos niños has visto que se adentren en una época que no conoces totalmente solos? —cuestionó Verde, mirándole de reojo.

Tsuna pensó en la respuesta, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

A él siempre le habían dicho que era un cobarde porque se asustaba con más facilidad que los demás y tendía a llorar cuando esto sucedía. Era más asustadizo que todos, y era una de las múltiples cosas por las cuales era el objetivo de burlas.

Aunque era improbable que alguno hiciera lo que a él le encantaba, tenían miedo a lo desconocido, algo que el castaño nunca había tenido debido a su sexto sentido, o intuición.

—Es verdad… —sonrió ampliamente—. Y es posible que pueda volver a ver a todos, ¿verdad? —miró ilusionado al científico, quien asintió con una sonrisa resignada, pero alegre al haber podido animar al chiquillo.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —la conocida voz del arcobaleno de la tormenta resonó en la sala, y el pequeño le saludó con gran felicidad mientras Verde le dedicó una mirada molesta de soslayo.

—¿Me acompañarás hoy? —preguntó animado Tsuna.

—Sí, dado que Verde no estará por la labor de hacerlo —su siempre calmado tono irritaba al de cabellos verdosos, a quien le tentaba la idea de hacer que nunca más vuelva a hablar.

—¡Qué bien! —se contentó, dirigiéndose hacia Fon—. ¡Hasta mañana! —se despidió del arcobaleno del rayo y siguió al maestro de artes marciales.

Por el camino, Tsuna contó felizmente todas sus experiencias del viaje, hablando de cada persona que había conocido en él y de cuán bien le habían tratado.

Entre palabrerías, habían llegado a la puerta de la casa del chiquillo, quien intentó no hacer una mueca triste para no preocupar a su acompañante.

—Esto… una pregunta —interrumpió la despedida del arcobaleno—. ¿Sabes italiano?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —indagó con curiosidad.

—¿Po-podrías enseñarme…? —su mirada se desvió a otro lado, avergonzado—. Es que en todos los viajes que hago hablan ese idioma y…

—Está bien, lo haré —sonrió comprensivo, y Tsuna le miró con ilusión—. ¿Mañana antes de que vayas de viaje te parece bien?

—Sí —asintió emocionado—. Entonces a las ocho de la mañana, ¿no?

—¿Tan temprano te despiertas a tu edad? —en respuesta, el castaño rió nervioso—. Si quieres así, por mí no hay problema.

El chiquillo le abrazó, feliz porque hubiera accedido a su petición. Fon le correspondió y al cabo de unos minutos se despidió del pequeño, quien borró su sonrisa al verse solo.

Decidió no pensar en eso y desató el lazo de su peluche para abrir la puerta con sigilo, cerrándola con el mismo cuidado y subiendo a su habitación con rapidez.

Puso el lazo y sombrero al conejito y se cambió de ropa, doblando cuidadosamente las prendas que había traido puestas, para luego acostarse y hacerse una bolita, abrazando al peluche.

Esa vez soñó con que volvería a ver a todos sus amigos, a todos los que conoció. Imaginó que estaban de nuevo todos reunidos…

Y que todos comian dulces juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut~. Que sueño por Dios. Me muero.**

 **A ver, queridos lectores amados.**

 **L-chan sea pues XD. Y sorry, no me responsabilizo de roturas de kokoro XD.**

 **Fiz-chan, creeme, esta tipa hara que se te cumpla. Tu por eso no te preocupes, me atormetara con eso hasta que lo haga.**

 **¿Y que he dicho yo de las ideas? Por Dios, que no lo lea, que no lo leaaaa.**

 **Kurai-chan, bueno, tu duda ya esta resuelta ne? XDDD. ¡Y MI TARTITA POR DIOOOOOOS *-*! GRACHE.**

 **Se-chan, Aaaaalaaaaaa, que crueeeel. Ni yo soy asi please XDDDD. Aquu tienes la aventura que queriaaas XD y ya he resuelto tu duda. Espero que te haya gustado n.n**

 **Yi-chan, jajajaja, sorry por l as lagrimas, pero me alegro que te guste y… bueno, tu deja de dar ideas que mi amiga loca se emociona demasiado.**

 **Alessia, pero yo que digo acerca de las ideas. OS ADORO PERO LAS IDEAS MOTIVAN A ESTA LOCA.**

 **PD: ¿Puedo llamarte Sia-chan?**

 **Mel-chan, soy como un poco cruel con el pobre, hasta a mi me da pena XD. Me da a mi que aquí va a haber matanza… no digo nada…**

 **Flor-chan, jejejeje, bueno, examenes son examenes pero muuuucha suerte y despejate un poco leyendo mis humildes escritos n.n**

 **Natsumi-Uzumaki, vaya, nueva lectora. Me alegra de que te guste tanto y espero que te siga gustando asiii n.n**

 **PD: ¿Puedo llamarte Nat-chan?**

 **Shiho-Akemi, vaya, pues espero que sugas enamorada XDDDD.**

 **Pd: ¿puedo llamarte Shiho-chan?**

 **¿Quien creeis que va ahora? XD**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Difíciles despedidas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando el castaño salió de casa, media hora antes de la acordada con el arcobaleno de la tormenta, definitivamente no esperó encontrarse con este en la puerta.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente, pese a su sorpresa.

—No sabía que te despertaras tan temprano —dijo en respuesta, con cierto tono de preocupación—. ¿Lo sueles hacer?

—Lo cierto es que suelo despertarme mucho más tarde —bueno, no era una mentira del todo. Se despertaría unos quince minutos después de la hora en la que se había levantado aquel día, y de hecho el anterior se despertó antes.

Además, desde que aprendiera a levantarse sin necesidad de que alguien lo hiciera e ir a su colegio solo, sus padres consideraron que era lo suficientemente mayor para prepararse y marcharse sin su atención, pese a que seguía teniendo cinco años.

En principio tenía algo de miedo a ir sin nadie acompañándole, pero asumió que le habían encargado un trabajo de mayores y no quería decepcionar a sus progenitores.

Así pues, reunió su escasa valía y fue completamente solo a clases.

Llegó de una pieza al menos, con algunos raspones debido a alguna que otra caída, además de que se había perdido por completo en un punto, llegando media hora después del horario de entrada, y eso gracias a la ayuda de un amable policía que se había encontrado.

Al segundo día tuvo el cuidado de no perderse, le habían reprendido el llegar tarde y no quería volver a ser regañado.

Se hubiera sentido orgulloso de sí mismo por entrar en su hora de no ser porque fue objetivo de las burlas de sus compañeros, quienes al verlo llegar sin nadie, le decían que sus padres no le querían y por ello le enviaban completamente solo, adjuntando que así estaría toda su vida.

No estaba por decirle eso a Fon, parecía algo preocupado y no quería darle más motivos para ello. No quería que le tuvieran lástima o algo así, ni mucho menos.

Se consideraba algo afortunado. Cierto era que no tenía mucha felicidad en su rutina, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Al menos tenía ropa, comida y agua, algo que sabía que algunos niños como él no tenían, y por ello se alegraba de las pequeñas cosas.

Por eso esbozaba su mejor sonrisa mientras mentía a medias. No era que le gustara, ni mucho menos, pero no quería preocupar al arcobaleno innecesariamente.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó inseguro Fon, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del castaño.

Cerró los ojos un instante y cedió, empezando ambos a caminar hacia el parque.

El pequeño tenía ganas de aprender el idioma, y había demostrado gran inteligencia. Solo en sus viajes había podido aprenderse alguna que otra palabra de tanto escucharla, aunque fuera un saludo solamente.

Tsuna había visto que era muy divertido el aprender con el arcobaleno, y quizá comprendía más que con sus profesores.

Sin embargo, toda su diversión se cortó cuando, en un cruce, su intuición se volvió loca, gritándole que se escondiera.

No dudó en tomar a la pequeña tormenta y ocultarse con él detrás de un contenedor. Tras unos minutos, asomó su pequeña cabeza para ver cómo el mismo chico que el día anterior se había topado cruzaba la calle, visiblemente malhumorado.

—¿Por qué te escondes de él? —preguntó Fon, asomándose también.

Solo respondió cuando su agresor salió de su campo de visión.

—Ayer… discutimos —buscó la palabra más suave—. Y… no es bueno que me encuentre.

—¿Discutir? Ese chico te duplica la edad —le miró con fijeza, y el castaño enfrentó inseguro su análisis visual.

—Sí… bueno… —dijo dubitativo.

—¿Se mete contigo? —preguntó directamente, incrédulo.

—A veces… —sonrió nerviosamente.

—La verdad —pidió con cierto tono serio, haciendo que Tsuna se estremeciera ligeramente. Sin embargo, tan solo abrió la boca cuando fue interrumpido—. Sí o no.

—Sí… —confesó algo apenado—. Pero es normal, la mayoría…

—No es normal —le cortó de nuevo—. ¿La mayoría? ¿Saben tus padres de eso?

—No lo sé… —respondió incómodo, apretando su conejo.

—¿No se lo has dicho?

—Yo… —lo cierto es que sí lo había hecho, haría cinco meses, pero nada había cambiado demasiado.

Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera le creyeron, y no insistió más en el tema. No servía de mucho, y además no quería que sus padres se molestaran por ello.

—Tsuna-kun —llamó Fon, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Sí o no, dímelo.

—Sí… —dudó un momento, pero sabía que el arcobaleno era de confianza. Era su amigo.

—Y no ha servido de mucho, por lo que veo —el castaño agachó la cabeza, con pena.

—Estoy acostumbrado —le sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—No deberías estarlo —rebatió, y no pudo negar tal acusación—. No sabes defenderte, ¿verdad?

—Soy torpe y no muy listo… —se defendió vagamente, si es que a eso se le podía llamar defensa, claro.

—Eso no es cierto —Fon se entristecía al oír la propia opinión que el pequeño tenía de él mismo. Su autoestima era baja, por no decir nula—. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Nadie —en realidad, todos con los que convivía en su día a día. Pero Fon se veía triste, y era por su causa.

Tsuna no quería entristecerle más.

—No sé por qué no eres sincero —el castaño se sorprendió de su perspicacia—. Pero me hago una idea. Y te enseñaré como defenderte, Tsuna-kun.

—No es… —empezó, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Me parece que no te gusta la violencia, ¿verdad? —adivinó, y no había errado—. Tranquilo, sólo te enseñaré a defenderte en el caso de que te ataquen. No tienes por qué hacer daño a nadie a menos que sea necesario.

El chiquillo reflexionó la propuesta del pequeño azabache por unos momentos, para luego asentir.

—Está bien, pero no quiero herir a nadie… —reiteró.

—Sólo sino te atacan antes —aclaró.

—Pero a mi me duele cuando me golpean, ¿no sería igual a ellos si les hiciese lo mismo? —cuestionó—. No quiero que me hagan daño y por eso no quiero herir a nadie.

—¿Has herido a alguien antes? —Tsuna negó—. Y sin embargo, te golpean… ¿habitualmente? —el desvío de la mirada castaña le hizo saber que estaba acertado—. Decidido, te entrenaré para que puedas defenderte.

Empezó a caminar, diciéndole así que no quería reproche alguno. El pequeño le siguió, alcanzándole y volviendo a sus particulares clases de italiano de camino al parque.

Fon le había aclarado de que le enseñaría ambas cosas y habían quedado en verse cada mañana durante una hora y media. El arcobaleno le iría a ver a su casa y se quedarian en el parque hasta que pasase el tiempo establecido y fuera al laboratorio de Verde para que pudiera seguir sus travesías.

—Eres rápido, Tsuna-kun —dijo el pequeño azabache, viendo al agotado niño frente a él.

Había puesto a prueba las habilidades atléticas que el castaño tenía, y solo había sacado en claro que su velocidad era bastante buena.

A Tsuna no le sorprendía demasiado, pues debido a sus carreras para huir de sus agresores, su resistencia y rapidez eran bastante aceptables.

Lo serían más si no tuviera que caerse cada cinco minutos, tropezando con sus propios pies. Sus reflejos eran nulos.

—Continuaremos mañana —le ofreció una botella de agua, la cual el chiquillo bebió con felicidad.

Le entregó también el sombrero y el conejito que habían quedado bajo su custodia por petición del mismo castaño.

Se encaminaron a la cercana entrada del laboratorio del arcobaleno del rayo, charlando animadamente sobre qué se iría a encontrar esa vez en aquel viaje.

Su intuición estaba tranquila, por tanto no parecía que nada malo le fuera a suceder. Fon le había comentado que era una gran ventaja tener esa especie de sexto sentido, y que le ayudaría a desarrollarlo.

—Parece que os lleváis muy bien —dijo Verde al verles entrar juntos, sentado como siempre en la silla rotatoria frente a su ordenador—. Aunque sigues sin ser bienvenido —miró al maestro de artes marciales, quien sonrió.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo el que dejes a un niño pequeño entrar a tu preciado laboratorio, Verde. Estaba seguro que tenías sentimientos más allá de tus investigaciones, pero no me lo esperaba —el aludido chasqueó la lengua ante su contraataque.

A Tsuna le parecía especialmente gracioso que le denominaran como niño cuando era mayor que ellos, pero no hacía ningún comentario al respecto más que nada porque tenía la sensación de que ambos eran más adultos de lo que aparentaban. Pensaban y actuaban como tal, de hecho.

—Como sea —evadió el científico—. Supongo que estarás impaciente —dirigió su mirada al castaño, quien rió levemente, algo nervioso.

—Un poco —adoraba hacer esos viajes, y a esas alturas sabía que, aunque su intuición le dijera a gritos que sería peligroso, igualmente lo haría.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras del chiquillo, haciendo que este se sonrojara ligeramente.

Verde se incorporó de un salto y los tres se dirigieron hacia el espacio que el pequeño ya conocía casi de memoria.

Con una sonrisa alegre, no dudo en entrar en el recipiente transparente en cuanto se abrió, y los arcobalenos rieron otra vez ante su impaciencia.

—Has logrado algo que no te proponías con tus inventos —le dijo Fon a Verde, quien le escuchaba sin despegar su vista de la pantalla—. Le das alegría a un niño, muy noble por tu parte.

—No exageres, en principio no pensaba hacer que se divirtiera —confesó, e incluso él mismo se dolía por haber pensado en ello en su momento.

—Lo sé —no adjuntó nada más, y el científico terminó de codificar todo para que el castaño pudiera empezar un nuevo trayecto.

—Tienes hasta las once de la noche —le dijo al pequeño, quien asintió—. Son las nueve, asi que tienes tiempo de sobra.

El chiquillo podría rebatir eso diciendo que había tenido muy poco en su último viaje, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se despidió con la mano de ambos, antes de desaparecer del lugar.

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio en un lugar totalmente inesperado.

Arena, juegos, algunos niños… un parque. Pero no era desconocido, de hecho, podía jurar que era el mismo donde el laboratorio se escondía bajo tierra.

Empezaba a pensar que Verde se había equivocado en algo, cuando distinguió las diferencias entre el parque que él conocía y ese que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Cuidado! —miró en dirección a la advertencia, advirtiendo cómo un balón se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz hacia él.

Viéndose incapaz de esquivarlo, puso sus manos en posición de protección mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando el impacto.

Sin embargo, nunca llegó.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó cuando abrió los ojos, totalmente asombrado ante lo que veía.

Como si de un truco de magia se tratase, o quizá como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, la pelota estaba detenida frente a él. Literalmente, estaba flotando en el aire.

Extendió sus pequeños brazos, tomando el esférico con incredulidad. Al principio no pesaba, pero luego sintió la gravedad actuar de nuevo y se vio obligado a sujetarla con más fuerza.

Observó el objeto con mucha sorpresa en su mirada.

—¡Lo siento! —alzó la mirada para ver a un chico de unos siete años que se acercó a él, tomando el balón y volviendo con sus amigos. Parecían disputar un partido de entrenamiento.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? —se giró ante la nueva voz, descubriendo a un chico pelirrojo de orbes rojizos, que le miraba con preocupación. Su mirada cambió a una sorprendida cuando vio su rostro—. No puede ser… ¿Tsuna-kun?

El pequeño castaño asintió, pero cada vez entendía menos. No sabía quién era ese chico que parecía aparentar unos diecisiete, ni por qué lo conocía. Pero no parecía ser malo, y le resultaba muy familiar…

—¿Cozart-nii? —ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido por el gran parecido. Era la versión algo más joven del pelirrojo que había conocido en su otro viaje.

—No, me llamo Enma —corrigió—. Pero si eres Tsuna-kun… ¿por qué eres tan pequeño? ¿Y no estabas en Italia? —cuestionó—. Si no recuerdo mal, pronto será la ceremonia de sucesión y por eso no has asistido a clases como los demás.

Se refería a su otra versión, la que la mayoría parecía reconocer. ¿De verdad era tan conocido? No era precisamente popular en su clase, al menos no en el buen sentido.

—Es una historia algo larga… —respondió.

—Tengo tiempo, no te preocupes —le sonrió.

Se sentaron en un banco cercano y el chiquillo empezó a explicarle con cierta emoción lo relativo a sus viajes en el espacio-tiempo, la razón por la que le había confundido con su ancestro y recordando que en su primera travesía le había visto algo más adulto en algún lugar de la mansión.

—Es una historia increíble, Tsuna-kun —se emocionó Enma cuando terminó de relatar.

El pequeño rió. Se había llevado muy bien con el pelirrojo, era muy gracioso y amable con él.

—Y dices que volverás por la noche, ¿verdad? —miró su reloj—. Son las nueve y media, queda mucho tiempo. ¿Te parece si te invito a un buen desayuno? —cuestionó al escuchar el gruñido del estómago del chiquillo.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias! —exclamó agradecido, levantándose del banco con rapidez y ya tirando de la manga del mayor—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

—Está bien —rió el pelirrojo, obedeciendo al pequeño y encaminándose hacia lo que sería la comida del castaño.

Sin embargo, en la salida se les interpuso una joven de cabellos azabaches atados en una coleta alta con visible molestia hacia Enma, quien se estremeció ligeramente al verla.

—¡Con que aquí estabas! —se acercó al chico y le jaló la oreja con tal fuerza que hasta a Tsuna le dolió—. ¡Te he dicho que no te vayas sin avisar!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpaba a gritos—. ¡Por favor! ¡Duele!

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección —finalmente le soltó, cruzándose de brazos y dejando la oreja más roja que el cabello del chico.

—Si no es uno es otro —murmuró, recordando los _generosos_ entrenamientos por parte del tutor de su amigo castaño mientras se acariciaba su adolorido oído.

Estaba aliviado de que se había ido con Tsuna a Italia, pero parecía haber dejado a Adelheid como reemplazo.

—¿Y este crio? —sus fríos orbes miraron al chiquillo, quien se estremeció.

—Es Tsuna-kun, ha viajado del pasado —respondió Enma con una leve sonrisa al ver cómo el niño se escondía tras suya, ocultándose de la mirada de la azabache.

—Enma, eres un ingenuo —suspiró la joven—. ¿Tú sabes las probabilidades que hay de que un crio de unos cinco años viaje en el tiempo?

Ambos chicos se miraron, buscando una respuesta que no sonara demasiado ilógica a la pregunta.

—Bueno… —empezó el pelirrojo, mirando a su guardiana—. Lambo-kun puede…

Sonrió al ver que la chica no tenía manera de rebatir aquello. Era cierto, el pequeño rayo podía usar su Bazooka siempre que quisiera.

—Como sea —evadió—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el niño?

—Cuidarlo —respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Sabes cuánto trabajo da un niño? Lo dejaremos con… —no fue capaz de finalizar la frase.

El pequeño le miraba con sus orbes almendra con ilusión, miedo y pena, asomándose entre las piernas de la tierra.

Esa mirada derretía al mismo hielo.

Miró al pelirrojo en un intento de ignorar a Tsuna, viendo como este le dedicaba una expresión apenada.

Eso era un ataque doble, y era injusto.

—Está bien, nos lo quedaremos —suspiró—. Pero dejad de mirarme así.

El castaño, alegre, salió de su refugio y le tendió su conejito al pelirrojo, quien lo tomó con cierto asombro, y luego corrió para abrazar las piernas de la chica, ante la sorpresa de esta.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció mientras le sonreía ampliamente, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a la muchacha.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así en años —se asombró Enma—. Tsuna-kun hace milagros.

Se estremeció la sentir su mirada helada nuevamente, borrando esa alegría de su rostro.

Sin embsrgo, tomó al chiquillo en brazos y se puso en marcha, alegando que debía empezar por darle algo de comer. Enma la siguió inmediatamente, alcanzándola y empezando a charlar los tres con el mini-Tsuna, que era como le habían apodado en broma.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres desayunar aquí? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, algo divertido.

—Me apetecería sushi matutino —replicó con su tono habitual, aunque con algo de picardía.

—¡Me gusta el sushi! —exclamó alegre Tsuna, sin entender muy bien el trasfondo de la conversación y siendo dejado en el suelo mientras Enma le devolvía su peluche.

Estaban frente a un restaurante de sushi, sí, pero no uno cualquiera. Era el mismo donde trabajaba el guardián de la lluvia, ayudando a su padre.

Los Simon sabían a la perfección que solo el castaño había ido con su tutor a Italia, quedándose los guardianes solos en Japón. Enma recordaba lo nervioso que estaba por ello, más por Namimori, dado que sus amigos podías destruirla entera.

Los adolescentes se preguntaban qué expresión pondría el beisbolista cuando viera a su querido cielo en versión niño.

—No se hable más —Adelheid, sin esperar más aprobaciones, deslizó la puerta.

—Bienvenidos a… —la voz que les recibió se cortó de inmediato al ver a los clientes.

Tsuna vio a un chico de pelo azabache y orbes café claros prácticamente saltar de detrás del mostrador. Le sonaba a dos personas, al espadachín y a Asari-nii, algo más joven.

Como no sabía el nombre del primero, se arriesgó por el segundo cuando el chico se agachó a su altura y le observó con fijeza.

—¿Tsuna? —preguntó.

—¿Asari-nii? —cuestionó dubitativo al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo un poco más al joven.

—No, me llamo Takeshi —sonrió—. Pero… ¿es Tsuna? —miró a ambos Simon, quienes asintieron.

—Ha viajado desde el pasado —explicó brevemente el pelirrojo.

—¿Volverá en cinco minutos? —cuestionó.

—Volverá a las once pero hasta ese momento tendremos que quedarnoslo —Adelheid se hizo una idea en el camino.

El beisbolista se incorporó, sonriéndole ampliamente al chiquillo.

—Es muy gracioso verlo tan pequeño —rió.

Entonces, el estómago de Tsuna reclamó su desayuno prometido pero que no llegaba.

—Parece que tienes mucha hambre, Tsuna —comentó divertido el azabache—. Tranquilo, te prepararé una buena comida enseguida.

El pequeño lo agradeció infinitamente con una gran sonrisa, y los tres tomaron asiento en el restaurante.

Tal y como prometió el joven, su desayuno estuvo servido en cuestión de minutos en frente suya. El castaño devoró todo con suma alegría, ante las sorprendidas miradas de los tres.

—Tsuna-kun es muy rápido comiendo —comentó Enma—. Si que debía tener hambre.

Ninguno le contradijo.

—Una cosa, ¿ese sombrero no es muy parecido al del pequeñín? —observó Takeshi.

—Es de Reborn-nii —sonrió el pequeño.

Los mayores se miraron entre ellos, con cierta incredulidad. Incluso Adelheid sabía que Reborn era de todo menos cariñoso con el castaño.

—¿Reborn-nii? —repitió Enma, como si no hubiera entendido bien la palabra.

El niño le había comentado supreficialmente que había conocido a varias personas en sus travesías. Además, Tsuna llevaba más tiempo soportando los espartanos entrenamientos del ex-arcobaleno, y se quejaba menos que él, quien llevaba una considerable diferencia de tiempo. Pero el hitman no era precisamente suave.

Takeshi, que había probado eso de primera mano al ser entrenado por él una temporada, sabía que sus métodos de enseñanza estaban lejos de ser agradables.

¿Desde cuándo podía Reborn, que inspiraba temor y era más sádico que cualquiera, ser apreciado por un pequeño de cinco años?

El chiquillo nunca entendería por qué se sorprendían tanto cuando mencionaba el nombre del hitman, al igual que tampoco era nada del otro mundo al historia de cuando estuvo con él y la pareja militar.

También comentó acerca de sus otros viajes, y las risas no faltaron. Estuvieron charlando unas buenas horas, interrumpidos a veces por las peticiones del padre de Takeshi para que este le echara una mano.

—Dominarás el mundo, Tsuna-kun —rió Enma cuando acabó de contar sus relatos.

Había tenido en su mano al mayor hitman del mundo, a dos de los mejores militares, al mejor escuadrón de asesinato independiente, a la familia Millefiore, e incluso a los primeros Vongola, por no incluir a su propio ancestro. Además de que había viajado junto a sus futuros guardianes, aunque él no lo supiera.

Y tan solo había conseguido ganarse a toda esa gente tan temible con una simple sonrisa y siendo él mismo. Incluso Adelheid no había podido resistirlo.

Sin embargo, de todo era adorablemente inconsciente. Por ello, ante su afirmación, ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Tienes razón —apoyó el azabache con su sonrisa habitual.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un par de clientes peculiares.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Takeshi, atrayendo la atención de los recién llegados—. ¡Venid!

Al distinguir una cabellera castaña anti-gravitatoria, ambis se dirigieron con rapidez hacia la lluvia.

—¿Décimo? —el castaño vio frente a él a un joven de cabello plateado y orbes verdes que se asemejaba a G-nii y al hombre de su primer viaje.

—¿Sawada, al extremo? —cuestionó un albino, el cual le recordó a Knuckles-nii y al de su otra travesía.

—¿G-nii? ¿Knuckles-nii? —arriesgó, recibiendo una negación por parte de ambos.

—Explica esto, friki del béisbol y la espada —demandó el de cabellos plata, secundado por su compañero.

Cuando aclararon lo que había ocurrido respecto a su cielo y su edad, ambos se encariñaron rápidamente con el chiquillo, y este con ellos, por supuesto.

Decidieron salir a dar una vuelta para que el pequeño no se aburriera, decidiendo ir camino al parque.

Sin embargo, en el camino se encontraron con más personas de manera inesperada.

Primero llegaron los ilusionistas de la niebla, quienes pasaban allí en búsqueda de comida y para matar el rato cuando se toparon con el grupo y el pequeño cielo.

Chrome se encariñó con su "mini-boss" y decidió acompañarlo mientras estuviera con ellos, y Mukuro la acompañó. Sin embargo, debía admitir que el mini-Tsunayoshi era bastante tierno, y te hacía querer cuidarlo como si de tu vida se tratase.

Más tarde, aparecieron el resto de la familia Simon, buscando a su tierra y hielo. Claramente, al ver al pequeño se sorprendieron, pero el chiquillo quiso que el grupo aumentara y era imposible negarse a una petición suya cuando miraba con esos orbes almendras tan luros y esa sonrisa tan radiante.

Adelheid lo sabía de primera mano.

Al llegar al parque, tras hacer una parada para comer —entre los relatos y las interrupciones en su camino se había hecho de tarde—, se encontraron con un Fuuta de doce años que había llevado a sus pequeños "hermanitos" a jugar.

Se sobra está decir que Lambo e I-pin se llevaron estupendamente bien con Tsuna encogido, y ambos jugaron a lo grande en el recinto, junto a todos los demás que les habían acompañado.

En esos momentos, de hecho se encontraban jugando a pasarse la pelota, cuando al castaño se le escapó, teniendo que ir a por ella a un pequeño bosque que se hallaba cerca.

—Pelota, pelota… —murmuraba mientras revisaba el suelo, buscando el esférico.

Acabó chocando contra un árbol, cayendo hacia atrás al suelo.

—¡Itee! ¡Duele! —se quejó, sobándose la cabeza.

Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Una, no se había chocado contra un árbol.

Dos, era un chico de cabello negro y fríos orbes que daba mucho miedo, le recordaba a Alaude-nii demasiado, además que tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

—Lo… siento… —se disculpó torpemente.

—¿Omnívoro? —arqueó una ceja, centrando su fija mirada en él.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, y quiso correr lejos de allí cuando vio que el azabache sostenía el balón.

—¿Me… podría devolver el balón…? —pidió, y para sua alegría no puso pegas y se lo dio—. ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

No parecía ser tan malo, había veces que, cuando le obligaban a jugar al fútbol en el colegio, hacían que fuera a recoger los balones a las zonas donde estaban los mayores.

Estos no eran tan amables con él, ni mucho menos.

Se dispuso a irse cuando vio a un pequeño pajarillo en la cabeza del mayor, y quiso tocarlo.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —cuestionó emocionado, señalando el animalillo.

Pareció pensárselo unos instantes, pero en cuanto amplió su sonrisa, hizo que el ave bajara a sus manos.

El castaño lo acarició, y el polluelo se dejó hacer. No huía ni se asustaba.

Tras jugar con él, se lo devolvió al azabache y, ya sin miedo alguno, le pidió que jugara con todos a la pelota.

En principio se negó, pero puso su mejor expresión de pena y acabó cediendo.

Así, llegó con el temible Hibari Kyoya, conocido por su odio a las multitudes, para jugar a pasarse la pelota con un extenso grupo.

Claro, las burlas de cierta piña no faltaron, y la nube no tenía demasiada paciencia. Asi pues, casi se enzarzan en una pelea de no ser por la intervención del castaño, quien pidió con lágrimas en los ojos que no pelearan, porque quería que todos fueran buenos amigos.

Ante las tiernas palabras de Tsuna y su expresión que partía el corazón a cualquiera, decidieron aparcarlo por el momento.

La sonrisa que esbozó el chiquillo cuando vio que había detenido la disputa, era más que hermosa y enternecedora.

Sin embargo, todo llegaba a su fin y, tal como pasó en su anterior viaje, su tiempo se culminó sin que se lo esperara, mientras contaban cuentos en medio del parque, con una linterna que Lambo había sacado para dar más ambiente.

—Está desapareciendo —se percató Kyoya, señalando con el ceño fruncido al castaño que abrazaba su peluche con temor debido a la historia.

Fue entonces cuando se percató que su tiempo era limitado y que debía volver a su anterior vida…

—Significa que me tengo que ir… —se incorporó y miró a todos con pena.

No quería volver. Estaba muy a gusto ahí, con todos ellos, en un lugar donde era más que aceptado.

Todos le querían. Le apreciaban.

Y posiblemente no volvería a verlos.

—Nos veremos en un futuro, Tsuna-kun —Enma sonrió, o hizo el intento de sonreír, sin poder evitar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Tiene razón, Tsuna, nos veremos —Takeshi ni siquiera podía esbozar su habitual sonrisa.

Los demás les siguieron, despidiéndose con lágrimas en los ojos del pequeño castaño. Sabían que le iban a extrañar, e incluso Tsuna podía jurar haber visto un deje de tristeza en los rostros de Mukuro, Kyoya y Adelheid, los únicos que no lloraban ni decían nada, se limitaban a observar.

No era una despedida, ni siete. Era como despedirse de unas veinte personas que le habían cuidado, jugado con él, querido por cómo era.

Eran unas díficiles despedidas, más sabiendo que no había probabilidad de volverse a ver.

Los orbes castaños del niño se empañaron y se convirtieron en lágrimas. Enma, haciendo uso de sus llamas de la tierra, alzó al pequeño y todos —excepto los tres— aprovecharon para abrazarlo.

Como si así pudieran impedir su marcha.

Pero eso no funcionaba así.

Porque por mucho que se aferraran a él, que Hibird le acariciara, que le miraran con lástima, no iba a dejar de desaparecer.

Porque su tiempo se había agotado y tenía que volver a su época.

Una época que detestaba que fuera su lugar.

Una época a la que no quería regresar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores~. Es larguito, estoy de buen humor porque...**

 **CHANCHANCHAN**

 **TENGO UN ANILLO VONGOLA.**

 **El de mi Kyoya ;w;**

 **Bien, respondiendo a la pregunta que me han hecho, lo digo para todos.**

 **Este fic es un Universo Alternativo, creo que lo dije XD. Por tanto, puedo meter aqui todas las locas ideas que tenga, pero la pregunta es si se crea o se está creando otra línea paralela.**

 **Si lo queréis ver de esa manera, supongo que la respuesta es sí. Mi teoría acerca de este tema es que, las decisiones que tomamos en cada momento crea una linea diferente y por eso hay tantas y tantas. Algo parecido sucederia aqui, con los encuentros y viajes, asi que sí, es otra línea paralela pero desde un principio ya era un UA XD.**

 **Y respondiendo a vuestros comentarios:**

 **Kurai-chan. MANTEN A RAYA TU IMAGINACIOOOOOON XDDDDDD.**

 **Yo no descarto ni afirmo nada porque después me pica y me da por hacer ahí la locura sabes XD. Pero como explique arriba, pues eso espero que resuelva tu duda y de todas XD.**

 **Fiz-chan, pues ala, el dos por uno XDDDDDD. Ahí lo tienes, que has insistido eeeh XD.**

 **Y bueno, lamento los rompekokoros, no es inrencionado (o quiza si) XD Okno.**

 **Fan-Tsunachan xD, a veces es dificil poner las respuestas y muchas veces me desanimo pero mis lectores se merecen lo mjor por leer esto y pues eso XD. Me alegro que te guste n.n y bueno, siento lo de tus feels XD.**

 **Y bueno, nada es imposible pa mi pero XDDDD.**

 **Pd: ¿puedo decirte… Fan-chan? XD**

 **Shiho-chan sea pues. Como dije, mis lectores lo merecen por leerme aunque a veces uf, cuesta responder a todooo.**

 **Yi-chan, SSSSHHHHHHHH. STOP IDEAS. XD. Aquí tienes el siguiente, y bueno se te ha cumplido mas o menos XD.**

 **Sil-chan, es muy probable.**

 **Se me ha ocurrido una idea todo loca que es posible que haga XD. ES MUY LOCA. MUY LUNATICA COMO YO VALE.**

 **¿Qué creeis que será?**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Una nueva vida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los que conocían a Fon, el arcobaleno de la tormenta, podrían definirlo en una sola palabra.

Tranquilo.

Esa era la definición más acertada. Nadie había visto al maestro de artes marciales perder los estribos, nunca parecía furioso o ansioso, y sus orbes negros eran el reflejo de la profunda tranquilidad que muchos no poseen.

La razón por la cual poseía las llamas de la tormenta era un completo misterio para quien lo conociera superficialmente. Cualquiera diría que más acertado hubiera sido tener las de la lluvia, pues su personalidad encajaba muy bien con estas.

Los que le conocían mejor, pese a que no le habían visto perder la calma, sabían que podía ser muy peligroso. Incluso con su tranquilidad lo era, no querian ni pensar cómo sería cuando la perdiera.

Al estar habituado a comportarse así, contaba con la ventaja de poder asimilar cualquier problema que se le presentase de manera fría, sin alterarse.

Sin embargo, en esos instantes sentía —por primera vez en mucho tiempo— el temblor que la ira le provocaba, la impotencia junto a la necesidad de hacer algo, de moverse y eliminar la injusticia que presenciaba ante sus ojos.

Porque era una injusticia que, frente suya, un pequeño que bien conocía estuviera sentado en el suelo, con sus brazos recogiendo sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro en ellas.

Era injusto que su llanto no se apagara, ignorando todo a su alrededor, concentrándose en llorar y llorar como si mañana no fuese a amanecer.

Era injusto que un niño tan dulce como Tsuna estuviera de aquella manera.

Quiso consolarlo, acercarse y abrazar al niño. Encerrarlo en algún lugar seguro y no dejarlo salir hasta que el mundo no pudiera hacerle daño.

Quiso hacer muchas cosas pero no se atrevió. Se detuvo al primer paso, incapaz de seguir avanzando cuando el castaño advirtió su presencia, levantó su pequeña cabeza y le miró con sus orbes llenos de lágrimas, sorprendido.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, cuando hacía unos instantes tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro?

Se planteó aquella pregunta mientras veía como el chiquillo se secaba el llanto, en un mal intento de disimular su tristeza, y sonreía forzadamente.

Le miró durante un momento que parecía eterno, y toda cuanto pudo hacer fue extender sus pequeños brazos, a modo de consolación.

Tsuna no dudó en aceptar el ofrecimiento, borrando su sonrisa mientras abrazaba fuertemente al arcobaleno, volviendo a llorar con fuerza.

En esos momentos eran cuando detestaba no tener su anterior cuerpo, no podía abrazar al pequeño como quisiera.

Sin embargo, el motivo de su enfado no era la maldición que había recaído sobre él.

Su ira se debía a la desconocida razón por la cual un niño tan dulce, pequeño e inocente estaba sollozando de aquella manera. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué o quién le había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso alguien tendría el corazón de hacerle llorar?

Recordó la felicidad con la que le comentaba sus viajes, cómo se divertía con los que conocía en ellos. Los conocía de sobra de tanto que el chiquillo le hablaba, y era sabedor de cuanto le dolía al castaño el no verles.

Pero lo que más recordaba era esa sonrisa tan radiante que esbozaba cuando relataba sus historias. Era tan hermosa que podía alegrar un entierro. ¿Quién era el desgraciado que se atrevía a quitársela?

—Tranquilo, Tsuna-kun... —era absurdo decir eso cuando su propio cuerpo temblaba debido a su creciente enfado. Trató de controlarse para no asustar al infante—. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estás en casa?

Cuando regresó de su última travesía, él mismo le acompañó a su hogar. De hecho, le había dejado en la puerta y solo se retiró cuando le vio accediendo a la casa.

Sin embargo, veinte minutos más tarde fue adelantado por Tsuna, quien corría sin rumbo fijo como si la apocalipsis hubiera llegado y tratase de huir.

Le siguió un buen tramo hasta que el pequeño, agotado, desfalleció y se apoyó en la pared de un callejón, iluminado por una farola que estaba a punto de dañarse, en un barrio desconocido.

Le alegraba haberle seguido. Eran horas poco decentes para que un niño estuviera fuera, perdido y encima solo, sin poder defenderse.

—Y-yo… él… mi… —no podía formar frases coherentes debido al llanto, y poco entendía de lo que quería decir.

Siguió intentando hacerse entender un par de minutos más, pero acabó por rendirse y dedicar todas sus energías a derramar lágrimas. A Fon poco le importaba el hecho de que su ropa se empapase, tan sólo quería aliviar al pequeño y eliminar la razón de su tristeza.

Nunca había sido una persona agresiva, ni mucho menos, pero aquello sobrepasaba los límites de su gran paciencia.

Tras una media hora de palabras consoladoras y más llanto por parte del castaño, este empezó a tranquilizarse. Lentamente, el sollozo iba menguando y las lágrimas ya no salían de sus orbes achocolatados.

Cuando el arcobaleno le separó parcialmente para mirarle, descubrió que se había quedado dormido, aún con una gota de agua salada recorriendo su pequeño y dulce rostro.

.

—¿Y dices que se así se quedó dormido? —una voz se escuchaba lejana, como si él estuviera en el fondo de un profundo mar y le hablaran desde la superficie. Apenas y reconocía que era una pregunta.

—No sé la razón, no llegó a decírmela —la contestación esta vez la escuchó mejor.

—Mira, se está despertando —distinguió esta vez el tono, le era conocido.

Abrió sus orbes avellana y miró a su alrededor.

Como si todo lo sucedido hubiera sido un sueño, se encontraba en el laboratorio del científico que tan bien conocía.

Se sentó en el sofá donde había estado reposando y miró a los dos arcobalenos, que se habían acercado rápidamente a su posición.

—Tsuna-kun, ya has despertado —se alegró Fon, sonriéndole—. Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas, si no te parece mal.

Aun algo desconcertado y adormilado, se restregó de sus ojos para quitarse el sueño mientras asentía.

—¿Por qué llorabas y qué hacías a tales horas en la calle? —preguntó Verde sin rodeos, y la tormenta suspiró ante su delicadeza.

Tras asimilar por unos instantes las palabras del rayo, cayó en la cuenta de que no había sido una pesadilla. Había sido real.

Las lágrimas acudían a él otra vez, y Fon le dio un codazo al científico por su imprudencia.

—No llores —intentó tranquilizar, en vano.

El pequeño se esforzaba por no hacer ruido, enterrando su rostro en un almohadón. Verde se llevó una mirada asesina por parte del maestro de artes marciales, quien se acercó a Tsuna para acariciarle sus cabellos castaños.

—No lo digas si no quieres, Tsuna-kun —con la mirada acalló la inminente protesta del otro arcobaleno, quien chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos—. Solo queremos saber exactamente qué ha sucedido.

El castaño pareció tranquilizarse un poco tras aquello, y despegó el cojín de su cara para mirarle.

—N-no pasa nada… —Fon se apenó al ver la respuesta entre pequeños sollozos, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Entonces, empezó a relatar su historia.

Cuando llegó a casa, todo estaba a oscuras y no veía más allá de su propia nariz. Intentó caminar a tientas, pero no se acordó del escalón que se encontraba en la entrada y tropezó, cayéndose con un gran estruendo.

Se percató de que su brazo tenía unos rasguños superficiales, y se dio cuenta de que había roto el jarrón de flores del recibidor en su caída.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando las luces se encendieron y su padre le reclamó por el desastre que había formado, notablemente enfadado.

Asustado y triste, solo pudo levantarse con cautela y retroceder para mantener una distancia prudente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su conejito marrón había terminado en el piso debido a su tropiezo, quedando al lado de su progenitor.

Quiso recuperarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Su padre tomó el peluche y le exigió el decir de dónde lo había sacado. Respondió en un tartamudeo con la verdad, que se lo habían regalado.

Y ahí empezó la discusión.

Porque pensaba que nadie le quería, y menos le daría regalos. Pensó que lo había robado, o algo por el estilo.

Tsuna negó y renegó mil veces el hecho, y trató de explicárselo, diciéndole que se lo habían regalado sus amigos. Sin embargo, el mayor dijo una de las frases que recordaría siempre, una de las más crueles.

«Solo tienes amigos imaginarios»

Fue entonces cuando sintió la adrenalina, ese cosquilleo interno que le decía que podía hacer más de lo que él pensaba. Que podía enfrentarlo, que nada era imposible.

No sabía si hubiera sido mejor quedarse callado o haber hablado como lo hizo, y nunca lo sabría. Quizá se hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor en el caso de quedarse en silencio, como siempre había hecho, pero sabía que no podía seguir guardando todo para él.

Finalmente, el enfrentamiento culminó con el resultado más desfavorable para él, con su conejo roto por seguir "mintiendo", y entonces fue cuando huyó del lugar. Estaba triste, lloraba ya al salir de la casa pero no quería darle el gusto a su padre de verle así.

Quizá era debido a la adrenalina, tal vez a que huía de la tristeza y el dolor que toda aquella situación le provocaba, pero solo se detuvo cuando sus piernas desfallecieron, llevándose unos cuantos rasguños. Pero no le importaba ni le dolía nada en ese momento.

El resto ya lo conocían ambos arcobalenos.

Cuando terminó de relatar su historia, Verde había puesto las manos en su bata, en el intento de disimular sus apretados puños.

El científico se percató que Fon no estaba tan calmo como siempre.

Le exasperaba esa tranquilidad suya, y era una de las razones por las cuales se llevaba mal con él, pero en esos momentos podía jurar que veía un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Sus orbes negros estaban cerrados, impidiendo que averiguara algo más a partir de ellos.

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que el arcobaleno de la tormenta perdiera la calma. Veía más probable el que Reborn dejara de ser un sádico que contemplar cuanta furia podía albergar el más tranquilo de los arcobalenos.

Sí, ya había visto todo.

Tampoco lo culpaba, él mismo había perdido los estribos hacía rato y, si no fulminaba de un rayo a ese tipo, era porque sabía que a Tsuna no le gustaría que hiciera eso.

Algo similar debía pensar Fon para no explotar por completo.

—También quiso quitarme el sombrero, pero pude impedírselo… —tomó el objeto entre sus manos, abrazándolo para sí—. Pero mi conejo… me lo habían regalado y…

Se interrumpió debido al llanto inaguantable. Entre los dos le consolaron como pudieron, y Verde nunca imaginó ponerse de acuerdo con Fon en algo, menos entenderse con la mirada.

Para todo había una primera vez.

Como el pequeño tenía hambre —algo natural debido al llanto y la carrera—, le dieron un bocadillo que Verde había hecho con lo que encontraba, junto a un zumo de naranja que compró Fon. Tsuna parecía haberse olvidado del incidente, y de hecho no había vuelto a mencionar el tema, desviándolo cuando tenían la intención de preguntarle varias cosas acerca de ello.

—Tsuna-kun —llamó el maestro de artes marciales, al ver como el chiquillo acababa de comer. Le miró con una alegre sonrisa, o el intento de esta, pues aún tenía cierto deje de tristeza—. Hemos decidido una cosa.

Al hablar en plural, Tsuna miró al científico, quien chaqueó la lengua. Antes muerto a admitir que se había puesto de acuerdo con el exasperante Fon sin siquiera mediar palabra.

—¿Qué cosa? —ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

—No volverás a tu casa —su mirada castaña se volvió hacia la tormenta, con expresión de asombro—. Siento no consultártelo, pero sinceramente no creo que ese sea el ambiente más adecuado para ti.

—Pero… —agachó la cabeza, apenado—. No tengo a dónde ir…

—No te preocupes por eso —ante las palabras de Verde, el pequeño levantó la mirada—. Te quedarás con nosotros.

Desvió su vista hacia Fon, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Entonces fue cuando sus orbes castaños se empañaron de la emoción. Se recordó a sí mismo que no era absurdo el llorar cuando estaba alegre, como le había enseñado Byaku-nii.

—Y-yo… —ambos arcobalenos se enternecieron ante la alegría del chiquillo, viendo como su brillante sonrisa aparecía en su dulce rostro—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a los dos con fuerza mientras agradecía repetidas veces.

—Eh, pero deja de llorar y sueltame, que me asfixias —se quejó Verde, pero Tsuna poco caso le hizo.

El pequeño científico no insistió, dejándose abrazar con una leve sonrisa. Fon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, enternecido por la reacción del castaño.

Tsuna amplió su sonrisa sin soltarles pero sin detener sus lágrimas.

Su instinto le decía que sería el inicio de una nueva vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores~**

 **SIENTO NO HABER RESPONDIDO A LOS ANTERIORES REVIEWS PERO FF ME TROLLEA MUCHO DEMASIADO.**

 **Los acabo de leer y en serio mil graches por comentar esta historia. Os amodoro *-***

 **Fiz-chan… mejor me callo que los spoilers son malos XD**

 **Yi-chan, me debo a mis lectores XD. Aunque mas fue mi amiga torturadora que ve bien todas las ideas y yo PERO ES QUE NO ACABO.**

 **Pero le da lo mismo.**

 **Kurai-chan, no me digas eso que el sonrojo es por mil . /. Hay historias mejores, creeme XD.**

 **Shiho-chan. YO QUE DIGO DE LAS IDEAS. VOSOTROS SABEIS QUE LAS APUNTA NO?**

 **Nada, tarde o temprano se hara realidad. No se como pero XD.**

 **Mel-chan… Mi amiga recuerdas? QUE TIENE UN CUADERNO TITULADO "IDEAS DE LOS LECTORES"**

 **Grache por mi tartita. Limoooon**

 **Rena-chan me disculpo contigo porque ff me trollea demasiado D=. Me alegro que te guste mi historia, jeje, y bueno… solo no me mates con este cap XD.**

 **Referente a lo otro… me callo.**

 **¿Quien quereis que sea el siguiente? Lo someto a votación n.n**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Un viaje diferente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No estoy seguro de que sea la mejor opción —volvió a quejarse Verde—. No sabe ni el idioma, ¿cómo pretendes que entre en una escuela en Italia?

—Puede aprender, es muy listo —rebatió por quinta vez Fon.

—Pero es prácticamente imposible aprender todo un idioma en poco tiempo, las estadísticas lo demuestran —la tormenta suspiró ante la terquedad fundamentada en términos científicos de su compañero.

Se habían alejado del chiquillo un poco para que no les oyera, seguramente se preocuparía porque estuvieran discutiendo acerca de él. Por eso le habían dejado en los columpios mientras ellos estaban en una banca algo cercana.

La discusión trataba de si llevar o no al pequeño a Italia, donde podria rehacer su vida. Era un niño, se adaptaría rápido según el experto en artes marciales. Sin embargo, el científico no lo veía tan claro como él.

—Pero Tsuna-kun sale de las estadísticas, tú mismo lo has dicho —el rayo se arrepintió de haberle comentado eso—. Pero creo que lo mejor sería…

—¡Ayuda! —el grito del castaño, desesperado, alertó a ambos arcobalenos, quienes se apresuraron a mirar por todos los lados.

No había ni rastro del niño, no estaba en el juego donde le habían dejado. Y lo peor, ni siquiera se volvió a escuchar su grito de auxilio.

Le llamaron y llamaron hasta el cansancio, revisando todo el parque tres veces o más, pero no recibieron respuesta del castaño. No podía haberse ido por su propio pie, de ser así no habría gritado. Sin embargo, la única opción que quedaba era en la que menos querían pensar.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo, Verde. Quién sabe qué le harán —Fon estaba inquieto, muy inquieto.

—Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes —se molestó, tecleando en su ordenador y maldiciendo que el proceso fuera tan lento.

Habían desisitido de la búsqueda a pie. Verde sabía que había cámaras en el parque, y si lograba entrar en el sistema y obtener las imágenes, podrían desvelar quién se había llevado a su pequeño castaño.

—Por Dios, Verde, date prisa —la tormenta caminaba en círculos alrededor del laboratorio, y a ese paso haría un agujero en el suelo.

—¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Ya lo sé! —se irritó, deseando golpear a la pantalla de su ordenador por ser tan condenadamente lento.

Claro que el aparato iba como siempre, solo que eran ellos los que tenían más prisa que nunca.

—Maldita sea, cárgate rápido —maldijo el rayo. Esa desesperante barra verde se estaba burlando de él con su lentitud.

Cuando pasaron dos eternos minutos, el objeto les mostró las imágenes grabadas por las videocámaras de seguridad.

Se veía a Tsuna columpiándose alegremente cuando, de repente, pareció visualizar algo que atrajo su atención.

Se bajó del columpio con una sonrisa, y Verde cambió de cámara cuando se le perdió de vista. Esta les mostró al chiquillo dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño espacio donde habían algunos árboles, atraído por algo que parecía brillar en una de las copas.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó hasta la planta en cuestión, la pequeña luz se apagó y el castaño gritó antes de caer inconsciente por el acto de alguien al que no veían debido al cobijo que le daban los árboles.

—Busca quién es, rápido —ordenó Fon, con una voz menos tranquila de lo que hubiera querido.

—No me des órdenes —replicó mientras buscaba entre las distintas grabaciones a Tsuna, o algo lo suficientemente grande para meter a un niño de cinco años.

Descubrió al cabo de un minuto —sesenta eternos y preciados segundos—, a un hombre totalmente vestido de negro, con una capucha puesta sobre su rostro, cargando al pequeño que parecía tan solo dormir.

Se vio como subía a un coche con cristales ahumados, cuya matrícula ya ponía el arcobaleno del rayo en un analizador, que comparaba entre miles de vehículos.

La paciencia de Fon sería grande, sí, pero eso estaba demorando demasiado y no dejaba de repetírselo al científico, que se ponía aún más tenso debido a la tormenta y sus reclamos.

—Te recordaba más callado —dijo irritado Verde, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Sabía que el otro arcobaleno estaría haciendo lo mismo en aquellos momentos.

—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó por quincuagésima vez, molestando más y más al científico. Ya estaba muy nervioso con todo eso, y Fon hacía un buen trabajo alterándole más al meterle prisa.

—Ya queda poco —refunfuñó en respuesta, y su cara se iluminó al ver el resultado.

Sin embargo, la felicidad se fue tan rápido como llegó. Era una vehículo perteneciente a un nombre falso, asi que de ahí no podrían sacar demasiado.

—¿No puedes hacer algo? ¡Lo que sea! —pidió el maestro de artes marciales, muy alterado. El científico no lo culpaba.

—Creo que puedo analizar el rostro del conductor —a Fon le desesperaba aún más el no poder hacer nada en ese aspecto. El único sabedor del tema tecnológico era el arcobaleno del rayo, y eso lo frustaba.

Pero tenía claro que, si llegaba a coger a esos tipos, se arrepentirían de meterse con el pequeño castaño.

Seis minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos después —ninguno dejaba de mirar el reloj a cada rato—, lograron identificar a quien manejaba el automóvil.

No era quien hubieran deseado.

Se trataba de una mujer italiana al servicio de una familia mafiosa, aunque no demasiado influyente, la familia Bovino. Verde reconocía que tenían grandes descubrimientos y alguna vez trataron de contratarle.

Era más que probable que Tsuna hubiera sido trasladado a Italia, y tardarían días en ir.

Ambos arcobalenos se miraron por unos segundos, Verde suspiró resignado y Fon ya marcaba el número de teléfono.

No quedaba alternativa.

 **.**

—Mira que eres idiota, ¿sabes el preciado tiempo que estoy perdiendo por tu culpa? —el pequeño castaño distinguía una voz femenina que le había sacado de su sueño.

—¿Y yo qué sabía? ¡Nunca pensé que regresaría de una pieza! —otra voz, esta vez masculina, le rebatió.

Entonces se despertó por completo y se encontró en un mueble que parecía ser una sillón, amordazado y atado de pies y manos. Intentó deshacerse de las cuerdas, le ardían, pero si luchaba contra ellas dolía más. Así pues, dejó de intentarlo y puso su atención en la conversación, intentando no llorar.

Fon y Verde deben haberse percatado de su desaparición, seguramente le estuvieran buscando. O eso quería creer.

—Pues lo ha logrado, y será un buen experimento para perfeccionar la bazooka —replicó—. Hasta ahora nadie había vuelto entero, algo debe tener este niño.

—Pues ya lo hemos recuperado, ¿de qué te quejas?

—Imbécil, el criajo estaba bien protegido —rechistó la mujer—. Estaba con dos arcobalenos, ni más ni menos.

La pregunta del castaño fue inminente. ¿Qué era eso? O, mejor dicho, ¿quiénes?

—¿Arcobalenos? ¿Te refieres a esos dos bebés? —rió levemente.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que los japoneses sois idiotas —suspiró—. Los arcobalenos son los siete bebés más fuertes, no los subestimes por su tamaño.

—No tengo mucho miedo de lo que me pueda hacer un crío que no me llega a la rodilla.

—Si quieres comprobarlo, no tardarán en venir, el científico arcobaleno Verde estaba ahí. ¿Sabes que se dice que es la reencarnación de Da Vinci? —rió ante la cara de incredulidad que se le debia haber quedado—. Y también estaba el arcobaleno Fon. Puede parar una bala usando solo sus manos.

¿Verde y Fon eran así de fuertes? Increíble.

—No juegues conmigo —dijo algo nervioso.

—Si no me crees, enfréntate a ellos. Ah, y ruega porque no aparezca el arcobaleno del sol.

—¿Quién es? —o mejor dicho, qué podría hacer.

—Seguro que te suena —se burló—. Es el número uno entre los asesinos de la mafia.

—¿Ese temido hitman es un bebé, un arcobaleno? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Sí, el más fuerte de todos ellos. El arcobaleno Reborn —no debería sorprenderse, sabía que era muy fuerte. Miró su sombrero, que estaba encima suya, en el apoyabrazos, y sonrió—. Parece guardar alguna relación con este niño, ese sombrero es exactamente igual al que utiliza.

Estaba de espaldas a sus captores, mirando hacia lo que creía que era la pared, asi que no podía ver nada de lo que gesticulaban. Sin embargo, podía hacerse una idea.

—Creo que mejor no me arriesgaré a comprobarlo —desistió el hombre con cierto tono temeroso.

Cerró los ojos, reteniendo sus lágrimas. Confiaba en que le sacarían de aquel lugar.

Confiaba en sus amigos.

 **.**

—Algún día tendrás que decirme cómo lo haces, Fon —respondió ni bien descolgó la llamada—. No recuerdo haberte dado nunca mi número.

—Yo tampoco le dije dónde tengo mi laboratorio, y aquí está —añadió Verde, molesto.

El aludido solo sonrió, aunque no con toda su calma habitual.

—Tenemos que pedirte un favor —pidió, tratando que su voz no delatara su intranquilidad.

—¿Verde pidiéndome un favor a mí? Qué lástima que no pueda verlo en persona —se burló, y el científico chasqueó la lengua—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Seguro que recuerdas a Tsuna —habló el rayo antes que Fon.

—Ese pequeño, recuerdo que era tu conejillo de indias. Parecía feliz, asi que no te dije nada —casi podían ver cómo se encogía de hombros—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con él?

La cuestión escondía cierto tono de preocupación, y ambos lo notaron.

—Pues resulta que…

Le explicaron la situación en la que se encontraban, añadiendo los datos que el científico había podido obtener.

Si hubieran podido ver su cara seguramente Fon y Verde se hubieran asustado. Cualquiera lo haría, de hecho, estaba más que enfadado.

—Intentaremos ir lo más rápido posible, pero tienes que salvarlo, Reborn —culminó la tormenta.

—Sería muy cruel de tu parte si no lo hicieras, ese niño confía en ti demasiado —añadió el científico.

—Lo haré —cedió—. Y creo que no estaré solo.

El hitman vio con cierta diversión como los dos arcobalenos con los que hablaba antes de ser interrumpidos por la llamada preparaban sus armas, habiendo escuchado toda la conversación.

—Da igual quien te ayude, con tal de que lo salves —dijo Fon—. A saber para qué lo quieren.

—De acuerdo —cortó la comunicación.

—Vamos, kora —la lluvia estaba impaciente, y su compañera igual o incluso más

El arcobaleno del sol asintió y los tres se dirigieron a salvar al pequeño castaño.

Se iban a arrepentir de haberse metido con él.

 **.**

—¿No creéis que deberíais soltarlo un poco? —habló una tercera persona, una mujer, al cabo de diez minutos, recién llegada—. Es un niño aún, no nos conviene que se lesione.

—Tsk, está bien —el hombre cedió y Tsuna sintió como sus manos y piernas eran liberadas, permitiéndole sentarse.

Se puso el sombrero en la cabeza de tal manera que no se vieran sus ojos, pero él si podía observar a su alrededor.

Era una estancia algo pequeña, y desde hacía rato sentía que se movía. Había unas pequeñas ventanas y unos cuantos asientos más.

¿Un avión, quizá?

—No intentes nada raro, pequeñajo —la primera mujer que escuchó, y la misma que le ordenó aquello, era una castaña de ojos oscuros, en contraste a la que recién había entrado, que era rubia con ojos verdes.

El hombre de pelo negro y orbes castaños, y le miraba fijamente. No daba mucho miedo, parecía ser algo debilucho viendo su contextura.

—Parece que no es muy hablador —comentó el azabache. Bueno, era algo difícil hablar estando amordazado, la verdad. No quería desatarse el paño que le impedía vocalizar, no fuera a ser que le atacaran pensando que iba a hacer algo malo.

—Tampoco parece tener intención de huir —añadió la rubia—. Debe ser un niño listo.

Analizando la situación, no tenía dónde ir. Estaría a una altura considerable, y tenía vértigo. Además, si aún no estaba muerto, es que para algo lo querrían.

Pero su intuición le decía que ese algo no era nada agradable, asi que debía salir de ahí. Trató de buscar una vía de escape que no requiriera saltos de altura, tratando de no alterarse como Fon le había enseñado.

Lo único que había logrado encontrar eran dos puertas que parecían conducir a otras salas, una muy al fondo y otra más próxima, de donde seguramente había llegado la mujer rubia.

Era todo o nada.

Se levantó lentamente cuando vio que ninguno le prestaba atención, confiados en que no se atrevería a dar un paso. Parte de razón tenían, su cuerpo temblaba debido al miedo, pero debía ser valiente.

Respiró profundamente y, con el menor ruido posible, se adentró en la habitación más cercana.

Una vez dentro, se desató la mordaza y miró a su alrededor. Era una especie de maletero, pero le recordaba al laboratorio de Verde por los objetos tecnológicos que allí transportaban.

Vio entonces un objeto que reconoció. Era el mismo que le había caído encima en su primer viaje. Si obtenía eso, podría viajar y posiblemente reaparecer en otro lugar a la vuelta, preferiblemente tierra firme.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó el cilindro entre sus manos. Sin embargo, una turbulencia le desequilibró y golpeó el aparato antes de que este cayera sobre él.

Lo último que escuchó fueron maldiciones de parte de sus captores, quienes seguramente ya se habrían percatado de su pequeña fuga.

 **.**

Cuando arrivó en un cómodo sillón, bastante grande para su tamaño, lo primero que sintió era que tenía frío. Un frío terrible. Asi pues, rodeó sus brazos y empezó a frotarlos, en un intento vano de entrar en calor.

Alzó su mirada, haciendo que el sombrero se echase levemente hacia atrás y permitiera ver sus orbes color chocolate.

La escena que vio no era demasiado agradable a su parecer, y se encogió en el mueble debido al temor que le produció.

Cuatro hombres y un niño algo mayor que él, totalmente vendados y con túnicas le miraban, o eso creía, pues no podía distinguir ningún gesto. Además, la escasa iluminación no ayudaba demasiado la situación.

—¿Tsunayoshi? —el menor de los encapuchados fue el primero en hablar, con cierto tono asombrado.

Al ser llamado por su nombre, asintió cautelosamente. El temor se iba desvaneciendo al ver que no le hacían nada para obligarle a defenderse, su intuición le decía que no eran malos, pero su temblor aumentaba debido a la baja temperatura, y de hecho ya estornudaba un poco.

Vio como el niño hizo los ademanes de lo que suponía que era mirar a sus compañeros, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —cuestionó al cabo de unos minutos.

—Cinco… —respondió algo nervioso.

—¿Y cómo has llegado aquí? —el pequeño ya estaba acostumbrado a esa cuestión, de hecho, se le haría extraño si alguna vez no le formularan aquella pregunta.

Asi pues, empezó a responder, sintiendo como el miedo desaparecía al ver que le escuchaban con atención. Por supuesto, intentó resumir su historia, pero se vio incapaz.

Relataba cada uno de sus viajes con una inmensa alegría que contagiaba, era imposible no hacerlo al ver aquel rostro dulzón con esa felicidad. Sin embargo, los estornudos del castaño se hacían más constantes e interrumpían su relato.

—Toma, te vas a resfriar —el chico le tendió una túnica similar a la suya que había ordenado traer al ver los síntomas del frío en el chiquillo.

Tsuna lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo la calidez en su cuerpo.

—¡Muchas gracias! Esto… —no sabía su nombre, y por tanto, no podia agradecerle.

—Puedes llamarme Bermuda —no veía su rostro, pero su intuición le decia que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Está bien! Yo me llamo Tsuna —se puso el objeto y le tendió la mano, sin recordar que el contrario ya sabía su nombre.

Contrario a lo que los adultos ahí presentes creerían, el encapuchado niño aceptó la mano del castaño sin recordarle tan siquiera algo así. Tenían entendido que al creador de la llama de la noche no le gustaban para nada los pequeños.

Aunque debían admitir que el rostro de Tsuna en aquel momento era más dulce que el mismo chocolate. Nadie podría tener el poco corazón de decir algo que pudiera borrar esa preciosa sonrisa, ni siquiera alguien que había creado un elemento a partir de la venganza.

Quizá por ello agradecieron el tener aquellas vendas tapando su rostro en el momento en el cual el chiquillo les miró con sus grandes e inocentes orbes amarronados, quizá sintiéndose observado.

Los cuatro sabían que debían tener una cara de idiotas enternecidos, y no era una buena imagen para los guardianes de las leyes de la mafia.

El pequeño siguió relatando incansablemente y nadie se atrevió a detenerle o interrumpirle por miedo a que aquella alegría desapareciera si decían algo. Sabían que el cielo de los Vongola era dulce y amable, pero jamás pensaron en que su forma infantil pudiera ser tan sumamente adorable.

Habían "vivido" con la venganza en sus mentes por cientos de años, y aunque ya no tenían aquella motivación, no era posible cambiar la personalidad que había sido forjada por tanto tiempo en pocos años. Por consecuente, nadie podía decir que habían empatizado con ellos. De hecho, los Vindice consideraban a los humanos como seres inferiores, pese a que alguna vez lo fueron, y todos les tenían absoluto terror.

Quizá era por eso que el pequeño se les hacía tan adorable. Porque los niños normalmente solían rehuir de ellos y esconderse detrás de lo primero que encontraban, pero el castaño estaba hablándoles con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, con la característica alegría e inocencia de los infantes.

No huía ni parecía temer a ninguno, de hecho, sonreía cálidamente mientras recordaba todas sus aventuras.

Aunque el encariñarse con aquel niño también tuvo su efecto negativo, pues tenían la frustración de no poder ayudarlo en la situación en la que se encontraba en su época.

Si pudieran hacerlo, definitivamente esos tres que se habían atrevido a secuestrar al pequeño cielo conocerían cuán terrible podía ser la prisión de Vendicare. Y eso porque el niño omitió la parte de su familia, pues se había percatado que esa parte siempre apenaba a quienes conocía.

Al cabo de un largo rato, Tsuna finalizó su historia y les miró con una pequeña sonrisilla.

—Yo… ¡quiero ser amigo de todos! —exclamó con cierta timidez, con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

Ante la declaración del mini-cielo, ni siquiera Bermuda fue capaz de reaccionar inmediatamente.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que el jefe de los Vindice pudiera formular una palabra, y bien sabían los presentes —con una clara excepción— que se podía contar con una mano las veces en las que este se había quedado de aquella manera.

En un intento de recuperarse de su asombro y disimular, Bermuda presentó a sus acompañantes, empezando desde la derecha donde se encontraba Jager, prosiguiendo con Pequeño Gia y Gran Pino y finalizando en Alejandro.

En principio Tsuna no los distinguía, dado que a su parecer eran réplicas. Sin embargo, pronto aprendió a distinguir ciertos rasgos en las ropas que en principio pensó que eran iguales y las voces le ayudaban a guiarse.

No tardó tampoco en encariñarse con ellos, sin saber que eran la peor pesadilla de cualquiera. Alejandro había usado su habilidad y había dejado fascinado al niño al crear de la nada muñecos que hablaban y se movían como si fueran reales. De hecho, jugó con ellos un buen rato a todos los juegos que se le ocurría.

—¡Pillado! —rió el castaño cuando atrapó a Bermuda, quien se había visto incapaz de negarse a jugar.

Los demás se hubieran reído ante la situación de no ser porque el cielito les pidió con una mirada ilusionada que participaran también. Entre más, mejor.

Ni el más temible de los criminales que tuvieran encerrados podría resisitirse. Ni siquiera el demonio le diría que no.

Así pues, se vieron arrastrados a seguir el juego.

Tiempo después le entró hambre, y por consiguiente, crearon un portal para llevarle a comer. Tsuna miraba con total fascinación aquellos agujeros que en un principio le asustaron, pero que pronto consideró divertidos.

Emocionado por el hecho de visitar cualquier lugar en pocos segundos, pidió ir a diferentes sitios.

Todo lo que se le ocurría le era concedido, no podían negarle nada al pequeñín, no importaba cuán descabellado pudiera ser lo que pidiera. De hecho, los cinco Vindice tenían una especie de competencia por ver quién complacía primero al chiquillo.

Si el castaño pedía ir a un parque, tenía opciones a elegir. Si quería ir a una heladería, tenía el dilema de elegir cuál. Incluso si tenía que ir al baño debía debatir cuál de los portales escoger.

Habían incluso creado un sistema de puntos para decidir al ganador, el cual constaba de las elecciones del pequeño cielo. Por cada vez que Tsuna eligiera su portal, se sumaban un punto.

Sin embargo, el niño no quería que nadie perdiera, asi que había usado el método que le pareció más sencillo. Alternar entre los cinco, eligiendo uno diferente cada vez.

—Bermuda-nii —tiró levemente de la capa del aludido, que era unos centímetros mayor, y le miró con cierto brillo de tristeza.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó algo sorprendido ante la repentina pena del menor.

—Es algo tonto pero… —vaciló unos instantes—. Sois… reales, ¿verdad?

La cuestión era algo descabellada, por tanto, el Vindice se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

—Claro que somos reales —respondió—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —sacudió la cabeza, secándose los ojos de las inminentes lágrimas y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Eh, no llores —no quería verle así, de hecho, ninguno de los presentes lo deseaba—. ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?

Habían visto a lo largo de las eras varias súplicas y llantos, tanto niños como adultos, pero ninguno les había afectado tanto como la tristeza del chiquitín.

—¡Ahora quiero ir a…! —recobró su alegría y pensó un momento, sin saber cuál elegir. Había visitado ya medio mundo por lo menos—. ¡A un lugar con mucho chocolate!

Se vio rodeado de los agujeros negros, y recordó que esa vez le tocaba ir por el de Bermuda, quien no tardó en restregárselo a sus compañeros cuando el pequeño se adentró en su portal.

Segundos después siguieron a Tsuna, el cual contemplaba encantado el museo de chocolate suizo al que habían ido a parar, deseando comerse todo lo allí expuesto.

Les llevaba de un sitio para otro con una energía envidiable, alegre y emocionado. No había rastro de la pena anterior, y eso les aliviaba.

Siguieron al cielito hasta donde este quería, activo e incansable. Sin embargo, no todo podía durar para siempre, y en el momento menos esperado un humo rodeó de improvisto al chiquillo.

No les dio tiempo a decirle nada. Cuando el repentino humo se disipó, se toparon con que su pequeño consentido había sido sustituido por el Tsuna de veinte años que conocían y miraba sorprendido el lugar donde se encontraba.

Ninguno de los Vindice lo admitió, y posiblemente nunca lo harían, pero hubieran querido pasar más tiempo con el pequeño castaño.

 **.**

Cuando el niño volvió a su tiempo, lo primero que sintió fue tristeza. Una profunda tristeza.

Sabía que no iba a estar por siempre allí, pero aquella vez no había podido ni despedirse.

No le gustaban las despedidas, era cierto, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de desaparecer del lugar sin hacerlo. No había podido decir adiós, o abrazarlos, y eso le apenaba profundamente.

Se secó las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes avellana, intentando pensar que ellos no habrían querido verle llorar.

—Te tengo —alguien le cogió por detrás, tapándole la boca—. Nos has causado muchos problemas, niño.

Distinguió la voz, ¿no era esa mujer rubia?

Cuando miró más atentamente a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que seguía en la misma estancia a cuando desapareció, hacia aproximadamente seis horas. Sin embargo, esta tenía pinta de haber sido un campo de batalla, había abolladuras por todos lados, pero sobretodo quemaduras.

—Esta vez no lo desatamos —el hombre salió de detrás de unas cajas, con su cara algo quemada y sus ropajes no estaban demasiado diferentes.

—No vuelvo a cometer esa locura otra vez —la castaña se incorporó levemente del suelo, no tenía mejor aspecto que su compañero.

Notó que el avión ya no se movía, lo cual quería decir que ya estaban en tierra firme. Empezaron a salir del aparato, el cual había aterrrizado en un jardín esplendoroso, aunque no tan magnífico como los que había visitado anteriormente.

La mansión era enorme, pero no se comparaba a la de Uni-nee, por ejemplo.

Le ataron de las manos, obligándole a caminar. Sin embargo, cuando entraron por la gran puerta del caserón, se llevaron una sorpresa no muy grata.

—Suelta a ese niño si no quieres morir —ni bien dieron un paso dentro del lugar, un pequeño bebé vestido de negro y con sombrero apuntó con una pistola a sus captores.

A sus pies, un mínimo de diez hombres estaban totalmente inconscientes. Quizá muertos.

—¡Reborn-nii! —se alegró Tsuna al reconocerlo, y trató de acercarse a él, pero fue retenido por el hombre que lo sujetaba de la capucha de su capa.

—¿No lo has escuchado? —otra voz sonó en la estancia, y un pequeño rubio apareció al lado del hitman, siendo soltado por un halcón y apuntándoles con un rifle—. Suéltalo, o asume las consecuencias.

—Escucha al idiota de mi alumno, y suelta a ese niño —una pequeña de ojos castaños y cabello azul marino apareció de la nada y apuntaba también a sus captores.

—¡Colonello-nii! ¡Lal-nee! —exclamó contentísimo el chiquillo, quien finalmente pudo acercarse a ellos al ser soltado, debido a la impresión que se llevaron al ver a los tres arcobalenos.

Aunque quizá lo que asombraba más era la familiaridad con la que Tsuna se dirigía a ellos.

De un certero disparo, el castaño se vio liberado de ataduras sin recibir un solo rasguño y abrazó a los tres, mientras los adultos no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Habéis encogido mucho! ¡Ahora soy más grande! —dijo con inocencia y felicidad.

El trío arcobaleno sonrió levemente ante las palabras del infante. Era simplemente adorable.

—Tú no has crecido nada, Tsuna —rió el rubio—. Nos debes una buena explicación.

—Pero antes… —Lal disparó por encima del hombro del chiquillo a una de las mujeres que trataba de escapar aprovechando la situación.

—Nos encargaremos de estos tipejos —Reborn sonrió sádicamente, imitando a la militar.

El pequeño se separó de ellos y observó algo confuso las miradas de sus amigos.

Unas miradas que prometían mucho dolor y sufrimiento a sus secuestradores, que temblaron de puro miedo.

Oh, sí. Iban a conocer muy bien lo que era enfurecer a tres de los bebés más fuertes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores**

 **Ufff. No tengo vida. Cada dia cuesta mas responder pero igaulemnte me encanta que los dejeis XD**

 **Fiz-chan, yo me callo que despues veras XD. Y madre mia los Hashtags. A este paso se hacen TT en Twitter y todo XDDDDD. Y**

 **Shiho-chan, por dios evita que las palabras sean ideas. Y… me callo. Yo no digo nada que después la lio XDDD.**

 **Grache, me alegro que te guste n.n**

 **Ja-chan, vaya, me alegro que te guste tanto ./. Yo no se que teneis por ojos para que os guste, pero igualmente grache XD.**

 **Fan-chan, jajajajaja, has tenido entonces doble. Es que atino eh XD. Y siento hacerte llorar. Es que ya me lo han dicho tres personas XD. Aquí me matan un día, tr lo digo yo. ¡Y me puedes llamar como quieras!**

 **Yi-chan, todoz piensan igual que tu por lo que veo. No hay piedad aquí eh, no. Y tranquilidaaaaaaad. Mejor tarde que nunca XD. Y fijo que mejores hay, tu busca XD.**

 **Kurai-chan, oh dios, 1000. Mae mia tu no tienes vida ni sueño XDDD. Tu conciencia tiene razon eh XD. Pero muchad graches, y no, no lo he leido, lo hare si tengo un tiempo n.n**

 **Brenda1810018, nada. Que ya esta apuntado, tranquila. Tu tranquila porque a mi un poco mas y me secuestran.**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Bren-chan?**

 **Mel-chan, lo esta, lo esta. Y mujer, calmate que medio comentario esta con asteriscos XDDDDD. Me quede O.o cuando lo lei XD. Y MI TARTITAAAAAAA.**

 **Liridetti, me he sorprendido cuando vi que dejaste un review eh XD. Te lo juro. A ver, es que de los arcos uno de mis favs es el de la batalla representativa. LO. ADORO. Los feels ahí son muy reales la verdad.**

 **Yo pienso lo mismo que tu, a veces la inseguridad no hace que saquemos lo mejor dd nosotros. Creo que eso quiere reflejar Amano en su maravillosa obra.**

 **Y bueno, me alegra que me leas n.n.**

 **Kusakabe Rei, oh, suelo contestar todos los reviews pero a veces ff me trollea un poco demasiado. Y claaro que no pienso abandonar n.n**

 **Tu tranquilo, lo hare n.n. Mi amiga se encarga de eso. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir.**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Rei-kun?**

 **Scarlett, vaya, muchas graches. Una escritora novata agradece ese tipo de comentarios n.n**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Let-chan?**

 **Rena-chan, noooooo, no se nota para nada. Tranquiii XD. Y tranquila, quiero seguir viviendo. Muchos me han pegado por eso XDDDDDD. Ya mas no aguantooo.**

 **Grache por leer n.n**

 **Bieeen. ¿Merezco un review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir~. Nos leeremos pronto~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reencuentros**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido llevado fuera por Lal, quien a pesar de haber expresado su deseo de ayudar a Colonello y Reborn, cedió ante los argumentos de estos. Por supuesto, amenazó al rubio con un «más te vale que les des una buena lección, novato» junto a una mirada que prometía venganza hacia sus captores.

En el jardín de la mansión, la arcobaleno intentaba entretenerle. De hecho, Tsuna trataba de minimizar su trabajo y distraerse contándole sus experiencias, haciéndole entender por qué no había crecido desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo, le era complicado debido a los gritos y súplicas que sonarían en medio mundo, y que provenían del interior del lujoso edificio.

—¿Estarán bien? —se preocupó por quinta vez el pequeño, mirando de nuevo el caserón.

—No son ellos los que están sufriendo, Tsuna-kun —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Lo sé, pero sea quien sea, está sufriendo mucho… —se apenó—. ¿Puedes pedirles que paren?

—Te secuestraron, ¿recuerdas? —el castaño no podía negar tal afirmación—. Podrían haberte hecho mucho daño.

A la opinión de la militar, se lo merecían. Intentar hacerle algo a un niño tan dulce como el que tenía en frente debería ser castigado por ley. Pero como no lo era, ellos se tomaban la justicia por su mano.

Lo que daría por enseñarles que podía hacerles el as de las fuerzas militares. Comparado con ella, Colonello era un principiante.

Si se contenía, era porque entendía que el pequeño no necesitaba ver eso y alguien debìa quedarse con él.

—Lal-nee… me dan pena… —su rostro se tornó triste, reforzando sus palabras—. Estoy bien, no me han llegado a hacer nada, ¿podemos decirles que es suficiente?

La pequeña sonrisa que trataba de ofrecerle a modo de convicción sorprendía a la arcobaleno. ¿Qué clase de niño se preocupaba por alguien que intentó herirle?

—Tienes muy buen corazón, Tsuna-kun —suspiró—. Está bien, pero promete que te quedarás aquí en lo que yo hablo con esos dos.

Alegre, el pequeño asintió y se quedó en su sitio, sentado en césped mientras veía a Lal regresar a la mansión.

Borró su sonrisa cuando la vio desaparecer.

No le había comentado nada a nadie, no quería preocuparlos innecesariamente, pero estaba preocupado. ¿Le estarían buscando sus padres?

Después de la disputa con su padre, lo dudaba por él. Sin embargo, su madre sí podía llegar a hacerlo, de hecho la recordaba amable hasta hacia más o menos medio año. No supo por qué, pero dejó de prestarle atención.

Su padre no solía pasar mucho en casa, y cuando lo hacía, parecía decepcionarse de verle. Era torpe, con malas calificaciones y no servía ni para bajar las escaleras sin caerse. Por tanto, sabía que su opinión respecto a él no era la mejor.

Su madre pasaba más tiempo con él, y cuando dejó de hacerlo pensó que sería por la misma causa, por su torpeza. Por eso intentaba hacer todo más fácil para ella, pero no parecía funcionar.

Añoraba cuando le arropaba por las noches, o cuando le sonreía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo eso cambió de un día para el otro? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Las lágrimas salieron sin que se percatase, y sollozó silenciosamente un rato, hasta que vio la pequeña figura de Lal regresando, acompañada por los otros dos arcobalenos.

Se secó las lágrimas como pudo, con los bordes de la capa que le habían regalado. No quería que le vieran así, se preocuparían y no deseaba que le tuvieran lástima.

—Eres un buen niño, no te has movido como te dije —alabó la militar, sonriéndole.

—Lal nos dijo que estabas preocupado, asi que… —el rubio se detuvo al fijarse bien en el rostro del chiquillo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? —cuestionó Reborn, con cierta preocupación palpable en sus preguntas.

—¿Eh? No estoy llorando… —intentó sonreír, pero fue en balde. Los arcobalenos le dedicaban una mirada interrogante y preocupada.

—Se nota en tus ojos, Tsuna-kun —apuntó la militar—. Los tienes rojos.

—Y-yo… lo siento… —agachó la cabeza, afligido—. No quería preocuparos…

Los tres se miraron comprensivos, y ninguno pudo evitar sonreírle al pequeño castaño para tranquilizarle.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso —habló el rubio—. Puedes contarnos lo que sea.

El niño miró con cierta sorpresa como los otros dos asentían en forma de confirmación a las palabras del arcobaleno de la lluvia.

—¡Gracias! —abrazó con sus pequeñas extremidades al trío, los cuales se sentían algo apretujados pero no se atrevieron a quitarle la alegría al chiquillo.

Solo cuando este sintió sus brazos cansados deshizo el agarre, y sonrió cálidamente a sus amigos.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Reborn, impaciente por saber qué o quién hacía llorar al adorable castaño.

Tsuna contó acerca de lo sucedido la noche del día anterior, sorprendiéndose de que no hubieran pasado ni veinticuatro horas. Para el niño, el recuerdo se le hacía lejano, sustituido por los que iba creando a cada momento. También habló sobre lo que le preocupaba, y se entristecía al ver los pequeños puños apretados que trataban de disimular cada uno a su manera.

Cuando terminó de relatar, observó que los tres tenían la misma expresión de momentos atrás, cuando vieron a sus captores con él.

—No te preocupes por eso, no lo merece —habló con desprecio la única fémina, con una mano levemente temblorosa en su rifle.

—Lal tiene razón, kora —apoyó Colonello, no muy diferente a su compañera.

—Los enamorados tienen razón, no estés triste por eso —terció el sol, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Reborn! —ambos aludidos exclamaron al unísono, con sus rostros sonrojados.

Tsuna rió ante la cara de los dos militares, y los arcobalenos no pudieron evitar sentirse más aliviados al escuchar la alegre risa del pequeño. Definitivamente, era mucho mejor que verle apenado, y darían lo que fuese si pudieran verle siempre feliz.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó el castaño, recordando algo. Sacó el sombrero de su cabecita y se lo extendió al hitman, quien lo miró sorprendido—. Prometí que te lo devolvería cuando nos volvieramos a ver, Reborn-nii. Lo he estado cuidando.

Colonello y Lal no pudieron evitar soltar una leve risa al ver el rostro del sol. No todos los días podían verle asombrado, y lamentaron no tener una cámara para capturar el momento.

—Puedes quedártelo, no me importa —esbozó una leve sonrisa cuando apreció la expresión de felicidad que el castaño adquirió ante sus palabras.

—¿De verdad? —el hitman asintió—. ¡Muchas gracias, Reborn-nii! —le abrazó eufórico, y quizá en otra ocasión el arcobaleno se hubiera quejado, pero esa vez no lo hizo.

No quería quitarle aquella sonrisa a Tsuna.

—Cada día me sorprendes más, Reborn —burló el rubio—. No sabía que eras tan bueno, kora.

—Tú deja que me suelte y te enteras —le miró con molestia, y muchos se hubieran atemorizado ante aquella mirada.

—Idiota —Lal le ahorró un poco el trabajo dando un golpe a su alumno en la cabeza.

—Muy femenina estabas siendo, kora —murmuró por lo bajo Colonello, y esta vez fue golpeado con más fuerza—. ¡Eso duele, kora!

—Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor de verdad —el de orbes azules no se atrevió a contrariar a su entrenadora, menos con aquella sonrisa que parecían compartir todos los espartanos.

—Colonello-nii tiene miedo de Lal-nee —canturreó el pequeño castaño, soltando al arcobaleno y poniéndose el sombrero que le había sido oficialmente regalado.

—¡E-eso no es verdad, kora! —negó, pero su titubeo no pasó desapercibido ni para el niño.

—Reborn-nii, ¿por qué miente Colonello-nii? ¿Es malo tener miedo? —cuestionó curioso. El hitman y la militar no pudieron evitar reírse ante las palabras del pequeño—. Aunque yo no tengo miedo de Lal-nee… —murmuró para sí.

—¡No le tengo miedo, kora! —reiteró.

—No es malo, simplemente es un golpe a su orgullo —contestó divertido Reborn.

—¡No es cierto, kora! —negó de nuevo.

—¿Orgullo? —repitió, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, intrigado.

—Es algo que el idiota tiene en exceso —respondió Lal esta vez—. No aprendas de él.

Tsuna asintió con vehemencia, estando de acuerdo con ella. Colonello solo pudo suspirar resignado, y entonces su mascota apareció para demostrarle algo de apoyo, posándose encima de él.

—¡Colonello-nii! ¡Tienes un pájaro muy grande encima! —señaló el castaño preocupado, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y sorprendiendo levemente al rubio. Estaba acostumbrado a que el ave se pusiera ahí, y por tanto no hacía diferencia, pero lo sintió al ver la reacción del niño.

—No te preocupes, es un amigo, kora —sonrió—. ¿Verdad, Falcon?

Este emitió un graznido en respuesta afirmativa, y el castaño se sintió un poco más valiente al ver que el pájaro no hacía nada que pudiera herirle, acercándose a él.

—¿P-puedo tocarlo? —miró dubitativo al arcobaleno de la lluvia, quien asintió. Entonces acarició la cabeza del ave, y no parecía molestarse porque lo hiciera.

Pronto pareció que el animal había decidido cambiar de dueño, pues en cuestión de minutos ya no quería separarse de la cabeza del pequeño, quien estaba más que encantado.

—Parece que te han sustituido —rió Lal, mirando al soldado, quien estaba lejos de parecer molesto pese a sus muecas.

De hecho, era difícil estarlo viendo la carita alegre de Tsuna.

—No soy el único, kora —Colonello miró a Reborn, quien observaba con sorpresa como Leon, su camaleón, se transfomaba en diversos objetos infantiles con el propósito de divertir al pequeñín.

De hecho, parecía una competencia entre los animales por ver quien entretenía más al castaño.

—No sé qué tiene, pero encanta incluso a los animales —comentó el hitman, y los otros dos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

Incluso un león caería ante los encantos del pequeño, y este no parecía darse cuenta de lo adorable que podía llegar a ser.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! —camaleón y ave parecieron darse una tregua, y ambos hacían volar a Tsuna por los aires—. ¡Mirad! ¡Estoy volando!

Leon se había covertido en una especie de bolsa en la que contenía al infante, y eran sostenidos por Falcon, que daba vueltas con ellos en el aire.

Incapaces de negarle algo al niño, no objetaron nada. Parecía contento, y con eso les servía.

—¡Tsuna-kun! —dos voces al unísono exclamaron el nombre del pequeño, y los tres arcobalenos se dieron la vuelta, para descubrir a el rayo y la tormenta, quienes parecieron aliviarse al verlo sano y salvo.

—¡Fon-nii! ¡Verde-nii! —exclamó alegre el castaño desde su posición—. ¡Hola! —agitó su manita, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras descendía lentamente.

—¿Qué clase de cuidadores sois vosotros? —reclamó Lal—. ¡A bonitas horas llegáis!

—Es verdad, kora —apoyó Colonello.

—Callaos —cortó el científico molesto.

—Mejor decidnos dónde están esos tipos para enseñarles una lección —añadió Fon, y los demás bebés no se lo hubieran creído si no lo hubieran visto en persona.

Fon, el pacífico y calmado Fon, crujiendo sus manos con sus orbes denotando molestia.

—No te preocupes, ya les hemos dado una buena clase —sonrió Reborn.

—Si no hubiera sido por Tsuna-kun, hubieran aprendido mejor —comentó Lal—. Es demasiado inocente.

—Suponía que algo así pasaría —sonrió con leve resignación el rayo, seguido por la tormenta.

—Nunca pensé verte de esa manera, Fon —comentó Reborn, pero antes de que el aludido pudiera responder, se vio atrapado junto a Verde por los brazos del pequeño.

—¡Os he extrañado mucho! —exclamó Tsuna, y ni siquiera el arcobaleno científico se atrevió a rechistar por el abrazo.

Debían admitir que le habían echado de menos, y no pudieron respirar tranquilos hasta que le vieron con su carita sonriente.

—Lo sentimos, Tsuna-kun, no debimos descuidarnos —se disculpó Fon por los dos.

El castaño se separó de ambos y negó con la cabeza, sonriéndoles con calidez.

—Yo sabía que vendríais a por mí —afirmó, con tal convicción que nadie se hubiera atrevido a decir lo contrario—. Confiaba en eso, y habéis venido.

Sus palabras llenas de sinceridad conmocionarían incluso a la persona más insensible del mundo, y los arcobalenos se le echaron encima, siendo Reborn empujado por los dos militares. Sin embargo, no se aquejó al ser recibido por los brazos del infante.

Leon y Falcon se posicionaron en el pequeño, el primero encima de su hombro y el otro en su cabellera castaña.

Tsuna sonrió con gran felicidad y lágrimas de alegría salían de sus orbes achocolatados, los cuales cerró para sentir mejor el calor que sentía al abrazar a sus amigos.

No le gustaban las despedidas, pero se dio cuenta de que sin ellas, no habría reencuentros en los que se sentía querido, muy querido, y no pudo evitar dar gracias por ello.

Quería sentirse así para el resto de su vida.

 **.**

—Con que este es el famoso invento —comentó Reborn, viendo el tubo por el cual el chiquillo viajaba.

—¿Cómo has traído todo esto hasta aquí, kora? —cuestionó asombrado Colonello.

—Mediante un sistema de teletransportación, pero está en fase de pruebas. Podría llamarse "suerte" el que haya funcionado —respondió el científico.

Efectivamente, su rapidez en llegar al país por otro medio que no fuera un avión había sido a causa del ingenio del arcobaleno. Se arriesgaron a perderse en algún espacio mientras se transportaban, pero debían correr el riesgo.

Finalmente salió bien, y llegaron a uno de los múltiples lugares secretos que Verde tenía en el país europeo. Quizá fue casualidad que estuviera relarivamente cerca del lugar donde los demás se encontraban, y tampoco perdieron tiempo, impacientes por reunirse con el castaño.

—¿Puedo? —cuestionó Tsuna, mirando al científico, quien asintió.

Dio un pequeño salto de alegría, y corrió a meterse en el invento.

—Ah, es cierto —Verde se acercó a él y le tendió un caramelo—. Fon me ha dicho que sueles tener problemas con el idioma. Si comes eso, podrás entender y ser entendido en cualquier idioma, pero solo dura un día —aclaró—. Sabe a fresa, asi que no notarás la diferencia entre eso y un caramelo normal.

El pequeño asintió y aferró con fuerza el dulce.

El arcobaleno del rayo fue amenazado por dos rifles y una pistola, advirtiéndole que más le valía que al chiquillo no le pasara nada, o de lo contrario pagaría las consecuencias.

Tsuna les sonrió afirmando que no le sucedería nada malo, pero no salió tan convincente como hubiera deseado. Esa vez, su intuición estaba algo inquieta, y le preocupaba ligeramente.

Cuando el científico anunció su tiempo de estadía —catorce horas, cincuenta y cinco minutos con cuarenta segundos—, sintió la familiar absorción y desaparición del lugar.

Solo esperaba que su intuición estuviera fallándole esa vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut, lectores~.**

 **Queria subir algo por el cunple de nuestros queridos personajes, y como hoy es el de Reborn pues subo este. Mañana puede que suba otro, no se sin en esta historia, pero es posible 7u7**

 **Respondiendo~**

 **Fiz-chan, si yo lo adoro pero me tiro mas respondiendo que escribiendo el cap XD.**

 **Y si, hay que admitirlo. Adore los hashtags. Dime ¿por qué pense en Kyoya con esa frase XD?**

 **Y tartita *-*. No sabes como lo adoro. NECESITO DULCE EN MI VIDA.**

 **Yi-chan, ala alaaaaaaa. Tanto como genio no XD. Solo tengo una imaginacion mega loca. Y bueno, fabulosa tampoco soy pero aquí tienes lo que pedías XD.**

 **Mel-chan, no se ha notado, no XD. Y ya estamos, que yo digo uqe ya hay muchas ideas. Pero como que no. Eh, no.**

 **Aish, y grache por mi tartita. ES QUE NECESITO DULCE VALE.**

 **Mareborn-chan, pero. PERO. YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NECESARIO. ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA. POR DIOS, NO TE UNAS A ESTA LOCA.**

 **Mika Ryugamine, sep, es un universo alternativo, lo que hace que pueda hacer lo que me venga en gana, basicamente XD.**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Mika-chan?**

 **Yali, me alegra que te guste n.n**

 **¿Puedo decirte Ya-chan?**

 **Let-chan, of course. Es que hay que ser tonto please XDDD. Y bueno se podría decir algo asi XD.**

 **Rei-kun, jejejej, bueno, espera al fianl de las contestaciones xD. Y me alegro qye te guste tanto n.n**

 **Kurai-chan, dios tu conciencia XD. Y bueno, cumplirse se ha cumplido XD.**

 **Bren-chan, uffff, lo vi hace tiempo pero me gustaba el chico este de las gafas, el que tenia el ataque del pingüino emperador. No se pero me identificaba con su historia XD.**

 **Khr female, pues aquí lo tienes, me alegro que te guste tanto n.n**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Le-chan?**

 **Voy a ser buena y dare un mini spoiler. Yo se que lo quereis.**

 **El siguiente será con cierta fruta. Con eso os digo to.**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ilusión**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando arrivó en el lugar, sintió como sus ropajes se mojaban al chocar contra un suelo húmedo, y también caía agua sin cesar encima suya.

Estaba lloviendo, y con bastante fuerza.

Corrió a refugiarse inmediatamente en el primer edificio que encontró. Su alrededor era oscuro, quizá por las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo y desataban su furia.

Añadido a eso, la calle —si es que se le podía llamar así a ese camino con asfalto desgastado— estaba desierta, aunque dudaba que alguien viviera por los alrededores. La única edificación que estaba de una pieza e iluminada era en la que se resguardaba. Las demás —que tampoco eran demasiadas— estaban derruidas y abandonadas.

Estaba mojado, tenía hambre y encima frío. Perfecto.

Miró la puerta del lugar, que se alzaba imponente hacia él. No quedaba más remedio, debía pedir ayuda.

Por si acaso, hizo uso del caramelo que el científico le había otorgado. Estaba bueno, y menguaba un poco su apetito, por tanto era un beneficio.

Respiró profundamente y sacó su pequeña manita, la cual estaba oculta debajo de la capa que había obtenido, y tocó la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó el quejido de las cerraduras abrirse, como si estuviera en una película de terror. Tembló ligeramente, con miedo a lo que pudiera salir del interior y arrepintiéndose de haber llamado.

Se encontró con el rostro de un hombre mayor, le multiplicaba la edad por mucho. Parecía fuerte, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

Sonrió, pero Tsuna no lo identificó como una agradable expresión. Retrocedió un paso, desconfiado, con su intuición gritándole que se fuera de allí lo más pronto posible, pero el mayor no le dio tiempo para nada.

Quedó inconsciente debido a un golpe en la nuca, tras haber opuesto resistencia al ser capturado.

 **.**

—Sí, tenemos otro crío —escuchó difícilmente una voz, que calló un momento para escuchar una respuesta, posiblemente telefónica—. Sí —afirmó—. Es pequeño, y no parece estar enfermo. Tendrá cinco años, seis a lo mucho.

Dejó de prestar atención y sentó en el suelo, mirando desorientado a su alrededor. Estaba en un lugar más iluminado que la calle, de paredes grisáceas y suelo de mármol. Había una puerta metálica, muebles de madera, la mayoría rotos, y colchones bastante desgastados en el suelo. Ventanas eran tapadas con tablones de madera mal dispuestos, y dejaban filtrar la luz eléctrica —proveniente de dos sucias lámparas— al exterior.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue verse rodeado de niños. De distintas edades, diferentes rasgos pero todos mirándole con la misma expresión de curiosidad en un imperfecto círculo alrededor de él.

Ninguno era mayor que él por mucho más de dos o tres años, y aun así, tenían múltiples heridas en sus pequeños cuerpos, y sus vestimentas estaban sucias, quemadas y rasguñadas.

—¿Este es el niño nuevo? —cuestionó uno de gafas y pelo oscuro, que parecía ser uno de los mayores.

—Sí, pero no parece que haya sido abandonado —respondió otro, un rubio que parecía ser también mayor—. Solo es mirar su ropa, no parece de un huérfano o algo por el estilo.

Quiso hablar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un dolor repentinamente agudo en su cuello, el cual se tocó con una mueca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se atrevió a preguntar una niña, de cabellos negros, orbes celestes y más pequeña que él, acercándose a su posición con cierta timidez.

El castaño sonrió mientras asentía, y la chica le imitó, pareciendo perder su vergüenza al ver que no le había replicado en mal tono.

Aquella niña era la que parecía menor de todos, y los demás le miraron con curiosidad intensificada ante sus actos. Empezaba a pensar que había hecho algo malo, cuando el rubio habló.

—Bien, pequeñajo —como si fuera un adulto, se dirigió a él con un ligero tono superior—. ¿Quién eres y cómo has llegado aquí?

Acostumbrado a que la pregunta se la formulase alguna persona mayor, mucho más que aquel niño, dudó unos instantes antes de empezar a relatar su —cada vez más extensa— historia.

Al inicio, acostumbrado a que los infantes le tratasen mal, no se atrevía a hablar demasiado alto. Sin embargo, estos no parecían tener intención de hacerle daño y le escuchaban atentamente, haciendo que pronto se motivara y empezara a relatar con más alegría sus travesías.

Solía ser interrumpido debido a preguntas y alguna que otra exclamación de sorpresa, pero aun así seguía contando su relato con entusiasmo, el cual parecía pegarse a quienes le escuchaban.

Acabaron sentados alrededor del castaño, quien se había incorporado en algún momento de la historia. Miraban con emoción a Tsuna, y este se sentía bien al ser tan recibido por los demás. Nunca los niños le habían tratado así, y definitivamente le gustaba la atención recibida.

Se percató de que un infante, quizá de su edad o un año mayor, le miraba de reojo con cierto interés en su historia, pero no se acercaba al grupo mayoritario.

Su peinado piña de color azul oscuro se le hacía realmente conocido. Juraría que lo había visto en algún otro lugar que, en esos momentos, no lograba recordar bien…

Al verse observado, dejó de mirarle y centró su atención en los bordes de su camisa blanca desgastada.

Cuando preguntó quién era, los niños no supieron bien qué responder. Solo sabían que era un chico que había llegado hacia un par de meses, y no ha querido hablar ni soliacizar con nadie. Solía sentarse en esa esquina y no moverse de ahí excepto cuando venían a por él.

Con una sonrisa alegre, se acercó a él, ignorando las peticiones de los demás de que no lo hiciera. Decían que, la última vez que un niño se atrevió a acercársele, quedó traumatizado con solo mirarle y murió al cabo de pocos días.

El castaño dudaba que fuera culpa suya, pues había distinguido un orbe azul antes de que volteara y nada le había pasado.

—¿Quieres unirte? —tocó su hombro para llamar su atención y hacer que alzara el rostro.

Uno de sus ojos estaba tapado con un parche que en principio debió ser blanco, mientras que el otro de color marino le miraba con sorpresa. No debía estar acostumbrado a que se le acercasen, y Tsuna lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

Entonces, sus achocolatados orbes se abrieron de la sorpresa al recordar dónde había visto antes aquel peinado y por qué se le había hecho tan familiar.

—¿Mukuro-nii? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —respondió intrigado con otra pregunta—. Y no soy tu hermano, te estás confundiendo.

—¡Tú también has encogido! —le abrazó entusiasmado, ignorando las palabras del contrario.

—¿Encogido? ¿De qué hablas? —el chico estaba cada vez más confuso—. ¡Y-y suéltame! —reclamó ante el abrazo del pequeño, aunque lo cierto era que no le incomodaba demasiado.

Si Tsuna le soltó, definitivamente no fue debido a la petición del de cabello afrutado. Sabía que no le estaba molestando, su intuición se lo decía.

Lo hizo para responder las cuestiones, continuando con su historia y haciendo que el infante se uniera a ellos. Las preguntas acerca de cómo conocia al niño no tardaban en llegar, y el castaño contestaba con gran alegría a todas, al tiempo que animaba a Mukuro que participara con todos.

Estos pronto comprendieron que no era ningún niño maldito o algo por el estilo, y comenzaron a hacerle partícipe de las bromas que se gastaban entre sí. Ejemplo era los apodos cariñosos del castaño, el cual el más famoso era "atún".

Cuando finalizó su relato, empezaron a jugar a todo lo que se les ocurría. Parecía como si la llegada del pequeño Tsuna hubiera hecho que los niños se olvidaran de funesta situación en la que se encontraban, iluminando todo con su sonrisa alegre.

No habían contado al chiquillo su situación, pues temían borrar su felicidad, esa que parecía contagiarse en el ambiente cuando sonreía.

Jugaron como nunca antes, a cualquier cosa posible. Incluso hicieron el intento de pelota con unos trapos viejos que encontraron y se divirtieron disputando un partido de fútbol improvisado.

El castaño en inicio no quería jugar a eso, pues era muy torpe para los deportes y tendía a caerse, siendo burlado el cien por ciento de las veces. Sin embargo, no pudo negarse ante la insistencia de los infantes. De hecho, al hacer los equipos, se pusieron a discutir quién se quedaba con él, pues ambos capitanes lo querían.

Este hecho sorprendió a Tsuna, pues solía estar acostumbrado a que discutieran por él cuando, en el colegio, se veía obligado a jugar. Sin embargo, en ese entonces peleaban debido a que no querían que estuviera en ningún lado, pues siempre acababan perdiendo debido a su culpa.

Sinceramente, nunca llegaba a tocar el balón, pero era cierto que rara vez ganaba el equipo en el que estaba, por no decir nunca. Aunque el castaño pensaba que, más bien, la culpa era de los demás, pues se desanimaban al creer que daba mala suerte y no rendían todo lo que deberían.

Para no descontentar a ninguno de los dos bandos, decidió que estaría la mitad del partido con uno, y luego se cambiaria al otro. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, y empezaron a jugar alegremente.

Su torpeza no tardó en hacer su aparición, y cuando cayó al suelo, se preocupó por si empezarían a reírse de él y burlarse de que no podía ni mantenerse en pie.

Contrario a lo que creía, los infantes detuvieron el encuentro y se acercaron a él con preocupación. Empezaron a acribillarle a preguntas sobre si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo o si se había herido de gravedad.

El chiquillo se emocionó al ver que no se burlaban de él, y les tranquilizó con una amplia sonrisa cálida.

—¡Estoy bien, de verdad! —rió al responder la misma pregunta por enésima vez.

Aún algo inconformes, los niños no insistieron más. Reanudaron su partido, entre risas y desafíos entre ambos bandos. Tsuna hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no volver a caerse, y lo consiguió. Tan solo resbaló tres veces en toda la duración del juego.

Pero como todo lo bueno no podía ser eterno, toda la diversión se cortó repentinamente cuando se escuchó el sonido de una cerradura abrirse.

Los infantes se tensaron y miraron hacia la puerta, con expresión de seriedad absoluta junto al temblor que el miedo producía en sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mukuro-nii? —susurró Tsuna al chico, que se había puesto delante suya en posición defensiva.

De hecho, no era el único. Los demás niños habían hecho una especie de barrera humana en frente suya, como si quisieran protegerle de lo que fuera que entrara por esa puerta que no lograba ver.

—No te alejes de mí, ¿entendido? —ordenó el mayor con voz autoritaria. El castaño asintió, algo confundido pero entendiendo que era importante.

Su intuición volvió a sentirse inquieta, como antes de viajar. ¿Qué quería decirle?

—Mocosos, ¿qué se supone que hacéis? —la voz de un hombre resonó fuertemente, haciendo que los pequeños temblaran. Sin embargo, no se movieron de su posición—. Apartaos, estáis ocultando a ese crío, ¿no es verdad?

Supo que se refería a él. ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué todos estaban asi?

—No te lo daremos, no dejaremos que le hagáis lo mismo —respondió un valiente niño, uno que por el tono reconoció como de los más pequeños.

—¡Mocoso insolente! —tras su grito, un golpe sonó en la estancia, y Tsuna supo por el sollozo que había sido golpeado.

No, no quería que nadie saliera herido por su culpa.

Se dispuso a avanzar hacia adelante cuando fue cogido del brazo. Miró a la causante, la misma niña azabache que conoció cuando llegó ahí, la cual parecía haberse encariñado con él inmediatamente. Le miraba con sus orbes celestes llenos de agua, con miedo.

—No vayas, te hará daño… —Lily, que era como se llamaba, se veía con inmensa preocupación.

—Pero ellos… —escuchó otro grito junto a un llanto, haciendo que se estremeciera.

El hombre se abría paso a la fuerza, lanzando por los aires a los infantes que trataban de retenerlo como podían, agarrándose a sus brazos y piernas, mordiéndole y rasguñándole.

—¡Vete! ¡Mukuro, llévatelo! —exclamaron los pequeños, y Tsuna no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Se estaban haciendo daño por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurriría si le atrapaba? ¿Detendría sus golpes hacia sus amigos?

Estuvo a punto de seguir aquella idea, pero el de cabello azulado se lo impidió. Con uan afirmación, le cogió del brazo y corrió hacia la abierta puerta de metal.

Tan solo alcanzó a agarrar a Lily de la mano, siendo arrastrada ella también. Salieron de la habitación, pero Tsuna le exigía que le soltase con desesperación.

Esos niños le habían tratado bien. Muy bien, habían sido sus amigos. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo todo eso?

—¡Debemos volver! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles! —ni Mukuro ni Lily parecían querer hacerle caso, y se centraban en tirarle incluso cuando oponía toda su resistencia—. ¡Por favor! ¡Soltadme!

—¡No podemos! ¡Te harán daño! —rebatía la menor entre sollozos. Uno de los que se había quedado atrás era su hermano, y Tsuna no podía entender como había sido capaz de dejarle ahí.

—¡Ellos no querían que te hiciesen daño! —añadió el de cabello piña—. ¡Por eso se enfrentaron a ese tipo!

—¡Debo volver! ¡Si me cogen, no les harán daño! —tercamente, el castaño se negaba a abandonarles, mientras seguían corriendo entre los pasillos.

—¡Pero entonces no habrá servido de nada! —rebatió Mukuro—. ¡Asi que corre! ¡Que sirva de algo su sacrificio!

Las palabras del niño impactaron a Tsuna, quien se planteó entonces una buena pregunta que no tardó en formular mientras se escondían en un pequeño cuarto al ver más hombres en una esquina, seguramente estaban buscándolos.

—¿De qué huimos?

La más pequeña y el mayor se miraron entre sí, preocupando al castaño.

—No te lo queríamos contar para que no te entristecieras… —empezó Lily—. Pensábamos que desaparecerías y volverías a casa antes de que vinieran…

—Pero no fue así, vinieron demasiado pronto —se molestó Mukuro—. Lo cierto es que todos somos niños huérfanos que los Estraneo adoptaron… para hacer experimentos con nosotros.

—Nos hacen daño, mucho daño —sollozó la niña—. Mi otro hermano no lo soportó…

—Siguen trayendo niños que se encuentran abandonados, a las buenas o a las malas —prosiguió el mayor—. Tú has tenido mala suerte en caer por aquí…

—Os encontré, mocosos —una voz interrumpió y la puerta de la pequeña estancia se abrió de golpe. Tsuna descubrió al hombre que había conocido al inicio con más de una herida, causada posiblemente por los infantes que le habían defendido.

Atrapó a Lily y la tiró lejos, apartándola del castaño, a quien sujetó y alzó del cuello ante la furiosa mirada del mayor de los niños.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —pateó Tsuna, viendo con preocupación a la azabache inconsciente en el pasillo—. ¡Espero que esté bien o si no…! —miró al adulto con rabia, dejando su amenaza al aire. Más bien, no sabía cómo completarla.

—¿Qué me va a hacer un crío como tú? —pateó al infante de cabellos azules que intentaba atacarle, mandándole lejos.

—No lo sé, pero no te lo perdonaré —su agresor observó con sorpresa el brillo anaranjado que adquieron fugazmente sus orbes castaños.

—Qué niño más curioso —comentó con cierta burla—. Encantarás a esos científicos locos.

—¡No permitiré que te lo lleves! —Mukuro no podía caminar, parecía haberse torcido el tobillo en la caída contra el suelo, pero amenazaba al adulto apoyado en una pared.

—Intenta acercarte —se rió, viendo el lesionado pie del niño.

—¡Suélta... me…! —su agresor hizo más presión en su agarre, dificultándole la respiración.

—¡Suéltalo! —exclamó el otro infante, viendo como la cara de Tsuna se ponía pálida.

El castaño analizaba sus posibilidades. Era insignificante contra su agresor, estaban rodeados por más hombres armados, que habían salido de sabía Dios dónde. Seguramente eran vigilantes que se habían alertado ante su escape.

Lily estaba inconsciente y su otro amigo no podía moverse con propiedad, además empezaba a faltarle el oxígeno seriamente y estaba por desmayarse.

Cerró los ojos ante su inutilidad. Sabía que desaparecería del lugar en cuestión de horas, pero eso no le aseguraba el bienestar de los que dejaba atrás. Y eso también si no lo mataban antes de poder regresar.

Al final su intuición tuvo razón…

Sintió como el agarre era repentinamente flojo, tanto que cayó al suelo de golpe, y sus pulmones agradecieron el aire.

Sorprendido, abrió sus orbes color chocolate, buscando a su salvador.

La escena con la que se encontró era propia de una película de ficción.

Ya no se encontraba en el suelo, sino en una especie de burbuja transparente que flotaba en el aire. Lily estaba junto a él, inconsciente pero respirando.

Abajo, el suelo parecía haberse convertido en el infierno, literalmente. Ardía como el más puro fuego, y podía sentir el calor que emanaba.

Todos los adultos se retorcían entre la lava, quemándose. Gritaban y suplicaban piedad mientras intentaban librarse del fuego.

Y el causante de todo era el mismo niño que momentos antes no podía mantenerse en pie. Su parche había caído en algún lugar, desvelando su orbe rojizo. El niño sonreía y se burlaba de ellos, torturándolos sin matarles, sobretodo haciendo sufrir a quien anteriormente agarraba al castaño y se reía de él.

Daba miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

—¡Mukuro-nii! —llamó, pero este no parecía escucharle, centrado en torturar a cada uno de los hombres, haciéndoles levitar a su antojo y dejando que pensaran que estaban salvados, para luego arrojarles al fuego—. ¡Por favor, detente!

Las súplicas eran terribles, pedían auxilio de manera desesperada, y Tsuna no aguantaba aquel dolor.

Además, ese niño de ahí no era el mismo que conocía. Él no era así, era algo sarcástico y sus orbes denotaban que había pasado por mucho a su edad, pero no era una mala persona. No era así.

—¡Por favor, detente! —rogó de nuevo, pero seguía siendo ignorado—. ¡Por favor…!

No pudo soportarlo más, y rompió en llanto. No quería escuchar sin poder hacer nada, no quería ver a su amigo así, no deseaba saber que no podía detenerlo.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? —el castaño se atrevió a mirar a través de su barrera de lágrimas al niño que momentos antes estaba debajo suya, pero que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

—Mukuro-nii… por favor… detente —sollozó, abrazándose al mayor—. No eres así… No les hagas más daño…

—Ellos nos han hecho mucho —replicó, aceptando el abrazo y tratando de consolar al pequeño—. Y te lo hubieran hecho a ti también…

—Pero tú no eres como ellos —se separó un poco y miró a los heterocromáticos ojos de su amigo con decisión—. Por favor, no sigas… no seas como ellos… por favor, Mukuro-nii, no lo soporto…

Ante la súplica de Tsuna, el mayor no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el niño. Era un pequeño muy extraño, sí, pero era doloroso verle de aquella manera.

Con un suspiro, aceptó la petición del pequeño castaño. Si había empleado aquella técnica, no había sido por gusto. De ser por él, jamás usaría aquel regalo del diablo, el mismo que le habían puesto a la fuerza aquellos malditos tarados que se hacían llamar científicos, sin embargo, no había tenido otra alternativa.

Era en esos momentos cuando agradecía a esos chiflados que le hubieran enseñado a manejar sus habilidades. Idiotas, ¿no pensaban que se podría volver contra ellos?

Cuando el suelo volvió a la normalidad, hizo que los dos menores descendieran lentamente.

Los adultos que habían sido sometidos a los trucos del niño —quien pensaba que tampoco era para tanto, solo eran unas ilusiones al fin y al cabo— ni se acercaron a ellos. De hecho, se alejaban del pequeño de orbes heterocromáticos con temor cuando este se les acercó.

—Si seguís vivos, no es por vosotros —aclaró—. Es porque él me lo pidió.

Señaló al pequeño castaño, quien veía aliviado cómo la niña se despertaba algo aturdida y le miraba con alivio.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que el de cabello afrutado les atara de pies y manos mediante cuerdas que Tsuna veía como aparecían de la nada. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—Son ilusiones, no existen —le respondió cuando preguntó, de vuelta a la habitación donde los otros niños se encontraban—. Hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta.

Mientras hablaba, iba batiendo de diferentes formas a quien se encontraban por el camino, dejándoles inconscientes.

—Increíble —se sorprendió el de orbes almendra junto a su pequeña compañera—. ¿Crees que se darán cuenta?

—Lo dudo —agitó una mano al aire, descartando esa idea. No parecían usar mucho el cerebro.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, se relajaron al ver que la mayoría se encontraba bien. Tenían golpes, pero estaban acostumbrados a ellos, y los más pequeños eran ayudados y consolados por los mayores.

Sin embargo, cuando les vieron, todos se abalanzaron encima del castaño, abrazándole.

—¡Que no puedo respirar! —rió ante el abrazo grupal, al que Lily se unió encantada pero Mukuro vio desde lejos con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa. Decir que estaba alegre porque estuvieran bien era decir poco.

Tras diez minutos en los que pudo lograr que entendieran que estaba de una pieza, empezaron a acribillarle a preguntas acerca de si no le habían hecho algo, qué había pasado y por qué estaban de vuelta.

Tsuna empezó a responder, pero el ilusionista hizo que todos fueran hacia la salida del edificio. Debían salir para poder ser libres, pero les tomó un buen rato recorrer todo el lugar en busca de la puerta que daba al exterior, más si eran interceptados por enemigos que lograban derrotar pero les hacía perder el tiempo.

Ese lugar era un auténtico laberinto, pero finalmente pudieron apañarselas para salir todos de ahí.

Claro que el panorama de fuera era el mismo que se había encontrado Tsuna cuando aterrizó. No había nadie más aparte de un grupo de veinte niños solos. Al menos había dejado de llover.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar un pequeño.

—Fácil, volaremos —respondió Mukuro como su fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Antes de que empezaran a replicar que era imposible, los infantes se vieron atrapados en una gran burbuja transparente como la que encerró a Tsuna anteriormente, flotando en el aire.

Todos empezaron a alucinar y miraban al suelo con cierto temor pero curiosidad. También centraron sus preguntas en el niño de pelo piña, quien les respondía.

Entonces el castaño recordó los lugares que había visitado en su último viaje, en diferentes partes del mundo, y animó a los demás, quienes ya sabían la historia y tenían gran interés.

—Pues visitaremos todo antes de que se acabe el tiempo —culminó Mukuro ante las incensantes propuestas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a visitar cada lugar. Cabe decir que, si no hubiera sido porque al de cabello azulado se le ocurrió hacerles invisibles, no hubieran pasado desapercibidos, ni mucho menos.

Sin embargo, el tiempo corrió en contra y su hora había llegado. Pero Mukuro había cumpludo su palabra y habían visitado todos los lugares que había contado en su historia.

De hecho, desaparecía en un parque de algún país europeo, en el cual jugaban antes de regresar al país y buscar un orfanato donde les cuidaran para tener una nueva familia.

Los primeros en percatarse de su transparentación fueron Lily y Mukuro, quienes se alertaron. Los otros les siguieron inmediatamente después.

Las lágrimas no faltaron en aquella despedida, y si solía llorar, en esa ocasión se multiplicó por veinte. Le abrazaron fuertemente y le pidieron que no se marchara entre sollozos, agarrándole como si así el pequeño castaño pudiera quedarse.

Claro que eso no funcionaba así, y tras promesas de que se volverían a ver, intentaba sonreírles mientras consolaba a todos, pese que él mismo estaba más que triste.

—Toma —en sus apretados brazos apareció un peluche con forma de atún—. Así nos recordarás.

El niño ilusionista también lloraba como todos, ni él podía resistir la perspectiva de que no vería más al castaño. ¿Tan rápido pasaban lss horas? ¿Por qué no podían ser más lentas?

—Gracias a todos —esbozó una amplia sonrisa con tristeza en ella, sus orbes chocolate derramando unas lágrimas más antes de desaparecer, abrazando el peluche ilusorio.

Sin embargo, era una _ilusión_ que se hacía real si recordaba los rostros de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores~. Me he quedado dormida vale. Asi que contad como si ayer fuera hoy y solucionado XD.**

 **Respondiendo.**

 **Mel-chan, jajajaja, no me referia a tu idea, sino a que hay muchas y aquí estoy en amenaza continua de muerte como no las haga. Asi qur es altamente posible que la haga.**

 **Kurai-chan, —he atrapado todos los pasteles y tartitas y escondido antes de que la torturadora los vea— bueno, el mejor no es pero me alegro que te guste tanto n.n**

 **Mika-chan, acertaste! Jejeje, aguante a las pinapples!**

 **Fiz-chan, ammm… sorry sorry pero no me tortures mas de lo que ya me torturan por dios. Y creo que a ellas ya las meteré… me callo XD. Y si, Tsuna es kaawaii *-***

 **Mareborn-chan, tu eres mi torturadora fav, dios, me has regalado una tartita. Deberian pensar mas en eso otras personas. Y ya sabia que saldrias con algo de eso XDDDDDDD.**

 **Nat-chan, gracheeee. XD. Ya se que leer en el. Metro es lo mejor porque es que me aburro demasiado. El de Madrid es mu lento XD.**

 **Grache por el apoyo~.**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Promesa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando volvió a su tiempo, nunca pensó encontrarse tal escena.

Verde parecía perder en una pelea contra Reborn, Colonello y Lal discutían abiertamente y Fon no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizar a los cuatro, pero al menos lo intentaba. Por lo tanto, se acercó a este por detrás con cautela.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Fon-nii? —el arcobaleno de la tormenta giró al oír la voz del pequeño preguntándole.

—¡Tsuna-kun! Qué bien que hayas regresado —se alegró, y ante sus palabras todos detuvieron sus peleas y le miraron.

—¡Hola! —sonrió con inocencia, saludando con alegría—. ¿Por qué os peleáis? —cuestionó.

—No te preocupes por eso, simplemente es que Verde molesta mucho —respondió Reborn.

—¡Si eres tú el irritante! —acusó el rayo.

—¿Y vosotros? —miró a los dos militares, que echaban chispas por los ojos.

—Colonello tiene un agujero negro por cerebro —Lal se encogió de hombros.

—¡Eso no es cierto, kora! —exclamó el aludido.

Oyeron la risa del pequeño castaño ante la situación, y sonrieron inevitablemente.

—Eres increíble, Tsuna-kun —alabó Fon—. Los has calmado en cinco segundos, yo llevo una hora intentándolo.

—Pero si no he hecho nada —ladeó la cabeza, intrigado—. Solo he preguntado.

Era cierto, pero ninguno podía seguir molesto teniendo ese inocente rostro delante. El castaño parecía calmar el ambiente con su simple presencia y era imposible no contagiarse de la alegría que irradiaba.

—Veo que has hecho más amigos —comentó Verde al ver el peluche que cargaba.

El rostro del menor se iluminó, y empezó a contarles lo que había sucedido en su último viaje. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido prontamente por su estómago, que le exigía su comida.

—Se nota que tienes hambre, kora —dijo Colonello, divertido—. Seguro que se ha oído en medio mundo.

—¿E-eso es verdad? —se avergonzó Tsuna, sonrojándose como un tomate.

—Idiota —el rubio fue golpeado por su entrenadora, siendo enviado hacia el castaño en un descuido de Lal. Sin embargo, este lo pudo atrapar antes de que chocaran.

—¿Estás bien, Colonello-nii? —se preocupó, ignorando las miradas atónitas de todos los arcobalenos.

—Sí… kora —parpadeó sin salir de su asombro.

—Me alegro —sonrió ampliamente el pequeño—. ¿Pero por qué me miráis asi? ¿He hecho algo malo? —cuestionó al ver que ñas expresiones de sorpresa no se iban de los presentes.

—Fon, habías dicho que has entrenado un poco al pequeño, pero esto… —expresó Lal al cabo de unos minutos—. Ha podido atrapar a Colonello como si nada.

—Eso no se lo he enseñado yo —negó la tormenta.

—Creo que ya sé por qué es —habló Verde.

Entonces comentó a los demás sus descubrimientos acerca del poder sellado del niño, el cual se divertía jugando con los animales —ya no era solo Falcon y Leon, sino también Licht y Coco—, ignorando que la conversación iba sobre él.

—¿Llamas del cielo? ¿No son de las más raras, kora? —cuestionó Colonello, y los demás asintieron.

—Hay una mínima posibilidad de nacer con esas llamas, creo que no hace falta aclarar lo fuertes que son —dijo el científico.

—No veo a Tsuna-kun como un luchador —comentó Lal, mirando al dulce castaño reírse con las mascotas.

—También está ese sello —recordó Reborn—. ¿Hay alguna manera para romperlo, Verde?

—La verdad es que a veces veo pequeñas fisuras, como si lo rompiese poco a poco él mismo —respondió, ajustándose las gafas—. Aunque no sé cómo lo hace. De hecho, estoy seguro de que no lo sabe ni él.

—Ni lo pienses, Reborn —cortó Fon al ver la sonrisa del hitman—. No permitiré que lo sometas a tus entrenamientos, tiene cinco años.

—¿Piensas que sería cruel con un crío? —a juzgar por las expresiones de los arcobalenos, la respuesta era más que clara.

—No me fío de ti ni un pelo —dijo el rayo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres tan espartano como Lal, kora —argumentó el soldado, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la aludida.

—Eres un idi… ¿qué sucede? —se interrumpió la militar, mirando extrañada a los animales, que se habían acercado a ellos con alteración.

Entonces vieron la razón del miedo de las mascotas. El pequeño castaño estaba en el suelo, en posición fetal, abrazándose su estómago mientras sollozaba en bajo.

Corrieron hasta su posición notablemente inquietos por el estado del dulce niño, quien levantó su mirada chocolate para verles con una expresión de dolor.

—Me duele… me duele mucho… —dijo entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué has comido, Tsuna-kun? —la personalidad calmada de Fon parecía desvanecerse cuando el chiquitín estaba triste o en peligro, más aún si se encontraba herido.

—Nada… solo el caramelo que Verde-nii me dio… —todos miraron con instinto asesino al científico, quien se extrañó ante la declaración del castaño.

—¿Eres alérgico a algo? —preguntó tratando de obviar los dos rifles y la pistola que le apuntaban.

—No… —hizo una mueca de dolor, estrujándose su estómago con más fuerza.

—Entonces no es posible que haya sido eso, no tenía ningún componente extraño —alegó, sin embargo los militares y el asesino no bajaron sus armas.

—Es posible que haya bebido algo —la tormenta miró al pequeño—. ¿Lo has hecho?

—Bueno… acabo de tomarme el zumo de uva que Verde-nii tenía… ahí —respondió con dificultad, señalando una mesa cercana donde se divisaban varios productos de diferentes colores—. Olía… a uva… y sabía bien…

—¡No es posible! —el científico abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué se supone que ha tomado Tsuna-kun, Verde? —exigió saber Fon.

—En principio era un zumo de uva, pero le eché sin querer un prototipo de un veneno que necesito para un experimento —respondió—. Es insaboro, es normal que no lo haya notado, pero si no conseguimos deshacer pronto su efecto…

—¿Qué le pasará? —preguntó Reborn, tan inquieto como los otros cuatro ante el silencio del científico.

—Pues… derretirá todos sus órganos —incluso a Verde, quien era famoso por su amor a sus investigaciones por sobre todas las cosas, le costaba asimilar que el pequeño podría llegar a fallecer.

—¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre dejar algo así al alcance, imbécil?! —exclamó Lal alterada—. ¡Espero que tengas un antídoto!

El silencio del rayo fue la respuesta inaudible que menos querían escuchar. Ni siquiera se quejó o rebatió la acusación de la fémina.

—Reborn-nii… —el castaño agarró el brazo del arcobaleno, quien era el más cercano a él—. Duele… duele mucho… ¿por qué duele tanto…?

El llanto de Tsuna se intensificó, demostrando así que no soportaba ya el dolor que lo aquejaba. El hitman no se vio capaz de responder, tan solo escondió su mirada bajo su sombrero.

—Haz algo, Verde —ordenó Reborn—. Porque si este niño muere, tú le sigues.

No iba de broma, y lo sabían. De hecho, incluso Fon se reservaba como podía las ganas de enseñarle sus técnicas de artes marciales de la manera más… explícita.

—Eso es fácil decirlo, pero… —se sacudió el cabello, nervioso—. ¡Claro! Si no recuerdo mal…

Corrió tan rápido como el elemento que portaban sus llamas hacia una mesa llena de líquidos extraños. Reborn y Fon le siguieron para ver si podían ayudarle en algo.

Lal y Colonello fueron quienes se quedaron con el pequeño, tratando de consolarle y diciéndole que pronto se terminaría el dolor que le aquejaba cada vez más fuertemente.

De una manera u otra, todo se acabaría.

Aplicaron sus llamas de la lluvia sobre el cuerpo del castaño, tranquilizándole y haciendo que durmiera como el angelito que era. Le dieron su peluche para que lo abrazara en el lugar del rubio y Leon se convirtió en una almohada donde la cabeza del niño pudo reposar.

Los animales se quedaron junto a Tsuna, velando por su sueño. Se acurrucaron lo más cerca posible de él, pareciendo sentir el dolor del pequeño como si fuera el propio.

—Se ha quedado dormido, pero se ve que aún le duele, kora —dijo el soldado, reuniéndose con los demás.

—Más te vale que te des prisa, Verde —habló Lal—. No parece que tengamos mucho tiempo, y si Reborn te mata, yo lo haré de nuevo.

—No hace falta que me lo repitas, ya lo sé —dijo estresado mientras tomaba un recipiente con un líquido amarronado que le pasaba Fon, vertiendo su contenido en otro y removiéndolo.

—Y después te mataré yo, kora —añadió Colonello.

—Y por último lo haré yo —culminó Fon—. Por tu propio bien, mejor haz el antídoto rápido.

—¿Os queréis callar de una vez? —dijo irritado el posible cadáver, para luego echar un suspiro—. Jamás pensé decir esto pero… —los arcobalenos le miraron con atención—. Reborn, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —quizá en otras circunstancias se hubiera burlado hasta la saciedad, pero ese era un caso especial.

—Tienes que poner tus llamas del sol en esta mezcla, con su poder de activación podrá neutralizar el efecto del veneno y reparará los daños que el organismo haya sufrido —explicó, pero Reborn no esperó a que terminara, haciendo lo que le había dicho en cuanto entendió la idea fundamental.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacerlo? —cuestionó sin siquiera mirar al científico, centrado en su tarea.

—Todo lo que puedas resistir —respondió—. Mientras más, mejor.

El arcobaleno no necesitó más y se dedicó a la labor, vertiendo sus llamas con la mayor rapidez que podía. Se sentía fatigado, pero no podía detenerse. Después de todo, ese pequeño estaba en peligro y eso era lo único que podría salvarle.

Solo cuando no pudo mantenerse en pie detuvo el proceso, hincándose en una rodilla. Hubiera seguido de no ser porque Fon retiró el recipiente, viendo que iba a exigirse demasiado.

Inmediatamente, Verde pidió a Colonello que pusiera un poco de sus llamas tranquilizadoras para que el castaño siguiera durmiendo mientras sus órganos se regeneraban. Este accedió inmediatamente, y fue ayudado por su entrenadora.

—Ahora hay que hacer que se lo tome —informó el rayo, acercándose al castaño. Fue imitado por los otros arcobalenos.

Los animales, al verles acercarse, se alejaron con cierto recelo del niño, a excepción de Leon, quien había optado por convertirse en un colchón. No parecían querer dejarle desprotegido, pero confiaban en sus respectivos dueños.

—¿Será necesario despertarlo? —preguntó Lal, recibiendo la afirmación de Verde.

—Si le hicieramos tomarlo por la fuerza, es posible que no lo ingiera bien y tendríamos un problema —respondió.

—Está bien —Fon sacudió levemente al pequeño castaño, quien se aquejaba aún en sueños, sollozando suavemente.

Vio con tristeza que tenía elevada temperatura mientras abría sus orbes chocolate con pereza y dolor.

—¿Fon-nii…? —cuestionó adormilado pero con cierto de alegría, distinguiendo el rostro de la tormenta. Trató de incorporarse, pero tan solo llegó a sentarse encima del Leon-colchón, soltando su peluche de atún para abrazarse de nuevo el estomágo—. Me duele más…

Su llanto aumentó, y los arcobalenos se entristecieron al verle de esa manera.

—Tómate esto —Verde le tendió el líquido que curaría al castaño, el cual lo miró con extrañeza mientras lo tomaba entre sus pequeñas manos.

—¿Qué es, Verde-nii..? —cuestionó, mirando el vaso en el cual el científico había vertido la mezcla.

—Si te lo bebes, te pondrás bien, kora —le intentó sonreír el soldado.

Sin preguntar nada más, Tsuna probó un sorbo de aquel extraño megunje, apartándolo al sentir el mal sabor.

—Sabe mal —declaró, mirando al de cabello verde.

—Lo sé, no le he echado azúcar, pero debes bebértelo si quieres ponerte bien —replicó.

El niño asintió y tomó el contenido lentamente, sin quejarse más. Cuando terminó, devolvió el vaso al rayo y emitió un bostezo.

—Tengo sueño… —se refregó los ojos.

—Tranquilo, duerme —Tsuna negó con la cabeza, rechazando la propuesta de Fon y sorprendiendo a los demás.

—No quiero dormir… si me duermo, os iréis, como en mi sueño… —sus orbes se cerraban solos, pero el pequeño se negaba a ceder.

—¿Qué soñabas? —preguntó Reborn, siendo el único que pudo articular palabra después de la declaración del niño.

—No era bonito… todos os ibáis, desaparecíais… y estaba muy solo…

—Entonces duerme tranquilo, si alguien se va de aquí, será con los pies por delante —dijo el hitman con una sonrisa—. Cuando despiertes, estaremos aquí y te llevaremos a comer algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo prometes…? —el castaño sonrió cálidamente ante la afirmación del arcobaleno.

Eso pareció calmar al pequeño, quien finalmente cedió ante el cansancio repentino que tenía y dejaba que los brazos de Morfeo le acogieran, sin dejar de esbozar aquella hermosa sonrisa.

Reborn le acercó el peluche al cielito, el cual no dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se hacía un ovillo con él.

Después, el asesino desenfundó su arma —la cual tenía en el caso de que Leon no pudiera transformarse—, y miró desafiante a sus cuatro acompañantes.

—Ya lo habéis oído —habló—. Quien salga de este laboratorio antes de que despierte, muere.

Los arcobalenos sonrieron, omitiendo la amenaza del sol mientras veían como las mascotas prácticamente les empujaban para acercarse al niño, como si les dijeran que era su turno de custodiar al castaño.

Solo esperaban que aquel remedio funcionase.

 **.**

Cuando el castaño volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue hambre. Un hambre tan atroz que podría comerse el mundo entero.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba rodeado de animales y encima de un colchón verde, abrazando a su peluche de atún.

Se sentó con pereza, parpadeando para reconocer el lugar con más claridad. Pronto distinguió que se trataba del laboratorio de Verde.

¿Qué había…?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como Licht se subía en sus brazos, como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida.

—¡Tsuna-kun, al fin despiertas! —escuchó una voz por detrás suya, y distinguió a Lal de reojo.

—Buenos días, Lal-nee —sonrió, bostezando mientras giraba para verla mejor.

Como si su voz hubiera sido un llamado, a la primera palabra los cuatro restantes ya estaban al lado de la militar. Sonaría algo infantil por parte de los bebés del arcoiris, pero fue tal la emoción que incluso Reborn y Verde se vieron arrastrados por las lluvias y la tormenta, abrazando los cinco al pequeño cielito que los acogió con sorpresa y felicidad.

Entonces Tsuna recordó su petición y lo prometido por Reborn le había hecho antes de caer dormido hacia… ¿cuánto?

Decidió obviar momentáneamente la pregunta, dedicándose a corresponder el abrazo grupal con alegría. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que al castaño se le agotaron tanto los bracitos que ya no pudo seguir abrazando a sus "hermanitos", sobretodo al hitman, a modo de agradecimiento.

Había cumplido su promesa.

—Pensábamos que no despertarías —habló aliviado Fon.

—Llevas tres días dormido, kora —se notaba que se habían pasado un poco con las llamas de la lluvia.

—Eso explica por qué tengo tanta hambre —su estómago sonó, de acuerdo con él.

Los arcobalenos rieron, avergonzando al castaño. Poco tiempo después le llevaron a cenar —ya de desayuno no podían hablar, pues era casi el atardecer— a un restaurante italiano. El chiquitín devoró toda la pasta que le ponían delante, ante las miradas divertidas de los demás.

Llamaban bastante la atención a decir verdad, no siempre se veía por la calle a seis niños acompañados de mascotas que parecían sacadas del zoológico paseando por Italia como si nada, sin contar que el castaño era más llamativo debido a sus rasgos orientales.

Y, para añadir leña al fuego, los arcobalenos desprendían un aura asesina palpable a kilómetros de distancia, por lo cual los transeúntes se pasaban de acera en cuanto los veían pasar.

¿Razones de los instintos homicidas de los bebés más fuertes de la mafia? Fácil.

El cielito les había terminado de contar su último viaje, ya que fue interrumpido la primera vez. Se anotó mentalmente no relatar nada en lugares públicos a sus hermanitos, en vista de la situación.

—¿Cómo los rebanamos, Reborn? —cuestionó Lal con una sonrisa que no era precisamente… amable.

—Dejádmelo a mí, tendrán más agujeros que un colador —Leon se transformó en pistola incluso antes de que Reborn lo ordenase.

—Yo les mato desde aquí mismo, solo necesito un lugar alto, kora —añadió Colonello.

—Sería mejor torturarles lentamente —argumentó Fon con una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo por una vez, Fon —apoyó Verde, igual de sonriente.

Tsuna, ignorante de los planes de asesinato, se columpiaba felizmente en un parque que, ante su llegada, pareció vaciarse de inmediato, dejando disponibles todos los juegos en los que quisiera montarse.

Como ya oscurecía, decidieron volver al laboratorio de Verde por la misma petición del castaño, y nada se le podía negar a aquellos ilusionados orbes chocolate.

Sin embargo, había un problema. Todos estaban con sueño y todo lo que querían ers dormir, con la clara excepción del pequeño, quien estaba más activo que nunca.

Entonces le pidió a Verde que le enviara nuevamente de viaje, viendo que estaban cansados y no podían jugar con él. En principio los arcobalenos se negaron, dado que era tarde y podría ser muy riesgoso para el bienestar del pequeño castaño —y mucho habían pasado ya en aquellos tres días—.

Sin embargo, como bien había sido dicho, no había nada que se le pudiese negar ante los orbes tan dulces como el chocolate que poseía el chiquitín, y tras varias promesas y juramentos de que estaría bien, que no le pasaría nada malo y que reduciría el tiempo de estancia a ocho horas, pudo al fin convecer a los protectores arcobalenos de viajar.

Luego le tocó despistar a los animales, quienes se empeñaban en ir con él. Naturalmente no entraban, y por tanto no podían acompañarle. Sin embargo, este era un punto que no parecían entender, y no se despegaron del castaño hasta que este hizo lo mismo que con sus hermanitos.

Parecía que ni las mascotas podían negarle nada a Tsuna, aunque expresaban pena mientras el niño les acariciaba como despedida.

Con todo eso, su viaje se retrasó una hora —media para convencer a los arcobaleno, y lo restante con el tema animal—, y sonriente despidió a todos con su manita, antes de desaparecer completamente.

La intuición del pequeño le dijo que sería una travesía interesante.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Os traigo un cap con una sorpresa incluida que ya vereis XD**

 **Respondiendo~.**

 **Mareborn-chan dando tartita. Debes tener fiebre o algo ¿demasiados examenes?**

 **Bueno, yo no te la rechazo XD. Me alegro que te guste n.n**

 **Yi-chan, ala, pues muy bien, tu da ideas di que si XD. No eres la primera en pedirme algo asi, creo que la sorpresa te gustará**

 **Fiz-chan. Alguien que te de el premio nobel. ERES LA UNICA QUE LO HA PREGUNTADO.**

 **Respondiendote, sería un pequeño pasado ;D**

 **Maka Hanato, vaya, pues grache por seguir mi historia n.n. Tsu-kun aspirante a proximo gobernante mundial XDDDD.**

 **¿Puedo decirte Maka-chan?**

 **L-chan, lo pensare n.n**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pequeño hervíboro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solía aterrizar siempre en lugares diferentes, la mayoría de veces cerrados, aunque solían ser habitaciones, desde tétricas hasta esplendorosas. También solía caer en medio de la calle, como lo había demostrado su reciente viaje.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó arrivar en un lugar como aquel.

Mesas y sillas le rodeaban, y en frente una pizarra con un escritorio al lado. Ventanas dejaban ver el cielo nocturno, algo nublado.

Estaba en un aula escolar.

Se levantó, abrazando el atún que tenía y extrañando a su conejito. Estaba seguro de que ambos peluches se hubieran llevado bien, y su osito igual…

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello o de lo contrario se entristecería. Y cuando se ponía triste, parecía afectar a los demás como bien había podido comprobar, y no quería que alguien se sintiera mal si se encontraba con él.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, fue imposible no soltar alguna lágrima. Añadido a sus pensamientos, el entorno en el que estaba no le gustaba nada, pues le recordaba a su escuela y no deseaba reavivar aquellas experiencias.

Torpe como era, solía tropezar —o peor, hacían que tropezara— y se reían de él. Los profesores ni siquiera hacían el esfuerzo ya de tratar de explicarle las cosas pues sabía que no las entendería.

Él no era tonto, sabía leer y escribir alguna cosa, pero siempre que intentaba demostrarlo era ignorado o, en las ocasiones que le daban una oportunidad, decían que se había copiado de algún sitio.

En vista de la situación, pronto desistió de la idea de demostrar que era tan capaz como los demás. No quería sonar presuntuoso, pero internamente se enorgullecía de haber podido aprender a leer sin ayuda alguna mientras que sus compañeros, quienes siempre se burlaban de él, apenas podían leer su nombre.

Caminó por entre los pasillos con temor, no quería entrar en un aula, no tenía buenos recuerdos respecto a lugares cerrados oscuros y a solas —una vez le encerraron en uno de los cuartos de limpieza— pero tampoco sabía dónde estaba la salida pues no veía nada y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el interruptor de luz.

Anduvo unos diez minutos, hasta que escuchó pasos. Asustado, quedó paralizado mientras sentía su corazón latiendo frenético debido al miedo que tenía en el cuerpo, y abrazó fuertemente el peluche.

Vio un haz de luz que salía de una esquina y se acercaba más a su posición. Llegó a pensar que era un fantasma, y aunque hubiera querido salir corriendo no podía moverse.

Cinco segundos después, un chico de unos doce años, cabello negro como la oscuridad que les rodeaba y de orbes azul grisáceo apareció en frente suya, estremeciéndole debido a la frialdad que sus ojos irradiaban. Sin embargo, se le hicieron familiares, muy familiares…

—¿Kyo-nii? —se atrevió a preguntar, y el mayor arqueó una ceja mientras le enfocaba bien con la linterna que portaba.

—¿Quién eres tú, pequeño herbívoro? —cuestionó, corroborando la teoría del castaño. Solo había una persona que le llamara así.

—¡Si eres tú! —sin temor alguno, corrió a abrazarse a las piernas del azabache, quien le miró con sorpresa.

—Apártate o te morderé hasta la muerte —no le gustaban los abrazos, pero Tsuna sabía que no le iba a hacer daño.

Sin embargo, cedió y le miró con una radiante sonrisa.

—Tú también has encogido —dijo alegre el castaño.

—¿Encogido? —el menor asintió—. ¿De qué me conoces?

Entonces el cielito empezó a relatar su historia, omitiendo las partes que podían entristecerle, y hablando con entusiasmo acerca de todos los amigos que había hecho y de cómo le había conocido.

El chico le escuchaba con atención, lo que hacía que el pequeño se animara más. Por tanto, al cabo de unos veinte minutos, habría terminado su historia.

—Ya veo, entonces en ocho horas desaparecerás, ¿no es así? —el chiquillo asintió—. ¿Y qué harás hasta entonces?

Tsuna lo pensó unos momentos.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin con voz cantarina—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—¿Me ves con cara de jugar con niños? —preguntó irónico.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez —le recordó sonriente.

—Pues ahora me niego —se cruzó de brazos, y el pequeño puso una expresión de pena que evitó mirar cerrando los ojos.

—Por favor, Kyo-nii —alzó su manita para tirar de la manga del mayor.

—No me llames así, y mi respuesta sigue siendo no —replicó sin abrir los ojos.

—Kyo-nii —llamó con voz de lamento, sin dejar de insistir.

Así siguieron durante un buen rato, ninguno sin dar su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, el ganador de aquella batalla al final fue Tsuna, quien empezó a sollozar al ver que el azabache no quería jugar con él. Este se sintió extrañamente mal por provocar el llanto del pequeñín, y aunque le ordenó dejar de llorar —añadiendo que le mordería hasta la muerte—, el castaño no detuvo su llanto. Sin más alternativa, tuvo que ceder a la petición del menor.

Suspiró ante la sonrisa radiante que el niño le mostraba. Detestaba los pequeños y débiles herbívoros como él, que pese a su poca fuerza podían hacerte sentir bien o mal con solo una mirada.

Y odiaba sentirse mal por algo o alguien, pero ese niño conseguía lo imposible. ¿Cómo se llega a apreciar a un herbívoro en menos de media hora?

—¿Y a qué quieres jugar? —preguntó—. Es de noche, no creo que sea buena idea salir fuera, algo podría pasarte.

Bueno, era improbable que tocaran a ese castaño. Antes el que se atreviera, o estaba derretido ante la dulzura del menor, o habría sido mordido hasta la muerte.

—¡Al escondite! —solucionó al cabo de unos momentos.

Volvió a suspirar, ¿por qué debía jugar a eso tan infantil y propio de herbívoros?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba mientras contaba hasta cien, luego de haber perdido en el piedra, papel, tijera. Podría decirse que era increíble que un pequeñajo le ganase en un juego tan simple. El niño le había tomado la linterna para poder ver un lugar donde esconderse, por lo cual hacía el buscarle una tarea más complicada.

—Terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible —murmuró, terminando de contar.

Bien, conocía su escuela de izquierda a derecha y había pasado innumerables noches entre sus paredes, reticente a volver a su casa. Asi pues, lo conocía como la palma de su mano y se percataría si hubiera algún cambio, por lo cual igualaba la desventaja de no tener iluminación, y aunque bien podría encender las luces, alertaría al niño. Por ello no las encendió en un principio, pensando en capturar al intruso —aunque dudaba seriamente que fuera un ladrón o algo por el estilo—.

Agradecía el haberse tomado una buena siesta, por lo cual no tendría problemas debido al insomnio.

Ahora bien, ¿dónde se escondería un herbívoro castaño de cinco años?

Seguramente en alguna de las aulas. Pero había varias, asi que tenía que ir descartando sino quería tirarse toda la noche revisándolas.

En el lapso de una contada hasta cien, por mucho que el niño corriera —aunque con esas piernitas, tampoco podía alejarse demasiado— no llegaría más allá de aquella planta. Y dado que tenía una mentalidad infantil, seguramente hubiera entrado a un aula cercana.

Siguiendo con su poco conocimiento acerca de esos juegos, era altamente probable que no se hubiera tomado ni la molestia de cerrar la puerta, o quizá lo hubiera pensado pero tendría miedo a los lugares cerrados y oscuros —en el caso de que no hubiera sido tan ingenuo como para encender la luz, lo que le agradecería pues recortaría su tiempo de búsqueda—.

Así pues, se dedicó a buscar un aula que tuviese la puerta abierta. Como bien había pensado, no estaba muy lejos, por tanto no tardó demasiado.

Ahora venía la parte donde debía buscar al niño en el lugar. Eso era fácil.

—Te encontré —la risa incontenible del pequeño lo delataba, se encontraba encima de un armario donde guardaban utensilios escolares tales como mapas.

—¡Kyo-nii es muy bueno! —exclamó el castaño, sacando su cabecita para mirarle con una sonrisa.

—Baja rápido de ahí, te puedes caer —advirtió, ante lo que recibió una afirmación del menor.

—¡Kyo-nii! —el niño se tomó en serio lo que era bajar rápido, y se tiró a los brazos del azabache, quien gracias a sus reflejos pudo cogerlo.

—Cuando dije que bajaras rápido, me refería a que lo hicieras por donde subiste —explicó con un suspiro, viendo la cara de sorpresa del infante—. Por cierto, ¿cómo subiste?

—Gracias a él —de entre su cabellera salió un pequeño camaleón verde, el cual se posó encima del hombro del niño—. Se había escondido y viajó conmigo, se llama Leon. Es la mascota de Reborn-nii.

El animal parecía analizar al azabache, como si estuviera evaluando si podía confiar en él. Aunque algo le dijo que estaba más bien pensando en si era adecuado para poder dejar al chiquitín con él.

—¡Ahora te toca esconderte! —le dio la linterna que había dejado abajo, escondidos junto a su sombrero, que se puso de inmediato, y peluche, el cual metió en Leon convertido en mochila.

—¿Esconderme? —repitió, por si no había escuchado bien.

—¡Claro! Me has encontrado y ahora es mi turno de buscarte —respondió, sin darse cuenta de lo que el mayor quería decirle—. No sé contar hasta cien, pero puedo hasta cincuenta.

Viendo la carita ilusionada del cielito, fue incapaz de negarse ante su petición pese a que no tenía muchos deseos de seguir jugando a eso.

Así pues, se vio arrastrado a seguirle el juego.

Con otro suspiro —se percató de que estaba suspirando demasiado en un corto lapso de tiempo— dejó al niño contando mientras veía un lugar para esconderse. No podía ser muy difícil, o de lo contrario el menor podría acabar perdiéndose.

Asi pues, optó por un pequeño trastero cercano al aula donde había dejado al castaño contando. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó un grito de auxilio por parte del cielito.

Corrió hacia donde había provenido el grito, pensando en qué podía pasarle en una escuela totalmente vacía.

Cuando llegó, descubrió a uno de los alumnos mayores, de unos dieciséis años, sujetando al chiquitín de la camisa, levantándole del suelo unos buenos metros. El camaleón del pequeño estaba siendo aplastado por el pie del chico y parecía insonsciente.

Vio que había un móvil con linterna en el suelo junto a una hoja que había sido sacada de un cajón.

«Quería ver las preguntas del examen»

El mayor le miró con cara enfadada, reconociéndole.

—Vaya, tú debes ser el que dicen demonio, el renacuajo al que teme la mayoría —dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, y el castaño le miró de reojo.

—Kyo-nii... ayúdame —pidió sollozante.

—¿Es tu hermano? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. No os parecéis en nada.

—Suéltalo, o te morderé hasta la muerte —sacó sus tonfas, amenazante.

—Yo no te tengo miedo, pero si das un paso más, este niño muere —de su pantalón saco una navaja, y sostuvo al castaño de manera que pudiera ver al azabache, amenazando su pequeño cuello con el arma.

Kyoya apretó los dientes, pensando sus posibilidades. Aquel herbívoro era un cobarde, y sabía que podía deshacerse de él en segundos. Sin embargo, el herbívoro menor era un rehén, y no le haría ninguna gracia que muriera.

Pero si dejaba que se saliera con la suya, a saber qué le haría al cielito cuando ya no le sirviera. Tenía pinta de ser un tipo callejero que quería aprobar solo para estar con sus amiguetes.

—Buen chico —felicitó cuando bajó sus tonfas—. Ahora me pasarás el móvil, guardarás el examen y te esperarás aquí hasta que yo salga. Te dejaré a tu hermanito en la salida, y estará bien si no haces nada raro.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina y se dispuso a obedecer. Tomó la hoja y la devolvió al cajón, y cuando se dispuso a tomar el móvil, repentinamente saltó y golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza al adolescente.

Solo tenía un golpe, asi que más valía que se hubiera quedado inconsciente con eso.

Para su alegría, cayó hacia atrás, soltando el agarre del pequeño, quien no tardó en apartar el brazo del mayor para abrazarse al azabache con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—Gracias, Kyo-nii... —agradeció entre sollozos—. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo...

Tras un rato en el que consoló al castaño acariciando sus cabellos, el pequeño recordó a su amiguito, quien estaba aún en el suelo.

—Leon... está herido —lo tomó entre sus manitas, aunque parecía más un charco verde que un camaleón.

Lo abrazó para sí con pena, y el azabache notó que empezaba a brillar. Poco después, la forma de camaleón regresó, y parecía estar bien.

Se disculpó con el cielito por no haber podido protegerle, o eso pensó Kyoya al oírle hablando con el animal, pese a que él no escuchaba nada.

Según el niño, su agresor había tomado a Leon antes de que este tuviera oportunidad de transformarse y le había tirado al suelo, aplastándole con el pie

—Leon dice que sigamos jugando —tomó su peluche, el cual la mascota había dejado caer al intentar defender al chiquitín. Se volvió a transformar en mochila y guardó nuevamente el peluche ahí—. Pero... ¿está bien?

Señaló al inconsciente, y Kyoya asintió.

—No se despertará en un buen tiempo —por él que no se despertase más, pero el golpe no había sido letal—. Solo ignórale.

El niño estuvo de acuerdo y empezó a contar de nuevo.

Descubrió con cierta inquietud que al cabo de un rato ya no le molestaba divertir al pequeño, más por aquella sonrisa que esbozaba. Era un infante, era fácil hacerle feliz con aquellas cosas de herbívoros.

Podía asegurar que nunca lo había pasado tan bien jugando con niños de cinco años. Bueno, tampoco tenía con que comparar, pues la mayoría de los chiquillos le tenían miedo, hecho que no le sorprendía demasiado. Sin embargo, ese castaño estaba más que convencido de que jugaría con él o le haría hacerlo.

Y lo peor era que había logrado. Era la primera vez que cedía ante los caprichos de un pequeñajo, pues de alguna enrevesada manera lograba que hiciera todo lo que quería.

Incluso ese camaleón parecía obligarle a obedecer al chiquillo, quien no mintió cuando dijo que podía transformarse en cualquier cosa. De hecho, fue quien sirvió como pelota para diversos juegos en los cuales se requería de una —sí, le había sacado al patio interior para hacerle jugar—.

Y también se convirtió en un arma de fuego que disparaba sola cuando se negó a jugar con el castaño por segunda vez. Solo cuando Tsuna le dijo que se calmara y que todo estaba bien, dio alto al fuego.

Eso le convenció de que no había que negarle nada al cielito, aunque estaba seguro que, con solo mirarle de aquella manera suplicante, ni el diablo le diría que no.

Ya amanecía cuando al pequeño le entró hambre, parando de jugar a pasarse la pelota —o, en ese caso, Leon—. El azabache suspiró mientras pensaba en qué darle de comer al niño.

Se decantó por darle su desayuno, al fin y al cabo no tenía demasiada hambre y podría aguantar más que el menor. Sin embargo, este pareció sentirse mal por él y le tendió la mitad.

—También debes tener hambre, no sería justo —sonrió, mientras el mayor arqueaba una ceja.

—Eres un niño muy extraño, ¿lo sabías? —dijo, tomando la mitad del sandwich que el niño le ofrecía.

—Me lo han dicho —respondió alegre.

Ante la respuesta, suspiró y empezó a comer mientras oía las propuestas del pequeño para seguir jugando. La energía parecía renovársele en cinco segundos y por tanto, era incansable, como una fuente de energía que jamás se le acababa. No quería ni pensar cómo sería si durmiera.

Sin embargo, advirtió que el cuerpo del castaño iba transparentándose. Parpadeó, pensando que sería un efecto óptico o algo por el estilo. Por mucho que se refregó los ojos, veía al niño cada vez más transparente.

—Estás desapareciendo —le dijo, pues no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Como sospechaba, miró sus manos y su rostro se entristeció, haciendo que el azabache se arrepintiera de haberselo dicho.

—Es hora de volver —le miró con tristeza, aunque sonreía—. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Pese a sus palabras, el niño aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Le había comentado que no le gustaban las despedidas.

—No estés triste, pequeño herbívoro —le dijo—. Nos volveremos a ver.

—Pero yo… —su llanto, ya inaguantable, salió por sus orbes chocolate, interrumpiéndole.

—Venga, deja de llorar —no sabía desde cuando trataba de consolar a alguien, ni por qué estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza al pequeño, pero estaba seguro de una cosa.

No quería que se fuera. Por mucho que le hiciera jugar a todo lo que se le ocurriese, o que fuera un hervíboro que necesitaba aprender a no tropezarse.

Quería que siguiera con él, aunque eso sabía que era imposible desde el inicio.

El castaño descargó su llanto en él, abrazándole con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se volvía más trasparente.

—Adiós, Kyo-nii… —susurró, para luego desaparecer por completo.

Kyoya sonrió tristemente cuando el pequeño desapareció.

Solo esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas y que se volvieran a ver algún día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut de nuevo lectores~.**

 **A que esto no os lo esperabais? ¡Actualizacion doble en un dia! Adoradme XD**

 **Espero que hayais disfrutado de esta sorpresa que dije en el anterior cap ;D**

 **Respondiendo~**

 **Fiz-chan, yaaaaaaaaay, mas de 100 reviews n.n**

 **Zoy feliz =D. Rima y todo la frase eh XD. Me encanta XD.**

 **Mejor no preguntes XD. Y quien sabe? Tu crees?**

 **Yi-chan, más rápido imposible eh XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n**

 **Bren-chan, CIEN TARTITAAAAAS. CIEN REVIEWS, CIEN TARTITAS. ME GUSTA COMO PIENSAS.**

 **Maka-chan sea pues, y he aquí la sorpresita n.n Espero que te haya gustado =D. Y mi tartitaaaaa. Choco please. Adoro el chocolateee.**

 **R Sycore, madre mía, te has esmerado con el review eh XD. A ver, veamos, tu tranqui que yo lo aclararé todo =D. Dije que sería un AU pero tienes razón al decir que respetaré algo de la historia original, pero como puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana (ventajas de los universos alternativos) pues todo dependerá de mi inspiración ;D. Y me gustan tus razonamientos, parece que no te puedo engañar eh XD.**

 **Me alegro que te guste tanto, y una pregunta (ya valía que solo tu las hicieras XD)**

 **¿Puedo decirte Re-chan?**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Accidente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando arrivó nuevamente en el laboratorio del pequeño científico, se percató de que esta vez no estaban discutiendo entre ellos, sino que dirigían todas sus palabras hacia un teléfono que estaba en medio del imperfecto círculo que los arcobalenos habían formado.

También se dio cuenta de que Fon no estaba ahí, aunque su voz se escuchaba, por tanto era él quien estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Concentrados en la conversación, no se percataron de su regreso.

Cuando los animales le vieron, se abalanzaron encima suya ni bien salió del transparente tubo en el que viajaba. En principio le acariciaron, alegres de tenerle de vuelta. Sin embargo, al ver al camaleón que se escondía entre los cabellos castaños del infante, parecieron recordar la escapada de Leon.

Falcon lo tomó con su pico y lo alejó de Tsuna, seguido por los demás. Licht no parecía haberse ido con su dueño, asi que también se incluía en el grupo.

El castaño les siguió con rapidez, sabiendo que iban a vengarse del camaleón multiforme por haberse ido con él cuando dejó claro que no podían acompañarle. Los sonidos que los animales emitían evidenciaban que estaban de todo menos contentos con Leon.

—¡No le hagáis daño! ¡Por favor! —pudo tomar al pequeño animalillo verde cuando se preparaba para transformarse en algo que le ayudara a huir.

Las mascotas miraron al cielito con indecisión, pues sus orbes chocolate demostraban súplica. Nada ni nadie podría resistirse a aquellos iris tan inocentes junto a una expresión de pena. Había que tener mucha sangre fría para no sucumbir ante el encanto natural del niño.

Asi pues, miraron mal al camaleón que se refugiaba en el hombro de su salvador, y fueron acariciados por sus respectivos dueños, quienes al escuchar el ruido se dieron cuenta del retorno del adorable pequeñín.

—Tsuna-kun, un día serás el motivo de la tercera guerra mundial —comentó Lal divertida.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lal-nee? —ladeó confuso la cabeza, haciendo reír a los demás.

—Déjalo, eres muy pequeño para saberlo —dijo Fon divertido, escuchando todo por el teléfono.

—Asi que al final Leon se fue contigo —el camaleón miró con lástima a Reborn ante sus palabras—. Es raro que se encariñe con alguien.

—No me di cuenta hasta que salió, lo siento Reborn-nii —se disculpó Tsuna, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo.

—¿Entonces no estás enfadado conmigo? —el pequeño castaño le miró con ilusión.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —cuestionó—. La verdad es que me sorprende que Leon se haya apegado tanto a ti. No suele hacerlo.

—Y no solo él —añadió Colonello—. Falcon nunca se ha puesto así de protector hasta ahora.

—Licht no quiso venir conmigo, eso nunca me ha pasado antes —comentó Fon.

—Coco no suele despegarse de mí, y ahora parece que está como pegamento contigo —siguió Verde.

—Es porque somos amigos, ¿verdad? —acarició a las mascotas que le rodeaban con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

—La pregunta es de quién no eres amigo —rió el rubio.

Los demás concordaron con él, no parecía haber ser viviente con sentimientos y cinco dedos de frente que pudiera rechazar a aquel pequeño. De hecho, pese a que el niño se había ido para dejarles descansar, a lo sumo pudieron dormir un par de horas debido a la inquietud por si algo le pasara al castaño.

De hecho, Fon había ido a Japón gracias a la maquinaria del arcobaleno del rayo para investigar acerca de los padres del niño, quien había dejado clara su preocupación. Además, quería tomar algunas pertenencias de Tsuna, tales como su oso de peluche, y de paso ver si lograba recuperar los restos del conejito para poder repararlo y darle una grata sorpresa al cielito.

Aunque también había que añadir que había perdido en el piedra, papel, tijera contra los demás cuando decidieron quién iba, pues ninguno quería irse sabiendo que el pequeño podría volver antes y querían estar ahí para cuando regresara.

—¿A dónde ha ido Fon-nii? —preguntó el curioso castaño cuando la llamada fue cortada por alguna misteriosa razón.

—Ha ido a coger unas cosas, enseguida vuelve —respondió el científico, recordando que el motivo debía ser un secreto para el chiquitín.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estará bien? A lo mejor tiene hambre y por eso ha colgado —señaló el aparato con preocupación, sacando una sonrisa a los demás.

—Tranquilo, seguro que no ha sido por eso —alivió Lal—. Si tiene hambre, comerá algo.

—No tardará demasiado, era el primero que quería estar aquí cuando volvieras —añadió Verde.

En realidad, no tenían idea de las razones por las que la tormenta habría cortado de manera repentina la comunicación, y aunque les preocupaba ligeramente, sabían que Fon podía defenderse de sobra. Además, no querían que el castaño se inquietara innecesariamente.

—Por lo que veo, necesitas una buena siesta —comentó Reborn al ver como Tsuna bostezaba—. Ya nos contarás tu historia cuando Fon vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? —el niño asintió conforme.

Leon no parecía querer separarse del pequeño pese a las insistencias de este para que volviera con el arcobaleno, quien le quitó importancia algo extrañado por la actitud protectora —aunque ya podía denominarse posesiva— del camaleón, quien no se salvó de las miradas asesinas por parte de los animales, quienes no eran tan pequeños para acomodarse tan fácilmente en el castaño.

El animalillo multiforme sonreía como si se burlara de los demás, acurrucándose en el hombro del cielito mientras extendía su cuerpo para que Falcon no se posara en él. El ave no pudo hacer demasiado debido a la cercanía que tenía con Tsuna, y no quería arriesgarse a herir al infante, por lo cual graznó en forma de protesta.

—Me parece que Leon es un poco celoso, kora —comentó Colonello mientras acariciaba a su mascota en un intento de calmar sus instintos asesinos para con el camaleón—. Dicen que las mascotas aprenden de sus dueños, kora —miró significativamente al sol, quien sonrió.

—Leon es mi compañero, sabe defender lo que quiere —aclaró—. Que tu mascota no pueda hacerle frente, no es mi culpa —se encogió de hombros.

—Si no se refugiara en Tsuna-kun, no dudaría en atacarle, kora —rebatió el militar.

—No peleéis, por favor —pidió el castaño, interviniendo en la conversación—. Debemos llevarnos bien entre todos —tomó al camaleón, que a regañadientes se separó de su hombro, y lo acercó a Falcon, quien retuvo las ganas de darle un picotazo por riesgo de herir al chiquillo—. Haced las paces, ¿vale? —sonrió cálidamente.

Ambos animales se miraron con claro desprecio, pero la petición de Tsuna era difícil de ignorar, menos con esa sonrisa y su mirada cándida. A obligación, el ave le acarició con su pico y el camaleón se dejó, aunque no demasiado alegres, pero eso al castaño le sirvió.

—Vosotros también —el niño miró a los respectivos dueños, aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro que hacía imposible el negarle algo.

Chasqueando la lengua, Colonello le tendió la mano al hitman, quien la apretó con fuerza mientras sonreía sin ganas, diciendo claramente que solo lo hacía por el pequeño. El otro también sonrió forzadamente mientras le devolvía el apretón.

—Ahora nos llevamos todos bien —celebró el niño, sin percatarse de las miradas asesinas que se intercambiaban tanto dueños como animales entre sí.

—Me parece que estás equivocado, Tsuna-kun —Lal llamó la atención del infante, quien la miró con cierto deje de asombro—. Mira ahí.

Señaló a Licht y Coco, quienes peleaban por el peluche que se le había caído al tratar de salvar a Leon. El monito, quien tenía el atún, esquivaba con agilidad los intentos que su rival hacía por quitarle el objeto. Verde intentaba tranquilizar a su mascota, pero este seguía intentando capturar a Licht.

Con preocupación, Tsuna se acercó a los tres para mediar en la situación. Claramente, los animales dejaron su pelea cuando llegó el castaño, y el monito de Fon le entregó el peluche mirando con superioridad a Coco, quien le devolvió una mirada fulminante que decía claramente que, si no le atacaba, era por el niño.

No hacía falta ser un sabio para darse cuenta de que ambos querían entregarle el objeto al chiquitín, siendo Licht el vencedor.

—No teneis que pelear —reprendió con una sonrisa dulce. A ninguno le importó demasiado el regaño al ver aquella carita inocente—. Todos somos amigos.

Tras sus palabras, no pudo reprimir un bostezo, reafirmando lo dicho anteriormente por Reborn. Una siesta no le vendría para nada mal, pero…

—Duerme, te despertaremos cuando Fon regrese —afirmó Lal, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Leon no tardó en convertirse en colchón nuevamente, dispuesto para el pequeño, quien con un asentimiento hacia la arcobaleno se recostó encima del camaleón multiforme. Falcon usó una de sus alas como manta para el castaño y fue rodeado por Licht y Coco.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los tres arcobalenos, el cielito quedó profundamente dormido.

 **.**

Sacudidas leves en su hombro molestaban su sueño, y algo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, haciéndole reír. Giró en su cómodo colchón mientras emitía un leve gemido en señal de protesta, no quería levantarse.

—Tsuna-kun, despierta, Fon ya ha vuelto —escuchó que le decía Lal. Tardó un tiempo en procesar la información, levantándose como un resorte en cuanto estuvo menos dormido.

—¡Fon-nii! —el arcobaleno ni lo vio qhasta cuando ya estaba siendo rodeado por el infante, quien estaba feliz de verle.

—Hola, Tsuna-kun —saludó, correspondiendo el ferviente abrazo del castaño.

—¿Quién es ese niño? No sabía que tuvieras hermanos —Tsuna se separó al escuchar una voz que no conocía.

A su lado derecho descubrió a un niño de la misma edad que los demás, con un traje negro y morado junto a un casco. Como todos los otros, llevaba un chupete en el cuello, aunque este era de color violeta. Se preguntó si sería alguna clase de juego entre todos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ignórale, es mi esclavo —respondió Reborn, pateando al recién llegado contra el ordenador de Verde.

—¡Mi ordenador! —se alarmó el científico, apartando con rapidez al esclavo de Reborn de encima de su teclado.

—¡Maldito seas Reborn! ¡Te juro que…! —se interrumpió al pasar una bala cerca de su rostro.

—¿Decías? —la pistola seguía humeante en la mano de Reborn.

—Na-nada, Reborn… sempai —alzó las manos, nervioso y tropezó, cayendo hacia atrás.

—Reborn-nii, ¿qué es un esclavo? —preguntó el niño—. ¿Y por qué le has hecho daño? —se acercó preocupado al arcobaleno.

—Un esclavo es quien obedece las órdenes sin rechistar —respondió el sol—. Y en cuanto a lo otro… me irritaba su presencia.

—¿Por qué lo has traído, Fon, kora? —cuestionó Colonello, cruzado de brazos.

—Me lo encontré en la calle y no me pareció correcto dejarlo ahí. Parecía tener hambre y estar perdido —explicó la tormenta—. Pero parece que ha sido un error traerlo aquí —suspiró.

Dejaron de mirar al experto de artes marciales cuando oyeron la voz entristecida del pequeño castaño, centrando su atención en él.

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderte… —se disculpó apenado el niño, agachando la cabeza.

A los arcobalenos no les hizo falta haber atendido a la conversación para saber que Skull, con su nula sensibilidad, había herido los sentimientos del cielito. Claro que eso no era como si se lo fueran a perdonar.

Sus mascotas le dieron el anticipo proporcionándole picotazos, mordiscos, rasguños y finalmente un mazazo Leon que le mandó a volar. Tsuna, en su intento de amortiguar la caída de la nube, fue enviado hacia el tubo que tan bien conocía, haciéndose daño debido al choque.

—¡Itee! ¡Ha dolido! —se aquejó el pequeño—. ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó por el arcobaleno que estaba delante suya, pese a que había logrado su objetivo de amortiguar la caída, aunque haya sido a costa de su propio dolor.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? No tenías razón para ayudarme —el castaño le miró con intriga.

—¿Debía tener una razón? —cuestionó con inocencia—. Si debía haberla… —pensó unos instantes, para luego sonreír—. Es porque quiero que seamos amigos.

Aunque Skull había parecido molesto cuando trató de ayudarle la primera vez y se entristeció, no desistió de la idea de querer ser su amigo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, fue lanzado de una patada por cortesía de Lal hacia Verde, quien se apartó por reflejo, haciendo que se estampase de nuevo contra el ordenador.

La entremezcla de teclas que pulsó sin querer debió hacer funcionar accidentalmente la máquina, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el proceso de viaje del castaño ya estaba iniciado.

—¡Aparta! —Verde le empujó fuera de su ordenador con fuerza, y pese a sus intentos, no pudo detener el proceso.

Instantes después, el niño ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

—Dime que sabes cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera —pidió Fon, haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que habia aprendido a tener en aquellos años que estudiaba artes marciales para no matar a Skull.

—Espero que vuelva sano, o aquí morirá un esclavo innecesario —Reborn no tenía tanta paciencia como la tormenta, y apuntaba con Leon al arcobaleno de la nube.

—Habla, kora —ordenó Colonello, quien junto a su espartana entrenadora apuntaba a Skull con sus rifles.

Los animales gruñían hacia el mismo, preparados para lanzarse al ataque.

—La verdad… —el silencio se hizo para que el rayo continuara. Su silla giró mirando hacia la próxima víctima, y suspiró—. No tengo ni idea de dónde está ni cuándo regresará.

Skull supo que de esa no saldría vivo, o por lo menos, no de una pieza.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Bueno, como dije en mi otro fanfic, poz hice un especial por el 1k de esta historia en Wattpad [mi primer yaoi... Amm... No sé si me salió bien]**

 **Bueno, respondiendo hermosos reviews**

 **Yi-chan, muajajajaja, ya lo sabras. Lo tengo todo planeado 7u7. ¿Cuánto vamos a que no se lo espera nadie XD?**

 **¡Y mil graches! ¡Mis tartitas!**

 **Fiz-chan, Aaw, me encantó la frase XD.**

 **Y bueno, no se, con los entrenamientos de Reborn lo dudo XD. Y me gusta tu idea 7u7 (aunque aquí la amiga ya la ha apuntado…)**

 **Maka-chan, jajajajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado. Y bueno, se hace lo que se puede XD.**

 **¡Y una docena! ¡Tu sabes! ¡Grache!**

 **Bren-chan, ¡Hoy estamos generosos! ¡Muchisimas gracheees! Y me alegro que te guste tanto n.n**

 **Re-chan, pues XD. Y jummm… a ver si te lo esperas y te das cuenta antes de que lo diga 7u7.**

 **Y presiento que el siguiente te va a gustar 7u7.**

 **Kurai-chan, don't worry. Pero no quiero esa clase de tortazos, muchas graches XDDDD. ¡Y la verdad es que me da a mi que este sera el fanfic eterno! ¡Si seguis dando ideas vamos!**

 **Quien sabe como acabe esta locura XD.**

 **Kakusareta raito, me alegro n.n aquí tienes la conti.**

 **¿Puedo decirte To-chan?**

 **Grache a todos n.n**

 **¡Y antes de que me matéis! Os aviso que la conti estará prontito porque tengo la historia de este viaje en mi cabeza 7u7. ¿Adivinais quién será la siguiente víctima?**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hermanito**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Verde, eso era lo que veía a su alrededor. Un color verde predominante en lo que parecía ser el jardín de una esplendorosa mansión que se divisaba algo lejos de su visión. Acompañando al paisaje, también podían distinguirse manchas amarillas y rojizas a una distancia considerable, suponía que eran flores o algo por el estilo, aunque eran tapadas por los varios arbustos que había alrededor.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose el césped de su ropa mientras miraba a su alrededor. No le habían dicho cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse en ese tiempo, asi que sería mejor que aprovechara el…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un llanto proviniente de algún lugar cercano. Extrañado y curioso, siguió el sonido hasta hallar su fuente.

Escondido entre unos matorrales cercanos, un niño rubio, aparentemente un par de años mayor, sollozaba todo lo bajo que su tristeza le permitía, con su rostro enterrando entre las recogidas piernas y pareciendo no querer hacer ruido.

—¿Estás bien? —se agachó en frente suya con preocupación, llamando su atención.

—¿Japonés? ¿Quién eres? —pese a sus preguntas, el castaño le había entendido perfectamente.

—¿Puedes entenderme? —se sorprendió, pues el chico no parecía ser de su país.

Aunque su rostro le era familiar…

—Sí, sé japonés porque mamá… —pareció recordar algo triste, pues empezó a sollozar de nuevo—. Mamá…

El pequeño cielo no sabía qué hacer. La mayoría de veces era él quien lloraba, y por ello sabía la tristeza que se sentía cuando no era consolado. La había experimentado, y no quería que nadie sintiera lo mismo si en su mano estaba.

Asi pues, no lo pensó demasiado y abrazó al rubio como pudo, rodeándole torpemente todo lo que sus bracitos le permitían. El otro al inicio se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente se aferró al chiquitín y lloró en su abrazo.

El castaño no preguntó, no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a darle palmaditas en su espalda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nunca había consolado a nadie, asi que sentía confusión e inquietud por no saber si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Tras un rato, el niño pareció calmarse, pero no quiso despegarse de Tsuna hasta unos minutos después de que su llanto se detuviera. La calidez que le proporcionaba el cielito era una de las más reconfortantes que había sentido, y no quería separarse de él. De hecho, cuando lo hizo sintió un extraño frío.

—Lo siento, no debería haberte abrazado así —se disculpó el rubio, viendo apenado como había manchado la ropa del niño.

—No te preocupes, está bien —sonrió amablemente—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —tenía una ligera sospecha de quién era, pero quería asegurarse.

—Me llamo Dino —respondió, secándose los restos de lágrimas de su rostro—. ¿Cómo…?

—¡Dino-nii! ¡Sabía que eras tú! —exclamó, interrumpiendo al rubio para abrazarle con alegría.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó intrigado una vez el castaño se separó.

Tsuna asintió con felicidad, y se dispuso a contarle su historia, acomodándose en la hierba, a sabiendas de que iba a ser una extensa charla. Dino le imitó, y el pequeño castaño le relató con alegría sus experiencias y de cómo le había conocido antes, bueno, a su versión futura.

—¡Dino-nii era increíble! ¡Era muy rápido cuando…! —exclamó feliz, pero se calló cuando vio los gestos de silencios que el rubio le hacía.

—No hagas ruido, no quiero que me encuentren —dijo, mirando hacia atrás para ver si no había alertado a nadie con ese grito.

—¿De quién te escondes? —cuestionó intrigado.

—De todos los que pasen por aquí —respondió, escondiendo su cabeza al ver una sombra acercarse.

—¿Por qué? —susurró, acercándose al niño para que le escuchara—. Si no quieres decírmelo, no pasa nada —aclaró al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Dino.

—No pasa nada —volvió a mirarle al ver que la persona se alejara—. Quiero estar solo… Porque mamá… mamá se ha ido, y no va a volver.

—¿Por qué se ha ido? —preguntó curioso.

—No lo sé —negó con la cabeza—. Pero últimamente no ha salido de su habitación, y el doctor ha venido varias veces. Hoy… papá dijo que se había ido… y no regresaría nunca.

Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, y el castaño se puso a su lado para consolarle.

—Pienso que… es mi culpa… —dijo entre sollozos—. Porque… no sé hacer nada bien… y mamá siempre me ayuda…

—No creo que sea tu culpa, Dino-nii —consoló—. Creo que tu mamá no quería irse.

—¿Entonces… por qué se ha ido? —preguntó contrariado, mirándole confuso.

—No lo sé —respondió apenado. Su intuición le decía que la madre del rubio no quería irse, pero no llegaba a tanto como para saber las razones—. Pero seguro que no ha sido por tu culpa —sonrió cálidamente.

—¿De verdad…? —Tsuna asintió con vehemencia, y fue instantáneamente abrazado a modo de agradecimiento.

Cuando el castaño vio que estaba más calmado, se separaron y le sonrió con alegría intentando animarle.

—¿Te parece si jugamos a algo? —propuso contento, ante lo que el mayor le miró intrigado.

—¿Jugar…? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Claro, ¿con quién más? —rió—. Podemos jugar al escondite, este lugar es muy grande. Y así nadie te encontrará.

—Es la primera vez que me ofrecen jugar… soy muy torpe, ¿sabes? —aclaró—. ¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo?

—¿Es que no es obvio? —respondió curioso—. Somos amigos, y los amigos juegan juntos.

Ante sus palabras, el rubio le miró con una expresión clara de asombro en su rostro.

—Tienes razón —le devolvió la sonrisa, alegre—. Somos amigos.

Después de aquello, decidieron con piedra, papel, tijera quien contaba primero. Como Tsuna perdió, le tocó empezar a buscar.

—¡Y diez! —separó sus manitas de su rostro y miró a su alrededor, pensando en qué parte podría comenzar su búsqueda.

Caminó alrededor del jardín mientras observaba algún detalle que pudiera delatar la ubicación del rubio, cuando fue repentinamente agarrado por detrás, siendo levantado unos metros del suelo.

—¡Suelteme! —pidió, sacudiéndose como podía para desasirse del agarre, sin éxito.

El hombre que le sujetaba le dijo algo inentendible, mirándole sorprendido. Seguramente, se preguntaba cómo había llegado allí.

Entonces, alertado por los gritos del pequeño, Dino salió de su escondite y pareció discutir con el mayor, quien dudó unos instantes ante el rubio. Tsuna no perdió tiempo y se liberó ni bien tuvo oportunidad al aflojarse el agarre.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Dino, tomándole de la mano y corriendo a través del jardín hacia una zona más boscosa, donde había árboles que podrían ocultarles.

Cuando dieron esquinazo al hombre que les siguió, llamando a gritos al rubio, descansaron en el refugio de unos arbustos. Tras recuperar el aliento, ambos rieron ante la experiencia.

—¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Parecía como las películas! —exclamó Dino emocionado, y Tsuna asintió vehementemente.

—¡Ha sido muy divertido, Dino-nii! —celebró el castaño.

—¡No me lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo…! —su alegría se cortó al recordar algo—. Es cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—¡Es verdad! —cayó en cuenta el menor—. ¡Me llamo Tsuna!

—Tsuna, bonito nombre —sonrió—. ¿Seguimos jugando? Seguro que por aquí nadie nos encuentra.

El cielito asintió y contó de nuevo, poniendo sus manitas en sus ojos para contar hasta diez. El rubio no desaprovechó el tiempo y se escondió en un matorral cercano.

El castaño lo encontró gracias a que su cabello era distinguible entre los huecos que dejaban la separación de las hojas, y entonces le tocó a Dino contar.

Claro que el pequeño no sabía esconderse bien, y su estilo de peinado anti-gravedad impedía que se escondiera en algún arbusto, y no sabía escalar árboles. Entonces su única opción era tras un tronco, y aunque su cabello se camuflaba, su risa le delataba.

Así siguieron jugando un buen rato, cambiando de juego al tiempo. Sin embargo, no sabían que su diversión duraría poco…

En la época de Tsuna, los arcobalenos y animales veían con atención la pantalla del científico mientras este tecleaba, claro que se excluía del grupo a Skull, quien estaba inconsciente en una esquina. Sino hubiera sido porque tenía un cuerpo inmortal —además de que fueron piadosos porque al pequeño cielo no le gustaría que estuviera muerto— seguramente no la hubiera contado.

—Creo que ya está —anunció Verde—. Debería estar de vuelta en unos minutos.

—No me gusta ese "creo", kora —replicó Colonello—. Espero que sea así.

—Ha tocado muchas cosas, no puedo asegurarlo a la perfección.

Todos miraron el tubo donde debería reaparecer el castaño, ansiosos porque volviera y que estuviera sano y salvo.

De vuelta con ambos niños, Tsuna empezaba a ver como sus manitas iban desapareciendo con tristeza mientras Dino se alarmaba de la transparencia.

—No te preocupes, Dino-nii, quiere decir que voy a volver —explicó—. Me lo he pasado bien —sonrió.

—No te vayas —pidió, abrazándole con lágrimas ya contenidas en sus ojos—. Por favor, no te vayas…

—Nos volveremos a ver, Dino-nii —consoló el castaño—. Somos amigos, y los amigos se vuelven a ver.

—No, no somos amigos —negó el rubio—. Tu eres mi hermano, mi hermanito pequeño.

Ante eso, el cielito no pudo evitar echar a llorar tanto o más que el mayor, descargando toda la tristeza que le producía la despedida hasta que su cuerpo despareció completamente del lugar.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los arcobalenos y del propio Tsuna, no reapareció en el laboratorio de Verde.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Dije que la conti estaría prontito y aqui está.**

 **Este cap se lo dedico a Ste-chan porque está mala y le prometí escribirlo para que se animara n.n**

 **Respondiendo a vuestros reviews~.**

 **Fiz-chan… TU DA IDEAS EH. QUE ESTO NO ES ETERNO YA NI NADA.**

 **Mae mia… esta muchacha se ha motivado y ha apuntado todo. Es muy posible que se te cumpla eh.**

 **Y bueno, a salvo esta… por el momento ¿?**

 **Maka-chan, jajaja, me alegro que te gustase n.n. Espero que este tambien te haya gustado y GRACHE. Necesito dulce en mi vidaaaa *Q***

 **Mel-chan, no pasa nada, se que que me compensaras con ya sabes que 7u7. EXTRAÑABA TUS TARTITAS.**

 **Yi-chan, no, tranquila no duermo. Estoy pensando en como redacto lo siguiente y sueño en como lo escribo asi que tranquila no estoy XDDD.**

 **Reien -chan, entiendo el Sentimiento de no tener con quien fangirlear. Yo tarde mucho tiempo en conseguir a alguien. ¡Y acertaste! ¡Muy bien!**

 **Espero te haya gustado =D**

 **¡Grache a todos!**

 **Bien, últimamente me da por los personajes peques eh XD. ¿Cual querríais que fuera el siguiente?**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Miedo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna estaba asustado, y tenía razón para ello.

Era de noche, las nubes que amenazaban con una futura lluvia tapaban las estrellas y la posible luna, y era tan solo iluminado por las farolas de lo que parecía ser un lugar apartado de la ciudad, lleno de almacenes.

Tembló. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Estaba completamente solo cuando se suponía que debería haber regresado al laboratorio de Verde, y si no estaba ahí, era porque algo había pasado.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Moverse? ¿Quedarse ahí hasta que desapareciera nuevamente, regresando a su tiempo?

Se atrevió a dar un paso, inseguro. No podía quedarse ahí de pie eternamente en lo que parecía ser una carretera ahora intransitada. Sin embargo, su otro pie no volvió a moverse. Se vio incapaz de seguir su camino al escuchar un sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a su posición con deliberada lentitud, y escuchó un sonido metálico que provenía del mismo punto de origen.

Minutos pasaban sin que nadie apareciera, sin que dijese nada. Solo pasos, cada vez más cerca, y un sentimiento de angustia inundó al pequeño castaño, quien empezó a llorar en silencio, sin atreverse a hacer demasiado ruido para no alertar a quien fuera que se estuviese acercando.

Hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera escondido, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado debido al temor y su corazón latía frenéticamente, tanto que podía escuchar el latido en el silencio, que se le antojaba tétrico.

Al cabo de unos momentos, una figura apareció por el horizonte, siendo aclarada poco a poco mediante la distancia se acortaba.

Era un hombre, dedujo, y tenía algo parecido a una pistola en su mano. Definitivamente no le inspiraba la misma confianza que Reborn, y empezó a rogar porque algún milagro se produjese para que despertara de ese mal sueño o que empezara a desaparecer de aquel lugar. Quería regresar, no quería estar ahí.

—¿Un crío? —preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acercándose al niño cada vez más.

Una suave lluvia empezó a caer, como si el cielo quisiera llorar con el menor.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó ante aquel robusto hombre castaño, y no le gustó la manera en la que le miraba con sus ojos oscuros, como si fuera un juguete a su disposición.

—Eres mono, seguro que pagan una buena cantidad por ti en unos cuantos años —el cielito tenía la pistola en su sien, oliendo la pólvora y sintiendo el leve calor que el cañón emitía.

Se fijo que el traje negro que portaba tenía sangre impregnada. No dudaría en disparar.

—Ahora serás un buen niño y vendrás conmigo si no quieres que te vuele esa pequeña cabecita —sonrió, pero Tsuna sintió de todo menos tranquilidad.

No estaba por contradecirle, asi que asintió y tomó la mano del mayor con un temblor claro en el cuerpo.

Trató de pensar positivamente, en unos cuantos años él no estaría ahí. Sin embargo, no se esperanzaba en que le tratara bien en el tiempo en el que estuviera ahí, que era incierto en aquel momento.

Sólo esperaba que ese tiempo fuera corto.

 **.**

—¿Qué se supone que ha pasado, Verde? —cuestionó Reborn, apuntándole con su arma—. ¿Dónde está?

Las palabras del arcobaleno del sol representaba las de los demás, y el científico negó con la cabeza sin dejar de teclear.

—No lo sé, se supone que debería estar aquí —informó.

—Pues no está, kora —dijo el soldado, con su rifle preparado—. Y el que sabe de esto eres tú, kora.

—Creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado —comentó, haciendo que todos se abalanzaran hacia la pantalla para verlo. Sin embargo, solo era un conjunto de números que tan solo el rayo entendía—. Parece ser que ha viajado a otra época, ha sido por un error provocado cuando Skull tocó todas las teclas. Debe haber metido un código.

—¿Y cuánto tardarás en arreglarlo? —cuestionó Lal.

—Ese es el problema —respondió—. Aún no sé cómo arreglarlo, pero me hago una idea.

—Más vale que sea más que una idea, Verde —advirtió Fon—. Tsuna-kun podría estar en peligro, tal vez asustado…

No podían evitar plantearse lo peor en aquellos casos, y de solo imaginar al pequeño cielo en manos de alguien despreciable les hacía sentirse impotentes por no poder estar junto a él.

—Haré lo que pueda —afirmó el científico.

Todos quedaron en silencio tras sus palabras, mirando con atención el aparato mientras Verde seguía tecleando con agilidad.

Solo esperaban que nada le sucediese al pequeño Tsuna.

 **.**

Reprimía las lágrimas mientras era lanzado bruscamente al interior de lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado, y se refegó la cabeza sin emitir queja alguna. Aún le dolía el golpe en su ojo por haber desobedecido la orden de que dejase de llorar.

A su alrededor, había unas diez personas sentadas que le miraban con curiosidad.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo —sonrió una mujer, iluminándole con una linterna—. Aunque no debiste golpearle, arruina su adorable carita.

—Se curará —se excusó—. Me ponía de los nervios ese llanto.

—Estás asustado, ¿verdad? —le tomó el rostro, y Tsuna supo que no debía contestar—. Tienes razón para estarlo —rió, pellizcándole una de sus mejillas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te has cargado a esos italianos idiotas? —preguntó otro hombre.

—¿Lo dudabas? Soy un gran pistolero —alardeó—. Pero su jefa no estaba ahí.

—Ahora sé buen niño y quédate allí —la mujer señaló una esquina oscura al fondo del lugar, donde se apilaban cajas.

Soltó su mejilla y el pequeño asintió con temor, obedeciendo la orden sin emitir palabra. No sabía qué sería de él en aquel lugar, y aunque su intuición le dijera que huyera, no podía con aquellas personas en medio y no tenía a dónde ir.

Se iba a sentar junto a los cartones cuando vio algo brillar en uno de los laterales, a su alcance. Estiró el brazo para tomarlo, pero para su sorpresa tocó una mano. Había alguien ahí escondido.

Se acercó más sin soltar lo que le parecía un dedo, dirigiéndose por detrás de las cajas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca encontró a una mujer agachada para ocultarse a la que solo distinguió sus orbes azules, pero se parecía mucho a…

Le hizo un gesto de silencio cuando se percató de que iba a exclamar, y Tsuna se tapó la boca con su manita libre.

Se fijó que lo que había visto que era brillante en realidad era un anillo en el dedo que aún sostenía.

—Silencio, pequeñín —susurró de manera casi inaudible, recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño.

—Eres Uni-nee, ¿verdad? —dijo en el mismo tono, sonriendo alegremente.

—Te equivocas, pequeñín —negó—. Me llamo Aria —sonrió—. Y si me ayudas, te llevaré a un lugar seguro, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsuna asintió, sentía que podía confiar en ella pese a que no fuera quien pensaba en un primer instante.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó curioso.

—Es muy sencillo. Cuando yo te lo diga, te quedarás aquí, y no te moverás por nada del mundo, pase lo que pase —su expresión de amabilidad adquirió un matiz serio, lo que dio a entender al pequeño que se trataba de algo importante.

—Está bien —accedió, sacando una sonrisa a la mujer.

—Muy bien, pequeñín —acarició los cabellos castaños del niño, quien se dejó sin objeción alguna.

Aria miró a su alrededor, en busca de la señal que le advertiría que sus refuerzos habían llegado. Al no verla, observó con pena la herida del chiquitín que tenía en frente, ver su carita de ángel con aquel golpe que adquiría un color morado le dolía pese a no conocerle.

Aunque en el pequeño intercambio de palabras sentía que ese niño era sencillamente adorable. Su sonrisa era de las más hermosas que había podido ver en su vida, y sus orbes chocolate tenían un brillo de inocencia propia de la infancia que hacía de él un pequeño angelito. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien con tan poco corazón como para herirle?

Suspiró. Ese grupo estaba trayendo problemas a su familia, y ella debía encargarse de que dejaran de hacerlo como la jefa. Sin embargo, hacia una semana que había tomado el puesto después de la muerte de su madre y aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada, menos cuando habían roto cualquier tipo de negociación y tenían que recurrir a la fuerza.

Seis de sus subordinados habían muerto en manos de esos tipos que se dedicaban a algo tan inhumano como la trata de niños en el país nipón. Seguramente, el castaño fuera uno de sus ″productos″.

Apretó los dientes mientras presionaba su arma con la mano que el niño no sujetaba. No le gustaba la violencia, pero con esos desgraciados no había cabida para el diálogo.

Detectó un brillo en uno de los ventanucos que estaban en lo alto del almacén. Era la señal.

—Ahora te quedarás aquí, ¿vale? —deshizo el agarre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia Tsuna, quien asintió.

Entonces hizo una cuenta mental hacia atrás como estaba acordado, respiró profundamente y se descubrió ante sus rivales, quienes estaban advertidos debido a cinco certeros disparos por parte de los francotiradores, quienes no perdieron tiempo.

Evitó ver los cuerpos caídos. Repugnaba la muerte, más el asesinato, y no soportaba el olor metálico de la sangre.

La distinguieron como la jefa de la familia Giglio Nero, y arremetieron contra ella. Sin embargo, la diferencia numérica era destacable, con siete francotiradores sumados a ella y a Gamma, su fiel amigo que había acudido en su ayuda.

Pese a todo, la pelea se alargaba más de lo previsto debido a la increíble agilidad de los seis restantes del bando contrario, quienes esquivaban los ataques con suma habilidad.

Habían logrado someter a cinco de ellos al cabo de una larga e intensa hora de combate, y pese a que habían resultado bastante malheridos, la disputa estaba prácticamente ganada.

O la hubiera estado de no ser por la jefa de la otra familia, quien pareció recordar su as en la manga que le salvaría de una muerte segura.

—Si no queréis que el crío muera, quietecitos —Tsuna fue tomado por la mujer, siendo amenazado por la pistola que esta portaba. Aria maldijo el hecho de que jugaran tan sucio.

—Suelta al niño, o no dudaré en dispararte —apuntó directamente a la cabeza de su rival.

—¿Tendrás el valor, Aria de los Giglio Nero? —se burló—. ¿Y si fallas y das a este pobre niño?

La mujer tembló de pura rabia ante su ratrero modo de querer librarse.

—Si te estás quieta, quizá no lo mate —sonrió, y Aria vio con desesperación como el niño miraba los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo junto al regadero de sangre que se había formado. Estaba impactado, sus orbes denotaban miedo, sorpresa, confusión…

No podía disparar. Podría dar al pequeño. Y esa tipa estaba en un lugar oscuro, por lo que los francotiradores podían fallar.

—Desgraciada… —murmuró Gamma a su lado. Estaba herido de un brazo y tenía varios rasguños en su cuerpo.

Ella tampoco había salido bien parada. Ninguna bala le había acertado en el fuego cruzado, pero tenía numerosas heridas que podrían afectarle a la hora de acertar un disparo.

—Eres una cobarde, usando a un niño cuando no puedes defenderte por ti misma —le espetó con rabia la de ojos azules, ante lo que la contraria rió.

—Me da igual tu opinión, ahora me dejarás ir si no quieres que me lo cargue —advirtió—. Sería una pena que este material se perdiera, ¿no crees?

—¡No es tu mercancía! ¡Es un niño! —exclamó furiosa.

—Tiene razón —una voz se hizo presente, y la secuestradora vio de reojo con incredulidad como un hombre azabache aparecía entre las sombras, detrás suya.

Sin darle tiempo a voltear, una espada se clavó en su espalda, haciendo que soltara al castaño, cayendo este al suelo. El pequeño se sentó y miró a su salvador, encontrándose con unos fríos ojos verdes que chocaron con su mirada amarronada unos segundos antes de dar el golpe de gracia a la mujer que le había amenazado momentos antes con un arma.

La sangre salpicó, llegando a manchar al niño de escarlata. Sus orbes estaban vacíos, sin el brillo que le caracterizaba y su expresión no emitía emoción alguna.

No lloraba, no sonreía. No hablaba, asi como tampoco parecía escuchar cuando Aria le llamó, mirándola solo cuando esta se interpuso entre él y el cuerpo de la mujer degollada.

Tan solo parecía ser un muñeco con una clara expresión de _miedo_ en su dulce rostro.

Aria no sabía qué hacer. El pequeño castaño estaba en un estado de shock del cual no iba a ser fácil sacarle. Ese angelito había sido obligado a ver tal escena a tan corta edad, no era para menos que estuviera tan impactado.

—Pequeño… —puso las manos sobre los hombros del chiquitín, agachándose frente a él.

Tsuna no respondió. La de orbes azules le abrazó, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor frío. El castaño no se movió, pese a que quiso abrazar a la mujer y llorar hasta el cansancio, se veía incapaz de emitir algún gesto.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver algo así —Aria acarició los cabellos marrones del pequeñín, quien se dejó hacer sin decir ni expresar nada.

Los dos hombres de su alrededor empezaron a hablar entre sí, mirando la escena con cierta conmoción, más por parte del rubio.

La mujer se separó del niño y le miró a sus apagados orbes chocolate. Sintió pena ante la pérdida de aquel brillo inocente y alegre que anteriormente poseía. Le había afectado de sobremanera, y no era para menos.

—Nos lo llevaremos —dictó levantándose y tomando la pequeña mano de Tsuna, quien seguía sin reaccionar.

Ninguno de los dos renegó o rechistó a la mujer, y esta no dio pie a que lo hicieran a juzgar por su determinada mirada azul marina.

Aria trató de sacar al niño de su silencio, preguntándole cosas varias como, por ejemplo, su nombre. Sin embargo, parecía haber optado por una especie de enmudecimiento del que no parecía querer salir, comunicándose con gestos tales como asentimientos o por escrito, gracias a un cuaderno que la mujer le dio.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿te duele mucho? —preguntó, señalando su ojito herido. El pequeño negó con la cabeza, mirando sus manitas mientras jugueteaba con los dedos.

Aria hizo una mueca al ver el nuevo silencio del chiquitín. Sabía por su conversación anterior que era alegre, que en realidad esa no era su personalidad, y se preguntaba cómo sería su actitud sin aquel vacío en sus orbes chocolate.

Se dirigían de vuelta a casa, en un automóvil que el rubio había traído y en el cual se situó en la parte de atrás junto a Tsuna para reconfortarle. Y sin embargo, no parecía haber manera de sacarle de aquella fase.

Decidió jugar su última carta, lo único que le quedaba por probar. Solo esperaba que funcionara, detestaba ver a ese adorable niño así.

—Escúchame, Tsuna-kun —le sentó en sus piernas, abrazándole mientras cerraba los ojos. El niño se dejaba hacer cual muñeco de trapo, sin objetar ni gesticular—. Sé que esto es duro para ti, eres un niño, eres tan inocente… —el pacificador que llevaba en el cuello empezó a brillar tenuemente, calentando el frío cuerpo del niño—. Pero sé que eres fuerte, que no permitirás que esto te cambie

—Mamá… —murmuró con la voz rota, y notó que el pequeño empezaba a reaccionar lentamente, moviendo levemente sus bracitos para abrazarla, aunque se extrañó ante el llamado. Además, sentía que el tacto del castaño se hacía cada vez más intangible, como si estuviese fundiéndose con el aire.

Intrigada, se separó un poco para ver que Tsuna se había quedado dormido entre silenciosas lágrimas gracias al factor de armonía de sus llamas, pero era raramente transparente, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

La razón de la confusión de Aria se encontraba en unos pocos años después, en el lugar donde los arcobalenos miraban con expectación el lugar por donde debía aparecer su adorado castaño tras las palabras de Verde.

La pregunta en ese momento era, ¿aparecería?

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Salut lectores!**

 **Muero hoy, lo presiento.**

 **Respondo~.**

 **Fiz-chan, abrazos asesinos XDDDD. Bueno, creo que ahora me vais a matar a mi…**

 **Y ella claro, apunta. Luego la que se fastidia aquí soy yo T.T**

 **Re-chan, a mi también me pareció triste. Quiero hacer caps con todos los chibis, me encantaría XD.**

 **Yi-chan, pues ahora me debes considerar la peor persona del mundo ¿? XD. GRACHE POR MIS TARTITAAAAS. DIEEEZ**

 **Mel-chan, pues ya lo sabeees XDDD. Espero que te haya gustado =D.**

 **Mika Ryugamine, pues si he entendido tu pregunta, estas bien XD. Y bueno, ya se vera XD.**

 **¿Puedo decirte Mi-chan?**

 **Maka-chan, me alegro que te haya gustado, y bueno, el cap responde a tu pregunta XD.**

 **TRES DOCENAS DE TARTITAS Y DULCEEES. CHOCOLAAATEEEE**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**

 **—Huye del pais—**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pesadilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Tsuna-kun! —exclamó Fon, viendo como el cuerpo del castaño aparecía en el objeto. Estaba hecho una bolita, y temblaba.

Todos se acercaron al niño, quien murmuraba cosas inentendibles entre sueños. Aunque más bien, parecía una pesadilla.

—Hay que despertarle —dijo Reborn, viendo la cara de angustia del cielito. Parecía estar sufriendo, y definitivamente no querían verle así.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, no estuvieron del todo seguros de que hubiera sido la mejor opción.

Al despertar, el castaño les miró con un brillo de miedo, terror y confusión en sus ojos achocolatados. Aquella mirada rompía el corazón a cualquiera que le viese, más con aquella herida en su rostro.

Vieron paso a paso como los orbes del pequeño se inundaban de agua salada, y echó a llorar todo lo que había contenido en aquel tiempo.

—Mamá… Aria-nee… yo… —decía entre sollozos, siendo consolado por los animales, quienes no dudaron en acercarse al chiquitín en cuanto apareció—. Lo… siento…

Los arcobalenos no sabían qué hacer. El niño se había puesto a llorar como si no hubiese mañana, y no parecía querer detenerse pronto. No sabían lo que había visto, no sabían qué le había pasado y tampoco qué había soñado.

El sentimiento de impotencia era algo general en ellos, y cada uno lo expresó acorde a su

personalidad. En esos momentos querían aniquilar a quien hubiera hecho llorar al adorable pequeño y encima le había dado un golpe.

Pero por el momento solo podían observar con lástima el recorrido de las lágrimas por su dulce rostro sin detenerse, descargando en ellas todo lo que sentía, sin poder hacer nada. El llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, como una lúgubre música, aminorando poco a poco conforme el castaño se iba agotando.

Los ojos del niño estaban rojizos debido al continuo sollozo, y aunque el temor había desaparecido de ellos, este había sido reemplazado por la nada.

Los orbes chocolate que solían expresar amor, inocencia y alegría, todas las características del cielito, habían parecido desvanecerse. No expresaba nada, solo eran unos iris marrones que no tenían nada que decir.

La pregunta fue general, como si sus mentes estuvieran anexadas.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su adorable Tsuna?

El niño cayó rendido, algo normal considerando que había pasado un buen rato llorando. Ni siquiera el arcobaleno del rayo, acostumbrado a controlar y calcular todo matemáticamente, había visto el tiempo que el pequeñín había pasado llorando.

 **.**

 _Veía los cuerpos ensangrentados de las personas en el suelo, preguntándose por qué._

 _Por qué estaban muertas, pese a que no tenían buenas intenciones. Por qué estaba sucediendo eso. Por qué tenía que presenciar eso._

 _Cayó al suelo, pero no le dolió._

 _Solo podía fijarse en otra escena aún más sangrienta que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos._

 _La mujer que hacía momentos amenazaba su vida había acabado por ser aniquilada. Sus iris sin vida parecían reprocharle el no haber hecho nada, por no haberlo impedido._

 _Miró al hombre que no consideraba su salvador, sino un asesino sin escrúpulos, con ganas de preguntarle por qué lo había hecho._

 _Vio con asombroso temor que no tenía ningún cargo de conciencia._

 _Y se preguntó nuevamente, mirando el cuerpo rematado de aquella mujer, por qué._

 _Por qué la vida podía ser apagada en un instante cuando no había llegado el momento. Por qué una mujer había muerto cuando no debía. Por qué aquel hombre no tenía remordimientos._

 _Por qué le dolía repentinamente la cabeza. Por qué no se asemejaba al que sentía en el rostro._

 _Por qué sentía que había presenciado algo parecido antes._

 _Sintió un abrazo. No pudo corresponder._

 _Oyó que le llamaban. No respondió._

 _Era incapaz de pensar, hablar, tan siquiera moverse. Dejó que una agradable mano le llevara, reteniendo el impulso de alejarse de esta. Sabía con la razón que no iba a pasarle nada, sabía de quién era aquel tacto, pero en ese momento no quería ser tocado._

 _Quizá era la primera vez que deseaba que no le tocaran, que no le consolaran… ¿o era la segunda?_

 _No rechistó cuando le subieron a un vehículo. Respondió a todas las preguntas que le hacían para no preocupar a nadie, pero se veía incapaz de hablar._

 _Sintió otro abrazo. Palabras en su oído. Calidez en su pecho._

 _Ella creía en él. En su fuerza. Le daba el calor que no había sentido en bastante tiempo, desde aquel día en el cual cambió todo sin que diera cuenta._

 _Y cerró los ojos, acunado por esa armonía que transmitía aquel contacto, derramando sus lágrimas incontenibles ante el recuerdo._

 _Y cayó en la oscuridad, dejando de sentir aquella calidez…_

 _Y empezó el sueño._

 _Aunque más bien, pesadilla._

 _Oscuridad, pasos, una puerta, luz de luna, ruido, voces…_

 _Y esa escena._

 _—Mamá, mamá… —sacudía el hombro de su madre, tendida en el suelo, en un charco de sangre—. Despierta…_

 _Sus manos estaban manchadas con el líquido, sus lágrimas limpiaban su rostro salpicado de escarlata._

 _Una mano sujetó sus cabellos por detrás apartándole de mamá._

 _—Suéltame, ¡suéltame! —exigió. No quería. No quería que le tocara. No era bueno. No era gentil…_

 _Le había apartado de mamá… la misma que seguía tendida en el suelo…_

 _Sin vida…_

 _Y sintió calor. Mucho calor._

 _La persona cumplió sus órdenes y deshizo el agarre con brusquedad. Intentó ver su rostro, descubrir su identidad. Solo observó una figura oscura que se asemejaba a una mujer._

 _—Lo sabía, eres tú —pareció sonreír mientras agitaba una mano—. Darás problemas sino hago algo ahora —repentinamente se desvaneció, y sintió que una mano se posaba en su cabeza de nuevo—. Eres valioso, pequeño. No me conviene que recuerdes esto…_

 _Sufrió un leve mareo y todo volvió a la oscuridad._

 **.**

—¡No! —exclamó. Un dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza y su cuerpo estaba medio sentado en el colchón que reconoció como Leon, el cual miraba con la respiración agitada.

Ruido, había mucho ruido. Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería, no quería escuchar.

—Tsuna-kun, cálmate —una voz, lejana, intentó tranquilizarle y tocarle, pero el niño se apartó con miedo.

Sentía que si le tocaban, volvería a aquel sueño donde era tomado contra su voluntad. Donde veía aquella cruel escena ante sus ojos. Le harían daño…

—¿Qué sucede, kora? —otra voz algo más cercana intervino.

—No lo sé, de repente se ha despertado así —los ruidos iban disminuyendo, y pudo identificar aquella voz. Abrió con cierto temor uno de sus orbes para confirmar su teoría.

—Fon… nii… —murmuró a duras penas, sintiendo su garganta seca.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tsuna-kun? —cuestionó una fémina, y dirigió su vista hacia Lal.

—Quizá solo tuvo un mal sueño —dijo inseguro Verde.

—Más vale que sólo sea eso, o no tendré consideración con ese esclavo —afirmó Reborn, con clara molestia.

Para la suerte de Skull, seguía inconsciente. Y mejor sería que siguiera así hasta el ambiente se calmara.

Tsuna miró que tanto animales como dueños le miraban con notable preocupación, e intentó esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarles. No le salió más que una mueca.

No tenía ánimos ni para sonreír. Parecía como si su energía se hubiera esfumado de repente, y los arcobalenos lo notaron con clara preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar Fon esta vez, y el pequeño asintió con la cabeza, pero a nadie convenció esa afirmación.

—Creo que necesita agua. Su voz se oía mal —dijo Lal, y Verde le trajo una botella de agua.

El castaño sonrió levemente ante el ofrecimiento, y se alegraron de ver que la sonrisa era sincera. Sin embargo, conocían lo suficiente la personalidad del niño para saber que eso no era ni el reflejo de su auténtica sonrisa alegre.

Entonces el pequeño se dio cuenta de que su ojo ya no le dolía, y se lo tocó con sorpresa.

—No me duele… —murmuró, sin salir de su asombro.

—Es porque te he curado —explicó el hitman—. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

El pequeño agachó la mirada con aflicción, y se dispuso a contar su historia ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Cuantos reviews. Casi 150 ;w;**

 **Respondo~.**

 **Yi-chan… O….O**

 **Tranquilidad. Traaanquiliidaaad. Stop los planes de tortura xD. Me alegro que te haya medio gustado ¿? Y Grache por mis TARTITAS!**

 **Bren-chan, GRACHEEE.**

 **Re-chan, checker face ¿?**

 **Y bueno, todo tiene su motivo… o no XD.**

 **Y piensa 7u7**

 **Fiz-chan, ALA ALAAA. QUE TENGO UN KOKORO EH. Y VIDA. Y Y Y. NECESITO MI TARTITA T.T**

 **Mel-chan, Grache por mi tartitaaa. Y… Por algo Xd**

 **Maka-chan, me alegro que te haya gustaaadooo. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo =D. ¡Y gracheeee! ¡Tartitaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Secretos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando el pequeño castaño terminó de relatar lo sucedido, cuatro arcobalenos miraron sorprendidos al quinto, el cual era Fon, quien parecía igual de asombrado que sus compañeros.

—No me miréis así, no sabía que teoría estuviera tan acertada —se defendió la tormenta.

—Sea como sea, mejor lo hablamos en otro momento —opinó Verde, señalando discretamente con la cabeza al cielito, que miraba intrigado la escena.

—¿No tenías algo que darle, Verde? —cambió de tema Reborn, entendiendo lo que quería decir el científico. Si el castaño escuchara la conversación, podría acabar teniendo otro recuerdo similar y desfallecer.

—Es verdad —el de orbes chocolate vio como el rayo se dirigía a una de las mesas de su laboratorio, a unas cajas que había ahí.

Sacó un regalo envuelto en un papel anaranjado y se acercó al niño, que lo tomó con curiosidad.

—Ábrelo, kora —animó Colonello.

—Seguro que te gusta —sonrió Lal, apoyando al rubio.

Tsuna asintió, y desenvolvió el objeto, descubriendo una caja. La abrió aún más curioso, y lo que vio le dejó sorprendido gratamente. Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, y los arcobalenos vieron contentos que la felicidad del pequeño volvía a él, sus orbes recuperando aquel brillo que le caracterizaba.

No era tan radiante como antes, pero sí tenía mejor aspecto.

—¡Muchas gracias! —abrazó a Verde con fuerza, y sus compañeros junto a las mascotas se molestaron con el científico. Ellos también querían el abrazo de Tsuna.

—Fui yo quien lo trajo para que lo reparara —soltó Fon ante la sonrisa de superioridad que el rayo les dedicaba desde el abrazo del cielito.

El castaño le miró, soltando al arcobaleno para abrazar al de cabello negro, recibiendo una una mirada asesina de parte de los demás.

Cada uno empezó a argumentar sus razones para tener derecho a abrazo, yendo desde "le ayudé" hasta "le amenacé". Los animales tampoco que quedaron atrás, llegando a empujar a sus dueños para atraer la atención de Tsuna.

Finalmente acabó por abrazar a cada uno, pero todos querían su segunda ronda, y se enredaron en un lío de mordiscos, plumas, empujones y patadas junto a algunos disparos y sustancias desconocidas por el suelo y paredes, todo sucediendo delante del motivo de la disputa, quien miraba conteniendo la risa mientras Leon —lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar la pelea— se acurrucaba en los cabellos del cielito, camuflándose en ellos bajo el sombrero del niño para no ser descubierto.

Tsuna sostenía el regalo que había obtenido, sonriendo al ver a su conejito y osito junto al atún que le habian dado anteriormente. El primero había sido reparado por el rayo, y no parecía haberse roto nunca.

—¿Por qué están peleando? —preguntó una voz a su lado, y el pequeño miró a su izquierda para encontrar a Skull.

—¡Estás bien! —se alegró el niño, abrazándole. Le había visto antes inconsciente, y se había preocupado.

La nube se hubiera quejado en otra situación, pero el pequeño era cálido y le gustaba el tacto suave del abrazo que le proporcionaba.

Claro que no se esperó que ese fuese el motivo de otro intento de asesinato por parte de los arcobalenos y animales, quienes vieron la escena con claro enfado.

—Tsuna-kun, aléjate —dijo Lal, preparando su arma.

—No te preocupes, no vamos a hacerle nada —sonrió Reborn al ver la preocupación en los orbes almendra—. Sólo… jugaremos un poco.

—Sí, se va a divertir, kora —terció Colonello, al lado de la fémina.

Ladeando la cabeza sin estar del todo convencido, asintió y se apartó lentamente. El arcobaleno retrocedió unos pasos ante las maliciosas sonrisas que esbozaban, claramente sin darle tregua alguna por hacer algo que no sabía.

Antes de que pudiera esconderse tras el cielito —la mejor defensa contra esas fieras, sin duda— fue enviado de una rápida patada conjunta por parte de Reborn y Colonello a una pared del lugar, que estaba regada por un líquido que debió marcharse a todos los muros en medio de la anterior pelea.

Al parecer este tenía una propiedad rebotante, y Skull rebotó de aquí para allá hasta que el castaño trató de detenerlo.

Todos sintieron un dejà vu cuando vieron al pequeñín ser enviado nuevamente por el arcobaleno a otra época, y a Verde casi le da algo cuando vio que chocaba bruscamente contra su ordenador. Salieron chispas de este, y se temieron lo peor.

Pero el mayor dejà vu se lo llevó Tsuna al aterrizar en su destino incierto, pues sentía que en ese lugar ya había estado anteriormente.

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, y sintió un cosquilleo en su cabello, el cual descendió hasta acurrucarse en su cuello. Se encontró con Leon, que había dormitando todo el tiempo camuflado en su pelo, y lo tomó entre sus manitas.

—¿Por qué me suena tanto este lugar, Leon? —le preguntó al camaleón como si este pudiera responderle, aunque el animalillo parpadeó a señal de que no sabía la respuesta.

Solo tenían claro que, en esos momentos, no debían separarse.

 **.**

—Siempre que hace algo, la lía —refunfuñó Verde, tratando de salvar a su querido ordenador. Sin él, sabía Dios que podría pasarle al adorable castaño, y recién estaba empezando a recuperar la sonrisa, no podían permitir que algo más le pasara.

Skull estaba, evidentemente, totalmente inconsciente en el suelo. Los arcobalenos le habían dado una buena lección y los animales rematado, asi que mejor sería que el cielito volviera bien.

Mientras trabajaba, los demás se encontraban sentados en círculo cerca del aparato electrónico, en un silencio que se rompió debido a una profunda respiración de la tormenta antes de que empezara a hablar.

—Tsuna-kun estará bien. No podemos hacer nada —dio su intento de tranquilizar—. Ahora lo importante es pensar en lo que nos ha contado acerca de su sueño.

—Fon tiene razón —apoyó el sol—. No podemos hacer nada más, pero quiero investigar yo mismo lo que ha dicho. No me ha gustado nada.

—Es muy extraño, kora —se cruzó de brazos el rubio—. No me cuadra que solo sea una pesadilla, ningún niño por muy impactado que estuviera imaginaría algo así.

—Y Tsuna-kun es muy inocente para eso. Debe ser un recuerdo —reflexionó Lal—. Un recuerdo que le han borrado…

—Pero me parece descabellado en cierto modo, aunque en principio pensara algo así —opinó la tormenta—. En el supuesto caso de que mataran a su madre, ¿qué ganaban con dejarle vivo?

Ciertamente, la teoría con la que Fon volvió de su viaje en lo que Tsuna se encontraba en otras épocas, constaba de que había descubierto que al pequeño sí le estaban buscando, pero como si fuera más un objeto de valor que una vida en peligro.

De hecho, había escuchado una conversación acerca de la importancia de recuperar al castaño, aunque no entraron en detalles, y llegó a la conclusión de que ahí había algo raro. Más considerando que el niño le había contado sus dudas acerca del comportamiento repentinamente extraño de sus progenitores.

—Pero recuerda bastantes cosas excepto eso. No es posible que… —sugirió Reborn, callando ante la idea que parecieron compartir todos simultáneamente, incluso el rayo, quien escuchaba mientras trabajaba—. Definitivamente, tengo que investigar más a fondo en este asunto.

—Va más allá de lo que había imaginado cuando convencí a Tsuna-kun de venir con nosotros —dijo Fon—. Yo también investigaré por mi cuenta.

Los militares asintieron, diciendo sin palabras que ellos harían lo mismo, y Verde quiso apoyar, pero antes debía encargarse de traer nuevamente al niñito.

Suspiraron pesadamente, planteándose la misma pregunta mentalmente:

¿Cuáles secretos se escondían detrás de ese pequeño cielo de dulce sonrisa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **No me matéis. Soy joven. Por favor.**

 **Respondo...**

 **Fiz-chan, #comprensionalaautora**

 **Jajaja, yo creo que le han dado ya buenas palizas XD**

 **Creo que merezco otra tartita T.T**

 **Mi-chan, Jejejeje, yo acepto teorías eh. Aquí las que vengan.**

 **Re-chan #Iknow**

 **Y creo que te conteste =D**

 **Me gusta el flan n.n**

 **Maka-chan, gracheeee, tartitaaaas. Y creo que el pobre ya ha sufrido suficiente XD.**

 **Yi-chan, me gusta dejar la intriga jejejeje. Mola XD. Y bueeeno, ya lo sabras XD. Y mis TARTITAS? D=**

 **Nat-chan, ala alaaa. Crueldad a mi nooo.**

 **Grache por mi tartita, y me alegro que te emocione tanto XD. O no XD.**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oscuridad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La negrura empezaba a agobiarle, y Leon también parecía alarmado por lo que podría pasar, asi que se convirtió en una linterna a disposición del pequeño, quien se lo agradeció con una caricia junto a una cálida sonrisa.

Miró a su alrededor, iluminando el lugar. Parecía algo así como un sótano, lleno de cajas y objetos desperdigados.

Había algunos haces de luz débiles iluminando el suelo, y olía extraño, no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué, pero sentía que aquel aroma tan desagradable lo había olido anteriormente, pese a que no recordaba dónde. Por alguna razón aquel lugar le era familiar, pero el sentimiento no era acogedor. Más bien, le producía escalofríos.

De haber estado en un sitio tan oscuro antes, con aquel olor, lo reconocería… ¿verdad?

Escuchó que una puerta se abría. Asustado —no presentía nada bueno— le pidió a su amiguito que dejara de emitir luz y se escondió lo más rápido posible entre las varias cajas de cartón, con su respiración alterada y su corazón palpitando rápidamente. No sabía quién entraría a ese lugar, pero sentía que era mejor esconderse.

Leon volvió a su forma original y le acariciaba para intentar tranquilizarle, lo cual agradeció y pensó que era un alivio que el animalillo hubiera venido con él. De no haberlo hecho, con todo lo acontecido en aquellos días, no se habría visto capaz de quedarse quieto sin emitir algún ruido como lo hacía, reconfortado por la compañía del camaleón.

—Más vale que salga bien —esa voz… era la misma que la de su sueño. La reconocería en cualquier parte, aquel acento se había quedado registrado en su memoria de manera involuntaria, como si de una grabación se tratara. Estaba seguro de que podía reproducir aquellas palabras que soñó de memoria, con cada pausa que hizo en ese...

Un minuto. No estaba durmiendo, y aquella mujer estaba ahí, era real aunque no pudiese verla desde su posición.

Entonces... ¿Lo que vio no era un sueño...?

Las dudas empezaron a recubrir su mente de preguntas sin respuesta alguna. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar aquellos pensaminetos al menos por el momento, y se centró en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Hubiera querido asomarse, pero las luces —o, más bien, la luz, pues constaba de una bombilla bastante iluminante en medio del techo—. habían sido encendidas y tenía altas posibilidades de que fuera descubierto. Y si eso ocurría, no presentía que algo bueno pasara.

—Hemos estado trabajando en ello durante tres años —esa voz era de un hombre, estaba seguro, y al oírle un dolor punzante se instaló en su cabeza. Reprimió un grito—. ¿Querrías ser positiva por una vez?

El eco de un resoplido se escuchó por la estancia, y pararon su paso ante algo que seguramente buscaban. Oyó cajas que se deslizaban por el suelo, y no pudo evitar asustarse aun más de lo que estaba. Abrazó a Leon con algo más de fuerza, acercándolo a su pecho.

¿Y si lo que querían encontraba cerca de su posición y le descubrían? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

Sabía que mejor era no pensarlo, pero el temblor era inevitable...

—No creo que sea tan difícil, pero podría haber problemas por el crío —rebatió—. Y lo necesitamos vivo, puede ser valioso.

—¿Tan poco confías en tus habilidades? —parecía casi una burla de no ser por el tono serio.

—Soy de las mejores ilusionistas que te podrás encontrar —dijo con cierta seriedad junto a una clara arrogancia. Hubo un silencio y los pasos se volvieron a oír, seguramente regresando a la salida, para el alivio del pequeño—. Pero una mente es algo frágil, y más si es la de un niño. Podría matarle si no me ando con cuidado, y perderíamos un valioso...

Las voces se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanas, y en ese momento la puerta se volvió a cerrar junto con al apagamiento de luces. En cuanto escuchó que se fueron, pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

—Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí... —le dijo a Leon, apartándolo para mirarle. Este parpadeó en respuesta, que el pequeñín supuso afirmativa.

Alumbrado nuevamente por el camaleón, alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y salió al exterior.

No era un sótano como había pensado en primera instancia, sino más bien una especie de cabaña cerrada herméticamente. Seguramente se cerraría con candado , pues había escuchado el sonido de las llaves, pero se les debía haber pasado de colocar al irse, enfrascados en su conversación.

Ahora debía intentar guiarse por ese lugar lleno de barro y árboles que se alzaban como gigantes ante sus ojos. Se fijaron en las pisadas frescas que había, y pese a no tener del todo claro de que fuera seguro para él seguirlas, no tenía otra opción.

Al menos tenía la compañía de Leon, quien le daba cierta seguridad. De haber estado solo, seguramente hubiera echado a llorar en el mismo instante en el que aparecieron aquellas personas. Si no lo hizo, fue porque entendía que debía ser valiente y que el animalillo le ayudaría en caso de emergencia.

Claro que ese camino parecía digno de una película de acción que se desarrollaba en la selva. Tsuna estaba seguro de haber visto algo así en los dibujos del _Libro de la selva_ —uno de sus favoritos, y el primero que logró leer entero—, y ciertamente deseó tener la habilidad del protagonista para manejarse en aquel terreno.

Se caía a cada rato, y su piel blanquecina era más oscura que su cabello castaño, empapado de barro hasta las orejas. El camaleón no estaba mucho mejor que él, pero era el más optimista, acariciando y animando al cielito. No veía la salida a ese lugar, y estuvo por desanimarse varias veces. Añadido a eso, tenía un hambre que no era ni medio normal.

—Lo sé, lo sé —sonrió al animalillo desde el suelo, al volverse a caer debido a lo resbaloso que era. Los ojos de Leon le miraban con preocupación frente a él, y ante esa mirada se levantó de nuevo.

Estaría cansado y hambriento, pero se daba cuenta de que si se quedaba ahí, no iba a cambiar mucho la situación. Es más, era posible de que alguien conocido —y bueno— apareciera si no se rendía.

Con esa esperanza se volvía a incorporar cuando caía, tratando de no pensar demasiado en la posibilidad de que se encontrara con esas personas sin rostro que había escuchado anteriormente, que no le inspiraba confianza alguna pero cuyas huellas estaba siguiendo.

Caminaría asi durante un tiempo indefinido, interminable, la iluminación cambiando mediante más andaba, pues el sol iba moviéndose sin esperar a nada ni nadie.

¿Cuántas horas pasaría en aquel lugar? Hacia tiempo que había visto que las pisadas se convertían en huellas de neumáticos, lo que en cierto modo le aliviaba al saber que no se encontraría con ellos pero le inquietaba el hecho de que hubieran usado un vehículo para salir.

Si había necesidad de usarlo, significaba que la vuelta tenía bastante distancia. Y así lo comprobó cuando al fin vio algo urbano, algo alejado, que consistía en una carretera al parecer muy poco concurrida. Y por si no fuera poco, ya había anochecido.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le preguntó a Leon—. Creo que no puedo hacer más que caminar...

Sin esperar a que el niño se lo pidiera, el animalillo se convirtió en una linterna nuevamente.

Pero Tsuna estaba ciertamente cansado, sediento y hambriento. Además de que la ropa le pesaba debido al barro que llevaba encima, y sus movimientos eran más torpes al cabecear prácticamente todo el rato. No tenía ganas de dar ni un paso más.

Al fin llegó a pisar la calzada, poniendo uno de sus zapatos encima de esta como si fuera la primera vez, y lentamente fue posando el otro, agradeciendo tener algo firme bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, debido al agotamiento, no se percató de un vehículo que iba de bajada.

Medio adormilado como estaba, apenas y escuchó el pitido. Giró su cabeza al percibirlo, y entrecerró sus orbes al ser deslumbrado por un par de luces que se aproximaban a su posición con rapidez.

Para cuando comprendió la situación, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Gritó asustado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso sus manos en posición defensiva. Todo en un segundo.

Escuchó el chirrido del freno, el pitido continuado del claxon del automóvil, la exclamación del conductor, una caída...

Y todo fue, de nuevo, _oscuridad_.

Pero esta vez, estaba solo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **NO ME MATEIS . SOY JOVEN.**

 **—respondo y huyo—**

 **Fiz-chan, emm... Bueno, solo no me mates mucho...**

 **Aqui es dificil teorizar con los feels eh XD.**

 **Mel-chan, lo que gusta es la intriga eh 7u7. Aqui esta la conti n.n**

 **Mika-chan, jajaja, tranquilidaaad, aqui esta la conti XD. Y tu que crees?**

 **Namie, bueno, tendré en cuenta tu idea para mas adelante —hay un cuaderno, no te preocupes por eso—.**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Mie-chan?**

 **Yi-chan, jajaja, lo iras descubriendo 7u7 TARTITAAAAAS.**

 **Maka-chan, no te preocupes, se lo que es tener exámenes y deberes por doquier D=. Comenta cuando puedas n.n**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Béisbol**

.

.

.

Sus pequeños orbes chocolate se apretaron para luego abrirse, mostrando su color y dejándole ver lo que el niño pensó que era un techo, a juzgar por la lámpara que colgaba de él.

Su primer pensamiento fue _«¿dónde estoy?»_ antes de mirar a su derecha, descubriendo un niño que sería de su edad, a lo mucho un año menor, de cabello azabache y orbes café claro que le miraba con alegría.

—¡Has despertado! —al menos hablaba su idioma, para alivio del castaño—. ¡Papá se va a poner contento! Ahora ha ido a comprar algo, pero enseguida vuelve —ese rostro le sonaba, y le miró fijamente para hacer memoria.

¿No era...?

—¿Takeshi-nii...? —preguntó, y el niño pareció sorprenderse.

—Te equivocas, no soy tu hermano —negó—. Pero sí me llamo Takeshi —sonrió alegremente, y no tuvo duda de que era él—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tsuna —estaba feliz, había encontrado a alguien conocido—. Me llamo Tsuna, y no me equivoco, sí eres Takeshi-nii.

El pequeño azabache ladeó la cabeza, curioso e intrigado ante su rotunda afirmación. Entonces el cielito le contó resumidamente cómo le conoció en un futuro. Takeshi parecía muy emocionado con la historia de viajar en el tiempo, y le preguntaba varias cosas.

—¿Seré beisbolista profesional? —cuestionó entusiasmado, y el castaño obtuvo una expresión pensativa.

—No lo sé, no pregunté —dijo, intentando recordarlo—. ¡Pero eres muy rápido! ¡Jugamos mucho! —exclamó alegre.

Sin embargo, toda su diversión se cortó en cuanto se percató de lo que le faltaba. Empezó a mirar de un lado a otro en el colchón sobre el que estaba. Miró sus ropas, que habían sido cambiadas por otras, y su preocupación fue a más.

—¿Buscas algo, Tsuna? —preguntó el azabache al ver su desesperación.

—¡Leon! ¡No está! ¡Estaba conmigo! —respondió, sin parar de buscar al camaleón—. ¡Y mi ropa tampoco!

—¿Leon? ¿Te refieres al camaleón que estaba herido? —el castaño le miró esperanzado, asintiendo—. Lo puse aquí, pensamos que quizá era tuyo —se inclinó hacia el suelo, tomando una cesta en la que había una improvisada cama hecha de algodón, en la cual se podía observar a un pequeño camaleón lleno de vendas—. ¡Deberías haberlo visto! ¡Fue increíble! De repente se transformó en una especie de escudo y evitó que el coche de papá te diera. Solo te caíste, pero te desmayaste.

—¿Está bien? —se preocupó, tomando con delicadeza a su amiguito.

—Sí, eso creo. Se volvió a convertir en un camaleón, pero como recibió todo el golpe, estaba herido —explicó—. Lo de tu ropa, es que estaba muy sucia y decidimos que era mejor lavarla, asi que te presté unas mías, pero te quedan algo cortas —dijo riendo—. Quisimos llamar a tus padres o algo, pero no sabíamos ni cómo te llamabas.

—No puedes llamarlos, ellos... —no acabó la frase cuando el azabache asintió.

—Lo sé, murmurabas algo cuando dormías —Tsuna parpadeó sorprendido. Extrañamente, no recordaba su sueño, como si algo lo hubiera borrado de su memoria—. Lo siento, debiste haberlo pasado mal.

—¿Por qué? No recuerdo lo que soñé —aclaró.

—¿Ah no? Pues llamabas a tu madre a gritos, y decías que no te dejara —respondió—. Como te encontramos en el bosque lleno de barro, y añadido a eso, papá y yo pensamos que te habían abandonado ahí.

—No... llegué aquí por accidente, pero este tiempo no es el mío —volvió a explicar—. No entiendo por qué dije eso.

—No te preocupes, solo debe ser una pesadilla —tranquilizó—. Lo importante es que estás bien.

—Pero Leon... —acarició con cuidado su cabecita vendada, entristecido por su estado.

El animalillo reaccionó ante su caricia con un leve movimiento que logró emocionar a Tsuna. Al menos podía moverse.

—Creo que se pondrá bien —tranquilizó el otro menor. El castaño asintió con energía y le depositó cuidadosamente en la improvisada cama.

Como era costumbre en el pequeño cielo, su estómago no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Tenía hambre, demasiada, pero el hacerlo denotar así le avergonzaba. Su rostro se ruborizó.

—Si tienes hambre, puedes comer sushi —ofreció Takeshi—. Papá dijo que seguramente estarías hambriento, asi que dejó un plato preparado.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió el chiquitín, y el azabache negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, sígueme —Tsuna obedeció y se bajó del colchón, no sin antes acariciar al camaleón y desear que se recuperara pronto.

En cuanto Takeshi le puso el plato en frente suya, el castaño lo tomó no tardó en devorarlo en menos de cinco minutos, sin tomarse la molestia de apoyarse en algo o siquiera sentarse de lo hambriento que estaba.

—Estaba muy bueno —felicitó sonriente, y el otro menor parpadeó, saliendo de su sorpresa para luego corresponderle la sonrisa.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, sí que tenías hambre —comentó—. Al menos podrías haberte sentado —rió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, llevando una mano por detrás de su cabeza en gesto de nerviosismo.

—No importa —alivió el niño, tomando el plato del cual había comido el castaño y lo llevó a la cocina.

Tsuna le siguió con curiosidad, y vio como Takeshi lavaba el objeto con suma tranquilidad y alegria, subido a un pequeño banco para compensar la falta de altura que debía tener para llegar al fregadero.

Pese a que el cielito insistió en que podía hacerlo él mismo, el azabache negó diciendo que era un invitado. Una vez terminó, le ofreció a Tsuna salir fuera para jugar al béisbol.

—Quisiera, pero no sé jugar... —se apenó el pequeño.

—¡Yo te enseño! —dijo alegremente el chico.

—Pero soy torpe... Y es tu juego favorito... —le miró con nerviosismo y temor en sus orbes chocolate—. Además, a lo mejor tu padre se enfade...

—No se enfadará, tranquilo. ¡Y yo sé que puedes, Tsuna! ¡Vamos! —sin esperar otra respuesta negativa por parte del cielo, le tomó del brazo y le sacó de su hogar pese a que el día estaba nublado, tomando la bolsa que contenía el bate y la pelota antes de salir.

—De verdad que no es una buena idea, Takeshi-nii. Me dicen Dame-Tsuna... —trató de explicar, pero el aludido hacía oídos sordos a sus negativas, siguiendo su camino al parque más cercano sin soltarle la mano.

Sin embargo, ante lo último dicho por Tsuna, paró su paso y volteó para mirarle con extrañeza en sus orbes café claro.

—¿Por qué te dicen Dame-Tsuna? —ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

—Porque lo soy... bueno, mis amigos dicen que no, pero mis compañeros me decían así porque no soy bueno en los estudios ni los deportes... —explicó, agachando la cabeza.

—Pero sabes leer, ¿no? —Tsuna asintió levemente—. Y jugaste fútbol con tus amigos, ¿no? —recibió otra leve afirmación—. ¡Entonces no es verdad lo que dicen!

—Pero mis profesores también lo decían...

—¡No saben nada! ¡Tú no eres un Dame! —afianzó sus palabras, y el cielito le miró ilusionado.

El pequeño beisbolista se cuestionó cómo alguien podría hacer deprimir a propósito a aquel niño, ¿acaso no les apenaba como a él con solo mirar esos orbes chocolate entristecidos? ¿Qué tenían por corazón?

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Tsuna, recibiendo un ferviente asentimiento.

—Sí, asi que deja de dudar y vamos a divertimos ¿de acuerdo? —la sonrisa del cielito no se hizo esperar, y Takeshi sintió calidez ante ese gesto.

Había visto muchas sonrisas a lo largo de sus cuatro años, pues siempre había estado rodeado de ellas por su gran habilidad desde temprana edad para el béisbol. Pero jamás había visto una sonrisa tan sincera como la de aquel castaño.

Cuando llegaron al parque —uno que Tsuna no conocía pese a estar en su ciudad— se dirigieron a un espacio amplio lleno de arena y el azabache empezó a explicarle de qué iba el juego.

El pequeño viajero no vio muy difícil comprender que había que darle a la pelota con el palo —el bate, como lo llamaba su amiguito, aunque decía que era uno diseñado para niños— cuando estabas en posición de "bateador" y lanzabas la pelota cuando eras "lanzador".

Bien, pues como su torpeza era ya de nacimiento, le costó lo suyo levantar correctamente el palo. ¡Y darle a la pelota era tan difícil! ¡Lanzaba muy rápido!

Cuando intercambiaron posiciones —a la tercera vez fallida se cambiaba, según había dicho Takeshi— pensó que lanzar una pelota no sería tan complicado como golpearla. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Si no lanzaba muy arriba, era muy abajo, o demasiado a uno de los lados. En el idioma beisbolístico del azabache, eso era "bola" y a la tercera falla intercambiaban igual las posiciones.

A la cuarta ronda sin lanzar ni batear bien, el castaño se dejó caer sobre la arena en gesto derrotado, y el menor —aunque era de su misma estatura— se agachó frente a él.

—Lo siento, Takeshi-nii... ¡No puedo hacerlo! —las lágrimas acudieron a los achocolatados orbes del cielito—. ¡Lo intento, de verdad, pero no me sale! ¡Tenían razón, siempre seré Dame-Tsuna!

—Eso no es cierto, Tsuna —consoló—. Simplemente no se te da bien...

—P-pero yo quería hacerlo, Takeshi-nii... —replicó—. De verdad... pero... no puedo... lo siento...

—No te preocupes por eso, yo al principio tampoco podía —Tsuna le miró con confusión. Él era muy bueno, siempre bateaba y lanzaba la pelota muy bien—. Pero papá me dijo que no debía rendirme, ¡y ahora me sale!

—¿Entonces... no estás enfadado...? —el azabache parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba?

—¡Claro que no! —se incorporó y le tendió la mano, en señal de ofrecimiento para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¡Es un juego, y es para divertirse! Sigue intentándolo, y seguro que te sale.

Al escuchar la negación, el pequeño cielo sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con su mano, usando la otra para aceptar la ayuda del niño frente a él.

Después de eso, pasarían toda la tarde jugando. Consolado y animado por las palabras de su amigo, Tsuna siguió intentándolo hasta que, en un momento dado, logró que el bate golpeara la pelota con tal fuerza que fue a dar en una cancha de baloncesto, localizada una distancia considerable de su ubicación.

—¡Le he dado! —se alegró el cielito.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Eso es un home run! —felicitó Takeshi, ante el desconcierto del castaño.

—¿Qué es eso Takeshi-nii? —cuestionó con curiosidad. Parecía ser algo bueno, dada la emoción con la que lo decía.

—¡Es la mejor jugada! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! —ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas con alegría, como si hubieran ganado la final de algún campeonato importante.

Sin embargo, como nada podía ser totalmente perfecto, su diversión se cortó cuando dos adolescentes se acercaron a ellos con aire claramente enfadado, uno tenía la pelota blanca con líneas rojas que pertenecía al pequeño azabache.

—¡Mi pelota! —sonrió el propietario, deshaciendo el agarre que le unía a Tsuna y acercándose con total calma a los jóvenes. Extendió su mano mirándoles con alegría—. Gracias por traerla, no hemos tenido que ir a buscarla.

—Takeshi-nii, no han... —el castaño se había dado cuenta de que las intenciones de esos dos no era devolverles la pelota.

—Con que es tuya, renacuajo —el tipo soltó la pelota, cayendo esta al suelo. En un momento, el pequeño beisbolista se había visto repentinamente levantado por el cuello de la camisa. Este se intentaba liberar como podía, pero no conseguía nada—. Me has dado, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

—¡Espera! ¡No ha sido él! ¡Le he dado yo! —defendió Tsuna, o hizo el intento. Por precaución, tomó el bate que había quedado olvidado en el suelo y lo sostuvo en frente suya con temblor—. ¡Siento que os haya molestado! ¡Pero por favor, soltadle!

—Mírale, si está temblando —le dijo burlón el que sostenía al azabache a su compañero, quien rió ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué crees que harás con eso, renacuajo? —se burló el otro, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

—¡Soltadle, por favor! —pidió, tembloroso. Takeshi le miraba sorprendido, parando sus patadas y golpes. ¿Por qué no corría y se ponía a salvo? ¿No sería más fácil que defenderle en una batalla que estaba claro que perdería?

—Oh, me conmueves —dijo con pena fingida—. Oblígame a soltarlo.

—N-no quiero pelear... Yo... —negó, sin moverse de su posición.

—Pues es una lástima, no soltaremos a tu amiguito —tiró bruscamente al menor al suelo, sacándole un grito al estrellarse contra el suelo boca abajo, y el adolescente puso un pie en su camisa, impidiéndole el irse pese a que oponía resistencia.

El castaño apretó los labios. No podía, no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para enfrentarse a esos dos que le pasarían siete metros.

Miró a su amigo, quien le seguía observando con sorpresa. No tendría el valor para enfrentarse a esos tipos, pero menos para abandonar al azabache a su suerte...

 _No era tan cobarde._

Devolvió su vista a los adolescentes, y algo raro debieron ver en él, pues sus sonrisas se borraron y retrocedieron un paso.

—¿Qué demonios...? —murmuró el que sostenía momentos antes al niño, que al ver su oportunidad no la desaprovechó y se puso al lado de Tsuna con rapidez.

—Tío, algo está mal con ese niño, los ojos no cambian de color así como así —le dijo su compañero—. Vámonos.

Recibió un asentimiento y ambos dieron media vuelta, volviendo con prisa a la cancha de baloncesto.

Tsuna parpadeó y miró a su lado. Takeshi le contemplaba como si fuera una especie de héroe.

—¡Tsuna eres fantástico! ¡Tus ojos se volvieron naranjas! ¡Era aterrador pero genial! —exclamó, saliendo de su estupor—. ¡Los has espantado con una sola mirada! ¡Increíble!

—Me... alegro... —su cabeza empezaba a dolerle al esfumarse toda la adrenalina. Sintió todo dar vueltas a su alrededor, el cansancio inundó su cuerpo...

Lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera nuevamente oscuro, fue a Takeshi gritar su nombre con miedo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Salut lectores!**

 **Bueno, aqui os dejo la conti n.n**

 **Respondo~**

 **Fiz-chan... El mejor resumen del cap please XD. Y ADMIRA MI BONDAD. ESTA VIVO. ES MAS DE LO QUE PUEDES PEDIRME**

 **Dai-chan... Bueeeeno, vivo vivo esta n.n**

 **Yi-chan jejejeje, la maldad es parte de mi XD. Y grache por las tartitas!**

 **Maka-chan, jajaja, denadaaaa. Entiendo lo que es estar ocupada n.n CHOCOLATE. CHOCOLATE EVERYWHERE**

 **Mel-chan, jeje, con la que me caía encima si le hacia algo poz como para hacerlo. Y grache!**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


End file.
